Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars
by Eggman15
Summary: After the events of Kingdom Hearts 2, the universe faces a new and deadly threat. as Sora and his friends find themselves in danger once again. Together they must face the various enemies gathering and a threat from the last place they could imagine. R&R.
1. Dark Thoughts

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter one

Dark Thoughts

In the world of Radiant Garden, now recovering from the recent attacks by the Heartless, Maleficent and Organisation 13, something incredibly strange was occurring. A man with spiky blonde hair, dressed in armour, was seemingly having a heated argument…with himself. The man in question was known as Cloud, a man with a dark and mysterious past. A past that is about to catch up with him.

"Admit it", Cloud muttered to himself, although in a voice much different to his own. He then shook his head.

"I don't need to admit it, because it isn't true", he said, this time speaking in his own voice. He then began laughing, an unpleasant, cynical laugh, as a wide grin broke out across his face.

"Admit I'm getting to you, Cloud. Admit that all your control is failing you, because deep down, you want me to be back. You want someone who you can target all your rage and anger at. You NEED my darkness", the voice said, causing Cloud to slam one of his fists into a wall.

"You're not going to win! I'll kill myself first!" Cloud screamed, only for his arm to twist away from the wall.

"It won't come to that, Cloud. I'm coming back. And there's nothing you can do to stop me", the voice taunted, as Cloud screamed, clutching his head.

And then, slowly but surely, Cloud's chest began to expand, stretching and twisting in a bizarre way. And an arm came through; literally passing through like Cloud's whole body was a door. The arm clutched at the wall, dragging its owner through, a man clad in black with long silver hair and a wing on his right side. An impossibly long sword was clutched in his hand. It was unmistakeably the form of Sephiroth, Cloud's long time nemesis.

"Feeling weak, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked, as Cloud collapsed, gasping for air.

"Why….won't you stay dead?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth smiled at that, holding the sword close to Cloud's neck.

"I told you…I will NEVER be a memory. But perhaps…it's time to end our conflict", Sephiroth said, pressing the blade against Cloud's neck. Then, he turned, looking into the distance, and smiling in an unpleasant way.

"Can't you feel it, Cloud? There's a storm coming", Sephiroth said. And then he brought the blade down.

In another part of the world of Radiant Garden, specifically the old study of Ansem the Wise, there stood a painting, covered in an old dusty sheet, a painting of Ansem's former apprentice, Xehanort. However, Xehanort was gone now, his Heartless and Nobody destroyed by Sora and his friends. All that was left was the painting, and the memory.

But that was the problem that they couldn't see coming. There's an old saying that the departed can "Live on in our memories". It's not meant literally, of course. At least, it's not meant literally normally. But then again, in a world like Radiant Garden, few things are ever truly normal.

And so, in the darkness of Ansem's study, three people clad in dark black robes lowered Xehanort's painting to the ground. The lead one removed case from his robe, as the others removed similar cases from theirs. The painting seemed to glow, briefly, the image shimmering. And then, as they flicked the cases open, it began to warp and twist, the paint melting into a puddle at their feet, a pool of liquid which seemed to move of its own accord.

It was a sight both amazing and bizarre, as the liquid bubbled, a figure slowly but surely rising from it, glowing with a dark energy. Pure white hair stood out in the dark of the room, as the eyes of the figure snapped open, his hands clenching themselves as he stepped forward. He stood, staring at the three who had come to this place, the place he thought of as HIS study, despite the fact it technically belonged to his former…master. He grinned as the memories of one of his selves, his Nobody, revealed Ansem's death. The old fool, pathetic and weak to the end, was now just one more enemy consigned to the grave.

One of the three figures stepped forward, handing the man a robe to clothe his naked form. A white lab coat, similar to the one he once wore. The man standing there, the man who had called himself both Ansem and Xemnas, and hose true name was Xehanort, smiled a smile that would terrify any who saw it. Except these three, standing before him, who had summoned him back into life. To them, it was just a sign that their old friend had returned.

Xehanort's mouth opened and shut, his new body adjusting itself to it's new vocal chords. And then, in a voice identical to his old one, he spoke one word, the name that had filled his mind since his previous defeats.

"Sora", he growled, his grin growing wider.

In Disney Castle, where King Mickey ruled, the king himself was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Sora, Riku and Kairi. He had sent a message to their world, the Destiny Islands, telling them that he needed help. Now, he just had to hope they arrived quickly.

He walked up the window, looking out. As far as he could see the sky was pitch black, despite the fact that it should be the morning. Lightning flashed across the sky as rain poured down. This storm hadn't stopped for close to a month, and from what he'd heard, other worlds were being affected.

"Sora…hurry". Mickey said, as the doors burst open, Goofy and Donald rushing in.

"Your majesty, it's an emergency!" Donald yelled in his typical frantic voice, waving his arms in the air.

"Goofy? Donald? What is it?" Mickey asked.

"You better come quick, your majesty! There's big trouble!" Goofy said, motioning with his hand toward the very edge of Disney Castle.

It was a quick journey, Mickey's magic taking them to the sight of the problem at lightning speed. He knew what Goofy and Donald had been talking about immediately. Put simply, there was a hole in the sky, a huge white emptiness which covered several miles of sky.

"What do you think it could be, your majesty?" Donald asked. Mickey's face was dead serious.

"Trouble", he said, simply.

On the other side of the hole, in a separate world, a small ship hovered. A ship that was spherical in design, no visible engines or propulsion system, but moving all the same. It's occupants had a plan, a plan that was advancing in stages. They'd opened a pathway…the power they sought would soon be under their control. And they would have an infinite number of worlds to conquer.

In the Destiny Islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi all stood, waiting for Sora to begin. Waiting for him to use the Keyblade and open the pathway to Disney Castle. The connections between worlds they had established should still be waiting for them, the pathway open to lead them to King Mickey. But for some reason, it wasn't working.

"I don't get it…the Keyblade always managed to open the paths before. What's the problem?" Kairi asked, tilting her head.

"Perhaps…it needs more than one Keyblade", Riku said, extending a hand. Kairi looked worried, stepping forward.

"Are you sure you can?" She began, before Riku nodded.

"It won't turn me back into Ansem, if that's what you mean. The darkness will always be there…but it'll never control me again". Riku said.

"Yeah, he's way to stubborn to be mind controlled", Sora said, smirking. Riku and he both pointed the Keyblades at the same point, only to see nothing happen. It was like the pathways were gone.

At that point there was the sound of rapid footsteps and they turned to see Tidus running towards them, a panicked look on his face.

"Sora! You've gotta come quick!" the boy yelled, pointing towards the shore of the beach. Seeing the usually confident Tidus looking so worried immediately alarmed Sora, causing him to rush towards where he was pointing, followed closely by Riku and Kairi. Upon arrival they looked down to see a man clad in a tattered blue suit, a woman in green and black lying beside him, both of them completely unconscious. And in the water, clearly visible, was a Gummi Ship.

"Maybe that's why ours won't work…maybe the two are cancelling each other out", Sora wondered aloud, as he and Riku dragged the two unconscious people onto dry land. The man, for some reason, seemed to have blue skin, but with all he'd seen it took more than that to shock Sora.

"Are they…dead?" Tidus asked, looking worried. Sora shook his head.

"They're alive…but who are they?" Sora asked as Riku walked towards the Gummi ship. He'd seen them before, but never one like this. It was covered in scorch marks and damage, clearly showing it had been in some kind of battle. Whatever had attacked it had practically torn it apart, leaving most of it strewn about the beach.

"Sora, look at this. It looks like some kind of machine", Kairi said, pulling a small cube out of the mans hands, holding out to Sora. It was a cube, made of some kind of metal, with a small circle on the top. And as Sora reached towards it, it began to glow.

In Radiant Garden, Cloud was running. He narrowly managed to avoid Sephiroth's blade, moving away just in time. He was always weakened after Sephiroth resurrected himself, but this time was worse. He could barely move, let alone run, but he knew he had to warn everyone. If Sephiroth was back, they were all in danger, especially…

It happened in an instant. The sword lashed out, cutting into one of his legs, causing him to tumble to the ground, barely able to move. Sephiroth stood over him, grinning.

"You should know by now, Cloud. You can't run from me", Sephiroth said. Cloud braced himself for the end, realising that this time there was no escape, this time Sephiroth would kill him and then go on to kill hundreds more.

However at that point, he felt something, a strange sense of something rushing towards him. Sephiroth obviously felt it too, as he turned around, trying to see what was causing it. When he turned back, Cloud was gone. He'd literally vanished into thin air.

On the Destiny Islands, Sora was staring at the hologram with interest. The strange metal box had begun generating it the minute he'd touched it and it seemed to be some kind of recording. The man with blue skin was on it, claiming to be Professor Drakken, explorer and researcher for the Multi-World research Institute, an organisation dedicated to seeking out various new worlds and learning of their cultures. Apparently his ship, custom designed from various parts, had become damaged in some kind of fire fight with hostile Gummi ships, resulting in it having to crash land into the Destiny Islands.

"Who do you think attacked him?" Kairi asked, as Sora lowered Drakken onto the grass.

"It's got to have something to do with King Mickey's message", Sora said, as Riku walked up, nodding.

"Maybe Maleficent and Pete survived the battle at Castle Oblivion? If they are still around, they might be summoning more Heartless", Riku said. Sora nodded, but he hoped Riku was wrong. Maleficent and Pete had helped them at Castle Oblivion…despite all they'd done, Sora still hoped that maybe they'd reformed.

At that point, Drakken's eyes fluttered open, as he stared up into Sora's face, his eyes widening.

"You! I made it! I actually made it! Ha! And to think, Shego said it would never work!" Drakken yelled, leaping up, only to wince in pain.

"Be careful! You were knocked out in the crash, Who attacked you?" Sora asked.

"Was it Maleficent?" Riku added. Drakken stared for a few seconds, before shaking his head.

"Why would Maleficent attack me? She's the one who sent me!" Drakken said.

"WHAT!?" Sora, Riku and Kairi all yelled at once, causing Drakken to cringe.

"Not so loud! Maleficent sent me here…to ask for your help", Drakken said.

Far away, in the land of Port Royal, the Black Pearl was currently anchored in the port of Tortuga as Captain jack Sparrow had once again found himself short on crew members. As a result he had done what he always did in situations like this…find anyone drunk or stupid enough to accept his offer and bundle them onto the ship before they sobered up.

However this night something was bothering him, and not just the fact that his bottle was empty. There was someone sitting in a corner of the bar who'd been watching him all night, someone who stood out from the others. He wore a bright red suit, with dark eye glasses, with a huge moustache. He'd ordered something to drink every few hours but mostly he just watched Jack Sparrow and his crew, and that made Jack nervous. Being watched generally meant trouble.

Deciding that taking the initiative was probably best he stood up unsteadly and swaggered over to the mystery mans table, making sure that he saw he was armed with post pistol and sword.

"Excuse me, my good man. I was wondering exactly what you're after, staring at me all night? Because I'm afraid it'll take a good deal more rum for me to be interested in you in that way…savvy?" Jack asked. The man smiled standing up, he touched his fingers to the side of his darkened eye glasses and they suddenly became clear, revealing he had grey eyes that seemed to hold a calculating malevolence.

"My dear Captain Sparrow…you misread me. The partnership I'm interested in is one of business. I've heard a great deal about you. They say you're the worst pirate on the seven seas", the man said.

"Oh, they do, do they?" Jack asked.

"Personally I don't believe that. I would say you're the best", the man said, folding his hands behind his back.

"Honesty compels me to agree, mate", Jack said.

"This is why I'd like to offer my services to you. I think you have much to offer me…and I believe I have something to offer you. The names Robotnik…Dr Robotnik", the man said, extending his hand in greeting.

To Be Continued…


	2. Old enemies and unexpected allies

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter Two

Old enemies and unexpected allies

Cloud Strife was screaming, as he felt himself being pulled through the portal, a vast tunnel of light leading to who knew where. Clearly someone wanted him alive, having teleported him away from Sephiroth, but the question was, who had rescued him and why.

Looking around his surroundings, however, he instantly realised where he was. There was only one place in the universe that looked like this. The Underworld, home of Hades, a place he'd visited once before, while hunting Sephiroth.

"Hey kid, over here. Right behind ya", a smug voice said, causing Cloud to spin around. Standing there was Hades, lord of the dead and ruler of the underworld. And like always, he had a self satisfied grin on his face.

"Long time no see, huh? C'mon, have a seat, if I wanted to kill ya I'd have done it by now", Hades said, snapping his fingers and causing a chair to appear behind Cloud.

"So, you're the one who saved my life. Do you want gratitude?" Cloud asked.

"Oh, I'm hurt. I mean I save you from losing your head (Literally) and you go and act all snarly and vengeful. You need to loosen up", Hades said, taking a seat on his throne. Cloud simply lowered a hand to his swords hilt, knowing that if Hades had brought him here, he must have had a self serving reason for doing it.

"What do you want Hades?" Cloud asked, stepping forwards. Hades grinned.

"I thought we could catch up on old times, happy memories…oh and I'd thought you'd like to see this", Hades said, gesturing to a corner and causing something to emerge, surrounded by flame. It was a sword, made of strange black metal that seemed to glow with red energy.

Cloud reached towards it, only for the flames to lash across his hands, making him pull back.

"Sorry, it's kinda too hot to handle", Hades said.

"What is it?" Cloud asked. Hades walked over to the sword, picking it up.

"It's a sword. The sword of a guy who you could say is in the same trade as me", Hades said.

"A soul trader?" Cloud asked, causing Hades to cringe.

"Ouch. Leave the jokes to the professional, kid. This is the sword of Death himself. Get hit with this and it's a one way trip to the afterlife, making it the only weapon capable of permanently killing an old friend of yours. You remember him, right? Starts with an S?" Hades said, as Cloud clenched his fists.

"Sephiroth", he muttered.

"Bingo pal. Now the question is what are you prepared to do to get your hands on this weapon?" Hades asked.

"What do you want in return, Hades?" Cloud asked. Hades placed an arm around Cloud, leading him towards the exit.

"All I want is for you to do a little errand. I need you to find this for me", Hades said, holding up a picture of a glowing orb, a red glow coming from it.

"And if I get you this orb, you'll give me the sword?" Cloud asked. Hades nodded.

"You get the sword. Now…let's draw up a contract", Hades said.

At the destiny Islands, Sora and the others couldn't believe what the man called Drakken had told them. Maleficent, a villain who had tried to kill them several times, had sent him to ask for their help which was unexpected to say the least.

"Sora, you can't REALLY be taking this seriously! Maleficent tried to kill you, remember? Several times!" Kairi yelled.

"I know, but if she needs help…" Sora began, only for Riku to laugh.

"She's ALWAYS needed help. You weren't stuck with her for all that time Sora. I still have memories of the time I was trapped in that dark place…memories and nightmares", Riku said.

Drakken, who could tell that the way things were going there was slim chance of getting help of any kind, decided now was the time to speak up.

"Certainly Maleficent wronged you in the past, but now she's turned over anew leaf. I thought you hero types were meant to be forgiving and compassionate", Drakken said, standing up with difficulty.

"I'm no hero. And I've got no compassion for Maleficent", Riku said.

"Well, what a pity. I suppose I and my badly wounded friend shall take our leave of you. Go find ourselves a real hero, not a group of scared brats with grudges", Drakken said, walking away. Sora turned to look at Riku and in that one moment Riku knew he'd lost the argument.

"Fine, we'll go with him. But I'm just going so you don't end up dead or worse", Riku said, as Sora smiled. Kairi then stepped forward, a determined look on her face.

"If you guys think you're going on ANOTHER quest without me, you can forget it! Last time you did that you got lost for a year! Given that you're both obviously hopeless without my help, I'll come with", Kairi said.

"Drakken! We've decided…we'll come help you. But any tricks and Maleficent will need protection from us! Got it?" Sora called out. Drakken kept his back to Sora, so he wouldn't see the huge grin that spread over it.

"Wonderful. I'll get the ship ready as soon as I've woken Shego", Drakken said, stalking off. Riku turned to look at Sora, his eyes locking on his friends.

"I know you want to believe that this is real. But some people can't change, Sora", Riku said, his tone level but still conveying his scepticism.

"Axel did", was all Sora had to say in reply.

In Radiant Garden, the entire town had gathered for the celebrations. Today was the day that, after months of work, the towns restoration was completed and they could begin looking forward to a bright future. On a large stage, Leon, Cid, Aeries and Yuffie were gathered. Cloud had been invited but, as usual, hadn't turned up. However Tifa was visible in the crowd, looking out for any sign of him.

"This is a day it's taken too long to get to a day when we don't need to fear anymore. A day when the threats posed by the Heartless, Maleficent and Organisation XIII have passed. Today we can look forward to a future of peace, happiness and prosperity", Leon said.

The crowd erupted into applause as Aeris walked up to Leon and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"That was a beautiful speech, Leon. I've never seen the people here so happy since…well, since before Ansem left", Aeris said.

"Not all the people", Leon said, casting a sad look towards Tifa, who was currently wearing a deeply depressed expression.

"Damn it Cloud, where are you? After all that happened don't tell me you're going to ignore us again", Leon muttered under his breath. He and Cloud had been friends for a long time, longer than he could remember. But ever since Cloud had begun his feud with Sephiroth, the two of them had drifted apart. Leon had dedicated himself to helping the people of Radiant Garden. Cloud had dedicated himself to Sephiroth's destruction.

"You miss him too, don't you?", Aeris asked. Leon simply grunted in reply. Talking about Cloud only brought back painful memories.

At that point he realised that something was going on towards the back of the crowd. The people were parting to let someone through…someone he instantly recognized.

"Sephiroth", Leon muttered under his breath

"Leon, I see you remember me…how touching", Sephiroth said, in his usual calm and arrogant way. Two people, probably security, moved towards him, only for his sword to lash out, decapitating both of them. At that point the crowd began to run, screaming, as he climbed onto the stage.

"People of Radiant Garden…here me. Today marks a new beginning…the beginning of the end. Each and every one of you shall suffer, before your lives are ended…Jenova is coming. There is no hope left for any of you", Sephiroth said calmly.

Leon pulled his Gunblade out, moving towards Sephiroth. However, at the last second, Yuffie tackled him and Aeris, moving them out of the way as Sephiroth raised hi hand and a huge explosion covered the area. The few lingering crowd members were vaporised instantly. Leon looked up; boiling with anger, only to see Sephiroth has vanished. The Angel of Death had came, killed and went. And now he was back, without Cloud to help, Leon was terrified to realise he had no idea what to do.

In the Destiny Islands, Drakken and Shego had finished the repair work on their Gummi Ship, a huge sleek vehicle that shone in the sunlight.

"Are you sure it'll fly? It took a pretty bad hit from the looks of it", Kairi said. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Kid, do you know ANYTHING about Gummi Ship repair?", Shego asked, her tone indicating that she already knew the answer.

"Well, no…", Kairi replied, causing Shego to smirk.

"Then maybe you should leave the talking to us", Shego said. Sora stepped forward, Keyblade clutched in his hand, only for Kairi to place a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, Sora. They're not worth it", Kairi said. Drakken and Shego scowled as they climbed into the cockpit.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Riku asked.

"Maleficent is currently based out of the Land of Dragons. she's been living in a small village ever since the battle with the Heartless", Drakken said, pressing several buttons on the controls.

"The Land of Dragons? What's she doing there?" Sora asked. Drakken shrugged.

"From what I've seen, I think she's trying to reform", Drakken said, as the Gummi Ship launched into the air.

As it did so, it did not go unnoticed. A second ship launched up from its hiding spot, several miles away from the beach, it's lone pilot tracking the vessel. Drakken was so far following orders, but it was the pilots job to make sure he stuck to the mission. If he tried any of his usual tricks…the pilot would easily deal with him. But not until they had the Keyblade wielder, the one who was the key to it all.

In the tall and foreboding castle that towered over the world of Radiant Garden, Xehanort had been working feverishly. Since his resurrection he knew what had to be done, and had set about it at once. The old computer systems had recognised him, and he had immediately begun work on deleting the irritating entity that called itself Tron. But he would never again make the mistake of trusting the MCP, a programme which had ideas above its station. Instead, he would seize control of Radiant Garden's systems himself, the technology located here being a large part of his new plan, a plan to get back what was rightfully his.

One of the cloaked figures walked up to him, bowing slightly as they entered, causing him to nod in return.

"Did you find it?" Xehanort asked, calmly. The figure extended a hand, holding a medium sized box. It seemed to glow faintly in the dark, radiating a power that seemed almost sentient.

"Then we shall soon begin. Sora shall be made to suffer…and through this suffering, shall be brought to us. The machines are ready to begin construction of his new form. Then his services shall be ours…as long as you can carry out your assignment", Xehanort said. The figure lifted his hood, to reveal the smiling face of Zexion.

"Not to worry. I'm sure my…acting skills shall be more than adequate", Zexion said, as the box glowed even brighter.

In the Underworld, Hades was thinking. He knew that Cloud would do as he'd asked, knew that the poor sap wouldn't be able to stop himself. The guy was REALLY into his vendetta with Sephiroth, completely obsessed with it. Hades had to admit, he admired that.

"Guys more vengeful than I am", Hades said to himself, grinning. But he had to admit, Cloud could also be annoyingly compassionate and…unpredictable. He knew their was a chance he'd run into Sora and that lethal little Keyblade of his…and Cloud had spared Sora before. Maybe it would be a good idea to take out an insurance policy…just in case Cloud got sidetracked. Someone so vile and insane that Sora and the rest of those irritating brats wouldn't stand a chance. And he knew just the one.

Moving over to the special area of the Underworld, where it's most dangerous prisoners were kept, he reached in, energy pulsing through him. This time it would work, there wouldn't be another screw up like with Auron. That guy had been a bad call…this one would work.

The fire surged upwards forming a figure out of it. A figure dressed in bright purple, his hair a sickly green colour. Across his face was a smile that was the last thing thousands of people had seen. And as he emerged, he began laughing, the laugh of a man so twisted and insane that even in the Underworld he can grin. The laugh of the Joker.

To Be Continued


	3. Dragons in Dungeons

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter Three

Dragons in Dungeons

In the port of Tortuga, where the Black Pearl was anchored, something was happening that the few sober enough to see it, couldn't believe. A man, dressed in red and black, with dark coloured eye glasses, a man who called himself Robotnik, was directing several of the Black Pearl's crew, as they attached massive metal devices onto the side of the ship. The metal apparatus were a dark red colour, huge pipe like objects that ran the entire length of the ship and ended in a huge gaping black hole. Steam poured from several places on the metal devices, and strange lights blinked on and off on them.

"We seem to attracting a crowd mate", Captain Jack Sparrow said to Robotnik, gesturing drunkenly in the general direction of the onlookers. Robotnik just grinned, shaking his head.

"Let them stare. Let every single one of these fools witness what my genius and your daring shall accomplish! Today, Mr Sparrow…"

"Captain", Jack interrupted, pointedly.

"Apologies, CAPTAIN. Today, Captain Sparrow, the future of piracy will be assured…and shall be brighter than ever before! Wealth! Riches! Mayhem! HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Robotnik laughed, his cackling laughter echoing into the night.

"Starting to wonder if he's playing from a full deck", Jack muttered, before walking off. Robotnik watched hi, go, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

Onboard the Gummi Ship currently being piloted by Dr Drakken and his assistant Shego, Sora, Riku and Kairi were preparing to face whatever threat might be awaiting them in the Land of Dragons.

"So just who is it who's attacking Maleficent and the others? And what about Mulan, can't she help?" Sora asked. Shego laughed, only for Drakken to hold up a hand for silence, turning to Sora and the others. He knew he'd have to play his cards carefully here, not reveal too much information at this stage.

"Mulan has been locked up, along with everyone else loyal to the Emperor. The entire Land of Dragons is under siege, and has been ever since you defeated Xemnas", Drakken said, as the Gummi Ship began to descend towards the familiar world of the Land of Dragons.

"Under siege? But, who is it who's attacking them?" Kairi asked.

As the ship doors opened, Drakken stepped out, pulling a thick coat around him, and gesturing into the distance. Sora, Riku and Kairi looked to where he was pointing, only to see the last sight they had expected. Where once there had been the towering palace of the Emperor, there was now a solid steel tower, reaching up into the sky. From it, thousands of hover ships launched, skimming across the city, several men in armour occupying each hover ship.

"He calls himself Syndrome", Drakken said, simply.

In Radiant Garden, Leon and the others had gathered together in Merlin's study, to decide what to do next. Decorations still lay about from the planned celebration, but no one there felt like celebrating. The joy they had felt at seeing Radiant Garden back to normal was now tainted by the knowledge of Sephiroth's return. Tifa had joined them, and was currently practicing attack moves, her fists blurring forwards into a large punch bag. The others were clustered around Cid's computer, waiting for the scan of Radiant Garden to be completed.

"Don't crowd me so damn much! I aint gonna work any faster with you all clustered in like that!" Cid snapped, his fingers tapping away at the controls. A complete map of Radiant Garden was visible on it, showing every inch of the world. Yet there was still no sign of Sephiroth.

"Maybe he ran away?" Yuffie suggested, as she peered over Cid's shoulder, at the large map.

"Without a ship? Maybe you think he flew?" Cid asked, sarcastically, only for Yuffie to scowl.

"Well, he DOES have wings", Yuffie replied, sulkily.

"He only has one, actually. But that doesn't mean Yuffie is wrong. When Cloud and I last met him, he seemed to be able to teleport", Leon said, narrowing his eyes. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was frightened by this turn of events. Whenever Sephiroth appeared, death and destruction followed.

"No one can teleport. It's been tried before, and it never worked out", Cid said, angrily slamming one hand on the computer, in frustration.

"No one can teleport my SCIENTIFIC means, perhaps. But I myself have teleported across vast distances. And Sephiroth is most definitely not a normal human", Merlin said. Leon laughed at that, shaking his head.

"Sephiroth was never a normal human. Ansem was right not to trust him. And Cloud was right to go hunting for him. Maybe if I'd gone with him, instead of ignoring him, calling him obsessive…maybe all of this wouldn't have happened", Leon said, placing his head in his hands. Aeris walked up to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You couldn't have known this would happen. Sephiroth has grown in power since we last saw him…you couldn't know he would be this dangerous", Aeris said.

"Then why do I feel like I let Cloud down? He hasn't been seen in months…what if Sephiroth is responsible for that?" Leon asked. At that point Tifa stepped forward, her fists clenched.

"We can stand here and have Miss Perfect tell us how great we all are…OR, we can find Cloud, find Sephiroth, and then kick Sephiroth's ass all the way back to hell", Tifa said.

"She's right. I mean, every second counts, right? Sephiroth could come after us at any minute". Yuffie said. The others all agreed, Leon pulling out his Gunblade.

"And…if Sephiroth has killed Cloud…we kill him. Agreed?" Leon asked. Everyone nodded, Tifa's fists clenching even tighter as she did so. Within minutes, they had been outfitted with a Gummi Ship, and supplies to begin the search for Cloud, and for Sephiroth.

After they had left, Cid seated himself on one of Merlin's chairs, shaking his head in amazement, and taking a swig from a small metal flask.

"I'll say this. That Tifa sure is unique", Cid muttered.

"Indeed, and with more than a little anger. I don't think I'll ever get my walls looking the same again", Merlin said, indicating where Tifa had punched several holes though the solid stone of the walls.

In the Land of Dragons, Sora and the others stood watching as a large hover ship approached the tower, stopped, glowed briefly, and then entered.

"They scan the ships. Stealing one of them is the only way in", Drakken explained.

"But who the hell is this Syndrome guy? I've never heard of him!" Riku said.

"On his world he was a businessman who went mad with jealousy, over the so called "Supers" of his world. He tried to stage a major crisis to make himself look like a hero, only to be exposed as a fraud. He then went after one of his enemies' family, and faked his death in a jet explosion. Ever since then, he's been gathering data on the heroes of various worlds, planning to kill every last one of them", Drakken explained.

Sora narrowed his eyes, watching as a large ship with barred windows zoomed past. It had a huge skull symbol on it, and several gun turrets visible.

"Prison ships. Where Mulan and the others are kept", Drakken said.

"Let me guess. The boy hero wants to break the princess out of prison. Well sorry, but we've got more important things to do", Shego said, her hands glowing with deadly energy.

"If we want to stop Syndrome, rescuing Mulan is our best bet at doing it! She knows this place better than any of us", Sora said.

"Fine, go rescue your little friend. Bu you'll be doing it alone", Shego said, only for Riku and Kairi to stand behind him.

"Wrong. He'll be doing it with US. Now, you can choose. Either try and rescue your boss by yourselves, or help us rescue Mulan", Kairi said, standing up to her full height.

Shego grinned. She had to admit, she actually slightly impressed. The girl obviously wasn't an impressive fighter, or particularly powerful, but she was still standing up to her. Shame she and Dr D would have to kill her in the end.

"Perhaps they have a point, Shego. More help might be needed. Very well, Sora, we'll find and rescue your friend Mulan. This way", Drakken said, gesturing into the distance.

Far away from the Land of Dragons, in the middle of the world known as Disney Castle, Cloud stood, clutching his sword, a determined expression fixed on his face. He'd been sent here to get the orb, and he intended to achieve that mission. The real problem he faced now was what was protecting it. There was powerful magic guarding the castle, not to mention the fact that he sensed a keyblade nearby.

"Difficult…especially as Hades didn't tell me precisely where it was". Cloud muttered. At that point, he heard the faint sound of footsteps behind him and whirled around.

Standing there was the familiar forms of Donald and Goofy, two people he'd met during the brief time he'd been Hades slave, hired to assassinate Hercules in the Olympus Coliseum.

"I thought it was you!" Donald said, keeping his wizards staff ready. Cloud smiled, unsurprised at this reaction. The things he had done, in pursuit of Sephiroth, had made many people justifiably distrusting of him.

"Gosh, what are ya doin here?" Goofy asked. Cloud turned away from them, walking towards the castle.

"That is none of your concern. I need to get inside the castle", Cloud said, before realising that he was doing what he'd tried so hard to stop doing…isolating himself from people who could help. Turning around to face them again, he held out the picture Hades had given him.

"I'm looking for this. Do you know where it is?" Cloud asked.

"Well sure! That there's the Cornerstone of Light, the most important thing in Disney Castle! The king keeps it in the chamber, under his throne room", Goofy said, only for Donald to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Goofy, that's SUPPOSED to be a secret!" Donald yelled.

"Whoops", Goofy muttered, only to look up and see that Cloud had vanished.

In the throne room of Disney Castle, King Mickey paced back and forth nervously, his mind gripped with doubt. As Sora and the others hadn't arrived yet, it seemed likely that they'd run into trouble. And now with this huge hole opening up in the sky, it was looking like the worlds were in trouble again, after such a short time of peace.

"Troubled, your majesty?" a voice asked, causing Mickey to spin around. Standing in the throne room, looking around with imperious disdain, was Saix, a former member of the Organisation, and someone that had long been thought dead.

"You! But you're supposed to be…" Mickey began, only for Saix to hold up a hand, holding a small crystal.

"You thought wrong. You're majesty", Saix said. There was a blinding flash of light, and when it faded the entire throne room was empty of both Saix and the king.

In the Land of Dragons, one of the huge prison ships that circled the sky began to descend. The guards had strict orders to transfer the cage to another prison ship, as soon as the ship landed. By randomly swapping the prisoners around, they hoped to prevent any hope of anyone breaking the prisoners out. They knew first hand how dangerous Mulan was, and had no intention of her escaping, especially as her execution was fast approaching and would commence as soon as Syndrome gave the order. Syndrome had the whole thing planned out, and now they were merely waiting until he had tracked down that maniac Maleficent.

At that precise moment, there was a sound, like something moving at extreme speeds. Two of the guards turned to see what it was, only for a pair of glowing fists to crash clean through their helmets, smashing them to the ground, the remaining three spun around, opening fire, only for the target, a woman clad in green and black, to leap out of the way. At that point three more joined the battle, each on wielding a Keyblade. Sora, Kairi and Riku nodded to Shego as she leapt away, and swung their weapons, their aim perfect. The first two guards went down instantly, Sora's Keyblade slashing them across the chest, sending them sprawling.

However, the third ducked under Riku's Keyblade, bringing his gun up, aiming it squarely at Riku's head. Kairi spotted this, and moved forwards swiftly, her Keyblade lashing out, knocking the guard backwards.

"Wow…you're getting good with that thing", Sora said, as Kairi smiled.

"Well, I learned from the best", she said, winking at Sora.

Riku walked up to the door of the prison ship, slashing clean though it with his Keyblade. Sitting inside were the forms of Mulan and Mushu.

"Sora? Is that really you?" Mulan asked, as Sora unlocked her and Mushu's restraints.

"What do you mean is it him? Cause it is! Didn't I tell you the boy would save us! Born hero, that's what he is! Cause, he couldn't have gotten that good without my help", Mushu said, putting an arm around Sora, before falling to the ground and kissing it.

"We're free! HA! After all that time, I was sure we were doomed, but now…I could kiss you guys!" Mushu yelled, happily.

"Um, I'll pass. And I thought you said you never had any doubt we'd come and rescue you?" Sora asked, arching an eyebrow. Mushu grinned sheepishly, as he backed away.

So maybe I had a teeny tiny bit of doubt in my mind", he said, as Mulan walked up to Sora.

"You look good, Sora. Stronger than the last time we met", Mulan said, as she and Sora embraced. She then turned to look at Riku and Kairi.

"I see you managed to find your friends, in the end", Mulan said, as Sora nodded.

"Now, let's try and rescue yours", Sora said, as they looked towards Syndrome's fortress.

To Be Continued…


	4. Villains

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter Four

Villains

In Disney Castle, Cloud had managed to enter the castle with little difficulty, and had now reached the throne room. It was strange, though, how there had been so few guards, almost as if someone had already gotten rid of them for him. Either way, that didn't concern him at the moment. All that mattered was the Cornerstone of Light, the orb that Hades wanted so much. Once he had that, he'd be able to get the Sword of Death and with it, the key to finally defeating Sephiroth.

Sephiroth. To think, he had once worshipped that madman as a hero. Now his mind was filled with thoughts of revenge, of finally ending Sephiroth's life. After what he'd done, it was what he deserved. He still remembered that day, with crystal clarity…the day he'd found out the truth about Sephiroth. The day IT had happened. And after that…he would never again show Sephiroth mercy.

"No mercy…how like him I've become, over the years", Cloud muttered to himself, swinging the door to the throne room open, walking up to the throne. He removed a small device Hades had given him, designed, according to the lord of the dead, to open the secret chamber. Pressing a small button on it, Cloud watched as one of the thrones slid aside, revealing a flight of stairs, leading down. Cloud began to head down, descending into the darkness of the secret chamber.

In the Land of Dragons, Sora and Kairi stood, staring across at the massive tower that was Syndrome's fortress. Mulan had promised to get as many people she could to help, while Drakken had gone to find Maleficent. Now, they merely had to wait for their return.

"This battle won't be easy Sora. Promise…you'll be careful okay?" Kairi said, causing Sora to grin.

"I won't need to be careful. I've got you watching my back", Sora said, causing Kairi to punch him in the arm.

"I'm serious! If Syndrome is really powerful enough to threaten someone like Maleficent, he's obviously dangerous!" Kairi said. Sora rubbed his arm, nodding.

"I'll be careful, don't worry. But trust me, we've faced worse threats than this and done fine", Sora said. At that point, Riku walked up to the two of them, shaking his head.

"You're wrong, Sora. There's…something different here. It feels like…something's coming", Riku said as he looked off into the distance.

"Like what, Riku?" Sora asked, as Riku closed his eyes, his head lowered. He then looked up, staring straight into Sora's eyes.

"Something I remember…something terrible", Riku said, before walking back into the small tent they'd erected.

Kairi watched him go, feeling a shiver of fear. Even when she'd faced Saix, she'd still managed to remain brave, but the look in Riku's eyes just then was one of the most disturbing things she'd ever seen. Whatever he thought he knew, she only hoped he was wrong.

They both turned when they heard approaching footsteps, to see Mulan and Mushu approaching, a dejected look on both their faces.

"What happened?" Sora asked, as Mulan sat shook her head sadly.

"We tried, Sora. But no one would agree to help us. They're all so terrified of Syndrome, none of them wants to challenge him", Mulan said.

"Then…then I guess we have to do it without them!" Sora said, pulling himself up to his full height.

"But how? Syndrome has the power to crush whole armies. There are only seven of us. We won't stand a chance", Mulan said, dejectedly.

"Is that the same woman I met before? You saved the Emperor and the whole Land of Dragons last time! We can do this!" Sora said, putting a hand on Mulan. Mushu nodded enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm talking about! That Syndrome punk won't know what hit him!" Mushu yelled, leaping into the air, as Kairi giggled. At that point there was the sound of metal hitting stone and an imperious voice called out.

"In any case, you have miscounted boy. There are not seven of you…there are eight". Sora and the others spun around, to see Drakken and Shego, standing with Maleficent and Pete.

"Now…let us decide on a plan", Maleficent said, calmly.

In Syndrome's fortress, the man himself sat upon a massive throne that had once belonged to the emperor. His black cloak was draped around him, and he was listening as one of his commanders told him how he'd managed to allow Mulan to escape. Shadow, his loyal second in command stood by his sign, her vicious steel claws extended, and a disdainful expression on her face as she looked down at the luckless henchman.

"And so, you see sire, the fault wasn't really ours. It was just this guy, with this weapon, this…it was like a sword except it looked a bit like a key, I suppose…it took us down in seconds! And…there were others, two others with these swords, and a woman whose hands glowed like they were on fire!" the henchman said, before Syndrome held out a hand for silence.

"Aaaand I'm gonna stop you right there. Was anyone else there? Dracula, maybe? Frankenstein? Wolf-man?" Syndrome asked, getting up from his throne.

"Sire? I'm…not sure I understand", the henchman said.

"No…you wouldn't", Syndrome said, before picking the henchman up with a beam of zero point energy from his gauntlets.

"What I'm saying, you pathetic sub James Bond excuse for a henchman, is that I TOLD you to expect trouble! What the hell did you think I meant, villagers with sticks!? And then, not only do you claim there's THREE Key Blades, when I know there's only one of the things out there, you got an make up some stupid story about a woman with glowing hands! I WAS just going to throw you in the dungeon for a few centuries, y'know, but now…", Syndrome said, before using the force fields to tear the henchman in two.

"Good help is so hard to find", Shadow muttered, flicking strand of her raven black hair away from her face.

"I'd settle for competent, right now. Y'know, it's just depressing, really. You come up with a grand scheme, map out billions of worlds, and what happens? You're henchman let you down. i should've kept the robots", Syndrome muttered.

"After what happened with those things, I think we both know that's a bad idea", Shadow said. Syndrome shrugged.

"So, the Key-Blade bearer has FINALLY chosen to show. Good, cause I was getting kinda bored of waiting. Get every one of my henchman here, ready the weapons and get the harness ready for my little pet. Time for some…fireworks", Syndrome said, before walking off, laughing.

In the Underworld, home of Hades, the Lord of the Dead, the man himself was beginning to worry. The Joker had yet to report in, and he'd told him to do so the minute he'd found Sora and the others. still, the crazed clown knew what would happen if he tried to betray Hades…a one way trip to the deepest dungeon of the Underworld.

"Guys so nuts, he'd probably like it…and what are you doing here!?", Hades asked, spinning around to face the unwelcome intruder.

She was tall and pale, her skin so ghostly white it seemed to shine. Long black hair cascaded down her back, though most of it was obscure by the long flowing cloak she wore. She was beautiful, the kind of beauty that is incredibly rare, her eyes seeming to glow in the darkness. Her hands however were what most people noticed first. They glowed with silver light. Clutched in one of them was a long scythe, made of bone, the blade viciously curved. She was Death, a frequent visitor to Hades realm…but this time there was no one with her, and none scheduled to arrive.

"I BRING A MESSAGE, LORD OF THE DEAD. A MESSAGE FOR YOU TO HEAR", Death said, her voice echoing into the distance.

"Newsflash lady, I'm immortal! I can't die, okay? So I doubt you have anything to say that I need to hear", Hades said, turning away.

"YOU CAN FEEL IT HADES. NOT CONCIOUSLY, PERHAPS, BUT IN YOUR HEART. OR WHAT LITTLE IS LEFT OF IT, ANYWAY. SOMETHING IS COMING, A GREAT AND TERRIBLE BATTLE. A WAR THAT SHALL CHANGE THE FACE OF ALL WORLDS. A WAR UNLIKE ANY OTHER. AND PERHAPS, EVEN THE IMMORTAL SHALL NOT BE SAFE FROM MY EMBRACE", Death said, before turning to leave. Hades paused for a moment, before pursuing her.

"What the hell does that mean!? What's coming, what war?! What the hell are you talking about!?!", Hades asked, his voice filled with panic.

"BEWARE THE KEYBLADE HADES. I SEE THAT IS SHALL BE THE SOURCE OF MUCH SUFFERING FOR YOU", Death said, calmly.

"That's not a premonition, it's a fact. That brat has been nothing but trouble since day one", Hades said. Death shook her head.

"I SPEAK NOT OF SORA. AND YET…HE IS A PART OF IT. A KEYBLADE SHALL BRING GREAT DESTRUCTION…AND FROM THE LIGHT SHALL COME DARKNESS, AND FROM THE DARKNESS SHALL COME LIGHT. BE WARNED HADES, MANY THINGS ARE FACING THE END…IF YOU DO NOT TREAD CAREFULLY, YOU MAY BE ONE OF THEM", Death concluded, before vanishing, leaving Hades feeling scared, for the first time in a very long time.

In the Pride Lands, far from all of the other worlds, the shaman Rafiki stood in his cave, his mind deep in thought. The king was busy dealing with the many duties he faced, as both a king and a father, and Rafiki did not want to trouble him with this until he was certain. But the signs were all there, if you knew where to look. Something was approaching, something terrible. A great disaster, a cataclysym that would threaten not just the Pride Lands, but all worlds. He remembered once before a strange lion had arrived, one called Sora who weilded a mighty weapon which he called a Keyblade. Rafiki's dreams were now haunted by images of that weapon.

He turned, hearing a sound like a sudden rushing of air, expecting to see the king, perhaps hear to ask his advice on some matter. Instead there stood a strange creature, one which stood on two legs, and was completely furless except for the top of it's head. It wore a long black cloak, and on it's pink face was a car, shaped like an X.

"Shaman…you should not have pried, into matter that did not concern you", the creature said, and then a weapon, a vicious weapon, appeared in its hands, and lashed out. Rafiki never stood a chance.

In the world of Agrabah, there stood many wonders. The Cave of Wonders itself, home to many fantastical treasure, not to mention the sultans palace, a truly breathtaking sight to behold. And so, something as small and unimportant as a peddlers shop was not paid much attention in the bustling city. Nor was much attention paid to the silver haired man who walked down the sandy streets, his long black coat flowing after him. The only thing anyone noticed was the strange bulge jutting out from his back. However, when they noticed the size of his sword, they were quickly discouraged from asking any questions.

The man approached the peddlers shop quickly, his speed clearly a sign of determination. He pushed the door open, staring down at the short man who rushed up to him, a wide smile on his face.

"Welcome, good sir! I am so pleased you chose to visit my shop today! How can I be of service?" the peddler asked, the man slowly shrugging off his thick cloak, and standing to his full height. What jutted from his back was a wing, jet black in colour, a sight that caused the peddler to leap backwards, fear clutching his heart.

"What I require from you, shop keeper, is a piece of paper. A piece of paper with a map drawn across it. A map that mentions places that do not exist on this world…do you have an item like that?" the man asked.

The peddler was no fool, and his mind quickly went to work. An item like that had recently come into his possession; the result of a trade he had thought had gone badly. But if a man like his was asking after it, perhaps it was worth more than he had thought.

"I have such an item, good sir. But my price…it will be high", the peddler said. the man seemed to find that funny, a smile appearing on his face, as he towered over the peddler.

"It will. Now…where is it?" Sephiroth asked, causing the peddler to rush to a shelf, pulling the sheet of paper from it.

"It speaks of…strange places, good sir. Might you be from one of them?", the peddler asked.

Yes…you could say that I am", Sephiroth said, snatching the sheet of paper away, staring at it.

"Now the price, good sir…", the peddler said, as Sephiroth drew his sword, the blade shining in the light of the shop.

"Indeed. And you were correct, shopkeeper...the price will be very high. But not for me", the man said. The peddler tried to run, only to find that the man blocked the exit, his sword coming towards him. The peddler felt his heart beat ever faster, as he realised he was about to die.

"Who are you?" the peddler managed to ask.

"I am Sephiroth", the man said. The sword lashed out, as the peddler screamed, before falling silent for the final time. Sephiroth wiped the blood from his sword, before walking out of the shop, down the street, and vanishing.

Outside Syndrome's fortress, Sora and the others stood, there Keyblades ready, Mulan with her sword drawn. Maleficent held her glowing staff, Shego's hands were ignited and both Pete and Drakken were well armed.

"Well…here goes nothing", Sora said, as they prepared to enter the fortress.

To be continued…


	5. Syndrome Keyblade

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Just a quick note to say that anonymous reviews are now enabled, so you don't need an account to post reviews. So R&R people!

Chapter Five

Syndrome Keyblade

Inside the fortress of Syndrome, the current ruler of the Land of Dragons, the man himself was awaiting the arrival of Keyblade Bearer. He knew that the Keyblade Bearer had help, as the cameras had picked up several others, including two others with Keyblades. This caused him to realise the henchman he'd killed had been telling the truth, but in the end, you couldn't worry about little things like that. It was easy enough to get more henchmen. What he had to worry about now was the Keyblade bearer. When it came to heroes, he was high on his list. His list of people to kill, that is. Because Syndrome thought, he had a mission. A mission to bring death to all those smug "heroes", all those who dared call themselves a hero. And he had the perfect way to do it.

It glittered in the light, its metal form a thing of beauty in Syndrome's eyes. It had taken him years of study to design it, but when all your enemies think your dead, you have a lot of free time on your hands. It was a Keyblade, one designed to be wielded by Syndrome himself. It was not a "True" Keyblade, as it had been created by Syndrome himself, using his technical brilliance, its existence proof that he could do anything the supers could do, only better. It was shaped like an S, just like the logo on his outfit, and coloured a dark purple.

"Hurry up, Keyblade Bearer…so I can show you my new toy", Syndrome said, pulling the blade down from the wall, letting it shine in the sunlight streaming in from the windows.

Turning, he saw Shadow standing by the door, a sword in both hands. Her cloak had been discarded, revealing her solid black metal body armour, her raven black hair matching the colour of the armour it flowed over.

"The henchmen are ready, as is your pet. I'll keep Sora busy, and deal with the group of rejects he has allied with. Rest assured, Syndrome…they will NOT be a threat", Shadow said, calmly.

In the Underworld, Hades sat on his throne, as the doors swung open, allowing his two servants, Pain and Panic, to run in, tripping over each other as they did so.

"Boss! Hercules…and the others! They're here! Here in the Underworld! And they want to see you!" Panic yelled, before falling flat on his face. Hades didn't even glance at them, one hand over his face, as he replied.

"I know. I called em here. Now show them in, before I kick you into the River Styx", Hades muttered, the comment lacking his usual laid back tone. Pain and Panic shared a brief glance, before running to the door and opening it, allowing Hercules, Meg and Phil to enter. Hercules was clearly ready for a fight, his eyes scanning the room for any sign of traps.

"Relax kiddo…I didn't bring you here to try and kill you", Hades said, getting up from his throne. Hercules couldn't help but notice that the Lord of the Dead seemed rained somehow, like all the spark, all the fight had gone out of him.

"Then what do you want, Hades?" Hercules asked.

"Put simply, Herc…I need your help", Hades said.

"Oh sure. That sounds REALLY simple. Nothing suspicious about that at all", Meg muttered, causing Hades to grin.

"I know we've had our differences, but what's coming is bigger than all of that. And I'm…terrified", Hades said, finally getting it out in the open.

"What's coming? What the hell are you talking about Flame Brain?", Phil asked, angrily.

"War, Goat-Boy. The most terrible war imaginable…and none of the worlds are safe", Hades said.

In Xehanort's study, a great deal of activity was taking place. Three robed figures worked quickly on various computer monitors, typing in various commands, while a fourth was reading from a large book, written in a strange and unknown language. And Xehanort himself sat, examining the data he had worked so hard to collect. It had not been easy, hacking into the Leon's computer system, but he had achieved it. And now, every piece of technology in all of Radiant Garden belonged to him. Bu his desk was a book, one which he had begun work on once more. Given his new experiments, he had begun writing a new set of reports, this time under his own name, of Xehanort. Gone were the days when he had stolen the name of Ansem…that had been an action born of insecurity over his identity. Now, he would wear his name with pride, let the whole universe know WHO would be there master.

"Saix has been some time. What is keeping him?" Xehanort asked, causing one of the cloaked figures to bow.

"We believe he is having to teleport in brief jumps, rather than one long one. The strain of carrying the artefact…", the figure said, causing Xehanort to nod

"Inconvenient. Still, soon we shall have the key to our triumph…and to bringing back some old friends", Xehanort said, standing up and stepping onto a small lift platform.

It began to ascend, allowing Xehanort a perfect view of the work being done in his lab, work which would soon come to fruition. In hundreds of metal containers, new Keyblades were slowly but surely being constructed. Soon there would be billions of them.

Behind him, he heard the sound of someone teleporting in, causing him to turn around. Standing there was Saix, along with the object he had been sent to retrieve.

"I have retrieved it, Xehanort", Saix said, bowing slightly, causing Xehanort to smirk. Saix seemed to enjoy teasing him over such trivial matters as rank.

"And…can you feel it?" Xehanort asked, reaching out and stroking a hand through Saix's soft blue hair.

"Yes. I can feel…my heart beating", Saix said, as he and Xehanort gazed upon what he had stolen: The Cornerstone of Light.

**One hour earlier in the Land of Dragons**

Sora and the others stood and stared, not quite able to believe what they were seeing. Maleficent, the woman who had tried to murder them so many times, was barely recognisable. Her old black and purple robe was gone, replaced with a simple robe, much like the people in the poorer quarters of the Land of Dragons wore, her black hair cascading down across it.

"You seem shocked, boy. Perhaps you expected me to appear in a burst of flame?" Maleficent asked, and Sora realised that he had half expected something like that to happen. He turned to see Riku joining them, his face set in a determined expression.

"So…you're really here", he said, as she nodded.

"Indeed", she replied, simply. Riku extended a hand, allowing his Keyblade to emerge in it, holding it to her throat.

"The question is…what happens now?" Riku asked, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Riku, what are you doing?!", Sora asked, only for Maleficent to shake her head.

"After what I did to the boy, he has the right to justice. So Riku…I filled your head with lies and darkness…do you want to cut off mine?" Maleficent asked. Riku looked at her, then looked around. Looked to Sora, who seemed horrified, and to Kairi who looked almost…disappointed and to Pete who seemed to be quivering in a mixture of fear and anger…and lowered his Keyblade.

"I'm not a killer", Riku said, as the Keyblade vanished.

"And I am not innocent. You have every right to be angry, boy. But the question is always what you do with your anger", Maleficent said, as she lowered her staff, before allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Syndrome's got a fortress that's pretty hard to break into. But I reckon I've found a way in", Pete said.

"Wait a minute…we're following HIS plan?", Sora asked, his eyes bulging in shock.

"Laugh all you want, punk. This plan is fool proof!", Pete said.

"Well, I guess it would have to be", Kairi said, smiling.

**NOW**

The small prison ship they had attacked hovered silently over the ground, floating gently. Each of them held their breath as it scanned the ship, except for Mushu, who was bouncing around and clutching himself in terror.

"This will never work. They'll have reported this ship as stolen", Mulan said, as the scan concluded.

"Well, we're about to find out", Sora said, as the light onboard the ship stayed red for a moment…before flicking to green, allowing them to enter the fortress.

"I can't believe this. How can he be so stupid? There's no way this plan should have worked!" Mulan said, as the doors to the fortress hissed open.

"Maybe next time you'll trust ol Pete to know what he's doing!" Pete said, as he opened the doors of the prison ship…to reveal hundreds of Syndrome's henchmen, armed to the teeth.

"I'm guessing this is a trap", Sora said, causing the henchmen nearest to him to grin.

"I'm guessing you're right, punk", he said, as he pointed a gun right at Sora's head. However, just as he was about to pull the trigger he stopped, staring upwards in horror. Sora turned, to see a massive Heartless appearing, emerging from Maleficent's staff, rising up and smashing its fists down into the henchmen, scattering them like they were nothing.

"Run boy! Find Syndrome and stop him! All our lives depend on it!" Maleficent yelled, as Sora and the others began running. Riku however cast one look back, before following Sora out.

Syndrome smiled as he watched the chaos inside the fortress. Most people would be worried, but to his mind, this was just confirmation of how powerful his enemies were…and how much power he would gain after he killed them. Because he would win this battle, no matter what, regardless of their individual abilities and their supposed might. He was Syndrome, the greatest villain to ever walk any world, and the Keyblade wielder would bow before him.

But that didn't mean he had to rush to meet the Keyblade Bearer. He would allow Shadow to play with his little friends first, before moving in for the kill.

"And you're next, Incredible. I'll drag you through hell", Syndrome muttered, leaving his private room. Occupying every square inch of space, was pictures of Mr Incredible.

Mulan and the others rushed through the hallways, knocking aside the few remaining henchmen they encountered, each one of them focusing on reaching the control centre and the man known as Syndrome. That was why it came as such as shock when the black armoured figure dropped down and smashed both Riku and Kairi to the ground, her face displaying a grin of triumph.

Spinning around, Sora saw that the mystery attacker was a woman clad in battle armour, to vicious looking blades held in each hand, a sadistic look of pleasure clear on her face as she faced them.

"My name is Shadow…and each and every one of you has been sentenced to death by Syndrome. Prepare…for oblivion", she said, assuming a battle stance.

Kairi stared her down, her face locked in a determined expression. After all that had happened in the World that Never Was, she wouldn't allow this maniac to intimidate her. She'd faced down the Organisation and lived…she could handle a henchman.

"Go, Sora! We'll handle her", Kairi said, swinging her Keyblade at Shadow's head, only for her to duck and swing both her blades at Kairi. Kairi just managed to bring the Keyblade up to block the first one, only to feel a sharp pain as the second slashed at her, drawing blood. Riku brought his Keyblade down, aiming for Shadow's chest, only for it to be blocked, and a well placed kick sent him smashing into a wall.

Kairi leapt forwards, swinging her Keyblade towards Shadow's head, only for the villain to duck, thrusting both her blades forward towards Kairi's heart.

Kairi felt herself move, even though she herself hadn't had time to react. It was almost as if some other force had pushed hr out of the way, saving her, causing Shadow to slam both blades into the wall. Shadow herself felt the blades lodge in the wall, becoming stuck. Abandoning them, she felt the two plasma weapons slide out of her arms, aiming them at Riku and Pete. Drakken and Shego had vanished, but that didn't matter right now…she would tear them apart later. Right now, she had these two brats to slaughter.

"For the glory of Lord Syndrome…I'll make you regret ever becoming heroes", she said, as she opened fire, filling the room with red light.

Riku brought his Keyblade up, feeling himself being pushed backwards as it took the main force of the plasma blast, the light forcing him to shield his eyes. Kairi struggled up, set her eyes on Shadow and began running. She would prove to this maniac that she could handle herself…and she would protect Sora. Even if…

She leapt forwards, her Keyblade swinging forwards towards Shadow's head. There was a moment when there eyes locked…and then the Keyblade made contact.

Sora heard his footsteps echo as he walked through the massive hallway, around which were clustered thousands of statues of Syndrome, each one doing a different dynamic pose.  
"Wow…talk about ego", Sora muttered to himself, only for a burst of laughter to ring through the air. Spinning around, he saw Syndrome floating in mid-air, his air swept back in a pony tail, his black cape billowing out behind him. His gauntlets crackled with energy, and in his hand…no. it couldn't be a Keyblade, could it?

"Oh, I caught you looking! But then, I guess it is kinda eye catching, isn't it?" Syndrome asked, holding the Keyblade into the air, before calling out, "Anything you can do, I can do better!", before bursting into laughter again.

"That cheap homemade junk isn't going to be a match for the real thing!" Sora called out, getting into a fighting stance. Syndrome giggled to himself, still hovering just out of Sora's reach.

"Y'know Sora…that's your name, right? You look pretty tough. So I don't see why I shouldn't wear you down a bit first…just to even up the odds, y'know?" Syndrome said, pressing a button on one of his gauntlets. Sora watched as the "Statues" came to life, their eyes glowing a sinister red colour.

"Uh-oh", Sora muttered, as the statues leapt at him, their hands glowing with deadly energy.

Sora managed to duck the first two, causing them to slam into each other, scattering bits of junk metal over the hallway. He ten leapt and spun, executing a series of Keyblade slashes that cut three of them in two, causing them to deactivate. However, he had little time to celebrate the victory, as he was forced to throw the Keyblade up to protect himself from the laser blasts that issued from the robots hands.

"Things are heating up now, right? Yikes, listen to me, making bad jokes like that. Guess I'm just getting carried away, Keyblade Master. Maybe it's time you knew the feeling?" Syndrome yelled out, before firing a beam of zero point energy at Sora, immobilising him. He lifted Sora up into the air, before slinging him into the wall, smashing him clean through it. Sora struggled to his feet, as the remaining robots leapt towards him. In desperation he threw up a freezing spell, hoping that it would hit the target.

As he watched, the robots began to slow, their bodies turning to ice, before falling to the floor and shattering harmlessly. Sora ran forwards, as Syndrome descended, holding his keyblade at the ready.

"Well, we both knew it would come down to this, right? When two arch foes face off, it's never gonna be decided by henchmen, or robots. So…ready for out grudge match…Chosen One?" Syndrome asked.

"More than ready!" Sora shouted, swinging his Keyblade towards Syndrome's head, only to see it blocked by the Syndrome Keyblade, sparks appearing as they clashed. Sora leapt back, swinging it again, this time aiming for a lower strike, only to see it parried again, and this time his felt the Syndrome Keyblade slash into him, drawing blood as it did so. He tried to throw the Keyblade up to guard himself, but to late, as Syndrome's Keyblade struck him several times, landing a series of vicious blows, before sending him flying across the room.

Syndrome spun around, laughing, his cape billowing out behind him dramatically as he pointed the Keyblade at Sora.

"Now…take a look at the little additions I made", Syndrome said, as the Keyblade's tip opened up, revealing a glowing orb of energy. Syndrome moved hi finger to the trigger button, hidden in the handle of the Keyblade, and grinned in triumph as it shot out a beam of lethal energy, striking Sora in the chest, knocking him back down onto the floor.

"You see, Sora? I've taken your precious Keyblade design, and improved it! That's why I'm better than you, and all the rest of those arrogant supers! While they just take their gifts and do what they can with them, I advance! I upgrade! I'm more super than any of you will ever be! I AM SYNDROME!" Syndrome roared, preparing to deliver a killing blow.

However, at that precise moment a burst of flame torched his hand, causing him to scream in pain, spinning around to see Mulan and Mushu facing him.

"You mess with one of us, you just ASKING for trouble!" Mushu called out, before shooting another burst of flame, causing Syndrome to leap backwards.

"You're enslaved my people and harmed my friends…now I'm giving you five seconds to surrender", Mulan said, drawing her sword.

"Little girl, I just took down a Keyblade Wielder! Do you REALLY think I'm scared of a sword?" Syndrome asked, before feeling a strange burning sensation.

"What the…but your dragon didn't come near me…" he muttered, as the sensation intensified. He turned, to see Sora struggling to stand, his Keyblade held in one hand.

"No…but my fire spell did", Sora said, weakly, as Syndrome felt his cape catch fire, the flames spreading quickly. Howling he detached it, the cloak slipping off as he activated his boot jets, lifting into the air in desperation. Mulan swung her sword, clipping one of his boot jets, causing him to spiral into a wall, landing with a bone shattering crash on the ground.

"Not bad, Mulan", Sora said, standing up gradually.

"Given that I just saved your life", She replied, as Syndrome struggled to stand.

"This isn't over. This is FAR from over. I'll see every last one of you dead, understand me?! DEAD!" Syndrome screamed, as Shadow rushed in, badly injured.

"Lord Syndrome…now might be a good time to start running", she said, as Riku and Kairi burst in after her, closely followed by Pete and Maleficent.

"I see your point. See you soon…Chosen One", Syndrome said, before fading away, along with Shadow.

"Yeah you better run!" Mushu yelled out, as the group gathered together.

Elsewhere, beneath the palace, Drakken stood with Shego, holding a small glass orb in his hand, smiling an unpleasant smile.

"I gotta hand it to you, Dr D. This time, I think we might actually win", Shego said, as she turned to look at their ally, the one who had followed them. It's sleek metal shape resembled a pepper pot in some ways, though it was studded with small bronze bumps. It was gold in colour, with an eye stalk protruding from the head, which glowed a bright blue. The head from which the eye stalk protruded was a featureless dome, with two rectangular flashing lights on top of it. To more stalks protruded from its mid section, one ending in a circular black disk, the other in a lethal gun barrel. It was the most evil and hateful creature in the universe. It was a Dalek. And it was only the first of many.

To be Continued…


	6. Underworld

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter Six

Underworld

The music was playing on an old style tape deck. The song was "Send in the Clowns" though the luckless victim didn't recognise it. His name was Naka, a guard in the emperor's palace, up until he had been imprisoned by Syndrome's thugs. After Sora had defeated Syndrome, he had presumed his life would get better. Instead, he had almost instantly been kidnapped by yet another psychopath, this one answering to the name of the Joker, a maniac with deathly pale skin and bright green hair, clad in a purple suit, with an impossibly wide smile across his face. He laughed a lot…Naka had spent most of the time screaming.

"You know, Mr…whatever your name was, I'm really getting tired of repeating myself. All I want to know is where Sora and his little band ran off to. Is that really so much to ask?" the Joker asked, his face so close to Naka's that he could smell the clowns sickening breath.

"I told you…I wasn't present when they left…I do not know where they went!" the guard yelled, only for the clown to smash his hand across his face.

"I think someone's being dishonest…and d'you know how that makes me feel?" the Joker asked.

"Angry?" Naka ventured, only to receive another slap.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME! And no, it doesn't make me feel angry…it makes me feel like laughing. How about you…do you feel like laughing?" the Joker asked.  
"Not…really", Naka said.

"You will in a minute", the Joker said, before breaking into maniacal laughter, as the guard was sprayed in the face with Joker venom, causing him to laugh. And laugh. And laugh.

**One hour earlier in the Land of Dragons**

Sora, Riku and Kairi stood before the Emperor, their head bowed as he approached them, Mulan by his side.

"There is no need to bow, young heroes. Your actions today have once again saved us, and all who dwell in this land, from a being that would have destroyed us all. For your brave actions, I am honoured to bestow this upon you", the Emperor said, before opening a small chest, revealing a Keyblade inside it.

"A Keyblade! But where did you find it?" Sora asked.

"Centuries ago, it was found by a great warrior of this land. A warrior whose descendants have been blessed with great luck", the emperor said.

"Really? Who were they?" Kairi asked. The emperor chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"Well, one of them is standing right in front of you", the emperor said calmly, picking up the Keyblade.

"But…we can't take this from you", Sora said, only for the emperor to interrupt.

"I think the time when I would have used it in combat has long passed. And if Syndrome is indeed an example of the threats you may yet face, I hope it will bring you the good fortune it has brought my family", the Emperor said, handing it to Sora.

"Thank you Sora. Without your help…the whole Land of Dragons would be doomed", Mulan said, embracing Sora, Riku and Kairi.

As she pulled away, Sora and the others stepped back, as a glowing image appeared in front of them. It was of a place very familiar to them, a place known as the Olympus Coliseum. No sooner had it appeared, than it faded away, vanishing into thin air.

"What…was that?" Riku asked.

"I think it was a message. A message telling us where we're needed. I hate to keep the king waiting…but if Hercules needs our help, we've gotta get there!" Sora said.

"What about Drakken and the others?" Kairi asked.

"That blue man? He left a short while ago, on a second Gummi Ship", Mulan said.

"Then…I guess we go the rest of the way by ourselves", Sora said.

"Oh I see, just leaving without saying goodbye", Mushu said, looking dejected.

"Hey, look at it this way…we've still got the Gummi Ship…it's not like we'll never see each other again", Sora said. Mulan put a hand on his shoulder, looking him deep in the eyes.

"Be careful, Sora. Even before Syndrome came, there were strange occurrences here. I get the feeling…things are far from over", Mulan said.

In the world known as Agrabah, a large Gummi Ship slowly came down for landing, Leon, Aeries, Yuffie and Tifa inside it. Tifa was still itching to take her anger out on someone and right now that was coupled with the discomfort she felt, being around Aeris…someone who, in her mind, should be dead. But there was no way she could explain that to any of them…they came from a different world than her. Literally.

She wondered if maybe that was one of the reasons Cloud had chosen to stay, besides pursuing Sephiroth. Maybe being around a living version of Aeris…no that was just paranoid jealousy. Cloud had overcome his feelings of guilt over Aeris death…hadn't he?

Tifa sighed. Cloud was definitely one of the most frustrating men she had ever met. If he'd gotten himself killed over this, she'd never speak to him again.

"You're SURE Sephiroth is here?" Yuffie asked, as Tifa climbed out of the ship.

"Sephiroth or Cloud, the two of them have an identical energy signature. The Gummi Ship can't tell them apart", Tifa said, as she looked around the area. It seemed to be some kind of marketplace, though right now everyone seemed to be clustered around one small shop near the corner.

"There's no way this won't be bad", Yuffie said, as they approached the scene of the crime. Lying on the floor of the shop was the headless body of a local merchant, and written on the wall was a message in what Yuffie REALLY hoped was red paint. But it instantly told them who had done this.

"HE was here", Tifa said, as she stared at the message. In large letters it said, quite simply: CLOUD…I'M WAITING.

Onboard the Gummi Ship, Sora, Kairi and Riku had begun the lift off sequence, the ships systems calculating the route it would need to take to get to the Olympus Coliseum.

"I still don't like it. Where could Drakken and Shego have found the other Gummi Ship? Who brought it here?" Sora wondered, as Kairi nodded.

"I don't think Maleficent sent them either. After the battle…before she left for the mountains again, she told me that she'd never met them before. So why did they tell us that they were working for her?" Kairi asked, causing Riku to lean forward, calmly.

"It's obvious. They didn't want us to know who they were REALLY working for", Riku said.

"But who could it be? Maleficent's reformed and the Organisation is finished", Sora said. However, there conversation was cut short at that point, as the ships computer informed them that they had arrived at Olympus Coliseum.

"It's…huge! So this is where Hercules is, right?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, as the ship began to land.

"I just hope he's there right now. If it's in danger, we might need his help", Sora said.

"Scared?" Riku asked, arching a mocking eyebrow.

"You wish", Sora replied, jokingly. As the doors hissed open, the three of them stepped out, into the bright light of day.

In Radiant Garden, Xehanort stood, outside of Merlin's study, his lab coat billowing open behind him. Saix stood by his side, his weapon at the ready.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Saix asked, as Xehanort nodded.

"I have thought of almost nothing else…the final key is here. The one scrap of knowledge that remains hidden from me", Xehanort said. He extended a hand towards the door, and jolts of white lightning shot from it, tearing the door from its hinges. Stepping through it imperiously, Xehanort examined the room, seeing it was apparently empty.

"They have fled. Shall I track them down?" Saix asked, as Xehanort stared at Sid's computer, before beginning to laugh.

"That…will not be necessary", he said, igniting an Aerial Blade in one hand. He shot forwards, preparing to sink the blade into the computer terminal, only for it to stop in mid air.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice which sounded a lot like Cid's said, as the air in front of Xehanort began to shimmer. Standing in front of them was Merlin and Cid, neither of whom looked happy to see them.

"Next time I shan't even bother with invisibility spell", Merlin muttered, causing Cid to turn around angrily.

"They was gonna trash my computer you crazy wizard jackass! That thing helps control all of Radiant Garden!" Cid yelled. Xehanort smiled faintly, before gesturing, causing lightning to once more spring from his hands, knocking Cid and Merlin to the ground.  
"You're wrong, gentlemen…as of this moment, I control Radiant Garden. Or as it shall now be known…Oblivion", Xehanort said, before bringing both his Aerial Blades down, towards Merlin and Cid.

Kairi gasped as she looked across the glorious golden landscape of the Olympus Coliseum. It had been rebuilt since Sora and the others were last here, and it seemed more magnificent than ever. Sora just hoped that they'd got here in time, and that Hercules and the others would be alright. He looked down at the Keyblade the emperor had given him, his mind wandering back to all he had been told about the mystical weapon. He had to wonder…where it came from. Who had been its first wielder? And what had happened to the Keyblade Bearers of the past?

"What's wrong Sora?" Kairi asked, noticing Sora's intense expression.

"Nothing…just thinking. It's not important", Sora said, as he noticed a familiar face, although sadly not a familiar face he wanted to see. Standing in the middle of the Coliseum was Hades himself, Pain and Panic standing close by him.

"Oh good…the welcoming committee", Sora said, as he, Riku and Kairi summoned their Keyblades.

"Hey, why so on edge? For once, I'm not here to fight. This is REALLY embarrassing but…I need you brats help", Hades said, holding his hands out.

"You expect us to believe that?" Riku asked, only for them all to stop and stare as Hercules stepped out into the open, standing beside Hades.

"He's telling the truth Sora. This time, even Hades isn't safe", Hercules said, as Sora and the others stared in shock.

In the world of Port Royal, the work on the Black Pearl had been completed at last, and both Eggman and Jack Sparrow stood admiring it. Well, Eggman was admiring, Jack was slightly unimpressed.

"It's magnificent isn't it?" Eggman asked, causing jack to stare at him.

"Mate…can you tell me why I'm supposed to get excited by a couple of metal tubes stuck on the sides of my ship?" Jack asked, causing Eggman to grin.

"Go aboard, and you'll see. Captains first", Eggman said, bowing theatrically and allowing Jack to climb up onto the Pearl. Casting an eye around the ship, he saw his crew lounging around and, where the wheel of the ship had once been, was a large metal cube, flashing lights blinking on and off on it.

Jack staggered up to it, staring at one appeared to be a glass screen, with several odd shaped levers attached.

"What does this do, exactly?" Jack asked, as Eggman stood beside him.

"Allow me to demonstrate", Eggman said, pressing several buttons, causing the engines attached to the Black pearl to spark into life, as to the amazement and shock of all watching it, the Pearl lifted up, into the air, hovering in the sky.

"What the hell kind of spell did you put on my ship!?" Jack asked, causing Eggman to laugh, a gleam in his eye.

"I've just transformed your ship into the most powerful battle ship in the world! With my technology and genius…this world can be ours for the taking! And they'll be plenty of riches for you as well, captain!" Eggman said, as the ship shot off into the night, its powerful engines filling the air with a deafening boom.

Watching it depart was the black clad form of Sephiroth, his eyes narrowing as the ship vanished into the nights sky. He knew what he needed to find now. And he had tracked it here, to a drunken human, half blind in one eye, sitting at a table and drinking himself to death. He was almost disappointed.

Approaching quickly, Sephiroth cast a glance around the bar, taking in the sights and smells of the sickening creatures inside, imagining how easy it would be to kill them all, even if it was just to see the look on Cloud's face when he arrived too late.

"I need to talk with you", Sephiroth said, towering over the short drunk, who looked up at him with dim eyes, behind which lay a dim brain. It turned Sephiroth's stomach.

"Who…are ya? Some kinda admiral boy?" the drunk asked, as Sephiroth lowered his face so it was level with the mans.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Little Baroness, a ship you sailed on two years ago. It was carrying something different in its cargo…a box. I want it", Sephiroth said, his eyes narrowed.

"Box? Aint no box. I never…never heard o no Little Baroness. Got…the wrong guy", the man said, trying to stand, only for Sephiroth to force him back into a sitting position.

"Do not lie to me. The box…where is it?" Sephiroth said, and in that moment, as the man looked into his eyes, he felt all of Sephiroth's fury, all of his hatred and anger, all of the darkness that burned inside his mind.

"On my ship…the last one at the end of the dock. It's…in the hold", the man said desperately. Sephiroth nodded, smiling as he extended a hand to the ceiling. As the various customers at the bar watched, Sephiroth was surrounded in light, as the entire building exploded; the destructive power Sephiroth wielded consuming everything and everyone inside.

Afterwards, Sephiroth walked calmly away from the ruins, towards the ship and towards his ultimate destiny.

In the world of the Destiny Islands, a massive portal opened up, a swirling vortex of pure chaos. From it, two figures fell, landing roughly on the hard ground. Both wore cloaks, though one had spiky red hair while the other's was short and blonde. As they struggled to stand they cast a look around, examining their surroundings. Here, on the Destiny Islands…Axel and Roxas had returned.

To be continued…


	7. Death of a god

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 7

Death of a God

It was a scorching hot day on the Destiny Islands when it happened. A small cafe sold cheap food that frankly would probably qualify as hazardous waste, when the two figures in black showed up. One was a man who had long pink hair, and carried a rose in one hand, while the other was a woman with short blonde hair and very pale skin. Each was dressed head to toe in black, the woman wearing dark glasses over her eyes.

"You two new around here?" the waitress asked, as they approached the counter, calmly.

"You might say that, though we used to live here…a long time ago. I'm Marluxia, this is Larxene. We're…on what you might call a road trip", Marluxia said, calmly. He then turned to Larxene, who was looking around with disdain.

"What do you want?" he asked, causing her to look at the menu, her eyes settling on a list of the specials.

"All of it. What's that?" she asked, pointing at a pastry dish lying half eaten on the table.

"Um…apple pie? You HAVE seen one before, right?" the waitress asked, confused, only to stare in amazement as Larxene grabbed it, and began devouring it.

"It tastes…sweet. I can taste it! I CAN TASTE IT!" she yelled, her features twisting into a grin. Marluxia picked up a packet of salt, tipping it into his mouth, before choking, spitting it out.

"Disgusting…truly disgusting. How…wonderful", he said, as he smiled up at the waitress.

"Um…do you two need a doctor?" the waitress asked, as she realised that somehow the two had got into a position that blocked the door.

"That…is almost funny", Marluxia said, smiling.

"The little wage slave was actually witty? So, miracles really DO happen", Larxene said, as she felt her knives slide into her hand.

"Judging by her expression, it was an accident", Marluxia said, as his scythe appeared in his hand, seemingly from nowhere.

"Well, it would have to be", Larxene said, as she stepped up to the waitress. The other customers were looking panicked now, there eyes fixed on the weapons that the two people held.

"Do you want to beg for your life, little worker? It won't help…but I would love to hear it. Come on, tell me something heart breaking. Tell me you've got a family, or that you just don't want to die. No? Alright then", Larxene said, before slashing forwards with the knives, cutting the waitress's throat. Two customers stood up, only for Marluxia's scythe to slash out, cutting their head from their bodies. Only two men were left, one of whom got unsteadily to his feet.

"You…you twisted sons of…" he began, pointing at Larxene, only for one of her glowing electric knives to slice down, severing his fingers.

"It's rude to point", Larxene said simply, before slamming the blade into his throat, killing him instantly.

"Marluxia stepped forward, holding his scythe to the remaining survivor's throat.

"Sora lives on this god forsaken rock, yes? I want you to find him, or one of his friends, Riku and Kairi. Tell them that Marluxia and Larxene are looking for him", Marluxia said.

"You're…you're not going to kill me?" the man asked.

"The fact that you survived while these others didn't…the fact that you did nothing to save them. Enjoy the emotions that produces", Larxene said, as she and Marluxia walked arm in arm into a swirling black portal, before vanishing.

In the Underworld, Sora, Riku and Kairi stood in Hades throne room, along with Hercules and Meg, as Hades stepped forward, holding a huge red book.

"Okay kids, here's the deal, right? You guys help me, and in return, I sign this little contract stating that I can't meddle in your affair for a couple hundred years. The world above? It's safe from my harmless little pranks for a nice long time. Deal?" Hades asked.

"How do we know your telling the truth?" Sora asked, before Hercules stepped forward.

"I don't trust him either, Sora. But if he signs the contract, he's bound to it. There's magic in that that even he can't cheat", Hercules said, as Hades face took on a dejected expression.

"See? The boy hero's right. Now, can we get on to the problem?" Hades asked.

"You still haven't told us what this threat is, Hades", Riku said, as Hades opened the book.

"I'm getting to that. It's taken me a lot of time, now that the fates are, well gone", Hades said, causing Hercules to tilt his head.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Hercules asked.  
"What, have you got rocks in your head, hero? Gone. Meaning no longer here. Even the fates are scared by what's coming", Hades said, as he opened the book up on a seemingly random page. Displayed on it was an image of what appeared to be a huge ball of light, floating in the sky.

"Okay, here we go", Hades said, clearing his throat before beginning.

"The Beginning of The End: In the final days, there shall be signs and omens that the wise man may see, which reveal the design of Armageddon. A slayer of the valiant shall emerge clothed all in black, a weapon forged of hatred clutched in his right hand, which many shall fall to. The champion, chosen by the Keyblade shall face the challenges of the darkness and of the light, as the billion strong army of the white abyss emerge from the gates of Chaos, to level all the worlds of man. The ground shall soak in the blood of the innocent, as the Fallen Angel of Death summons forth the dark seed of destruction, sown in the forgotten world. And the two halves shall become whole, bringing the resurrection of he who destroys. The forgotten two shall return to the world, and the war of the gods shall split whole planets open. Then, and this is a rough translation, it concludes with just this phrase: Keyblade War", Hades said, closing the book.

Sora and the others stared, before Sora looked down at the Keyblade he held in his right hand.

"Keyblade…War? But, we're the only ones who have Keyblades and we're not planning to fight each other", Kairi said, causing Hades to laugh.

"Okay, that's cute, really. Lady…what makes you think you're the only ones with Keyblades?" Hades asked.

Sephiroth smiled as he stepped into the boat, his feet thudding against the rotting wood floor. To think, he had dreamed of taking Mother's power to the stars…space was far from the final frontier. An infinity of different worlds, each it's own pocket universe. An infinite number of worlds to unleash Jenova's power on. And, most importantly of all…the last fragment of Jenova's power, contained here, in this world. It had taken time to track it down, a great deal of time, but now at last, it was his. Those fools at Shinra had sought to hide it from him…but he had always known that it had not ended with Jenova's head, which Kadaj had so foolishly absorbed. There was more.

Shinra had used the D.N.A in secret experiments once…they'd done it again. Shinra had thrown it from that building in such a care free manner, because he knew he had another source of that power…power he had sought to control. Sephiroth smiled at the memory of ending Shinra's life, slowly, along with all his foolish employees and so many of Cloud's loved ones. And now, what he had seen as desperate escape had become a doorway to more power than he could dream of.

He ran a hand across the crate, feeling the power of Jenova resonating from it, the pure energy that he would need to make himself more powerful than ever before. He would be the Angel of Death.

"Mother…" Sephiroth said, smiling. However, this smile faded as he realised the crate was sealed tight, and as he struck it with his sword repeatedly, it was also protected somehow. Shinra must have known he'd try to open it, and so he'd set up safe guards! DAMN HIM! That treacherous little…but wait. Of course, there was an option. The boy…the one with a Keyblade, a Key that could open ANY lock…even one that Shinra could design. Perhaps…it was time to meet with Sora again. And pry the weapon from the boy's cold dead hands.

Sora and the others were less than happy to be following Hades deep into the caverns of the Underworld, as none of them completely trusted the lord of the dead, but he had told them that that they had to if they wanted to understand the true nature of the threat. He had refused to say any more than that, but his cryptic comment about the other Keyblade wielders had put them all on edge.

Finally, they arrived at a massive chamber, with a huge door, surrounded by several chains, which seemed to glow in the darkness.

"What is this place, Hades?" Hercules asked, looking around for any sign of trouble. Hades smiled, showing off his pointed teeth, as he began opening the door.

"This place is where we keep the worst, most twisted prisoner in the Underworld. This guy couldn't even be contained in the pool of the dead, that's how dangerous he is. The worst of the worst…Lexan", Hades said, as the doors swung open, revealing a huge chamber that at first appeared to be completely empty. That was until Sora's eyes settled on a small chair in the centre of the room, on which a man was covered in chains, surrounded by what appeared to be some kind of force field. He was clad entirely in armour and, chained up next to him, was a Keyblade, covered in a red stain that could only be blood.

"Visitors…how nice", he hissed, his eyes locking on Sora. As Sora stepped forward, he noticed the way one of the prisoners eyes seemed to be pure black, like something out of a bad horror movie. Although, as he was technically in the afterlife, maybe that was kinda fitting.

"So, he was a Keyblade wielder? Then what's he doing like this?" Kairi asked, stepping closer to the field of imprisonment.

"What, you think everyone who ever swung one of those swords is a saint? This guy is here because he's the most twisted son of a bitch to ever walk under the sun. He's done stuff that even **I** think is repulsive", Hades said, lighting a cigar as he floated around the prisoner "Isn't that right, Lexy-Baby?"

"Ignore him, little girl. I'm harmless, surely you can see that. So weak and powerless, forced to endure such cruelty…don't you want to comfort me? I'd be happy to make some suggestions of how you could…cheer me up", Lexan said, and Kairi just KNEW he was grinning behind that helmet when he said that.

"You stay away from her!" Sora yelled, his Keyblade appearing in his hand, causing Lexan's eyes to fix on him again.

"So I was right…you aren't your average person at, are you? You're like me. Chosen by the light, chosen to wield the powers of light against the forces of darkness. Chosen by the Keyblade, a weapon which can save the world…or destroy it. Lucky boy…no wonder you've got such a lovely toy with you", Lexan said, gesturing with his head towards Kairi.

"Ignore him, Sora. He's just a sad, sick, broken down loser. He's so pathetic all he can do is make empty threats and creepy suggestions. Because guess what? This toy is chosen as well", Kairi said, as a Keyblade appeared in her hand as well.

"The old man never had any standards. But perhaps…he chose you for your more obvious attributes, hmmmm? Took one look and decided he liked the idea of watching you run and twirl for him", Lexan hissed, as Sora smashed his Keyblade against the shield.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sora yelled, causing Lexan to laugh.

"This field was designed to keep me in, so it keeps you out. It's the only magic strong enough to stop the Keyblade, magic forged by Zeus, Yen Sid, Hades, Triton, Maleficent and even the old man himself. So if I can't break out, BOY, you certainly can't break in. And don't get so hostile over my harmless little comments…after all, I don't bite…well, not until the second date, anyway", Lexan said, before breaking into laughter.

"Can you see why I took you to see happy boy here?" Hades asked, calmly.

"To try and scare us?" Riku asked, causing Hades to shake his head.

"How about no, angst boy? To show you that there were, are and will be more Keyblade wielders than you three brats. And to show that they aren't all exactly heroes. So I'm sure you can see why a Keyblade War, has me a little nervous. I mean, just look what happened with Xeha…" Hades began, before stopping dead, his eyes shifting suspiciously.

"What? What were you going to say?" Sora asked.

"Nothing, just forget it kid. Forget I ever said anything", Hades said.

"If only we could be that lucky", Meg said.

"Hades, if you want our help, you OWE us the truth. All of it!" Sora said, as Riku, Kairi and the others stood behind him.

"Alright, fine. FINE! But not here, okay? This place gives me the creeps", Hades said, and with that, he lead them out of the chamber, sealing it back up as he left, leaving Lexan once more in darkness, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Go tell them, H. Go tell them all about…Xehanort", Lexan said, and then broke into sickening laughter once again.

In Hades main chamber, Sora and the others had gathered around as Hades opened a small box, revealing inside it a golden Keyblade, broken in two and rusted away.

"Whose is it?", Sora asked, as Hades lifted the blade up into the air.

"Look kid, the fact is, this Keyblade…it's the only one that's ever been destroyed. It was a big decision, you get me? It's not something that's done lightly. But after what its wielder did, they had no other choice", Hades said, not noticing the shadow growing behind his throne.

"Who was its wielder?" Riku asked, as Hades grin widened.

"Oh c'mon, surely you can guess that, can't you? It was him. Xehanort", Hades said, as the others looked shocked.

"Who's Xehanort?" Hercules asked, as Sora stared at the broken Keyblade.

"He's a maniac, who tried to kill us all and create his own universe. He unleashed Heartless on hundreds of worlds, to use their energy. He's insane", Sora said.

at that point, the shadow grew even darker before a burst of light revealed Xehanort, standing behind Hades, Aerial Blades ready.

"I suppose…that's my cue", Xehanort said, as both blades stabbed forward, thrusting through Hades chest.

The god of the dead stared for a moment, at the dark stain spreading across his robes, at the blood now covering his hands, felt his flames fading. And in that one moment he realised exactly what it meant to be mortal.

"Not…fair", Hades said, as he slumped to the ground, dying.

"Neither was what you did to me…fool", Xehanort said, as he gripped the Keyblade. As Sora and the others watched in horror, it mended itself, repairing itself completely, shining in the flickering light of the flames.

"Sora…we meet again. And you've brought the others. I suppose it is to be expected…you never had the strength to face me by yourself", Xehanort said, before sweeping the Keyblade down, decapitating Hades, the dead god's head rolling away from his body.

"You won't get away with this, Xehanort! You'll never get through us!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, you are not remotely threatening. And in any case…I need not bother fighting you", Xehanort said, clicking his fingers and causing dozens of Heartless to appear.

"They serve me now. And if you'll excuse me…I'm off to kill an old friend", Xehanort said, before vanishing, leaving Sora and the others to face the numerous Heartless that surrounded them.

"If anyone has a plan, I'd love to hear it right about now", Meg said, as the Heartless closed in.

In Lexan's cell, he was still twitching, rocking backward and forward, when he hear the sound of someone teleporting in, felt the presence that he knew so well. HIS presence, long missing, now returned.

"Xehanort", he hissed, his eyes fixing on the Keyblade Wielder, who was advancing on him.

"It's been to long, Lexan. And now, my foolish enemy…would you like to die quickly or slowly?" Xehanort asked, stepping through the force field like it wasn't even there.

To be continued…


	8. Old Friends

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 8

Old Friends

Disney Castle was in flames. That was the thought racing through Donald's mind at this moment. The whole building was coming apart, its graceful architecture crumbling to ash under the withering fire power of the enemy. They looked almost comical when they first appeared from the hole in the sky, like metal pepper pots. But these pepper pots had screamed anger and hatred and killed thousands with weapons that caused their victims to glow with strange light. And above it all had been one word: Exterminate.

Onboard the ship, a craft that had waited in the other dimension for months, Dalek Sec, leader of the Cult of Skaro, watched the chaos, the lights gleaming off his sleek black casing. Drakken and Shego stood by his side, both of them grinning insanely.

"Ah, now this is what I call entertainment! And after this, back to my world for a little freshly squeezed vengeance on a certain cheerleader!" Drakken said.

"Dr D, power of an alien army, whole worlds burning beneath us…and you're still obsessed with her!? That's kinda scary", Shego said, smirking.

"Can you blame me!? All those years of taunting and abuse…now we'll see who's ALL THAT!" Drakken yelled, causing Shego to shake her head. As much as she loved the Doc, she had to admit, the guy had issues. Still, when they involved this much chaos, who really cared?

"The-Terms-Of-Your-Agreement-Are-Already-Known-To-Us! However-Scans-Detect-No-Sign-Of-The-Power-Source!" Dalek Sec said, his grating metallic voice causing Drakken to shiver. Though he didn't scare easily, the sheer power of these Dalek creatures was enough to give him pause.

"It's here, trust me. When his majesty the king decides to show up…it'll be all yours!" Drakken said, before cackling hysterically.

"And-In-A-Fire-Lit-By-A-Thousand-Planets-The-Daleks-Will-Be-Reborn!" Dalek Sec screamed.

In the Underworld, Sora and the others were gathered together, facing down the numerous Heartless that now confronted them, their yellow eyes shining like lamps in the dark. Hades corpse still lay on the floor, unmoving.

"But it's not possible! Hades is a god, there's no way to kill something like that…he's immortal!" Hercules said.

"Looks like Xehanort found a way", Riku said.

"But where did he go? And what did he mean about going to kill an old friend?" Sora asked.

"Maybe he meant the Keyblade Wielder that Hades took us to see?" Kairi suggested, swiping at one of the Heartless as it leapt at her, turning it to dust.

"Makes sense. But before we can check…let's take these things down!" Sora said, charging into battle. Once the Heartless may have been a challenge, but with all the experience Sora and the others had gained over the years, they were easy to defeat. Sora leapt forward, spinning the Keyblade and dispatching six of them at once, while Kairi and Riku took care of any Heartless who Sora had missed, their Keyblade's tearing through the creatures with ease, turning them into nothing but black dust. Two leapt forwards, vicious claws scratching down towards Sora, only for Hercules to grab them and slam them together, taking them both apart.

"Nice save, Wonder Boy", Meg said, causing Hercules to blush slightly as he and the others turned to the exit.

"So, I guess we need to head back down to the cells?" Kairi asked.

"And down all those steps. Almost makes me miss the days I could open portals of darkness", Riku said, as fixed his eyes on the door.

"Remember, we'll need to be careful. Xehanort has the power to kill a god, which means we're ALL at risk", Hercules said, as he and the others headed down into the depths of the Underworld.

In the Destiny Islands, the sun was shining down of a beach, as Axel reclined back on a large beach chair, his face a picture of perfect happiness. He didn't know how he and Roxas had been reborn, and really he didn't care. They were alive…that was all that mattered. And speaking of the most beautiful man alive…

"Axel, are you planning to lounge in the sun all day?" Roxas asked, stepping into view, causing Axel's smile to widen even more. Being with Roxas again was perfection…like in the early days of the Organisation, before all the treachery and heart ache.

"That depends, Rox. Have you got anything better we could do?" Axel asked, winking slyly as Roxas sat down next to him.

"You're minds in the gutter 24/7 isn't it?" Roxas asked.

"Yep. Got it memorised?" Axel asked jokingly, causing Roxas to grin.

"Just shut up and put some suntan lotion on my back", Roxas said, as Axel sat up.

"Now, there's something I DEFINETLY don't mind doing", Axel said. However, this moment of bliss was cut short as they saw a figure running across the sand, covered in blood and screaming something about Sora.

"It just couldn't last, could it?" Axel asked no one in particular, as they approached the hysterical man, who looked up at them desperately.

"Uh, Axel? What if he's some kind of crazed serial killer?" Roxas asked.

"You trust in my skills of course", Axel said, causing Roxas to take a step back.

"So, we're dead in other words", Roxas said sarcastically.

"You two…do you know where Sora is?! He needs…needs to know what's happened", the man said, struggling to breath.

"Know what? What happened?" Roxas asked, as the man collapsed.

"These two…both of them, insane. Said there names were…Larxene and Marluxia. Killed everyone at the diner. They said…they wanted to meet Sora. He needs…to be warned", the man said, before falling unconscious.

"Well, I guess it couldn't last. Looks like we weren't the only ones who pulled a Jason Todd", Axel said, causing Roxas to tilt his head.

"Jason who?" he asked.

"Never mind. I guess we should find Sora and warn him. There goes our vacation", Axel said.

"Hey, after we've saved the world, I'll make it up to you", Roxas said, before leaning close to Axel and whispering something into his ear, causing his eyes to bulge.

"Seriously?" Axel asked.

"Got it memorised?" Roxas asked, with a wink, as the two of them headed off to try and find Sora.

In Lexan's cell, Xehanort stood, holding his blades to Lexan's throat, smiling a smile born of pure hatred and malice.

"So, how do you feel now, Lexan? Do you feel strong? Do you feel powerful? Because all I see…is a broken shell. And to think…SHE fell in combat to YOU!", Xehanort said.

"She broke just like all the rest, X. Just like all your worthless little heroes. In the end, you fools lost. And you'll lose again! The coming war shall…" Lexan began, before one of the Aerial Blades sliced his arm clean off, causing him to howl in agony.

"The coming war shall be won by my allies. And where you failed to claim Kingdom Hearts, I shall succeed. In the end, all you have achieved is to show me the way to victory", Xehanort said.

"If you owe me so much, why not release me. I could help you…" Lexan suggested, only for Xehanort to slam another Aerial Blade through his shoulder.

"You amuse me. You believe yourself powerful, because you controlled the darkness. But ultimately, your darkness only served to get you imprisoned for your treachery", Xehanort said.

"Whereas your loyalty got you thrown into the garbage and stripped of your Keyblade. Loyalty didn't save her, did it? Perhaps that's why you see things my way now", Lexan suggested, only for Xehanort to smash a fist into his helmeted head, sending him stumbling backwards.

"You do not get to speak of HER! And I am nothing like you. You fought alone, and failed. I am not alone", Xehanort said.

"Then why aren't your allies with you?" Lexan asked, before breaking into another fit of laughter. Xehanort tore the helmet from his head, revealing the face of madness. Lexan appeared to be old, although his exact age was difficult to place. He was bald, and a short white beard grew from his chin, while his eyes were alight with madness and rage.

"You and I are more alike than you'll ever admit, X. That's why it was you who survived the battle. Only someone like me could stop me…and only someone like you can stop you", Lexan said, struggling to move, trying to ignore the pain from his injuries.

"There is no one like me. I have been light and dark and nothing. I have seen all sides and am now whole. My memory is fully restored to me. And where you sought to fill the universe with darkness, I shall accomplish a far greater goal", Xehanort said, as Lexan struggled back into a sitting position.

"And what's that?" Lexan asked.

"To tell you would be foolish. Now Lexan…SHE did not beg for her life. Do you have the same courage?" Xehanort asked, holding his Keyblade to Lexan's chest.

"You can't kill me BOY! You are weak! You were always weak! You needed MY darkness to stop me! And even then, you're reward was being cast out of the realm!" Lexan shrieked.

At that point, the cell door burst open, as Sora and the others rushed in, Keyblades ready.

"Ah, my successor. I knew the Heartless would not be enough of a challenge to keep you occupied for long. Ultimately, they were a mere distraction, allowing me to accomplish my goal. To at last unleash all my rage and all my HATE!" Xehanort declared, preparing to deliver a killing blow.

"Xehanort, don't!" Sora yelled, getting into a battle stance.

"I am merely doing what you taught me Sora…and following my heart", Xehanort said, before thrusting the Keyblade through Lexan's heart, killing the old man instantly. There was a burst of light, before his body faded, turning to dust.

"Farewell, Sora. This is only the beginning", Xehanort said, before vanishing into one of his portals of darkness.

"We were…too late", Sora said, staring at the remains of Lexan, as he and the others wondered what to do next.

In the Destiny Islands, in a bar on the very edge of town, Marluxia and Larxene were relaxing, taking in the atmosphere. The barman had become a little hostile when they'd explained that they had no money, but he'd calmed down after Larxene slit his throat. Right now, she was chatting with the two victims they'd strung up, the two they would choose from. While Marluxia had never thought of himself as sadist, he had to admit, Larxene had a point, leaving one alive, leaving one left to suffer with the guilt and nightmares…was FUN.

Plus, it built their reputation. The thought of the whole of the Destiny Islands fearing them…well, he was willing to admit he had a thing for power. If he didn't, he wouldn't have tried to take the Organisation all those years ago. Placing a rose on the counter, he turned to Larxene, finishing his drink as he did so.

"How are they, Larxene?" he asked, walking up to her, staring at the two they had hung from the ceiling.

"The short guy keeps crying, while the woman called me a twisted bitch. Other than that, I'd say they were quite chipper", Larxene said, waving her knives in front of them, occasionally shooting a spark of electricity through them.

"She called you that? Well, we'll have to reward her for such…bad manners", Marluxia said, reaching into his pocket.

The woman's eyes went wide, as she struggled, trying to move out of the way, as Marluxia removed…a rose.

"I grew it myself, you know. Not here, obviously. The weather isn't quite right, just yet. But I used to have quite a sizable garden, you see, and I pride myself on all that I achieved. Horticulture is a fascinating hobby. One of the only things I miss about Castle Oblivion…of course, you wouldn't of heard of it…is my garden", Marluxia said, pinning the rose to the woman.

"Red suits you", Marluxia said, before gesturing towards the man. Larxene grinned, before sending a billion volts through him, burning the life out of him in seconds.

"We'll call the police in a few hours. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you down. Until then…enjoy the view", Larxene said, swinging the mans corpse so it was directly in the survivors line of sight.

"If anyone asks…tell them Marluxia and Larxene were here", Marluxia said, opening a portal.

"I love you, Marluxia", Larxene said.

"I know. We're young, we have each other. What more do we need?" Marluxia asked.

"A chainsaw and a room full of nuns and orphans?" Larxene suggested.

"I was going to say universal domination…but I like the way you think", Marluxia said, as the two vanished into the portal.

As Sora and the others returned to Hades throne room, they were faced with the decision of what to do next. The darkness of their surroundings seemed to reflect their current mood, given the seeming hopelessness of the current situation. Xehanort had returned, and if Hades cryptic comments were true, he was far more dangerous and lethal, and he hadn't exactly been harmless before.

"If only we knew where all his power and hatred came from. If we could understand what we're facing, maybe we'd have a better shot at stopping it", Sora said.

"Riku…he was inside your head and your heart when his Heartless possessed you. Do you have any memories of what he is?" Kairi asked, nervously, knowing that this was still a subject that Riku disliked talking about.

"Nothing. Just a vast darkness, filled with anger and sorrow. That's all I can remember", Riku said.

"Xehanort isn't the only problem. With Hades gone, the Underworld is beginning to fail. If all the dead contained here get free, who knows what could happen", Hercules said, only for a burst of laughter to ring out. Turning, the gathered heroes saw they last person they were expecting standing behind them. Silhouetted in the doorway, was Syndrome.

"Guess what, heroes? The underworld is about to get a whole bunch of new members. Hope you like it here, given that you're, y'know…never leaving", Syndrome said, before lifting a massive energy cannon and pulling the trigger.

In Radiant Garden, all was changed, as the people of Radiant Garden were rounded up, Heartless grabbing them and forcing them towards the town centre, yet not taking there hearts. Cid and Merlin were nowhere to be seen, much to the concern of the gathered townspeople and all around Radiant Garden there was terrified whispers, whispers that the end of the world had begun. Little did they know, the truth was far worse than that.

In Xehanort's castle, specifically in his study, Cid and Merlin were flung to the floor at his feet, as Saix and a hooded man stood watching on. The one who had flung them to the floor was someone who Sora would have instantly recognised as Xigbar, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat at the moment. Xehanort's expression remained neutral as he stepped forward, clad in a black robe.

"I trust everything went according to plan?" Saix asked, placing a supportive hand on Xehanort's shoulder. He knew how much it had taken out of Xehanort to meet with that twisted abomination, the man who had taken so much from him. Saix knew that he would need comfort later.

"I am fine, Saix. All is proceeding exactly as I planned it. Now is the time to deal with the wizard", Xehanort said, his eyes locking on Merlin's.

"I recognise you now. That young fool who Ansem took in, always poking his nose where it didn't belong, always stirring up trouble! You never brought anything but pain and suffering to the people of this…", Merlin began, only for Saix to smash him to the ground brutally, drawing blood.

"I suggest you show respect, conjuror. Your cheap party tricks won't help you here…unless you want to make me laugh myself to death", Saix said, baring his teeth.

"Heh, I say we kill the old man right now, get it over with. What good is he?" Xigbar asked, twirling one of his guns.

"The wizard is need for his mind. However, he should remember that I do not need him with all his limbs intact", Xehanort said, grabbing Merlin by the throat.

"I'll tell you NOTHING!" Merlin yelled, at the top of his voice, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Oh, but you will old man. You will tell me the location of Ansem's secret file NOW, or Saix will tear off your arm…and devour it", Xehanort said, as Saix once more showed his teeth, making sure that Merlin saw his wolf like fangs.

"An why'd you drag me along? Why aint I being herded up with the rest of the towns folk?" Cid asked. Saix turned to him, laughing slightly.

"Because you are required for one other task. You're to give us access to the hidden room, beneath this castle. Leon changed the passwords while he had access to that foolish Tron program. Now you shall hand control back to us", Saix said, holding his weapon to Cid's throat.

Far from all of this, in a world left blasted and desolate from a great battle, fought many years ago by other Keyblade Warriors, a man stood, clad in metal armour, a Keyblade still held in one hand. He knew that HE was out there somewhere, the one who he had focused all his rage and anger on.

"Xehanort…I'm coming for you", he said, gripping the Keyblade even tighter.

To be continued…


	9. Surprised

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Thanks to LoraRiku for the reviews, glad you're enjoying it. And yes, there is a Doctor Who connection, and a certain Time Lord may well be showing up in a few chapters time.

As for the question of who goes with what movie, here's a list

Mufasa: Lion King

Syndrome: The Incredibles

Maleficent: Sleeping Beauty

Pete: General Disney character, no specific film

Daleks: Doctor Who

Drakken and Shego: Kim Possible

Mulan and Mushu: Mulan.

Hercules, Meg, Phil and Hades: Hercules.

Sephiroth, Jenova, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie and Aeris: Final Fantasy 7

Leon: Final Fantasy 8

Captain Jack Sparrow: Pirates of the Caribbean.

Dr Eggman/Robotnik: Sonic the Hedgehog game series.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Xehanort, Organisation XIII, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Ansem are from the original Kingdom Hearts games.

Hope that helps!

Chapter 9

Surprised?

In the heart of Disney Castle, Mickey, Donald and Goofy were running, there footsteps echoing throughout the castle as they hurried towards the Gummi Hangar. Most of the survivors had already gotten out, so now it was just up to them to escape, before these bronze creatures, these Daleks, arrived to kill them.

As Mickey dialled in the security code, Donald and Goofy noticed something, something important about the design of the Gummi Ship.

"Gosh your majesty, this ship's only seats two! Won't it be too small?" Goofy asked, as Mickey summoned his Keyblade.

"It won't because…I'm not coming with you", Mickey said.

"But your majesty..." Donald began, only for Mickey to interrupt.

"We don't have time to argue. I'll try to stop these Daleks here, I need you two to find Sora and warn him. And not just about the Daleks either! There are things I should have told him about years ago…give him this", Mickey said, handing Donald a parcel, as the doors of the Gummi Ship closed. As it launched off into the night, Mickey turned to face the Daleks who were gathered around him.

"Alright…I'm ready", Mickey said, before leaping forward, swinging the Keyblade expertly. Two of the Daleks were decapitated, there domes sliced away from the rest of their armour, their armour exploding in flames. Mickey then pointed the Keyblade at three others, summoning several bolts of lightning down onto them, causing them to scream out, before exploding in flames. Moving with lightning speed, Mickey kept dodging the beams of energy that sprang from the Daleks guns, deflecting any beams that got too close, and slicing away at the Dalek attackers with precision.

"Fire power ineffective! Target main hangar floor!" one of the Daleks screeched, and the remaining Daleks began firing at the hangar itself, the combined firepower tearing it apart, causing computer banks to explode in a flash of light and making sparks fly. Finally, with a tremendous explosion, the section gave way.

It happened as if in slow motion, the ceiling cracking, the floor giving way, the building turning to rubble. Mickey hung in midair briefly, before tumbling, falling deep into the darkness beneath the castle, vanishing completely.

"Target exterminated! We may proceed!" one of the Daleks said.

"Golden Keyblade located! Dalek Sec must be informed", another Dalek added clutching Mickey's fallen Keyblade in its manipulator arm. And with that, the Daleks glided off, returning to the ship, and preparing for the next phase of their victory.

In the Underworld, Sora, Riku, Kairi and Hercules had gathered in Hades throne room, expecting to have a little time to plan what to do next. Now that Xehanort had returned, revealed himself to be a Keyblade wielder and killed Hades, it was clear to them all that they were facing a threat greater than any before. But, before they could even catch their breath, Syndrome had arrived, and targeted all of them with a massive energy cannon.

The burst of energy surged forwards, pure death lighting up the room with its sinister blue glow. However, Sora had developed much faster reactions over the years, and was more than ready for what was coming. Flinging up his Keyblade, he watched as the blast ricocheted off of it, smashing through Hades throne, turning it to rubble.

"Nice reflexes. Course, it's pretty easy to be quick when you're less than human", Syndrome said, throwing an energy field around Sora, flinging him into the ceiling.

"Back off, Syndrome! I don't know what you're doing here, but if you attack my friends, you attack me!" Hercules said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Attack you? Hey, if I'd attacked you, you'd know about it. The Keyblade wielding brat here des first…then I'll deal with you. Trust me, you're on my list as well", Syndrome said, before firing several more shots at Sora, only to scream in pain, as Riku and Kairi leapt forward, hitting his front and back with two vicious Keyblade swipes. Syndrome fell, eyes wide in shock more than pain, at the fact that those two, two he had dismissed before as mere sidekicks, had managed to strike him with such force. Clearly he'd underestimated them.

"Nice one Riku, Kairi! Now let's take this loser down for good!" Sora yelled, running towards Syndrome, only to crash into the force field Syndrome had thrown around himself. Hercules began battering it with his fists, the force field shaking and sparking.

"Y'know what I hate about you strong man supers? You think that you can solve everything with brawn. Bet you'd never have fought to design this energy cannon…", Syndrome said, before firing a burst of energy from it that passed harmlessly through the force field, and stuck Hercules in the chest, causing him to fall to his knees, "So that it can pass through the force field. So you can't hit me, but guess what supers? I can definitely hit you", Syndrome said, before firing again, the blast striking Riku's Keyblade with such force that it sent him tumbling backwards, even though he had guarded against it. He rolled backwards, before falling from the window that overlooked the Underworld, disappearing from view.

"RIKU! Kairi, I need to help him…will you be…" Sora began, before Kairi interrupted.

"I'll be fine Sora. I can take care of him", Kairi said, getting a determined expression on her face as she began making several strikes against Syndrome's force field with her Keyblade.

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of scary when you're angry?" Sora asked.

"Occasionally", Kairi replied, s she made several more strikes against Syndrome's shield.

Sora rushed to the window, looking down to see Riku hanging from the ledge by one hand.

"You didn't really think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you Sora?" Riku asked, grinning as Sora helped him up.

"Nah. No way" Sora said, as he and Riku turned back to face Syndrome. Hercules had managed to pull himself to his full height, but it was clear he was still a little shaky on his feet, while Kairi was doing well, Syndrome's force field clearly about to shut down. However, at that critical moment, Shadow leapt forward from the darkness, her claws slicing across Kairi's chest, sending her sprawling onto the ground.

"That was for last time, Red. You should feel honoured…I don't normally waste time with nobodies", Shadow said.

"Heh. That statements kinda funny when you think about it", Kairi said, smirking, as she swung the Keyblade at Shadow, only for her to leap away just in time.

Syndrome, meanwhile, had deactivated his force field, and was now facing down Sora and the others, weapon still glowing with deadly light.

"So, you got yourself another toy to replace the fake Keyblade I broke?" Sora asked, circling Syndrome calmly.

"You were saved by Mulan's pet dragon last time, Sora. No dragons to save you now, just you, me and a plasma energy cannon with YOUR name on it", Syndrome said, his finger brushing the button that began charging the energy cannon.

"Why not throw that thing down and fight us for real?" Sora asked. Syndrome smiled, turning to Riku.

"You're little boyfriend isn't that bright, is he?" Syndrome asked, grinning, before firing a massive burst of energy that Sora and Riku narrowly dodged.

"I'll admit one thing, this weapon is a little to slow to stop someone like you. But if I tear apart this whole chamber…", Syndrome began, before Sora called down a lightning bolt, the bolt striking Syndrome's bad hand, causing him to scream in pain and drop the cannon.

"Dirty trick, hero. Fortunately, I'm better at them than you are. Hey, wonder boy...catch!" Syndrome yelled, flinging a small red disc at Hercules, the device attaching itself to his chest.

"What…" Hercules began, before several wires snaked out, burrowing into his head, causing his eyes to go blank.

"The minute it made contact, it seized control of his body and mind. So…guess who's got a remote controlled super to test drive?" Syndrome asked, pressing a button on one of his gauntlets. Hercules turned towards Sora and Riku, his eyes glowing with sinister light.

In another world, the world inhabited by Captain Jack Sparrow among others, the Black Pearl hovered over the water, its newly installed jet engines spewing fire into the sky. Eggman stood beside Jack, the two of them staring out across the water.

"This is the beginning of a bold new age, Captain. This ship will soon allow me to seize control of this world, and claim the power hidden here. Power that will make me immortal!" Eggman said, grinning with sheer insanity.

"You wouldn't be talking about a certain chest of Aztec gold, would you mate? If so, I'm afraid it's gone to its new home in Davey Jones Locker", Jack said, watching Eggman carefully.

"Yes, I know. Fortunately, my robots are more than capable of tracking it down and bringing it back to the surface", Eggman said, his eyes narrowing in a sinister fashion, as he got closer to Jack.

"I don't know what a robot is, but it'll be a cold day in hell before I let any of that treasure on my ship…", Jack began, only for Eggman to grab him by the throat, holding him over the ship.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Didn't see that coming, eh? But then how could you see anything that wasn't at the bottom of a rum bottle? You think I didn't know about your plan, captain? To get me drunk and then toss me back onto Tortuga?" Eggman asked, as Jack struggled in Eggman's surprisingly strong grip.

"How are you even still standing?! You should be half dead the amount of rum I gave you!" Jack replied desperately.

"I'm half Russian! My blood is fifty percent Vodka you fool. With no offence meant to any Russians reading this", Eggman said, turning to stare at the fourth wall.

"Who the hell are you talking to!?" Jack asked.

"No matter! I have no interest in breaking the fourth wall any more today! Instead…I'm going to send you for a little swim! HOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman said, laughing like a madman, which he…kind of is.

"My crew will notice I'm gone!" Jack yelled.

"Oh no they won't! Not with my new…Jack-Bot!" Eggman said, motioning for a shadowy figure to step forward. Standing on the deck was an android replica of Jack Sparrow, down to the last detail.

"Fair play to you then", Jack said.

"Thank you. Now it's time to die the way you lived…by HITTING THE DRINK! HOHOHOHOHO!" Eggman said, laughing freakishly before dropping Jack into the ocean, watching as he sank beneath the waves.

In Radiant Garden, inside Xehanort's newest base of operations, things had gone from bad to worse for both Merlin and Cid. Cid was currently being watched by Xigbar and Xaldin, while Merlin had been taken away the minute Vexen had shown up, supposedly so Xehanort could get information from him. Right now, all Cid could do was wait for his turn to be summoned into Vexen's darkened laboratory.

"Hope you make it wizard. I get the feeling that I might need your help", Cid muttered, as he eyed his two guards.

Inside Vexen's laboratory, Merlin lay strapped to a table, a mechanical device attached to his head, its wires linked up to several computers, red lights blinking on and off. Xehanort stood in the shadows, watching all of this.

"You are sure this will work, Vexen? You're experiments have failed me in the past", Xehanort said, his eyes burning intently.

"This one shall function perfectly! It is the result of months of research and testing, in both cybernetics and psychology! It cannot fail to bring us the result we need, I assure you. This is my finest creation!" Vexen said, his eyes glittering with delight at the chance to conduct this experiment, his face flashing through a dozen expressions at once. However, Xehanort was used to Vexen's crazed moods and the over excitement he felt whenever he had the chance to carry out experiments like this one.

"Now then wizard…though I do not believe for a minute that what you do is REAL magic…I shall explain the basis of this machine. I DO NOT repeat myself, so try to keep up. It is incredibly complicated. The machine is designed to use computers to map out your brain, but not in the organic sense, but rather in the psychological sense. By doing this, we have a complete map of all your memories and thoughts and emotions, we can see all you have ever done, all you will do. And we will always know when you are lying to us, or hiding information", Vexen said, adjusting some of the controls.

"I can…bury the information farther than you can ever find, you young fool! I will not betray Ansem's secrets", Merlin yelled out, only for Vexen to lean over him.

"I am pleased to hear that. It means I am able to test another feature of this machine. If you refuse to give us the information, the machine will bring back every bitter memory, every doubt, every fear and every heart ache and magnify them a million times over! If it does this for over five minutes, you're mind will snap", Vexen said, delighting not so much in the chance to carry this out, but in the chance to explain his work to someone.

"So you see, you shall either be compelled to tell us what you know, to end the process…or you will end up a mindless shell, and we shall simply extract the information direct from your mind. Either way…I shall get the answers I crave", Xehanort said, signalling for Vexen to begin. The machine began to glow brighter as it activated, and Merlin began to scream.

In the Underworld, Sora and Riku were desperately trying to find some way to stop Hercules, while avoiding the powerful hero's attacks. Hercules fists crashed through walls, tearing apart the chamber, as he tried to get his hands on Sora and Riku, his actions all controlled by Syndrome.

"Hey Syndrome! Are you trying to attack us or the throne room?" Sora called out. Syndrome simply smiles, pressing another button on his control gauntlet.

"You supers always like to think you're witty, don't you? We'll see how witty you are without a head, Keyblade Wielder", Syndrome said, before turning to see how his assistant Shadow was doing. The highly trained assassin was still engaged in a vicious fight with Kairi, her claw blades clashing against Kairi's own Keyblade, the two of them increasing the ferocity of their attacks as the battle wore on.

"How's it going, Shadow?" Syndrome called out, as Shadow's sliced at Kairi's face, only for her to dodge the attack by a few inches.

"Trust me, in a matter of minutes, I'll be covered in this brat's blood!" Shadow called back, thrusting both claws at Kari's face, only for Kairi to bring her Keyblade up, blocking the attack.

"Heh, is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Syndrome asked, as he watched the two battle viciously. However, as he turned back to view Sora and Riku's battle, he was smashed full in the face by a fist, sending him flying backwards.

"What the…", Syndrome began, looking up to see Cloud Strife, standing in the middle of the throne room. Sora and Riku stared as he stepped forward, his sword at the ready.

"I came here to find Hades. Now…who are you?" Cloud asked, pointing the sword straight at Syndrome.

"Well, now thing's have gotten interesting!" Syndrome declared, as he and Cloud faced each other.

In Xehanort's castle, Cid turned as he heard Merlin's screams finally end, the room falling disturbingly quiet.

"Uh-Oh, sounds like the old guy bought it. Too bad I guess, huh? Man, and I was hoping to use him as target practice. Although you look like a faster mover than that fossil", Xigbar said, summoning both his guns.

"You don't scare me, ya punk! You or that stupid haired spear wielder!" Cid spat back, standing up.

"What did you just call me? You washed up failure! Let us see if you can throw a punch as well as you do an insult!" Xaldin said, summoning two of his spears.

"Heh, like ya even care! Ya aint even got hearts!" Cid said.

"Oh, wrong old man. Guess this dud doesn't even get it, huh?" Xigbar asked.

"The Superior planned for this moment. You all believed that when Sora and the other so called champions defeated us, we vanished forever. You were incorrect", Xaldin declared.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cid asked.

"We've got hearts, old man. We aren't really Nobodies anymore…we're just bodies, get it?" Xigbar said, grabbing Cid's hand and holding it to where his heart should be. And Cid, to his amazement, felt a heart beating.

"See old man? My hearts beating. Which will be more than yours will be doing in a few minutes", Xigbar said, before knocking Cid to the ground as he and Xaldin burst into laughter. At that point the door hissed open, revealing Vexen standing in the doorway.

"Next", he called out simply, as Xaldin dragged Cid to his feet.

To be continued…


	10. The Ansem File

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 10

The Ansem File

Xehanort was surprised to find a bitter taste in his mouth, as he watched Vexen go to work on Merlin, the machine causing the foolish wizard pain unlike any he had ever felt. Not physical pain, not as such, but rather emotional pain, the machine causing Merlin to feel only despair and sorrow and fear. Xehanort had seen Vexen do things far worse than this, had seen the entire Organisation do worse than this. Yet still, he found it distasteful.

But then, was it any worse than what had been done to him? He'd fought the forces of evil, fought against those who wanted to bring darkness and suffering to the entire universe. He'd lost one friend to battle and another to anger and what had been given to show for it? He'd been thrown away, discarded. As much as he despised Lexan…may that abomination rot in every single hell…he had to admit he had been right about one thing. Xehanort had saved the world, all the worlds…and what had they done to him? They had…

"They tried to kill me. And then they banished me", Xehanort muttered, as he felt a light hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Saix standing behind him, his eyes glowing faintly in the darkness.

"What's wrong?" Saix asked, as Xehanort stepped forward, his face still showing signs of…Saix wasn't sure what it was. Anger? Sorrow?

"It's nothing. Simply some unwelcome memories", Xehanort said, as Saix smiled.

"I am here, if you need to talk about it", Saix said, placing a loving hand around Xehanort.

"I know. But I cannot allow myself to dwell in the past. Not when there is the future to consider", Xehanort said, turning back to where Vexen was working.

"I have done it! My machine has succeeded as I knew it would! This so called wizard's mind is open to us! The Ansem File is hidden behind the wall, under your portrait!" Vexen called out, triumphantly.

"No doubt my former master thought that would be ironic. But while he is dead, I have lived to claim what he has hidden from me. In the end…I am the true victor here", Xehanort said, heading towards his study to claim the Ansem File and at last learnt the final secret that had been kept from him.

In the Underworld, Cloud stood facing Syndrome, his buster sword pointed straight at Syndrome's head, while Sora and Riku fought against the mind controlled Hercules and Kairi struggled with Shadow. He had come to find Hades and inform him that the so called Cornerstone of Light, the mystical artefact he had been sent to steal, had been stolen before he could get to it. Instead, he had found a man calling himself Syndrome, along with several people he recognized, including Sora and Hercules. But for whatever reason, Hades was missing.

Still, it was clear that Sora and the others needed help. They had helped him find Sephiroth back at Radiant Garden…he owed them his help.

"I don't know who you are…but I suggest you release them NOW", Cloud said, getting ready to fight.

"Cloud Strife. Well, this is actually kind of a surprise. You're one of the few whose not on my list, actually. After all, why bother going after a FAILED hero?" Syndrome asked, tauntingly, as he pressed a button on one of his gauntlets, causing a compartment on it to hiss open.

"Failed hero?" Cloud asked.

"You couldn't save any of them in the end, could you? I know all about what Sephiroth did…and HOW he did it, too", Syndrome said.

"Shut…UP!" Cloud roared, launching towards Syndrome, Buster Sword slashing out towards him. Syndrome fired a burst of zero point energy, freezing Cloud in place and then flinging him into a wall, causing him to crash through the solid rock.

"Nice try, Rain Cloud. But this is one battle that you're not going to win with your fancy sword skills", Syndrome said, as Sora and Riku continued to try and fend off Hercules vicious attacks.

"He's too strong! We need to find some way of getting that control device to shut down!" Sora yelled, deflecting one of Hercules punches with his Keyblade.

"Worried Sora?" Riku asked, dodging a punch that smashed clean through one of walls.

"Who me? Never. Listen, you try to hold him off. I'm going after the puppet master!" Sora said, rushing towards Syndrome.

"Lucky me", Riku muttered, slashing at Hercules with his Keyblade, only for the mind controlled hero to easily dodge the blow, the Keyblade missing him by inches.

Syndrome smiled as he held Cloud in one of his zero point force fields, preparing to fling the hero from the window.

"Pity you can't fly, huh super? Still, look at it this way…you'll get a lovely view of the river Styx on the way down!" Syndrome taunted, not noticing Sora creeping up behind him. Before Syndrome could fling Cloud from the window, Sora lifted his Keyblade, calling down a lightning bolt. The bolt streaked downwards, impacting on both of Syndrome's gauntlets, having an instant affect as they began sparking, smoke pouring from them as Syndrome jerked his arms away.

"You! What the hell did you do you little brat!?" Syndrome asked, as the gauntlets began glowing with energy. Before Syndrome could react, they exploded, sending him flying backwards, crashing head first into a wall.

"Syndrome!" Shadow called out, leaping towards him. She picked him up, cradling his unconscious form in her arms, as she activated a small device attached to one of her wrists, disappearing with him before any of them could react.

"Could someone tell me…what the hell just happened?" Cloud asked, pulling himself upright.

"That's…kind of a long story", Sora said, as Kairi and Riku joined him.

In the land of Port Royal, Tifa, Yuffie Aeries and Leon had spent the last several hours asking after Sephiroth or Cloud, supplying the various people they met with descriptions. None had seen them, although one had mentioned seeing someone who MAY have been Sephiroth near the docks. He'd offered to say more, but had made the mistake of asking Tifa to "Make it worth his while", and had ended up being beaten into unconsciousness. Still, they had decided to check it out just in case, and had been rewarded by the sight of a large crater where there had once been a tavern, suggesting that Sephiroth may well have been in this world. And that was when things had gotten worse.

"Something's wrong", Tifa muttered, looking towards where several old ships stood motionless at the docks, there owners currently engaged with other activities.

"Sephiroth? Or Cloud?" Leon asked, following her line of site towards the ships.

"Neither…something else. Like…like a memory. Like…NO", Tifa said, her eyes going wide, as she saw what was bothering her. Her keen eye sight had spotted him standing on the ships deck, his long silver hair flowing backwards in the wind. But Sephiroth wasn't the only thing there that caused her to feel fear…beside him was a metal box, a box with markings that she instantly recognized.

"Jenova. Leon, we need to get out of here now!" Tifa said, turning towards the rest of the group.

"What? But why? C'mon, we can take that long haired loser easily!" Yuffie said.

"He's not the only problem he's found…" Tifa began, before gasping as she saw what was behind Yuffie. Turning, they were greeted by the sight of Sephiroth, standing with his sword drawn.

I have found Jenova. Tell me, Tifa…didn't you tell your friends about it?" Sephiroth asked, advancing slowly.

"Now, answer me this. WHERE. IS. CLOUD?" Sephiroth asked.

On the Destiny Islands, in a small mansion, once occupied by a rich artist and his family, Marluxia and Larxene were relaxing in bed after the eventful night before. Larxene was playing with Marluxia's hair, her eyes half closed.

"That felt incredible", Larxene muttered, holding herself closer to Marluxia.

"And more importantly…we FELT it. To have hearts again…to be human again. To not feel the same damn emptiness every day…it was worth serving that fool. And now we're free there is nothing we cannot do", Marluxia muttered, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"We could kill the universe. All of it", Larxene murmured, half awake, her mind still an inferno of madness.

"Anything we want. Now that we are free of being Nobodies…we can at last claim what should always have been ours. But first…I want Sora to suffer. I shall enjoy it even more now that I'm whole. And you and I have done enough here. Time to find another world on which to play, I think", Marluxia said, examining their handiwork. The bodies of the painter and his family were currently pinned to the ceiling, dead eyes staring down. his butler was currently tied up in the dining room, there to inform the police who had done this. Marluxia was determined to make this worthless little world fear his name; make them jump at every shadow. But he knew the Keyblade Wielder would come for him…he was counting on it.

He remembered the moment when he and Larxene had begun their plan to take over the Organisation, a plan born from their hatred of the treatment they received from those higher in the Organisation, the original five. In the end, it was a pity he'd only managed to get rid of Vexen, though Riku and Sora had dealt with the others well enough.

He had sought power of all that lived, when he had been a Nobody. He had hoped to usurp Xemnas's power, claim it for himself so that he might rule over the new universe Xemnas was determined to create. When Larxene had died, it had been like someone had stabbed an icicle through his chest. He couldn't even cry for her, his lack of a heart making it impossible. And that fool Sora had the sheer arrogance to claim that Nobodies could not feel! He had felt the Keyblade, as it delivered him to what he thought would be his final rest, but had turned out to be…something different. He did not know how he and Larxene had been reborn, but he knew this: While he enjoyed following her on her little murder spree, he had a far grander goal, and he would have to begin it soon. He and Larxene would rule over the fools who had been born with Hearts and make them regret it. But: there was no harm in one last bit of fun here, before they began their schemes again. The only question was, where to strike.

"I've been thinking: It's time we got out of here. Destiny Islands is to unimportant to help us with our goals. But before we leave…one last party. Who do you want?" Marluxia asked, turning to Larxene.

"One of Sora's little friends. I want him to know real grief this time", Larxene said, smiling a smile that was filled with malice, reminding Marluxia why she had been nick named "The savage nymph".

"I think I know just the one", Marluxia said, grinning.

Cloud lay on the ground, his head in his hands, as Sora explained all that happened, with Xehanort and Syndrome. But ultimately, none of them were prepared for Cloud's news that Sephiroth was still alive, all of them looking on in shock, as he explained his reasons for being in the Underworld.

"So you need that sword to get rid of Sephiroth forever and Hades was the only person who could get it. But Hades is…" Kairi said, before stopping as she saw the depressed look on Cloud's face. Cloud nodded, slightly, the movement almost more than he could manage. He was tired: tired of the constant mental and physical battle with Sephiroth, tired of seeing his friends die, tired of everything. Sometimes he wondered whether it would be better just to end it. But to do that…to leave everyone…he couldn't. they needed him. He would never again fail someone, he would never again allow Sephiroth to claim and innocent life.

"But who is Sephiroth? I only saw him briefly, when he came to the Coliseum to compete in the tournament…how do you know him?" Hercules asked.

"And where did you go when you two vanished from Radiant Garden?" Sora asked.

"I suppose you deserve an answer. Sephiroth and I…we're not from any of these worlds you've viewed. We're from a place called Midgar. And it's there that the endless cycle of hatred began", Cloud said, as he began to tell them the tale.

**Cloud's Tale**

Sephiroth and I met some time before he would become the angel of death that he ended up as. He was a member of an elite unit created by the SHINRA corporation, called SOLDIER. It was there that he was bonded with cells from an alien life form called Jenova. At the time, no one knew what a mistake that would be.

Sephiroth came to believe that Jenova, or "Mother" as he called her, was destined to rule the planet, and that when humanity used her for experiments, they stole the power that was rightfully hers and his. He believed himself to be a chosen one, destined to rule over an empire, and that mankind needed to die to accomplish this goal. But another member of SOLDIER, Zack, tried to stop him, only to be killed as a result. I thought I finished the job…but I was wrong.

For a long time, I had false memories of being part of SOLDIER, which lead me to help a group of people who needed it. A young woman named Aeris Gainsborough…not the Aeris you met in Radiant Garden, a different one…was being hunted by SHINRA, who wanted her for their own interests. We managed to deal with that problem…only to find the SHINRA CEO stabbed through the back…by Sephiroth's sword. After that, it became clear that the nightmare had returned.

We fought Sephiroth and in the end, we stopped him, and the Meteor that he had planned to use against Midgar. But it cost. My…our Aeris was killed by Sephiroth, stabbed through the back in cold blood. But even after death, Sephiroth managed to haunt us.

He remained in the life stream, creating three remnants of himself, Kadaj, Yazoo and Ploz. The three "Brothers" sought to retrieve Jenova's head, and Kadaj succeeded. I was dieing of Geostigma, a disease Sephiroth had created to further his own plans and I sought out Kadaj, trying to stop him. But in the end, Kadaj absorbed Jenova, becoming Sephiroth once more. There was a great battle, and Sephiroth died again.

For a while, everything was peaceful, and I felt I could move on with my life, put both my pasts behind me. But instead, the nightmare became a reality again. SHINRA had secretly clones Jenova cells from the head, while it was in their possession, hoping to find a way of using it for themselves. It was then that I felt a voice, HIS voice, in my head, and learned the truth of our battle. He had bonded himself to my life force, growing stronger, waiting for the moment to emerge. When he did, he knew at once that Jenova had been reborn and set out to claim it. He killed many along the way, including two people I knew and…had a connection to. Cid Highwind and Reno, an employee of SHINRA. Sephiroth claimed Jenova, but couldn't open it inside the compound. We fought, and he was near death. But then, he took a wild chance. SHINRA had designed a device they believed could open portals into different worlds…Sephiroth leaped through, so did I. And that's how I ended up in Radiant Garden.

But Sephiroth wasn't counting on the Jenova clone to be swept away to a different world than him. I killed Sephiroth, but as soon as I had, I heard his voice in my head, taunting me. I knew I couldn't return to Midgar while I still had him possessing me, and I feared for the safety of the Radiant Garden residents, some of whom were that worlds version of my friends. I couldn't watch Aeris die again at that madman's hands.

And that's where you met me, Sora. I worked for Hades because he said he knew where to find Sephiroth, and then came to Radiant Garden because I knew he was there. And now, he's back and this time, I want to finish it for good.

As Cloud finished his story, Sora and the others stared in amazement. They had known that their was something in Cloud's past that haunted him, but to learn all this.

"We'll help. How can we not?" Sora asked.

"Thank you…but I can't ask for any more of your help. Sephiroth is dangerous", Cloud said.

"And what do you think we are? C'mon, I did fine against him in Radiant Garden", Sora said.

"Perhaps. But in the end, I am the only one with the ability to kill Sephiroth. This began between us…it's going to end between us", Cloud said, walking off.

"Sora, good luck. If these are the threats you'll be facing…take care of yourself", Hercules said.

"Kid, word of advice. This Sephiroth nut shows up…", Phil began, before Sora interrupted.

"Run for my life, right?" Sora asked.

"What are you, kidding?! You can take that punk easily! You show him what a hero is made of!" Phil said.

"Thanks Phil", Sora said.

"Well, I don't want it getting round that I trained a quitter", Phil said, smiling. At that point, the Keyblade glowed, showing an image of Port Royal, surrounded by strange energy.

"Well, looks like we're on the road again", Kairi said, as the image faded. And so, after saying their goodbyes to Hercules and the others, they left, heading out for the Gummi Ship.

"Well, I'll need to tell Zeus about all of this. If what's coming is as bad as Hades said, Sora may need help", Hercules said.

"Wonder boy, if he was telling the truth, we'll ALL need help", Meg said, as they headed out. None of them noticed that where Hades had fell and knocked the book over, it had revealed a page he had not shown the others. after the prophecy and the warning of a Keyblade War, there was a page with just one word on it. Chasers.

In Xehanort's study, he had removed the portrait of himself that had been hanging on the wall, revealing the seemingly ordinary stretch of wall. Summoning an Aerial Blade, he carved through it, the wall falling away, to reveal the file he had been searching for…Ansem's last secret.

"Now my old mentor…let us see what you did not wish me to know", Xehanort muttered, lifting the book out.

Elsewhere, far from Xehanort, something strange began to occur, in a very strange place. It was a figure clad in black armour, standing and watching and waiting. This figure was waiting for HIM. The one who was travelling to meet himself. And as an armoured knight stepped over the horizon, the man in black prepared for what was about to occur.

To be continued…


	11. Ansem's Secret

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Glad so many people seem to be enjoying this. So, in response to some of the comments

Ri2: Yes, Saix and Xehanort are together as a couple. I think they're quite cute together…in a crazed villain kind of way. The Ansem File will be revealed in this chapter. Cloud's tale is indeed quite dark and sad, and there's more tragedy in store. And Marluxia and Larxene are intended to be gross. I thought about their slightly insane personalities in the game and decided to sort of make them the "Mickey and Mallory" of the Organisation. The truth behind the Chasers is more bizarre than anyone can imagine and Xehanort is tied closely to it. And yes, Syndrome is pretty loathsome in this fic…but he'll be getting some pay back pretty soon, courtesy of the last person you'd expect. Merlin's fate will also be revealed next chapter.

Chapter 11

Ansem's Secret

**Ansem File**

**Entry 1**

I have made many strange discoveries in my time, and seen many wondrous and terrible sights. As a scientist who has long studied things that many would reject as madness, I have learned of many bizarre secrets. But surely the most surprising discovery I made was Xehanort, a young man who would soon prove to be the most strange…and most dangerous discovery I would ever make. But at the time, I was unaware of all this, merely seeing a man who needed help and who could perhaps help me in return. I didn't even recognise him at first: perhaps if I had things would have turned out differently…

Xehanort was not his true name, of course. It was almost a joke when he first chose it. When I discovered him, half dead in Radiant Garden's outskirts, I had taken him to a hospital, where he had received treatment. He had almost been dying when I found him, yet he recovered faster than any normal human. The hospital had dubbed him Patient X, not knowing his name. I had cared for him, concerned for his well being, and during a conversation, he had mentioned that had I not saved him, he would be just another John Doe, found dead in a morgue. From that, he had taken his name, putting the X with the word another and rearranging the letters. The anagram Xehanort attracted him, seeming fitting somehow. Although he had expressed a desire to learn his past and recover his lost memories I somehow felt a terrible dread at the prospect, as if I knew in my heart that it was a secret best let uncovered.

He was discharged from the hospital less than a month after entering it, his recovery nothing less than a miracle. Although I would soon learn it was a very dark miracle indeed. He immediately became close friends with my apprentices Braig, Dilan, Even, Elaeus and Ienzo, the six of them becoming close friends as time went on. I welcomed him into the world of Radiant Garden, teaching him all I knew…I had no idea how much I would regret that action. The true start of the problem came one dark night, when I was met by Xehanort in my study and he submitted his request to me, a request that would have horrific consequences for all involved.

**Ansem File**

**Entry 2**

The night Xehanort made his request is one I will never forget. A storm raged outside the castle, as he entered the study, his eyes seeming to almost shine with yellow light. He had been with me for close to a month, studying every tome in my vast library, honing his abilities. among others, he seemed to have both telekinesis and a limited form of telepathy, although strong minds could block it easily. He was with Dilan and Braig, the two who he had formed the closest friendship with, and had worked with over the past month.

He explained to me that Dilan had told him of my work in investigating the human heart, work which I had begun in a bid to try and find out what caused some people to become so twisted and cruel. I thought that if I could uncover the reason why men and women, no different than I, became so cruel and merciless, then I could find some way to help them, perhaps even put an end to crime and hatred and darkness. I had such noble intentions at the start…but everyone knows what road is paved with them.

Xehanort told me that despite everything, despite the hypnotherapy treatments, the hours spent with psychologists, the many attempts by Ienzo and Even to get past the mental blocks, he still remembered nothing. Indeed, he had come no closer to uncovering his past in the month he had been with me.

And so, he explained that in his dreams, dreams which he would often awake from screaming in terror, he saw what looked like a man clad all in black, holding what he described as a blade that looked like a key. And this man spoke in a strange language, before pushing the blade through Xehanort's chest, locking his heart, sealing away his memories.

Xehanort believed them to be symbolic, perhaps his subconscious mind trying to tell him that the key to unlocking his memories lay not in his head, but his heart and soul. I however, found myself almost sweating from the description of the man, for I recognised it. Dear god, all at Radiant Garden recognised it, the man who had earned this town its second name: Hollow Bastion.

He had been a sorcerer, an apprentice of Merlin himself, a man called Lexan Bastion, a man who had longed for the secrets of magic. But no matte how much he was taught, he longed for more, longed to learn the secrets of the dark arts, the spells and potions that could bring misery, suffering and even death to those they were turned upon. Merlin learned of these dark desires and forbade him to pry any further into the dark side, warning him of the dangers and horrors that he could encounter and unleash. But Lexan seemed to revel in this nightmarish prophecy, eventually leaving Merlin's home, promising to return and prove himself superior to all who lived here in the town and the world. He promised that he would claim it for himself, and take command of the world's very heart.

Even my dearest friend, King Mickey never learned of this dark chapter in the towns history, which is why I feigned ignorance when he showed me the Keyblade, even writing an "acceptable" version of my Ansem reports which gave him the benefit of my research, without the darker details. I could not burden a man already in charge of an entire kingdom, with the terrible knowledge I had.

When Lexan returned, one year after he had vanished, strange occurrences were common in Radiant Garden. All around the world, strange weapons called "Keyblades" had begun to appear, weapons that were similar to the one Xehanort had just described to me. While some used them for good, others used them for cruel and evil purposes, and so an elite guard were formed to defend Radiant Garden. Of this guard, the three greatest were Aqua, a young woman with dark blue hair who had excelled in magic, Ven, a spiky blonde haired man who was moved ahead due to his skill but was sadly far too quick to act as a result of this and finally Theanor, a man with dark brown hair, about shoulder length, and piecing eyes. These three were by far the greatest heroes Radiant Garden ever knew.

The day Lexan returned was one I shall always remember. The man, his eyes like a cats, his face a picture of evil, arrived at the outskirts of town. Hw was clad in a long coat, almost looking like a fairy tale villain with his vulture like bald head and his white goatee beard. But he was far more dangerous than any story book monster…for he had a Keyblade, and army of Keyblades and followers willing to use them.

None knew what they were at first, until one was caught and sent to my laboratory. It was there I studied one of these strange black armoured men to learn two things. One was that the armour was NOT armour, but rather something else entirely. The next was so shocking, I feel compelled not to write it, even here in my most private of journals.

It was because of those terrible memories of Lexan that I refused to agree to Xehanort's demands at first, but the terrible expression of despair and defeat that adorned his face afterwards, compelled me to go back on my previous decision and agree to the experiments. What a fool! I should have listened to my heart like a human being, rather than playing the part of the cool scientist!

**Ansem File **

**Entry 3**

The experiments lasted two months, each one seeming to leave Xehanort drained afterwards, yet strangely stronger when night fell. He knew that he could not take many more experiments like the ones he had put himself through, knew that he had a finite window of opportunity. But still there was nothing. I still remember the night he collapsed, sobbing into his hands, about how he felt, being almost half a man. To always feel the memories, just at the edge of his min, like a tooth ache inside his brain, yet to never uncover them. He said it was like being a shell, as if he didn't really exist as is he was just a ghost of someone long dead who was vainly struggling to recover the memories of his living self. That choice of worlds made me go pale, as if someone had just stepped on my grave, for I had heard similar words before.

I told him the experiments would have to end, claiming it was for his own good, which was true in a way. But it was also for my peace of mind, as I felt uncomfortable with the memories that it stirred within me. Was that selfish? Perhaps, and perhaps had I not been so, things would have turned out differently. Perhaps if I had not been so strict, he would not have rebelled.

Speaking of him like this makes me feel more like a parent than a mentor, yet as I had no family of my own, my parents long dead and the world of science leaving little time to start a family, I felt almost like my apprentices were my family. There was a time I believe they felt the same. But that, like so much of my old life, is consigned to the past.

A few weeks after I had forbidden the experiments, I learned that several pieces of my equipment had vanished, arousing my suspicion. And then, to continue that, I learned that someone had been making regular visits to the "Room of Sleep", a room that was a memorial to one of the great fallen warriors of out time, Aqua. It took but a moments work with the security cameras to learn that it was Xehanort, making regular trips there. He would often stare for hours at the armour, as if trying to recall something. I said nothing: if this was the new path he chosen to uncover his memories, I saw no harm in it. But then came the night when I first saw the Heartless.

It had been a good week; the experiments conducted yielding many intriguing results, including the creation of Tron, a cybernetic being who could control the towns energy grid and cybernetic systems. I had nom idea that in the basement levels of my labs, my apprentices were conducting experiments of drawing out darkness in human hearts, and creating things they called Heartless. They were not true Heartless, but rather synthetic ones, created artificially in the labs using various machines. But they were just as dangerous as the creatures that Lexan had once occasionally used.

I had arranged a party of visiting academics that night, there to see my first test of a device which could allow humans to enter the digital world of Tron and other programs like him. If humans could interface with programs directly, it would open up intriguing new areas of research and discovery. But, as the test went underway, I heard the first scream.

Pouring into the room were dozens of pitch black creatures with strange moon like eyes, stalking towards the guests. Had I not activated Tron's security system, everyone there might have died, or worse. I followed the trail that the Heartless had left, leading me into a small sub basement. The sight was one that still haunts my dreams. My apprentices were cowering, screaming in sheer terror as light poured from an open door, that also seemed to be unleashing Heartless creatures, as Xehanort stood framed in the doorway, his eyes burning with a fierce energy that I had not seen since Lexan confronted me. I quickly forced the door close, as Xehanort tumbled backwards, barely conscious. I dragged him to his feet demanding to know what he had done.

He murmured about the Heartless helping to uncover the secrets of the dark side of the heart, allowing him to lean more about his memories. He accused me of trying to stand in the way of him learning his past. I told him clearly, that if his past involved such creatures, it was best left uncovered, and he responded by throwing a file at me, a file which had my own name written upon it. He demanded that I read it, read about the progress he had made, but instead I threw it to the ground. I see now that what he sought was acceptance, an admittance that he had achieved something. I believe even now that he knew what he had done was wrong and that what he wanted was for me to tell him that it was worth it. But to do that would have compromised all my principles and I would not do that. I told him to end the research and threatened to remove him and my apprentices from the castle should they attempt it again.

**Ansem File**

**Entry 4**

I believe I may have seemed harsh, even cruel in my last written entry into this file, but I will attempt to explain. It was not just the Heartless that Xehanort had unleashed that angered and yes, frightened me, but the WAY he had unleashed them. He had opened the door to the heart of our world…and he was not the first to do so. he had achieved something only one man had done before.

In the many years before, when Lexan Bastion had marched into town with his army of Chasers and Heatless, he had done many terrible deeds. He had almost killed Merlin, beating the old wizard severely, and had claimed the lives of many of the elite knights of the Keyblade. But then came the day when he came for me, tearing through the gates of my castle.

He had renamed the town Hollow Bastion, a mocking aside to the insults Merlin had flung at him, accusing him of having no heart, being a hollow mockery of a human being. And Lexan Bastion intended to make everyone regret that. He faced me down, his Chasers holding me in place, as he explained his plan. he explained that not only did people have hearts and souls, he believed worlds did as well, that each world had a doorway through which its heart could be entered. He explained that once this was accomplished, he would travel to other worlds, conquering them with the power he would claim from Kingdom Hearts.

He told me that he believed a place called Kingdom Hearts granted each world and person there heart, allowing them to feel emotion and be complete. He went on to claim that he would find the forgotten land where Kingdom Hearts dwelt and claim the power of the heart of the universe, making himself a god. And as I looked into his eyes, I realised he would do it.

It was at that point that sounds of battle reached my study and we turned to see Aqua, Ven and Theanor fighting through the Heartless and far more deadly Chasers, fighting their way to me. Lexan fled, heading down into my basement, towards a door that had long perplexed me, a door that had been there when I took the castle. Nothing could open it, neither keys nor force, yet Lexan held out his Keyblade and it swung open, bathing the chamber in light. As he leapt through, Aqua, Ven and Theanor followed him, leaping into the doorway, just before it closed. None know what happened in that strange place, though Aqua's armour was later found, blood covering it, leading us to presume her and everyone else dead. As Lexan never returned, he was presumed dead as well, perhaps perishing in battle with Aqua and the others.

And so, when Xehanort opened the door in the present day, all those terrible memories of Lexan returned, and I knew in my heart that to open the door to the heart of the world again would be madness. The one question that vexed me at the time was how Xehanort had opened the door in my basement…and now I know the answer, I wish I had never learned it.

**Ansem File**

**Entry 5**

Months passed, and Xehanort and the others seemed to return to normal, their thoughts of the door to the heart of all worlds seemingly forgotten. But then came the day when a ship arrived, a ship piloted by a being destined to become a close friend of mine, called Mickey. Mickey explained that he was from another world, a world called Disney Kingdom and that they were interested in learning about life on other worlds. He and I worked closely together, the fact that he had a Keyblade allowing me the chance to study them again for the first time in many years. We bonded over our shared interests to keep the worlds safe from darkness and learn more about the people who existed out there.

Yet Mickey's arrival seemed to bring about the return of Xehanort's dangerous interests, causing him to once more begin pestering me for approval to study the door to the heart of our world. He also seemed fascinated by Mickey's Keyblade, as I more than once caught him staring at it. But I had no idea that they had already begun work on unlocking the realm of darkness, and that he would go ahead without my permission. I warned him to forget the plans he had once been tempted by, but he ignored my warning.

**Ansem File **

**Entry 6**

I am free of the dark realm now, my new name replacing the one my apprentice stole from me. No longer Ansem, I am not DiZ: Darkness in Zero. But now, as I consider thoughts of revenge, made possible thanks to my new ally Riku, am forced to consider things that remain suspicious and come to only one logical conclusion. The events occurring just before I was flung into the world of darkness and Xehanort cast of his form, are events that remain unusual.

The first was the way that Xehanort opened the door. At first, I had almost entertained the possibility that he might be Lexan, but I dismissed this thought. Lexan was nothing like this being, and even if he had changed so much, Lexan had an aura of pure evil that I would have noticed, or if not me then certainly Merlin or any of the other mystics who tried to help Xehanort. So he was someone else…someone who had once been chosen by the Keyblade.

The second event that leads me to the conclusion I have arrived at it this: Xehanort's obsession with the Room of Sleep, a room that I had named as a memorial to Aqua and the others. He would stare at the armour for days at a time, caressing, at one point even collapsing in front of it, clutching his head, as if some terrible memory struggled to return. Before the end, before he did what he did, and opened up a doorway into darkness, he had been calling the armour his "Friend" speaking of having known it and thought beside it.

Then finally, there was the seeming absence of any memory, the fact that Xehanort himself had called himself a shell, a nothing. When he joined the darkness, his heart became a Heartless and the rest became a Nobody. But both had an expression of almost sorrow, when they looked me in the and said: I am all there ever was. And that was when I noticed that his Heartless had the familiar brand that was placed on all false Heartless. As this was a true Heartless, one born from Xehanort's heart becoming one with the darkness, why should it be branded a fake Heartless? Unless…

It has all lead me to a conclusion I will not discuss with anyone, not Riku, not Sora and not even King Mickey, my dearest friend. If only he had been there so that I might have said goodbye before I was sucked into darkness. But alas, he had to return to his kingdom, the running of that kingdom having to take top priority. So, while none shall learn of this discovery, I shall write it down here, for my own peace of mind.

Xehanort is a Chaser.

**END OF FILE**

In Xehanort's study, he closed the Ansem File, turning to see Saix standing beside him. He had a sympathetic expression on his face.

"I am sorry", Saix said. Xehanort turned, threw his head back and screamed, a bellow of rage and hatred, smashing his portrait, scattering books and papers, putting a fist through one of the windows. He screamed anger and hate at Ansem and Merlin and everyone else in Radiant Garden who he could think of. And most of all, he screamed hate at the late Lexan Bastion and Sora, who had achieved so much without ever having to make the sacrifice Xehanort had made.

Saix cradled Xehanort's form, drawing him to his feet, holding him, trying to comfort him as best as he could. Even before becoming a Nobody he had difficulty expressing his emotions, but he would try his best for Xehanort.

"I don't know what's real any more…" Xehanort muttered, clutching Saix.

"I am real. My love for you is real", Saix said, kissing Xehanort passionately. Xehanort stood to his full height, colour returning to his face.

"Get the wizard in here. Then bring the old man", Xehanort said, maliciously.

To be continued…


	12. Sephiroth

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Author's comments: Glad everyone is sticking with it. Ri2 and LoraRiku especially. And Ri2 in answer to some of your comments: When Ansem said that Xehanort's name was an anagram with X added to it, he meant an anagram of ANOTHER not of John Doe. The file got behind the portrait because DiZ placed it their. He can't have spent ALL his time in that tiny little laboratory with Riku and as he could open portals of darkness, he simply teleported to his old study, thinking it the last place Xehanort would look. But while he was there he told Merlin about it, in case anyone ever needed it desperately enough to reveal his secrets. And yes, he should have told Mickey. And if you feel sorry for Xehanort now, just wait. His story is more tragic and terrible than anyone realises. And LoraRiku I got the names Aqua and Ven from an extra scene in the final mix of Kingdom Hearts 2. Theanor is a name I chose myself because…well, to say why would spoil a plot twist. TWO plot twists, actually.

Chapter 12

Sephiroth

In the world of Port Royal, in a small tavern which had once done a thriving business, stood Sephiroth, one winged angel of death, lethal killer. Tifa, Aeris, Yuffie and Leon were around him, tied to various bar stools. Not killing them was taking a vast amount of will power of Sephiroth's part, given the boiling pit of hatred he felt for them, especially the flower girl, the one who looked like Aeris. But he needed them alive, at least until Cloud arrived.

"Do you really think you can restore Jenova? You're insane Sephiroth!" Tifa yelled.

"Is that you talking or Cloud? Mankind stole the power that should have been Mother's. It's my right to claim their world as my empire, regardless of the consequences. And now, with so many new worlds, I am at last able to…follow in my Mother's footsteps", Sephiroth said, smiling.

"Um, that thing is his mother?" Yuffie asked, gesturing towards the crate.

"It contains an alien life form called Jenova. It's what made Sephiroth what he is…a monster!" Tifa said, spitting the last part in Sephiroth's direction.

"I'll take that as a compliment", Sephiroth said, before turning, looking into the distance before chuckling darkly.

"He's here"

In the world of the Destiny Islands, Selphie had been relaxing, expecting a nice peaceful day, safe in the knowledge that Sora and the others were working to defend the world. Some might be worried by one of their friends heading out into the unknown, but Selphie knew Sora well enough to know that he could handle whatever was out there. He was the greatest hero Selphie knew.

However, as she opened her front door, she was greeted by the sight of two people sitting calmly in the living room. One of them a man with long pink hair and matching shades had a drink in one hand and a scythe in the other, while the other, a woman with short blonde hair and creepy blue eyes, was holding several knives toying with them playfully.

"Hey Jack, Selphie's back", Larxene crooned mockingly, eyes darting towards the door and flinging an electric knife at it, the impact slamming the door shut.

"How amusing. We were just about to leave to look for you, only for fate to bring you right to us. Life works out strangely sometimes, doesn't it?" Marluxia asked rhetorically, as he stood up, blocking Selphie's one path of escape.

"Wait…those weapons and that hair…you're him! You're Marflunkia!" Selphie yelled.

"Marluxia, girl. Didn't Sora care enough to get my name right? I'm insulted", Marluxia said, holding the scythe out so that it was inches from Selphie's throat. As Larxene noticed the way she was sweating, she placed a comforting hand on Selphie's shoulder.

"Not to worry, girl. We won't send you to the grave just yet. After all…we've still got plenty of time to kill", Larxene said, grinning sadistically as her electro-knives appeared in her hand.

In the world of Port Royal, Sora, Riku and Kairi had arrived, the Gummi Ship having some difficulty navigating its way through the energy storm that seemed to be surrounding the world. Yet there seemed to be nothing wrong on the ground level, the area around them seeming exactly as it had been when they had last come here. However, it was at that point that they heard a familiar voice.

"YOU! I thought I told you not to follow me!" it called, and they turned to see Cloud standing, his Buster sword ready for action. He had an expression on his face that was even harsher than normal, one of a rage Sora had never seen before.

"Follow you? The Keyblade picked something up, we came here to see if anyone needed any help!" Sora said.

"You'll be the ones who need help if you don't start running! He's here! And he's found Jenova!" Cloud shouted angrily, marching towards the centre of the port, towards where several lights were clustered together. Sora and the others could guess that Cloud was talking about Sephiroth, and if he was here it explained why it seemed so quiet in the normally active port of Tortuga. But still…

"What the hell is Jenova?" Riku asked, more than a little angrily. While Sora seemed able to tolerate Cloud, Riku found himself having little patience for his attitude. He knew Cloud had suffered, knew how much darkness he had had to pull himself through. But ultimately, the way he casually dismissed him, Sora and Kairi as if they didn't exist, annoyed him. They had fought threats just as dangerous as Sephiroth before, yet Cloud's single minded vendetta seemed to prevent him from seeing that.

"Jenova is a nightmare. It's the creature that made Sephiroth what he is, made him into the angel of death. It's here…it needs to die with him. And me as well", Cloud said.

"Wait…you're going to kill YOURSELF!? Why?" Kairi asked.

"It's the only way! Every time I've killed Sephiroth, he's used my heart, my soul and my life force to resurrect himself. Maybe if I'm gone from this world as well…he'll have no way back", Cloud said.

"And what if he does find a way back? Who'll protect your friends then? And how do you think they'll feel, with you gone?" Sora asked.

"There's no one to mourn over my grave", Cloud muttered, heading towards the location of Sephiroth.

"Should we go after him?" Kairi asked.

"Even if he doesn't want our help…we can't just leave him. C'mon", Sora said, as he and the others headed off after Cloud.

As they walked through the streets of Tortuga, it took little time to realise that it didn't simply appear to be devoid of life, it actually was. There were signs of struggle, and more than one body in the streets. Worst of all were the buildings with their doors smashed open, the dark interior seeming to warn that whatever was inside was worse than they could imagine. They noticed that Cloud had stopped dead and followed his line of sight, to see Sephiroth standing, with Aeris by his side, a cruel smile on his face.

"Cloud…I see you've found me again. Strange…how you always run towards me. Towards the darkness", Sephiroth said.

"I run towards you…to end this once and for all. You die today", Cloud said.

"So sure? Well, maybe. But if I do…I don't die alone. So tell me Cloud…ready for some nostalgia?" Sephiroth asked, before unsheathing his sword, sweeping it backwards. Aeris face was a picture of sheer terror, before Sephiroth brought the sword forward, still smiling that terrible smile.

"Cloud…", Aeris gasped, looking down at the wound on her chest, where the sword had neatly gone through her heart. She looked at her hands, unsurely.

"Who's…blood is this?" Aeris asked, already fading, barely aware of where she was, the shock ridding her of her senses. She fell, a slow terrible descent, ending on the hard ground below.

"Well Cloud…did that bring back memories?" Sephiroth asked. Cloud didn't respond at first. Then, he was leaping forward, screaming, and shouting every curse he could think of at Sephiroth, slashing at him with speed and ferocity that even Saix had not displayed. Sephiroth parried the blows easily, his sword moving so fast it was practically invisible.

"Do we help?" Sora asked, noting the lightning fast speeds the two fighters were moving at.

"How can we not?" Riku replied, as he Sora and Kairi charged in. soon, the three Keyblades were added, Sephiroth being forced back slightly under the mass off blows that were being struck. He raised a hand, a move Sora recognised and he leapt back as he summoned down a burst of flame, torching the nearby area, as several more appeared, one of them sending Cloud flying. He leapt back up, spinning in mid air before launching forward, Buster Sword lashing out, striking across Sephiroth's blade, sending the madman backwards, only for him to plant both feet onto Riku's chest, sending him sprawling and allowing Sephiroth to leap back up, hovering in midair. He rose a hand to the air, smiling.

"Descend, heartless angel", he called out, as Sora felt himself weaken, falling to the ground as Cloud did likewise. Sora acted as quickly as he could as he cast the greatest curing spell he knew, allowing Cloud a few seconds to guard as Sephiroth launched forward, spinning the blade in a vicious move that struck the buster sword struggled to guard against. As Sephiroth summoned several orbs of darkness, Kairi summoned a shield, sending them backwards at Sephiroth, sending him tumbling to the ground.

However he leapt back to his feet, seemingly unharmed, still unfazed by the battle. He turned to Sora, a vicious look on his face.

"You've forgotten…only Cloud can finish this", Sephiroth said, only to turn in time to be caught full in the chest by a blow from the buster sword, sending him tumbling to the ground. He drew himself back to his full height, shaking slightly.

"Impressive, Cloud, but not enough to rid yourself of me. There is no way to destroy the darkness you revel in. admit it Cloud…you need me. You need the darkness, which is why I keep returning. You can't kill me…but perhaps I can kill you", Sephiroth said, leaping up and landing on the roof of the nearby tavern. As Cloud and the others stepped forward, Sephiroth dragged Tifa into view, holding the sword to her throat.

"Sora…you have a chance to save her. Open this for me…and I'll spare her life", Sephiroth said, as a large metal crate floated into view.

"NO! Don't listen to him!" Tifa yelled, only for Sephiroth to grab her by the throat.

"You have ten seconds Sora. Open the box or I open her and let her spill out across the ground. Will you allow Cloud to lose another he loves?" Sephiroth asked.

"MURDERING BASTARD!" Cloud screamed, shooting forward, smashing the buster sword at Sephiroth repeatedly, each one being parried almost effortlessly, before Cloud was smashed to the ground.

"All your anger, all your hate, merely feeds me, Cloud. You're weakness is my strength", Sephiroth taunted. He then turned to Sora, still smiling. "Well, Sora? What's your choice?" Sephiroth asked.

"I…don't have a choice", Sora said, pointing the Keyblade at the crate, as a beam of light shot from the Keyblade. The minute it hit the crate it began to open, light spilling from it as Sephiroth threw his arms open wide.

"Mother…you are free", Sephiroth said, only to be blown forwards by a shot from behind. Turning, the others saw Leon, standing with his Gunblade pointed at Sephiroth.

"Aeries had other friends, lunatic. I should've done that the first day I saw you", Leon said, as Sephiroth slumped to the ground, his skin glowing.

"Human…what HAVE YOU DONE!?" Sephiroth asked, struggling to stand.

"It was Ansem's defence against you. The day you showed up, we all knew you were a danger. We all warned Ansem. While he may have allowed you to stay, he never trusted you. He developed this to work against you, a powerful magic weapon. A bullet designed to affect any creature, no matter how powerful, the last remnant of magic from the ancient war", Leon said, towering over Sephiroth.

"A pity then…that it doesn't work", Sephiroth said, before thrusting his sword upwards, piercing Leon's chest, causing blood to flow down onto him. Sora and the others moved forwards, preparing to finish off the weakened but still fighting Sephiroth as he stood up.

"You claim you feed off darkness. Try mine", Riku said, summoning his Keyblade and charging towards Ansem, sweeping the Keyblade at him in a low arc. However, Sephiroth effortlessly deflected the blow, sending Riku reeling away, before delivering a vicious blow to Riku's face as a follow up.

"Well Cloud? How many more need to die?" Sephiroth asked, calmly. Cloud sprang up, running towards Sephiroth, sword ready. To his surprise, Sephiroth didn't make any move to block Cloud as he stabbed the sword forward, through Sephiroth's chest, the buster sword going clean through the angel of death.

However, rather than reacting with shock or pain, Sephiroth was smiling, a smile so twisted and sadistic that Cloud knew immediately that he'd made a mistake.

"Thank you", Sephiroth said, before pulling away, falling into the box that supposedly contained the Jenova creature, the box closing when he did.

"What…what have I done?" Cloud us, as smoke began to pour from the box, bright lights and screams coming from it, cracks beginning to appear in its surface.

"He's dead though, isn't he? Nothing could have survived…LEON!" Sora said, his mind finally getting over the shock of what he had just seen and realising what had happened fully. He rushed over to his fallen friend, cradling his head in his hands.

"So…guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought. Bet you're…disappointed in me", Leon muttered, weakly.

"Don't say that! Sephiroth….he tricked you! It wasn't a fair fight!" Sora said.

"Sora…people like Sephiroth don't fight fair. I should have been ready for him. Sorry I…won't get a chance to spar with you again. I never have missed…an Olympus Coliseum tournament. Guess I'll be missing this years", Leon said, coughing up blood.

"Sora, won't our healing spells…", Kairi began, but she knew the answer before Sora even said it.

"He's…too far gone. But there's got to be something I can do. You helped me so much…I should have helped you! I should have fought harder against Sephiroth, should have…", Sora began, before Leon shook his head.

"Sora…you did all you could. You're one of…the best warriors I've seen in a LONG time. I see now…why the Keyblade chose you. I'm just sorry I won't get to see…what happens next. And Cloud…", Leon said, as Cloud bent down next to him.

"Leon…don't go. Please. I…I can't fight Sephiroth without you!", Cloud said.

"You did it before. You're a hero Cloud. Just because you made mistakes…it doesn't change that fact. You feel like you failed Aeris…maybe now you feel like you failed me. DON'T. Don't use my memory to make yourself feel guilty…that's not what I want. Use it to remind yourself of the light…of the good times. And the innocent people you fight to save. And Cloud…", Leon said, as Cloud leaned in closer.

"What?" Cloud asked, only to be lightly slapped.

"Stay with Tifa this time! You've put her through hell…worrying about you. Don't focus on the dead…focus on the living, the people who care for you NOW. And kick Sephiroth's ass for me", Leon said.

"His pulse is getting weaker", Riku said, his head lowered.

"I think…I'm going away now. Maybe…I'll get to see…her", Leon muttered, before finally slipping away.

"Leon…", Cloud whispered, as the others looked down at the body of their fallen friend.

Behind them, the crate continued to glow with strange light, the cracks spreading across its surface as what sounded almost like laughter emerged from it.

"What…what's happening to it?!" Kairi asked, as the crate shook violently.

"Sephiroth…he needed me to resurrect himself. Maybe…maybe he knew I planned to end my life. if he knew that, he'd have planned to make himself independent from me once more…and he fell into the Jenova crate…my god. They've bonded", Cloud said, the horrific realisation seeping in. the crate hissed open, light spilling from it as it fell apart, parts of it exploding outwards. Standing in the middle of it was Sephiroth, glowing brightly, now sporting two wings instead of one, along with two blades and purple fire burning along his body.

"Well Cloud…are you ready to end this?" Sephiroth asked, as the others stared in horror.

In the Disney Kingdom, onboard the main Dalek ship, the two of the Dalek scout party had returned, bringing with them the Keyblade of the king. Normally, they could never have taken it, but Drakken had combined his knowledge of the Keyblade (Stolen from Ansem files e hacked into) and Dalek science, to allow them to block the Keyblade Wielders control over the blade. As soon as it had been brought in, the Dalek known as Dalek Sec had ordered the Keyblade brought to his laboratory. That had been an hour ago.

"So what do you think they're doing in there?" Shego asked, motioning towards the door to the lab.

"Does it matter? Once this pathetic Kingdom is raised to the ground, I'll take this Dalek fleet and with its power, conquer all before me! Let them conquer the universe if they want…I'll be quite happy with just the one world under my absolute control", Drakken said. Shego had severe reservations about that comment, given that she doubted the Daleks would keep their end of the bargain. Still, she needed to stick around, if for no other reason that to pull Drakken out of harms way when it all hit the fan.

They turned when they heard a hiss of a door opening, as the three special Daleks, Dalek Thay, Dalek Jaast and Dalek Caan appeared, gliding into the room with effortless power.

"The-Modifications-Are-Completed! The-Time-Of-The-Daleks-Approaches! The-Moment-Of-Our-Victory-Is-At-Last-In-Our-Grasp", Dalek Thay said, as Dalek Sec glided in, causing Drakken to stare. Where there had once been a gun attached to one of his mechanical arms, there was now the golden Keyblade slotted in, glowing with pure power.

"All-Residents-Of-This-City-Will-Be-Taken-For-Immediate-Work-Detail! They-Are-To-Begin-Excavation-Of-Area-Known-As-Throne-Room", Dalek Sec ordered, fixing his eye stalk on Drakken.

"We've tried that. These imbeciles refuse to work, no matter how much I threaten them!" Drakken replied.

"It's almost as if they had a death wish", Shego added, grinning.

"Inform-Them-That-They-Shall-Be-Allowed-To-Go-Free-On-Completion-Of-The-Work", Dalek Sec said.

"And will they?" Drakken asked, unhappy about the idea of any of his enemies going free.

"NO! Once-They-Have-Finished-The-Work-They-Will-Be-EXTERMINATED! But-The-Portal-Must-Be-Uncovered!" Dalek Sec ordered, as Drakken hurried off to inform the other survivors of the Dalek takeover what they were required to do. Sec turned towards the scans, displayed on the main screen. Deep below the throne room was a portal to the past. Though the last great Time War had prevented them from using their own time travel abilities to travel back to Skaro, this…magic obeyed no such rules. They would reach back into the glorious past of Skaro, and gather an army, great enough to dominate the universe.

To be continued…


	13. Jenova

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 13

Jenova

Marluxia smiled as he watched Larxene finish placing the restraints on Selphie, his scythe ready to begin spilling this pathetic little things blood. Larxene had a similar blood lust in her eyes, her electro-knives glowing with terrible light as she moved them softly across Selphie's throat, leaving just a slight scratch.

"So, what do you want to do first? I say start with the feet and work up", Larxene said, as Selphie's eyes bulged, her arms struggling to get free of the restraints.

"I like the way you think. After all, we want to leave Sora something he'll remember", Marluxia said, his scythe moving towards Selphie's throat.

"Sora…he's not here! He left…ages ago!" Selphie managed to say, fear making her throat dryer than a dessert. Marluxia snarled at that, his hatred coming to boil as he moved forward…only to stop.

"Wait…the Keyblade Bearer isn't here?! Then where is he?" Marluxia asked, as Larxene took a firm grip on one of her blades.

"I don't…AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Selphie yelled out, causing Marluxia to turn and see that Larxene had severed one of her fingers.

"Honey, I'm trying to talk to her here. I know you're impatient, but I need her coherent for a little while longer", Marluxia said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Larxene asked, pouting.

"We'll have plenty of fun with this one is a minute. But first…where's Sora?" Marluxia asked, his hand crushing Selphie's throat.

"I…don't…know", Selphie gasped out, choking and struggling to breath.

"Don't break her just yet, Marluxia. You promised me I could play first", Larxene said, as Marluxia released Selphie's throat.

"Of course. Why not show her all you learned", Marluxia said, walking away. Larxene nodded, pulling a book from her jacket.

"I borrowed this one from Zexion. It's all about one of my personal heroes…the dearly departed Marquis De Sade. I think I'll show you ALL the things I've learned from it", Larxene said, only to turn, sensing something that she recognised.

"What is it?" Marluxia asked, but as he said it, he began to sense it as well, the presence that they had known so well while at Castle Oblivion.

"Axel and his little boyfriend…here", Larxene said, as Marluxia nodded. However, before they could decide what to do, the door to the house was blasted off its hinges and Axel and Roxas were both standing in the doorway.

"Without wanting to sound like Sephiroth…this is quite a reunion", Axel said, his flaming weapons appearing in his hands while Roxas held two Keyblades.

"Heh. Old friends always turn up when you least expect it, don't they?" Larxene said, as she and Marluxia prepared for battle.

In Port Royal, Sephiroth stood with both blades drawn, his wings spread out behind him, making him look even more like an angel of death. His eyes seemed to glow with purple energy, and his voice echoed, as if two people were speaking at the same time.

"This is my reunion, Cloud. I am Sephiroth. I am Jenova. I am Death, destroyer of worlds", Sephiroth said, before moving lighting fast, not allowing Cloud a moment to move aside, his blades slashing a deep cut in the shape of an X across Cloud's chest, sending the hero flying across the ground, smashing into a wall.

"Perhaps some of you believe you can stop me…show me how you intend to", Sephiroth said.

"He's got two blades…we've got three", Riku said.

"No…we've got more than that", Sora said, summoning a second Keyblade, as Riku and Kairi did likewise, the weapons glittering in the moonlight.

"For Aeris…for Leon…for everyone else you've killed! Time to go back to hell!" Sora yelled, as he, Riku and Kairi charged, the battle against the son of Jenova beginning.

It was a sight that would have amazed even the most cynical of observers, the battle fast and vicious. Riku swept tow Keyblades at Sephiroth's head, only for one of Sephiroth's blades to block them while his foot lashed out, striking Riku in a VERY sensitive place, his second blade lashing out at Kairi's throat, only to be deflected by one of her Keyblades. Kairi leapt up, striking out at Sephiroth, only for the attack to be deflected, sending her spinning away into the air. However, Kairi called down several lighting bolts, the bolts scorching Sephiroth's skin, making smoke rise from him, but having no severe affect. Sora ducked in close, swinging both blades at Sephiroth's chest, sending him skyward before leaping up and unleashing a vicious combination of blows against Sephiroth, knocking him up further into the air before smashing him down to the ground.

But Sephiroth recovered instantly, and as Sora fell Sephiroth shoved both his blades upwards, aiming to pierce Sora's heart, cutting him clean in two with a vicious movement of the blades. Riku moved forward, firing a burst of flame from both his Keyblades that Sephiroth had to lower his swords to deflect, allowing Sora to land and roll away to a safe distance.

"Impressive…but not enough. The darkness has strengthened me…and now Jenova and I are one. Mother is with me…and I shall fulfil her purpose", Sephiroth said, before leaping forwards, spinning both blades in his hands, before arcing up in time to avoid several blast of ice from the assembled Keyblade wielders. Raising one fist to the sky, he felt the power surge, calling down orbs of darkness…only for it to fail.

"Impossible…" Sephiroth muttered, as Cloud struggled to stand.

"You severed your link with me Sephiroth…you can't control the darkness any more!" Cloud shouted, standing beside Sora and the others.

"I don't need to. I shall finish this with my own powers…my own birth right", Sephiroth said, leaping down at them, his blades whirring towards them. Soon, the air was filled with the sound of clashing blades as Sephiroth struck forwards, his swords clashing against Keyblades and Cloud's buster sword, each strike parried only to be repeated with greater force, each of the swipes from the Keyblade effortlessly deflected. Kairi thrust one Keyblade forward, only for Sephiroth to force it down, before sweeping a blade at her head, planning to decapitate her. However, Kairi threw up a shield at the last moment, sending the sword bouncing away with such force that it moved Sephiroth slightly, allowing Sora and Riku to strike him multiple times with their blades, the Keyblades leaving several wounds across Sephiroth's chest as he was flung backwards.

But like some undying monster, Sephiroth jumped back up, swinging both blades at Sora and Riku, one of them cutting deep into Sora's hand, releasing a river of blood that forced him to drop the Keyblade he was holding. Sephiroth, scenting an opening, moved to finish it, jamming a sword clean through Sora's chest, only for Cloud's buster sword to block it.

"You want to kill someone? Kill me, Sephiroth, if you can", Cloud said, pure rage visible on his face.

"Cloud…you're almost amusing. You believe that you can save mankind, when they don't deserve saving. To think…I once thought you were a threat. Now I see…there is no threat. Mother is speaking within my mind…I can feel her thoughts, thoughts that are titanic in scale. She's telling me how to finish the great work…how to claim the power I deserve. I'll rule over a golden empire…once I've levelled the empires of man", Sephiroth said, smiling at Cloud.

"NEVER! You'll never kill anyone else while I still breathe!" Cloud screamed.

"Cloud…that situation is easily remedied", Sephiroth said, smashing Cloud across the length of the street, before charging at him, ready to end the battle for good.

As he charged forward, Sephiroth thought of the victory that was within his grasp. With Jenova's power bonded to him, he would take the planet and travel the cosmos, finding a suitable world on which to build his new empire. He would be a god…a being with unlimited power. This was Reunion. This was destiny. This was…

And then, slowly, terribly, the angel of death fell, crashing to the ground with a thud as he stared down, shocked by what he was seeing. Protruding from his chest was all six Keyblades, the weapons having impales him, slicing through all his defences. While he had been focused on Cloud, the insignificant Keyblade Wielders had managed to make a powerful move against him.

"I will not fall…Jenova will not allow me to fail", Sephiroth said, trying and failing to stand.

"It's over Sephiroth. This time, you WILL just be a memory. A bad dream that I'll try to forget", Cloud said, standing over him with the buster sword, ready to impale his old foe.

"Cloud, you're a fool. You still cannot comprehend the truth. Jenova won't allow me to die until the great work is complete. Kill me, and I will return. Allow me to kill you and you'll be at peace. Continue to fight and all you'll ever know is pain, misery…and the darkness", Sephiroth said, his eyes burning ever brighter with the strange Jenova energy.

"Maybe you're right, Sephiroth. Maybe life will be harsh and even cruel. But if I allow you to live I'll be giving up. And that's something I promised Leon I wouldn't do", Cloud said, before stabbing down, the buster sword going clean through Sephiroth's black heart, as he let out a scream of rage.

"Is it…over?" Sora asked, only for the ground to begin to shake, as tentacles burst from Sephiroth's body, burying themselves into the ground.

"Oh no…this isn't going to turn into a tentacle hentai, is it?" Kairi asked, as Sora and Riku stared.

However, the tentacles seemed to be burying themselves in the ground, as if Sephiroth were somehow anchoring himself into the planet. And that was when Cloud realised what was going to happen.

"He's fusing with the planet…he's going to follow in his mothers footsteps", Cloud said, sounding horrified.

"What does that mean?" Sora asked, as Sephiroth's body rose, the Keyblades summoned back to Sora and the others hands.

"It means I am joined with this planet…it's life force. I shall transform it into a new meteor and use it to travel the cosmos…until I find a new planet to begin my empire on", Sephiroth said, his wings spread to their full length, the moonlight framing his form as it fused together with the world.

"What the hell do we do now!?" Riku asked, as Sephiroth began laughing, a laugh that seemed to echo from hell itself.

In the world of Radiant Garden, Cid had been dragged into Xehanort's main laboratory, despite his protests and been flung at Xehanort's feet. Merlin was lying on a table, looking severely injured but still apparently breathing. Xehanort however looked as if he intended to change that as soon as possible.

"So, old man…did you know about it? About Ansem's discoveries, the secrets he kept from me? the secrets that denied me the truth of my past? Perhaps he lied to you as well…to all of Radiant Garden", Xehanort said, grabbing Cid by the throat and lifting him off his feet.

"You crazy bastard…I don't know what you're talking about!" Cid yelled, his feet kicking in midair.

"Perhaps not. Perhaps you truly do not know…but you know the password to the room of sleep. You will give it to me now", Xehanort ordered.

"I aint helping you!" Cid spat back, only for Xehanort to ignite one of his aerial blades and sever Cid's left arm. Cid howled in pain, only for Xehanort to tighten his hold on his throat.

"I do not have the patience to wait for Vexen to extract the information. Give me the information and I will allow you to live", Xehanort said, dropping Cid to the ground.

"Promise you'll let the wizard go free too!" Cid barked out, only for Xigbar to kick him in the chest.

"You think you're giving the orders, old guy? As if!" Xigbar said, only for Xehanort to motion for silence.

"I will allow you both to live. Now…the password", Xehanort ordered.

"It's obvious, you stupid lunatic! It's the name of the towns greatest hero, Theanor!" Cid yelled.

"Of course…perhaps my former mentor was attempting to be humorous", Xehanort muttered.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Cid asked.

"No matter. As I said, I will allow you to live…but I never said how long you would live for. Xigbar, Xaldin…kill them both", Xehanort said, walking out and shutting the door behind him.

His footsteps echoed as he walked down into the labs lower chamber, entering the password into the main terminal as he did so, walking down the many steps, into the room of sleep, the room he had come to many times in the past. It was still as he had left it, the armour still lying there as tribute to her.

"Hello again…old friend. It's been a while", Xehanort said. and, from seemingly out of nowhere, a voice answered.

"Yes…it has…brother".

In the port of Tortuga, Sora and the others stared in horror as light poured from and around Sephiroth, his body glowing as the ground around them began to crack, fire racing across the ground from his body, his laughter sending a chill down their spines.

"He can't be stopped…it's all over. How can we fight that?" Cloud asked.

"We fight it together…we finish this, once and for all, end this nightmare for good. For Aeris and Leon. You promised them you would NEVER give up", Sora said, handing Cloud a Keyblade, that glittered in his hand.

"I'm…not ready. I can't…" Cloud began, only for Kairi to stop him.

"If you weren't a true hero…the Keyblade wouldn't still be in your hand", Kairi said, as Cloud looked down. And in that moment, he felt the hands of Aeris on his shoulder, saw her smile. And he saw Leon, the man who had offered him help and friendship when he had been at his weakest. And Tifa, who had always tried to stand by him.

"Let's end that lunatic forever", Cloud said, lifting the Keyblade up, watching as it took the shape of his buster sword.

YOU…CANNOT WIN. THEY WILL FAIL…THE MOMENT OF DESTINY…MY DESTINY…IS HERE

"What is that?" Sora asked, looking around.

"It's Sephiroth. He's becoming a part of the planet, linking his brain up to the heart of the world", Cloud said, as they got into a fighting stance.

"Then it's time to cut him away, like the disease he is", Riku said, as they all stood and faced Sephiroth.

COME THEN…COME TO MEET YOUR DEATHS

"You're the only one dying today Sephiroth!" Sora yelled, as they charged…only to be greeted by sights that none of them expected.

Cloud saw Aeris standing there, with Leon beside her, along with Reno and Cid. Each of them still had the wounds that Sephiroth had given them, and each was pointing at him.

"You failed us…Cloud. you let us die…you deserve to die. You deserve to suffer for failing all who ever loved you", Aeris hissed, as Leon stepped forward.

"You were always a loser. And in the end you lost me…and everyone else. We'd be better off if you were dead", Leon said.

Sora saw Kairi dead, broken and burned away, little more than a charred skeleton, blood pouring from a dozen wounds.

"Why did you let me die?" she asked, as Sora tried to cover his eyes up, rocking back and forth.

"It's…it's not real…", Sora muttered, his throat dry, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Am I?" a second voice asked. Sora opened his eyes, to see Riku, dead and rotting…and screamed.

Kairi saw her world in flames, people running from heartless as they chased after them, ripping out their hearts and devouring them, the little creatures slithering like snakes as they cut down the screaming people. Xehanort stood in the middle of it all, laughing, as he held Kairi close to him, his eyes burning.

"Watch, child. See the true power of darkness, the power that Ansem rejected. The darkness will claim your heart…my d…", Xehanort began, only for Kairi to clamp her hands to her ears.

"STOP IT!" she screamed.

Riku saw himself, consumed by darkness, consumed by Xehanort's heartless, the being that had called itself Ansem, that had stolen the real Ansem's name.

"THIS IS YOUR DESTINY RIKU. YOU ARE THE DARKNESS", it said, cackling, shadow spilling from its mouth. And the, just like that…it was gone. The images, the hallucinations were gone, and they were facing Sephiroth once more.

"What…what just happened?" Sora asked, looking around, seeing Riku and Kairi alive.

"Sephiroth absorbed Jenova…and Jenova could alter what people saw. He's forming these illusions to try and stop us", Cloud said.

"But…how did we see through them?" Sora asked. Cloud turned, looking towards Sephiroth…only to see Aeris, both versions of Aeris that he had known, standing there, along with Leon.

"Oh great, another trick. Real original", Sora said, but Cloud shook his head.

"I don't think it's a trick. I think it's real…I think it's them", Cloud said.

"And I think you promised me you'd take Sephiroth down. You're not going to let me down, are you Cloud?" Leon's spirit asked, smiling faintly.

"Good luck…all of you", one of the Aeris said, as Cloud smiled.

"Let's finish this", Cloud said, standing to his full height, he and the others charged forward once more, rushing towards Sephiroth, as he began to glow even brighter still.

YOU CANNOT WIN CLOUD…I AM FOREVER. JENOVA HAS CHOSEN ME…HER BLOOD RUNS IN MY VEINS. THE END IS HERE.

"Your end maybe", Cloud said, as he, Sora, Riku and Kairi all leapt up, launching lightning fast attacks at Sephiroth, the Keyblades slashing through Sephiroth, causing him to howl in anger and pain. Cloud made several quick slashes with his buster sword, cutting off both of Sephiroth's hands, making him scream in rage.

YOU ARE NOTHING CLOUD…YOU ARE A FOOL TRAPPED IN HIS PAST AND HIS DARKNESS!

"Not any more", Cloud said, unleashing the Omni-Slash, cutting clean through Sephiroth. Sephiroth roared one final time, energy exploding outwards, his body falling apart, before finally, in a huge flash of blinding light, he turned to ash, the tiny particles floating harmlessly to the ground.

"We did it?" Sora asked, barely believing it himself.  
"It's over…the nightmare…is finally over", Cloud said, collapsing to the ground, sobbing into his hands. He felt a hand touch his shoulder lightly, and turned to see Tifa standing beside him.

"Cloud…it's time to come home", Tifa said, and with that, there was a burst of light, and they were gone. All that remained to show the great battle that had been fought there was a single black feather from one of Sephiroth's wings. After an hour, even that had vanished.

In Radiant Garden, Xehanort emerged from the Room of Sleep, walking towards the rest of his allies with a look of determination and purpose on his face. He turned to them, his arms sweeping outward.

"It is time. We are going to Disney Castle, to find the portal that lies there…the portal through time. The moment approaches…our moment of glory!" Xehanort yelled out, as the others cheered, readying their weapons. The ultimate power was about to belong solely to them.

To be continued…


	14. Lord of Time

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 14

Lord of Time

Onboard the Gummi Ship, Sora, Riku and Kairi were silent, the after affects of the battle still leaving a clear impression on each of them. Sora was staring out the window, his mind a million miles away, remembering the first time he had met Leon and Aeris, all the memories he had of them. Yuffie was off somewhere in the ship, by herself. She'd had tears in her eyes after she'd seen Leon's body, and at the moment all she wanted was to be alone. Kairi was standing near Sora, her face pale from shock at the events that had happened.

"There was nothing we could do Sora", Kairi said, running a hand across Sora's shoulder.

"I'm the Keyblade Bearer! It's supposed to be my job to protect people! But I just stood there while…while Leon was killed!" Sora shouted, before anger flared up in his eyes.

"This stupid thing was useless!" he yelled, flinging the Keyblade across the room.

"At least we stopped Sephiroth. He'll never kill again", Kairi said.

"But it won't bring Leon or Aeris back", Sora said, before collapsing in Kairi's arms, barely able to stand. For the first time, he knew how Cloud had felt all those years.

Elsewhere in the ship, Yuffie had been busy drowning her sorrows when Riku walked in, eyeing up the scene. Several empty bottles lay beside Yuffie and she was in the process of draining another one.

"Hey…Ri…Riku, right?" Yuffie asked, slurring her words slightly.

"Yeah. I suppose there's no point asking if you're alright. Leon…he was a friend", Riku said. Yuffie laughed at that, throwing her head back.

"I kinda thought of him as more than a friend, if you know what I mean. But…I never told him. And now…he's gone. He'll never know", Yuffie said, dropping the bottle to the ground.

"If you loved him that much, he knew. And wherever he is now…well, what do I know? I'm in no position to give advice on this subject", Riku said, sitting down beside Yuffie.

"There's someone you care for too…isn't there?" Yuffie asked, causing Riku to nod.

"But Sora's happy with Kairi. I won't ruin that", Riku said.

"Sora!? You mean you're…I mean, not that there's anything wrong with…I just thought you and Kairi…" Yuffie stammered.

"Kairi's one of the closest friends I've ever had…but that's all. I only ever pretended to have deeper feeling because it was just too much fun seeing what it did to Sora. We were always what you might call competitive. Kairi knew I didn't love her like Sora did…she understood", Riku said.

"Well, guess neither of us got to be with our true love in the end", Yuffie said, slumping her head on Riku's shoulder.

"But we did. I get to be with Sora every day. Just because he doesn't feel the same way about me as I do about him, doesn't mean we can't enjoy spending time together. And you and Leon spent nearly every day together. You don't have to say you love someone to love them", Riku said, filling up to two glasses.

"I'll miss him. And Aeris…she never hurt anybody. She was just a flower seller for god's sake! It…it was just so sudden", Yuffie muttered, as Riku handed her the glass and held his up.

"To absent friends", he said, as he and Yuffie clinked their glasses together.

On the main deck, Sora and Kairi lay in each other's arms, holding each other, Sora staring out into the stars.

"It wasn't fair…Aeris and Leon. Neither of them did anything to hurt anyone. Why…" Sora began, before Kairi interrupted.

"Why do bad things happen to good people? Who knows. But spend your life obsessing over that…you'll wind up like Cloud used to be. Remember how your friends made you feel when you were together…not how they made you feel when they were gone. That's what Leon and Aeris would want", Kairi said.

"Yeah…hey. Kairi. Um, what did you see when Sephiroth conjured those illusions? What was it?" Sora asked.

"The same thing I've seen in my nightmares for years. A city in flames…a man laughing…telling me about darkness. It's just…always had a really bad affect on me", Kairi said.

At that point the Keyblade began to glow, the light shimmering in the darkness, as an image of Disney Castle formed in the air.

"Well, looks like that's our next destination", Sora said, as the ship began to change course, headed toward Disney Castle and destiny.

In Xehanort's lab, each and every one of his allies were holding there new Keyblades, the weapons glittering in the darkness. It had taken a long time to create these new and improved Keyblades, Keyblades that could be controlled better than the originals. The old style Keyblades would reject a wielder they saw as unworthy, but these simply did as the wielder told them to do. Perfect weapons, for the coming battles, battles that Xehanort was determined to win. A pity not all of Organisation XIII had returned to him, he thought, but he had enough.

"So THIS is what it feels like to hold one of these things! No wonder Sora was so cocky, man", Xigbar said, making a few experimental slashes in the air with his blade. Each one had taken on the appearance most suited to it's wielder, with Saix's blade being covered in vicious spikes, Vexen's offering a large shield to guard against attacks, Xaldin's being long like a spear and Xigbar's having two barrel extensions at the end which could fire immensely powerful magic attacks. Xehanort's was a glittering gold weapon, a massive blade that looked almost unbeatable. Somehow when he looked at it, he thought it looked almost…familiar, but he put that thought out of his mind. For now, all that mattered was the task at hand.

"The portal through time is integral to our plans. We can expect it to be well guarded, as the Disney Kingdom knows how dangerous it can be. But with the information we have extracted, the defences should not pose to great a challenge", Xehanort said, as he opened a portal of darkness for the others to pass through.

"I hope Sora shows up…I've been looking forward to paying him back for our last meeting", Xaldin growled, as the others nodded.

"Remember, the true goal is not vengeance. There is a far greater agenda at work here. But should the Keyblade wielder appear you shall all have an opportunity to extract you…pound of flesh", Saix said, licking his lips at the thought.

"The moment of victory is close. Soon now…we shall have the power that we seek", Xehanort said, as one by one they all went through the portal of darkness, leading to Disney Castle.

In the Destiny Islands, Marluxia and Larxene stood facing Axel and Roxas, each of them standing with weapons drawn, ready to charge at each other any second.

"So, you survived as well? You always were good at that", Marluxia said, his scythe glittering in the light. Axel smiled, both of his weapons spinning ever faster.

"Hey, I always survive, Marluxia. Got it memorised? Course, I always figured you got trashed by Sora. Mind telling me how you survived?" Axel asked. Marluxia laughed at that, while Larxene kept her eye on Roxas, knowing first hand how dangerous a Keyblade could be.

"You mean how I survived after you betrayed us to Sora and ran away, leaving us to die? The same way you survived Axel…SOMETHING saved me", Marluxia said, smiling, as he noted Roxas reaction. Obviously, Axel hadn't told him the full story of what happened at Castle Oblivion.

"And there was me thinking my resurrection was a miracle. There goes that theory I guess…" Axel said, as Marluxia arched an eyebrow.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"It means that you and your little girlfriend are the most twisted sickos to ever walk the earth. You both belong dead", Axel said, smiling slightly.

"We may be twisted…but at least we had ambition! What was your ambition, little Axel…running around after your boyfriend and following the orders of Xemnas?" Larxene asked in reply, flinging one of her knives at Axel's head, only for him to dodge it at the last moment.

"Hey, better than following yours", Axel said, as Marluxia scowled.

"Enough of this…you're no longer amusing me, Axel. Time I think to have some fun with you", Marluxia said.

"Especially as you can do something now that you couldn't do when you were a Nobody", Larxene said.

"And what's that?" Axel asked.

"Bleed", Larxene replied, leaping forward with her electro-knives extended, only for Axel to raise both his weapons and deflect the blow, the knives getting tangled up in his disc shaped blades.

"Cut him open, Larxene. I'll handle the brat", Marluxia said, approaching Roxas.

"Handle me? You couldn't even take down Sora!" Roxas shouted, running at Marluxia and swinging for him with his Keyblade, only for Marluxia's scythe to block the blow, sending Roxas staggering away. Marluxia moved forward, swinging the scythe down at Roxas head, only for one of the Keyblades to block it, just barely.

"Think for a minute Roxas…Axel. Where has this supposed _Heroism_got you? Dead, at the hands of Sora or your former allies. Axel, if you had stayed with me, followed my plan, Roxas would have never been bonded with Sora. You wouldn't have suffered the loss of the one you love. Believe me, I know what it feels like to see someone you care for torn from you…" Marluxia said, casting a glance towards Larxene as he said so.

"What's your point?" Roxas asked.

"We have all, for reasons unknown, been given a second chance. This time, let's do it right. Join men…help me build a new empire, a better empire, where those who still lack hearts are rewarded, helped, not hated and shunned! Help me rebuild the universe to my design! Turn away from the foolish ideas of that boy Sora…he's little more than a child, how can he understand the realities of the universe? He has not suffered like us…not had his being torn from him. Join us…and help us build a new world", Marluxia said.

"Damn…you're still pretty persuasive. But see, the thing is Marluxia, I betrayed you because you were trying to betray everyone else. It was my job to deal with traitors. And I went against the Organisation to try and help Roxas and Sora, not to be a hero. At the end of the day, all I wanted was Roxas back…somehow, that's happened. Now all I want to do is live in peace with him. Got it memorised?" Axel replied, circling Marluxia and Larxene.

"Then why not leave us to our fun and games? We're not coming for you", Larxene said, causing Axel to smirk.

"I know…you stopped coming for me years ago", Axel said, causing Larxene to scowl, flinging several of her knives at Axel, who deflected them with ease.

"Enough. Do not interfere in our plans, Axel. Otherwise, we will make you suffer for it", Marluxia said, grinning sadistically.

"I'm terrified, really. See, the thing is I've got this weird feeling that Sora's gonna need help. I don't really owe him anything…but hey, I spent years being a merciless killer. Maybe I want to give being a hero a shot", Axel said, grinning.

"That foolish attitude got you killed once…it'll do it again. Trust me on that", Marluxia said.

"We're just going to leave!? But I didn't get to break Sora's little friend yet!", Larxene said.

"We'll have other chances to make Sora suffer. Right now, it's time to get started on OUR plan. Goodbye Axel. Cross me again and I'll cut your head from your shoulders…slowly", Marluxia said, as he and Larxene vanished.

"Sora's screwed, isn't he?" Roxas asked.

"I was right. I don't owe Sora anything, but I know you have a…connection with him. It's your decision, Roxas. What do you want?" Axel asked.

"If something big is happening out there…Sora may need help. And I…I was inside his mind for a while. He's a good person…if a little naïve. We should warn him that Marluxia and Larxene are after him", Roxas said.

"Well then, let's get moving. After all, I'm guessing we've got a long journey ahead of us", Axel said, untying Selphie and laying her unconscious form on the bed. He thought it would be best if he and Roxas were gone by the time she woke up…too many questions. He'd call an ambulance crew just in case, but she didn't seem to have too many injuries.

"Axel…let's go in the morning", Roxas said.

"The morning? Why…oh", Axel said, grinning as Roxas winked at him. Being able to feel again has SO many benefits.

In Agrabah, in a small gambling den, a man sat, clothed all in black despite the heat. A large stack of money lay beside him, and he was in the process of explaining the newest game to the gathered gamblers around him. He had short blonde hair and a beard, his eyes glittering with pure greed as he surveyed the vast pile of cash he had in front of him.

"You play very good, sir. Perhaps a little TOO good", one of the other gamblers said, his eyes narrowing at the man in black.

"Oh, surely we're not going to start calling each other cheats? Here was me thinking this was a friendly game", the man said, dealing out the cards.

"I have lost too much money to you to consider you a friend. But enough to perhaps consider you a liar", the gambler replied, the other gamblers edging away from the table, getting the feeling that things were about to get nasty.

"Oh dear…can't we all just get along?" the man in black asked, as the gambler he had offended drew a long sword.

"Take a guess", the gambler said, holding the sword to the mans throat. The man in black sighed, clicked hi fingers, and before the gambler knew what was happening, he was flattening, like a…like a…

"A CARD! You turned him…into a card?!" one of the other exclaimed, as the man in black grinned.

"It'll wear off…probably. Now, shall we play? Remember, aces are wild", the man in black said, calmly.

"Who are you…how can you perform such sorcery?" one of the other gamblers asked. The man in black grinned.

"The name is Luxord. Now…I'm all in", he said, throwing a wad of money into the centre of the table. Suddenly, no one wanted to accuse him of cheating.

Onboard the Gummi Ship, they had at last arrived at Disney Castle, the journey passing mostly in silence after the events of earlier. Yuffie had agreed to stay with them until they could get back to Radiant Garden, although Riku suspected that she just couldn't handle going back there just yet, too many memories. As they landed, each of them noticed that Disney Castle appeared to have been attacked, large holes visible all around it.

"What…what happened here?" Sora asked, as the doors began to hiss open, smoke pouring out.

"It's been attacked…maybe by the Heartless? Or Xehanort?" Kairi suggested. But at the doors stood wide open, they were greeted by the sight of three creatures, there metal bodies shaped almost like a pepper pot, there eye stalks glowing and gun sticks raised. Daleks.

"Key-Blade-Detected! Advance!" one of them shouted, it's voice practically a scream. Sora and the others stepped back, Keyblades appearing in their hands as the Daleks glided forward.

"What are they!?" Yuffie asked, as the Daleks circled them.

"We-Are-Daleks! We-Are-The-Rulers-Of-This-Planet-And-You-Are-Now-Our-Prisoners! Cooperate-Or-Be-Exterminated!" the Dalek said, its gun training on them.

"I'm guessing these are the bad guys", Riku noted.

"Be-Silent-Or-Face-Extermination!" the Dalek screeched.

"Dalek-Sec-Commands-That-They-Be-Brought-To-The-Main-Control-Ship! Bring-Them-Forward!" one of the Daleks shouted, as Sora and the others were pushed forward by the Dalek's manipulator arms.

"Only a few seconds here and people already want us dead…that has to be a record", Sora said, as he and the others were lead away, towards the control ship. And, on a small mountainside, overlooking the castle, a blue box slowly but surely materialised, appearing from thin air.

In a strange and twisted landscape, the knight stood, his Keyblade drawn as the man in black armour stepped down, both of his blades ready. This was one of the last, an obstacle he must clear. Part of his punishment for doing what he did. But when he had eliminated this creature…he would be able to go after Xehanort. He would be able to claim what had been taken from him.

"Who…are you?" the black clad thing asked, it's voice grating.

"My name is Theanor. And you, Chaser…are about to be returned to the light", Theanor said, before charging forwards.

To be continued…


	15. Keyblade War: The first battle

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Hey guys, just letting you know how glad I am you're still enjoying this. And Ri2, the reason for Luxord being in Agrabah will soon be answered. And wait till you see where one of the OTHER Organisation member ended up! And Lorariku, I've included a line of dialogue in this chapter just for you, as thanks for all the great reviews.

Chapter 15

Keyblade War: The first battle

Onboard the Dalek command ship, in the Disney Kingdom, Sora, Kairi, Riku and Yuffie were pushed forward, the assembled Daleks watching them with pure malice, the lights in there eye stalks narrowing as they saw the Keyblades in their hands. Sora stepped forward hesitantly, looking around. They had said that he was being taken to Dalek Sec, but they all looked the same. How was he supposed to know which one it was?

"Um…hi? Look, I don't really know who you guys are…whether you're invading Disney Castle or whatever…but if you are, then I'll give you one warning: get off this world now!" Sora said, as the Daleks continued watching.

"Sora, you REALLY need to work on your threats", Riku said, shaking his head in shame. At that point one of the doors hissed open, allowing both Dr Drakken and his assistant Shego to step through, a twisted grin on Drakken's face.

"Well, well, the boy with the Keyblade. Remember me?" Drakken asked.

"Yeah, you're that creepy blue guy who said he worked for Maleficent! So this is where you vanished to", Sora said, as Drakken burst into laughter.

"That's right! You see, I've worked for many years on the little task of world domination…only to be stopped at every turn by…THAT DAMN CHEERLEADER!" Drakken screamed, his voice rising to a bellow. Shego put a hand on him, trying to calm him down.

"Dr D, don't make me tie you up again. You'll get her, eventually. Right now, we've got more important things to do", Shego said, as Drakken calmed down slightly.

"Right. Anyway, to aid my plans, I made an alliance with these creatures, these Daleks. Four of them had ended up on my world after a temporal shift away from a battle. I agreed to help them increase their numbers, with a little device I'd created called a clone bank. An armada of Daleks, ready to invade any world they choose, and help me build my empire! NOW…presenting your future master…Dalek Sec!" Drakken declared, and with that another Dalek, this one black in colour, glided into the room. But most disturbingly, where there should be a gun arm, there was instead Mickey's Keyblade.

"You-Are-The-Hu-Man-Known-As-Keyblade-Wielder! Respond!" Dalek Sec ordered, as he glided forwards, his eye stalk fixing on Sora and though Sora couldn't see the eyes behind it, he somehow knew they were filled with pure hatred.

"What did you do to King Mickey!? How did you get his Keyblade?" Sora asked.

"The-King-Has-Been-Exterminated! His-Death-Was-Necessary-To-Aid-Dalek-Goals! You-Will-Surrender-Your-Keyblade-Immediately!" Dalek Sec replied, as several other Daleks moved in on Sora and the others.

"I say we try and take em", Yuffie said, readying her weapon.

"Yeah, sure. And end up dead before we hit the ground. In case you haven't noticed there all armed…literally!" Riku said, pointing at the gun stick arms each of the Daleks sported.

"Alert! Time-Portal-Detected! Lower-Level-Almost-Breached!" one of the Daleks near Dalek Sec said.

"Excellent-Dalek-Caan! Go-And-Inspect-Progress-Of-Slave-Labour!" Dalek Sec commanded, as Dalek Caan glided off.

"You can't have killed the king! That Keyblade would have vanished if you did", Sora said, causing Drakken to burst into laughter.

"Me again, I'm afraid! My machines block the Kings influence over his Keyblade! It was as easy as taking candy from a baby!" Drakken said, as Dalek Sec's eye stalk swivelled towards him.

"Silence! You-Will-Speak-When-Commanded-To!" Dalek Sec ordered.

"I wish. I've been trying to get him to stop revealing his plans to the heroes for YEARS", Shego muttered.

"The-Dalek-Stratagem-Is-Almost-Complete! Soon-We-Shall-Have-Access-To-Our-Home-Planet-Through-The-Time-Portal! We-Shall-Summon-An-Army-To-Once-More-Dominate-The-Universe!" Dalek Sec said.

"Wait…if you can make these clones, why do you need to bother with an army from the past?" Sora asked, sounding confused.

"The-Clone-Flesh-Does-Not-Last-More-Than-A-Week! Our-Army-Must-Be-Pure-Dalek-Devoid-Of-Racial-Impurities!" Dalek Sec replied.

"So, racism isn't limited to humans, huh? An army of alien bigots…just when I thought I'd seen every kind of darkness imaginable" Riku said.

"Dalek-Purity-Is-All! It-Has-Made-Us-Supreme!" one of the Daleks shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you have to rely on clones?! How come there's only four real ones left?" Sora asked, as Dalek Sec stared at him for a moment. He then glided away.

"Irrelevant. Drakken-Take-The-Boys-Keyblade! Now!" Dalek Sec ordered. However, as Drakken advanced, there was a sound…a sound like…whistling? All the Daleks immediately swung around, to face a man of medium to tall height who had just wandered in. he had scruffy brown hair, a blue pinstripe suit and a long brown coat, with his hands in his pockets. He was smiling quite innocently, and somehow seemed to give off a huge aura of vast life and vitality.

"IT-IS-THE-DOCTOR! THE-ENEMY-OF-THE-DALEKS!" one of the Daleks screamed, as the man stepped forward.

"No, the Daleks are an enemy of the Doctor. So, Seccy boy, still alive and kicking? Still, you skipped one war, no surprise you ran away from Canary Wharf", the man called the Doctor said, as he stepped towards Dalek Sec.

"The-Cult-Of-Skaro-Must-Survive! The-Dalek-Prime-Directive…" Dalek Sec began, before the Doctor interrupted.

"Of course! We are the supreme beings, we are the perfect life form, blah, blah, blah! You really need to improve your conversation skills, you know?", the Doctor said, before turning to Sora and the others.

"Here's a hint…never get into a debate with a Dalek. One word is sure to dominate the conversation", the Doctor added, winking.

"You-Will-Be-Exterminated!", one of the daleks screamed

"Exterminate!"

Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Exterminate!"

"Damn, is Exterminate their favourite word or something?" Riku asked, as the Daleks advanced.

"Sora maybe now would be a good time to start running", Kairi said, as the Daleks advanced.

"Good idea. This way!" the Doctor said, motioning down a passageway, as the Daleks came closer and closer.

"But…we don't even know who he is!" Sora said.  
"Sora, he's these things enemy…he can't be that bad", Kairi said, as she, Sora, Riku and Yuffie headed down the passageway, and out to safety.

Elsewhere, in the catacombs of Disney Castle, beneath the throne room, stood the door into the past. Dalek Caan knew his orders clearly, and relayed them to the two other Daleks stationed nearby. The door to the past would have to be redirected, so it lead straight to Skaro, and the key to victory. Having given the orders, Dalek Caan glided off, as the two other Daleks moved towards the door.

However, behind them, a portal of pure darkness appeared, Xehanort, Saix, Xaldin, Xigbar and Vexen stepping from it. The two Daleks swivelled around, training their guns on them.

"Intruders! Exterminate!" one of them said, as it opened fire, only for Vexen's shied Keyblade to reflect the beam back, destroying the Dalek, as Xigbar fired several blasts of fire magic that blew the second Dalek to pieces.

"Score, man! Pepper pots zero, organisation one!" Xigbar shouted victoriously, as he twirled his gun like Keyblade in one hand.

"There will be more on the upper levels. Go…eliminate the competition", Saix ordered, as the others headed up, leaving him and Xehanort alone.

"I can feel it, Xehanort…the power contained here", Saix said, stroking a hand across the door to the past.

"This is but one of the doorways through time. For our plan to work, we must have all of them. Still…it's a good enough start", Xehanort said, a faint smile crossing his lips as he held both hands in front of him, energy crackling from them into the door. Slowly but surely, the door began to fade.

"We need half an hour to complete the process. Come…let us deal with the Daleks foolish enough to try and claim my prize", Xehanort said, as he and Saix headed towards the surface.

In the ruins of Disney Castle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Yuffie and the mystery man known as the Doctor, were all standing in the wreckage, watching as the various Dalek patrols zoomed past.

"Look, could someone tell me what the hell those things are? And who are you?" Sora asked, as the Doctor removed a small device from his pocket, running it across a large doorway.

"There called Daleks. Creatures created on a world called Skaro, by a man who wanted to b god of everything he saw. They don't know how to do anything except hate anything that's even slightly different. And now they have the power of a Keyblade. Now I need to find some way to stop them before they get to the door to the past…lucky me", the Doctor said, as the door swung open, revealing a long spiral staircase.

"So who are you? And what's the plan?" Sora asked.

"Me? I'm the Doctor, just a…traveller, I suppose. Just passing through. And as for the plan…that's where you come in. You, that Keyblade…and this", the Doctor said, as he removed a small box like object from a hidden alcove.

"What does it do?" Riku asked.

"At the moment? Nothing. But, I'm hoping that with a little help from the Keyblade, it can stop the Daleks in their tracks", the Doctor said, as he started climbing the stairs.

As they reached the top, they were greeted by the unlikely sort of a large blue police box, several wires trailing from it, leading to a vast machine that seemed to be doing something incredibly complicated. Riku however, seemed to recognise it.

"That's a temporal bomb. Maleficent had several of her minions working on one before forbidding any further experiments on it. She said it was too dangerous". Riku said, as the Doctor slotted the box like machine into the console.

"Um, call me crazy, but personally I think anything Maleficent thought was too dangerous is best left alone", Kairi said, as the Doctor pressed several switches down.

"Normally, I'd agree with you. But right now, we have an armada of Daleks ready to seize control of highly dangerous time travel technology. Desperate times, desperate measures", the Doctor said.

"It's magi, not technology", Sora said.

"Any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic. Do you know who said that?" the Doctor asked, as Sora shook his head. "I did, just now. now, whatever you call it, magic, science, mystic door, it's still something the Daleks REALLY shouldn't get their plungers on. But this, may just be able to stop the entire army", the Doctor said.

"What'll it do? I've picked up some tech stuff from Cid, maybe I can help", Yuffie said, examining it.

"It speeds up time. The Daleks once built a much more dangerous version of it on a planet call Kembel. It'll turn the Daleks to dust in seconds flat", the Doctor said.

"Okay, so why do you need us?" Sora asked.

"Power. There isn't a normal power source that can make it work in the entire universe, not any more. But the Keyblade on the other hand…that might just do it", the Doctor said, as he opened a slot on the machine.

"Will it…kill them? I mean, can't we try to…", Sora began, before the Doctor interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but there's no other option. A Dalek can't be reasoned with. All it knows how to do is kill", the Doctor said.

Sora nodded, extending one of his Keyblades towards the Doctor. He nodded, slowly placing it into the machine.

"Thank you. Now, the big problem is that as long as Sec has the Keyblade, he can protect him. So, anyone feel up for a quick jog to the Dalek mother ship for a little breaking and entering?" the Doctor asked, flashing a cheeky grin at the others.

"Hey, if they killed the King…I'll be happy to pay them back", Sora said, readying his remaining Keyblade.

"No", the Doctor said, as Sora tilted his head.

"What do you mean no?" Sora asked.

"If you want to help, good. But vengeance isn't why you should do this. There's a thousand good reasons to fight against the Daleks…vengeance isn't one of them", the Doctor said, as he began heading down towards the main path.

"Alright. So how do we get back to the ship without being noticed?" Sora asked.

"Well…that's where this comes in", the Doctor said, patting a hand against the side of the blue box.

"A wooden box? What, are we going to do some kind of Trojan Horse thing?" Kairi asked.

"Not exactly. Try going inside", the Doctor suggested, as he opened the door.

"Will we all fit?" Sora asked.  
"Try", the Doctor said. Sora, Kairi, Riku and Yuffie stepped in, slightly hesitantly, unsure of what to expect.

"Hey, it's bigger on the inside than…", Sora began, as the Doctor swung the door closed with a huge grin.

Inside, he ran to the console, flipping several switches, the entire room beginning to shake.

"How can you fit this into one room?" Riku asked, looking around.  
"Well, if you're surprised by that, I suppose I shouldn't show you the OTHER two thousand rooms", the Doctor said.

"Two thousand!?" Sora exclaimed, looking shocked.

"Well, give or take a hundred", the Doctor said, pulling a lever down sharply.

"Now, next stop, Dalek mother ship! Allons-y!" the Doctor shouted, as the whole room began to vibrate.

At the entrance to the Dalek mother ship, several of the Daleks were moving towards the exit, alerted to the destruction of the two Daleks in charge of recovering the door to the past. They were ready for almost anything…but when dealing with the power of a Keyblade, almost was not enough. As the door exploded inwards, Xigbar and Xaldin charged in, Xaldin's spear Keyblade impaling two of the Daleks while Xigbar blasted down three more, lightning coursing through their casings before they exploded, showering the room with Dalekanium.

"Kill any you encounter. And I sense the Kings Keyblade…if you find it, destroy it", Xehanort said.

"De…destroy it? But it's one of the most powerful in existence! Think what could be learned by studying it!" Vexen said.

"All I want to learn is how much it takes to turn it to ash. Now go", Xehanort said, swinging his Keyblade in time to destroy one last Dalek that was struggling to survive.

Vexen and the others headed in various directions as Xehanort ascended into the air, heading towards the main control room, where the leader of this army would no doubt be hiding. He would enjoy killing him, for daring to interfere in his plans.

In the main Dalek control room, Dalek Sec and the rest of the Cult of Skaro watched as slowly but surely the TARDIS appeared, taking shape in the centre of the room.

"The-Doctor-Has-Returned! Prepare-To-Exterminate!" Dalek Sec commanded, as the doors opened, allowing the Doctor and the others to exit it.

"It moved!" Sora said, looking around the completely different surroundings. The Daleks trained their weapons on them, as Dalek Sec's eye stalk glowed brighter.

"EXTERMINATE!" Dalek Sec screamed, as Sora and the others were hit by a massive barrage of Dalek energy

In Agrabah, Luxord smiled as he pulled in the latest pile of cash, before turning to one of the remaining gamblers, a smile on his face.

"I can't help but notice that there's less money here than you bet. I'm disappointed", Luxord said, menace clear in his voice as the gambler cowered.

"Please…don't hurt me! Look…I have something of greater value…worth more than any amount of money!" the gambler said, holding out a lamp, made of shiny silver metal.

"And WHAT am I supposed to do with that?" Luxord asked.

"Please…you have heard that Prince Aladdin has a Genie? There are others…many other. This lamp contains one. In my youth, I foolishly used up all the wishes I was allowed, but I kept the lamp. It can grant your fondest desire!" the gambler said, handing Luxord the lamp.

"A creature that can make my every wish come true? I like those odds!" Luxord said, breaking into laughter.

To be continued…


	16. Keyblade War: End of the first battle

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 16

Keyblade War: End of the first battle

The Daleks weaponry blazed with light as they opened fire one Sora and the others, only for the beams to bounce off the shields they had thrown up at the last second, the rebounds destroying several of the gathered Daleks. Sora and the others darted forward, there Keyblades slicing through the Daleks, while beams of light fired wildly around the room, causing computer banks to burst into flames, while the Doctor rushed towards one of the computers , beginning work on rewiring it. As two of the Daleks advanced on him, he pressed several switches, causing two laser cannons to descend from the ceiling of the ship, their energy blasts destroying the Daleks instantly.

"Bit of advice, Sec…next time, don't make the controls to your defence system so user friendly. Try installing some fire wall technology. Useful if someone, oh, I don't know…installs a nasty little virus?" the Doctor said, slamming a disc into the main console, as warning lights began flashing.

"What-Have-You-Done-Doctor?" Dalek Sec screeched, as the laser cannons around the ship descended, opening fire on the Daleks.

"I just rewired your whole ships systems to recognise Daleks as the enemy. In other words, every ship in the fleet is now turning against its occupants", the Doctor said, winking as he leapt away, just in time to avoid a barrage of fire from Sec's Keyblade.

"The-Door-To-The-Past-Will-Be-Ours! You-Will-Die-This-Day-Doctor!" Dalek Sec screamed, summoning down lightning that struck the Doctor, sending him falling to the ground, smoke rising from him.

"Hold still…don't move!" Kairi said, as she cast a healing spell on the Doctor, before turning around and decapitating one of the advancing Daleks.

"Riku…Kairi! Get back to the weapon and start it up! I'll get Sec's Keyblade!" Sora said, as he dodged several blasts of energy and fired a burst of flame that incinerated one of the Daleks.

"But…we can't leave you here!" Kairi yelled.

"I'll look after him. Trust me, I'm used to dealing with weird stuff like this", Yuffie said, moving into battle, as Riku, Kairi and the Doctor re-entered the TARDIS, the box vanishing slowly into thin air.

"You-Are-A-Fool-Human! You-Have-Ensured-Your-Extermination!" Dalek Sec screamed at Sora, moving towards him.

"Wrong! I've ensured my friends survival!" Sora replied, blasting a barrage of lightning at Sec, only for a shield to deflect it.

"We-Both-Command-Similar-Weapons! But-Mine-Is-Greater-And-Of-Greater-Strength! You-Cannot-Win!" Dalek Sec said, firing a burst of flame that Sora leaped to avoid, the flame still scorching his back.

"When you guys are done comparing the size of your…weapons, I say we kick this things ass", Yuffie said, flinging her weapon at one of the Daleks, only for it to bounce away harmlessly.

"Fire-power-insufficient!" it yelled, its deeper voice marking it as Dalek Caan. It then opened fire, Yuffie being forced to leap quickly to the side to avoid the beam, landing on her arm with a nasty cracking sound. Sora charged towards Dalek Sex, swinging his Keyblade, only for it to rebound, the Dalek having guarded against the blow.

"You-Cannot-Win! This-Blade-Is-Under-Dalek-Control! We-Cannot-Fail!" Dalek Sec bellowed, training the Keyblade on Sora's head.

Elsewhere on the ship, Xehanort and the rest of the Organisation were fighting against the Daleks as best they could, their Keyblades firing bursts of magic and striking against Dalek shells. Xaldin charged at a group of five Daleks, roaring in pure rage as he smashed through hem, his Keyblade cutting into their shells, releasing thick green fluid that Vexen had to guess was their blood. He would relish the opportunity to dissect one of the creatures. Xaldin spun his Keyblade, slicing the top off a fourth Dalek, but the fifth had moved to a safe distance, before training its weapon on Xaldin.

"EXTERMINATE!" it roared, before firing a blast of energy that lit Xaldin up, his skeleton showing through his skin as he was surrounded by green energy. He staggered, coughing up blood, but did not fall, instead spearing the attacking Dalek through its eye piece.

"Fire-Power-Inadequate! Increase-Power!" one of the Daleks ordered, as it blasted Xaldin again, the beam causing him to fall backwards, only to rise again, sending a burst of flame that incinerated two Daleks.

"That's it, pal! Scorch those freaks!" Xigbar yelled encouragingly, as he opened fire with his Keyblade, blasts of magic lightning and ice either causing the Daleks to explode or turn to ice and fall apart. Xaldin roared, smashing his Keyblade through three Daleks at once, before being blasted again, dropping it. He then started pounding on one Dalek with his bare fists, showing roar animal fury, before screaming as his fists caught on fire, the flames spreading all though his body. Three Dalek guns were trained on him, all firing at once, sending him slamming into a wall, finally falling silent, clearly dead.

"Bro!? What the hell did you freaks do to him!?" Xigbar screamed, firing on the surviving Daleks, roar magic blasting from his Keyblade, tearing them apart.

"Impressive", Xehanort noted, as he motioned for the others to charge forward. Vexen lingered by Xaldin's corpse, staring at it.

"All the others we saw, died within a moment of being hit by a Dalek beam, yet he survived. Fascinating…I would love to examine the body, learn what attributes kept him alive…" Vexen began, before Xigbar held his Keyblade to his throat.

"I will take your head if you touch him", Xigbar said calmly, before kneeling near Xaldin's body, closing his eyes.

"Rest in peace, buddy", Xigbar muttered, before following the rest of the Organisation.

Sora's Keyblade clashed against Dalek Sec's repeatedly, each movement he made blocked by the Dalek, its mind plotting out a thousand possible attacks Sora could try and preparing a defence against each one. The remaining members of the Cult of Skaro were trying to exterminate Yuffie, but even with her injuries, her ninja training ensured that she could dodge their beams. However, while they seemingly never tired, it was clear that her stamina was running out, especially as she was being slowed down by the pain from her no doubt broken arm.

"Hey, Sora! I can't keep this up forever you know!" Yuffie yelled, ducking in time to avoid as blast of energy from Dalek Thay.

"I know! But I can't find any way to get the keyblade away from him!" Sora replied, throwing up a shield just in time to block a blast of ice.

"Then maybe you need a bit of a hand!" a voice called out, causing Sora to turn, in amazement. Standing there was King Mickey, alive and well, a huge smile on his face.

"You're…you're alive!" Sora gasped, as the king stepped towards him.

"Sure I am! I wouldn't be much of a king if I abandoned my kingdom when it needed me! Now, hows about you and I teach these Daleks a thing or two about REAL magic?" Mickey asked.

"Love to", Sora replied, as Dalek Sec moved backward slightly.

"You-Were-Exterminated! How-Did-You-Survive?" Dalek Sec asked.

"A good magician never reveals his secrets…though I never did get beyond being an apprentice", Mickey said, extending a hand towards the Keyblade.

"A-Futile-Effort! Drakken's-Machine-Prevents-You-Controlling-The-Keyblade!" Dalek Sec said, aiming the blade at them.

"In case you haven't noticed, Drakken ran out of here the minute the fighting got started! And his machines been trashed, meaning your power doesn't work! In other words…" Sora said as the Keyblade that had been implanted in Dalek Sec began vibrating.

"I'll be taking that back!" Mickey concluded, as the Keyblade ripped out of Dalek Sec's shell, landing in Mickey's hand.

"Now then, Sora...shall we finish this?" Mickey asked, as the two advanced on the Cult of Skaro.

"Emergency-Temporal-Shift!" Dalek Sec commanded, as he and the rest of the Daleks vanished, disappearing from the ship.

"They got away!" Sora yelled looking around for any sign of them.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that for now, the world should be safe. The rest of the Daleks will…" Mickey began, only to stop dead as he turned towards the doorway. Standing there was Xehanort and the rest of the Organisation.

"So…the king still lives. And I see you have triumphed over the Daleks. My thanks for eliminating the competition", Xehanort said, his Keyblade gleaming in his hand.

"Where'd they get those Keyblades?" Mickey asked, as the rest of the Organisation advanced.

"My own skills have created them. After all, my new allies need to be prepared for the coming battle. The Keyblade War has begun", Xehanort said.

"So…their fake?" Sora asked, pointing at the Keyblades the Organisation held.

"Fake? No less real than the one you hold", Xehanort said, before turning to the king.

"A pity you still live…Saix did his best to kill you before. But you should know, not only have we claimed the Cornerstone of Light…the door to the past now belongs to me. And soon, so will all the doors through time", Xehanort said, as he and the rest of the Organisation disappeared.

At the controls of the temporal bomb, the Doctor finished inputting the sequence that would activate it, as the shield around the Dalek fleet fell. His hand hovered over the main control, as Riku watched on.

"What are you waiting for?" Riku asked, as the Doctor backed away from the machine.

"Every last Dalek in existence is gathered here. If I throw this switch…if I finish it now…I'll have killed them all. The Dalek race, gone forever", the Doctor said.

"And that's good, right?" Riku said.

"It's genocide. The minute I press that button an entire species will be gone from the universe…I can't do that. Doing that…would make me no better than a Dalek", the Doctor said, looking down at the machine.

"Then I suppose there's only one thing to do", Riku said, as he stepped towards the machine.

"We'll find another way. We'll stop them but not like…what are you doing?" the Doctor asked, as Riku placed his hand on the control lever.

"Saving Sora's life", Riku said, before pulling the lever down, triggering the temporal bomb. Riku was flung backwards as a huge burst of energy flowed from the machine, causing the Dalek ships to begin deteriorating, the Daleks that still hovered in the sky falling apart as they plummeted to the ground.

"NO! What have you done?" the Doctor asked, as the chaotic energy tore through the fleet.

"There was no other way, Doctor. You said it yourself, the Daleks are born to hate. I understand why you didn't want to pull that lever. It's clear you're a good man. But I've committed dark deeds before…one more is nothing", Riku said, as the fleet finally faded to nothing.

"You just wiped out an entire intelligent species", the Doctor said, as Riku walked away.

"I know…I thought I'd feel more guilt about it too", Riku said, before departing.

The Doctor knew that there was no other way, knew that in the end he would have had to pull that lever. And he had to wonder…had that boy, Riku, done it just so he wouldn't have too? Just to save his conscience? Maybe. Still, as he looked at the ashes of his long time enemies, he couldn't help but feel that there should have been another way. Long ago, who knew how many lives ago; he had been tasked with either destroying the Daleks or altering them so they became less war like. If he had succeeded…still, there was no point in dwelling on the past. He knew that any chance of saving the Daleks, changing them…was impossible. And, without looking back, he got into the TARDIS and departed.

In 1930s New York City, the air shimmered slightly, as one by one the Cult of Skaro appeared, each of them damaged but alive. But that is another story entirely.

In the wreckage of the Dalek ships, Sora and the king stood, protected by Sora's ability to fly and the fact that the weapon was designed to affect only Dalek matter. There was no sign of the Organisation or Xehanort, the portal to darkness they had opened had no doubt taken them far from here. But what Xehanort had said…

"Why are they trying to find portals through time?" Sora wondered out loud, as Mickey turned away, seeing Riku and Kairi approaching.

"I…can't tell ya, Sora. You're not ready yet. But Donald and Goofy…find them, and they'll explain some of it. Then…maybe then you'll be ready for the WHOLE truth", Mickey said.

"Mickey…what aren't you saying?" Sora asked, as Mickey began walking back towards the castle.

"There are some secrets best forgotten Sora. Problem is…some of them don't want to STAY forgotten", Mickey said, as he vanished from sight.

In Radiant Garden, Xehanort and the rest of the Organisation materialised in Xehanort's study, Xigbar still looking like he was ready to murder someone. Xehanort carried a small orb of power towards a door shaped slot, extending a hand.

"We shouldn't have gone after those things! Xaldin…he didn't need to die!" Xigbar yelled, as a door appeared in front of Xehanort.

"Your friends death was regrettable. However, he should not have attempted to fight so many Daleks alone. In future battles, such reckless behaviour must be avoided", Xehanort said, as the door was carried away by machinery, taking it to his laboratory.

"Is that all you can say!? My best friend just got roasted you stupid bastard! If we hadn't gone after Sec, if we had just left it to Sora…" Xigbar shouted, before Saix interrupted.

"Left it to Sora? Are you sure you're fighting on the correct side, Xigbar? Perhaps you would care to go and join Sora, as you have such faith in his abilities?" Saix suggested, smiling, baring his teeth.

"No…no way! But c'mon, you can't tell me you think it was a good plan! Maybe Xehanort needs to take a vacation…maybe all that time in the Room of Sleep is giving him…" Xigbar said, before Xehanort extended his Keyblade towards his throat.

"Silence. Xaldin will be remembered for his courage in battle. But continue to question my leadership and the Organisation will lose ANOTHER member", Xehanort said, as he moved the Keyblade away.

"Fine, sure thing...boss", Xigbar said, as he skulked away, into the castle.

"The first door to the past is ours. Now…it is time to get the others", Xehanort said.

"I am curious as to why Zexion wasn't with us. How did he get out of this mission?" Vexen asked.

"Zexion is busy with other duties. He is attending to another of our…little problems. In fact, at this moment, he is beginning a plan that should bring another of our lost members to us", Saix said, as he followed Xehanort out of the room.

In the Disney Kingdom, Sora and the others stood together. Yuffie had left, taking a Gummi Ship from the Disney Castle hangar and heading back towards Radiant Garden, while Riku and Kairi had rejoined Sora, explaining that the Doctor had left after dealing with the Daleks.

"I kinda wish it hadn't come to this…all those Daleks dead", Sora said, as they walked back to their own Gummi Ship.

"There was no other way, Sora. No other way", Riku said, turning away. At that point, the Keyblade began glowing, causing an image of Agrabah to appear in midair in front of them.

"Huh…that's the place you told me about, right? With the genies and the magic lamps?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah…and it has been a while since we saw Aladdin. Guess that's our next stop!" Sora said, as they headed off. Mickey had assured them that the rebuilding work would be taken care of…but Sora still found himself wondering about what Mickey had meant about secrets…what didn't the king want to tell him?

In a bleak and desolate landscape, the knight stood over his defeated opponent, his Keyblade having finally killed the Chaser. It had not been easy, but then again it never was. This endless battle was taking its toll. But he had felt his enemy close by at one point, through the portal, into the other world. It was only a matter if days now, at most. Soon, he would find Xehanort…soon he would find the chosen one. He only hoped he could get there before it was too late…the Crisis was approaching.

To be continued…


	17. Luxord: King of the World

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Well, there's a big surprise in store for the readers in this chapter, as well as for Sora. Plus, you'll find out why Luxord is in Agrabah. And apparently I accidentally called Dalek Sec "Dalek Sex" in the last chapter, which frankly conjures up HORRIBLE mental images. So, sorry guys. Must have slipped through while I was proof reading the chapter.

Chapter 17

Luxord: King of the world

In the world of Port Royal, near the badly damaged port of Tortuga, the newly rebuilt Black Pearl hovered, it's newest occupant feeling very pleased with himself. His name was Doctor Ivo Robotnik, or "Eggman" and now that he had disposed of Jack Sparrow and replaced him with a robot copy, he was now in charge of the ship. Now all he had to do was get his hands on the Aztec Treasure and gain immortality. Then, with his new invincibility, he'd have revenge on the hedgehog…oh he'd tear him apart and feed him to that damn princess! And as for Shadow…well, he'd have to see just how much emo boy could survive, with his so called ultimate life form abilities. Then the world would bow before him! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (It says a lot that Eggman could laugh maniacally in his inner monologue)

"Uh, we've been stationary for some time now. And we were all wonderin when we were gonna get underway and start some o that pirating you promised us", one of the crew said, as Eggman stepped up on deck.

"Soon enough, my rum soaked friend! As soon as my associates are finished with a little retrieval mission…then we'll get started", Eggman said, turning to his Jack bot, smiling.

"This sailor has a complaint. Deal with it, would you Jack?" Eggman asked, as the robot whirred into life, grabbed the pirate and flung him overboard.

"Now that's entertainment!!" Eggman yelled, before breaking into laughter once more.

In Agrabah, on the outskirts of the city, the Gummi Ship piloted by Sora and the others slowly began to touch down, throwing up a cloud of dust as its engines slowly shut down. The door hissed open, allowing Sora and the others out, each of them with a determined expression on their face.

"So, why do you think we were called here?" Kairi wondered, as she looked around, noticing that everyone seemed to be wearing a badge shaped like a card for some reason.

"Who knows? Still, whatever it is, we'll handle it. And wait till you see the palace…and the genie! I mean, a real life genie!" Sora said, sounding excited.

"I'm looking forward to it…but have you noticed, Sora?" Kairi asked, looking deep in thought.

"Noticed what?" Sora asked.

"All the places we've been sent to…they've all put us in danger. Don't you think that's strange?" Kairi asked, as they walked towards the palace.

"I figure it's just the Keyblade knowing where we're needed. I mean, it's not a normal weapon", Sora said, as a short looking man in heavy robes ran up to them, a look of joy on his face.

"OH WONDERFUL! Welcome, honoured guests! It's been too long since our last game! Come in, come in!" the man said, gesturing towards the gates of the palace.

"Do you know him?" Riku asked, as Sora shook his head.

"Still he seems friendly…if a little odd", Kairi said, as they followed the man towards the palace. Once there, Sora couldn't believe what he saw. Where there had once been the Sultan's palace, there now stood a massive building, covered in neon, with the words "Sultan's Palace Casino" on top of it.

"Um, did this place look as tacky when you were here?" Kairi asked, as they stared at the vastly different surroundings.

"I think we have worse problems than the décor", Riku said, pointing at a poster of a familiar face: Luxord! The Organisation member peered out of the poster, a huge grin on his face, with the words "Welcome to Luxord-Burg" written underneath it.

"Luxord-Burg? What happened to Agrabah?" Sora asked. At that point, the various people milling around gasped, turning to stare at him.

"He said the word! He said the word!" on of them shouted, pointing at Sora.

"What, Agrabah?" Sora asked, causing the crowd to gasp again.

"He said it again!" one of them said, and at that point, Sora felt a hand fall on his shoulder. Turning, he saw several heavy set guards, all of them armed with very sharp swords, standing behind him.

"I think the ruler will want to have a word with you", the guard said, his face twisting into an incredibly nasty grin.

Elsewhere, on the world of Olympus Coliseum, in the middle of the town in a small house near the coliseum itself, a man lay, badly injured on a bed, coughing up blood. His name was Buddy Pine, better known as Syndrome. He had been brought here by his sidekick Shadow, after losing a fight with both Cloud and Sora. He had planned to hide here, his technology cloaking him from his enemies, until he was strong enough to go after them again. What he hadn't expected was to receive a visit from two people in cloaks, one of whom called herself Larxene, the other calling himself Marluxia. Yet they were standing in front of him, with Marluxia hovering inches from his face.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Halloween Town, Mr Pine?" Marluxia asked, wiping some of the blood away from Syndrome's mouth. Syndrome nodded, weakly.

"It's some kind of pocket dimension, built out of peoples fears. It's not on my list", Syndrome said, struggling to stand.

"Maybe not, but it's on ours. There's something hidden there…something that we're interested in getting our hands on. But it's well guarded, too well guarded for us to deal with. But you developed that zero point technology…technology that can freeze anything in its tracks. Help us and we'll grant your fondest desire…a world without supers", Marluxia said, as Syndrome slowly rose from the bed, listening very intently.

In the palace that had once belonged to the sultan, in Agrabah, now known as Luxord-Burg, Sora and the others were pushed roughly to the ground in a large plush office that had several things wrong with it, the most obvious being that it had neon lighting despite the fact Agrabah lacked electricity.

"Well, well…an old friend, popped in to congratulate me on my success? I'm touched", a familiar voice said, as Sora looked up into the grinning face of Luxord, towering over him and holding a deck of card, fanned out in his hand.

"YOU! What have you done to Aladdin and the others?" Sora asked, as Luxord chuckled darkly.

"You mean the prince and his little friends? I'm afraid they couldn't see the profit in this situation…and so had to be discarded. They're still alive…I have some compassion. They're just locked up in the dungeon for a few hundred years", Luxord said, taking a seat behind the desk.

"Compassion? You're a nobody…you have no heart", Riku said, extending his Keyblade.

"Wrong there, Riku. I have a heart…and a healthy one at that. I'm a nobody no more", Luxord said, as Riku helped Sora and Kairi up.

"So what are you doing here? And how did you accomplish all of this?" Sora asked.

"A bet earned me more than I imagined. I managed to get my hands on a magic lamp, a powerful one at that. And with it I accomplished all of this…eternal life and youth, complete control over this reality and oh yes…the genie who granted my wishes, imprisoned for all eternity. A good player knows to cover every angle…I could hardly leave a creature as powerful as that running free", Luxord said, flinging a card at Sora. On it, was an image of a genie, screaming.

"A picture's worth a thousand words", Luxord said, grinning.

"So you've taken over Agrabah. And all you could do was turn it into this tacky dump?" Sora asked.

"I've turned it into a place where all my fantasies come true. I'd call that heaven, wouldn't you?" Luxord asked, as several guards approached Sora.

"Escort them to the dungeons…perhaps a decade or two there will improve their attitude", Luxord said, as the guards grabbed Sora and the others.

"And in case you consider using your Keyblade, you should know that while you're in my world, it doesn't work. Have fun", Luxord said, walking away.

"Luxord! You won't get away with this!" Kairi shouted, causing Luxord to laugh out loud.

"I think I will, Miss…Kairi, isn't it? You can consider this payback for trying to kill me. Consider us even", Luxord said, as Sora and the others were dragged down towards the dungeons.

Elsewhere, in the world of Olympus Coliseum, Syndrome stood with Marluxia and Larxene, demonstrating his zero point technology, as he froze several boulders in place before flinging them into the distance. Larxene looked unimpressed but Marluxia knew that the target they were after was surrounded by numerous traps and dangerous weapons. He would need Syndrome's technology. However…

"Is that it, then? Does it work just for you or is it simply technology?" Marluxia asked, knowing that some weapons were designed to work only for their wielder, like Sora's infernal Keyblade.

"It's pure tech, built into the glove", Syndrome said, removing one of them to show Marluxia the equipment. Though he didn't fully trust the pair, the plan they had explained to him…a way of eliminating all the supers…that was something he was VERY interested in.

"May I try it?" Marluxia asked, as he slipped his hand into the glove, flexing experimentally before pointing one finger at a stray rock, lifting it into the air.

"So…the glove works for whoever wears it", Marluxia muttered, staring at the perfectly formed device.

"I can shut it down in a second, if you're getting any clever ideas about stealing it", Syndrome said, noticing a change in the atmosphere. Unfortunately he didn't notice Larxene sliding one of her knives out, before pulling his head back by the hair and jamming it into his throat.

"Should have watched your back, Syndrome…never turn your back on my girl", Marluxia said, as Syndrome fell to the ground, choking desperately.

"Sorry Syndrome…guess we don't need you after all", Larxene said, before stabbing one of her electro-knives into his chest, finishing the job. Marluxia clicked his fingers, opening a portal of darkness for them to step through. He knew what Xehanort was planning now…and he aimed to get there before him.

In a dungeon, in Agrabah, Sora and the others landed hard as they were flung to the stone floor, the guard letting out a sharp laugh before slamming the door shut.

"Not the friendliest welcome we've received", Sora noted.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think the Keyblade wants us dead", Kairi said, looking around the dark and depressing dungeon. Sora had to admit she had a point, given the number of bizarre and dangerous situations the Keyblade had sent them into, but still, Luxord wouldn't be too much trouble. Admittedly he had some flashy powers now, but Sora had faced bigger threats. After taking down Xemnas and Sephiroth, there was no way that Luxord would be a challenge.

"Sora? Is that really you?" a familiar voice asked, causing Sora to turn around, seeing Aladdin standing near one wall, his feet chained up.

"It's really me. What happened here? Where's Genie?" Sora asked, running up to Aladdin, who seemed to wince when Sora mentioned that.

"Genie…when Luxord got all that power, his first move was to take care of him", Aladdin said.

"What, he killed him?!" Sora asked, sounding horrified.

"No…though I think Genie WISHES he were dead sometimes. I'll show you", Aladdin said, walking up to a strange looking machine.

"Is that a television? Why would Luxord put those in the cells?" Kairi asked, as Aladdin pushed several buttons.

"He likes to show the prisoners just how powerful he is. He's got a bigger ego than Jafar!" Aladdin said, as an image of Luxord's casino appeared on the screen, with Luxord himself standing in front of it.

"Welcome back to Luxord's all star entertainment show, broadcasting every hour on the hour. Now, first up, for your entertainment, I proudly present…Play for your Life!" Luxord said, as an image of several people in various arenas appeared. Four of them sat around a poker table, two stood in what looked like a gladiatorial arena and three were at a blackjack table.

"What is this?" Riku asked, as Luxord walked up to the first of the arenas, the gladiatorial one.

"It's a game. Everyone wagers a certain amount of time trapped in the cells, and if they win they have it taken off their sentence. Luxord's idea of justice", Aladdin said, sounding bitter.

"And why is it called Play for your Life?" Sora asked, certain that he already knew the answer.

"If they lose…they die", Aladdin said.

At the arena, the two people locked inside began a vicious sword fight, each one fighting in a no holds barred combat, each one attacking savagely. Survival was all that mattered, clearly.

"So how does Genie fit into all of this?" Sora asked, as Aladdin switched off the set.

"Genie plays the winner. If he beats them…Luxord has them executed", Aladdin said, as Sora and the others looked shocked. Knowing Genie's fun loving attitude, Sora could imagine how he would feel about having to take part in this horrific situation. However, he'd also come up with an idea.

"Aladdin…can anyone compete in these challenges?" Sora asked.

"Yes, anyone in the cells can request to be entered into the challenge. Why?" Aladdin asked.

"Because WE'RE going to enter, and we're going to win! And then, we're going to take Luxord down", Sora said.

"Sora…there's no way…" Aladdin began, before Sora stopped him.

"That's not the Aladdin I know! C'mon, we beat Jafar twice, and he had the powers of an all powerful Genie! We can handle a loser like Luxord", Sora said, as he walked towards the cell door. It was at that point that a thought struck him, one that worried him.

"Where's Jasmine?" Sora asked, as Aladdin bowed his head sadly.

"She's here as well Sora…look over there", Aladdin said, pointing towards one of the rooms outside the cell, where a gold statue of Princess Jasmine was visible.

"A…statue?" Sora asked, sounding puzzled.

"Jasmine IS the statue. When Luxord was granted supreme power by the Genie, he turned her into a statue", Aladdin said.

"In that case, we've got even more reason to win!" Kairi said, as Sora called one of the guards over.

"What do you want, street rats?" the guard asked, spitting on the ground and leering unpleasantly.

"Again with the street rat thing", Sora muttered, before continuing. "We want to enter the challenge, to win our freedom! And we want to talk to Luxord, NOW!" Sora said, as the guard let out a sharp laugh.

"Fine by me. These cells were getting crowded anyway. Of course, now the cemeteries are overflowing instead", the guard laughed, opening the door, and allowing Sora and the others out. Then, lighting a torch, he lead them towards Luxord.

Elsewhere, hidden in Agrabah from even Luxord's new power, Zexion stood, still wearing his black cloak despite the heat. His mission was continuing exactly as Xemnas had planned and most importantly, Sora still had no idea about his plan. none of them had figured out that it was he, Zexion, who was sending Sora those images of different worlds, leading him into danger. But when the puppet finally saw the strings…then the fun would begin.

In Radiant Garden, Yuffie's ship began the landing procedure as she looked at the surroundings, noticing that the entire town seemed very different and removing her weapon just in case, Yuffie leapt out of the cockpit, landing with agility and cat like grace. She noticed quickly that there were several strange looking machines bolted on to various buildings, red lights blinking ominously on them.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Yuffie called out, walking towards Merlin's place, noticing the way the door was apparently gone. As she peered around it, she felt a pair of hands close around her, grabbing her by the throat.

Elsewhere in Radiant Garden, in Xehanort's lab, a vast computer was working on tracking the second door to the past, while a camera showed Sora and the others progress. They had no idea that Zexion had slipped a camera onto each and every one of them, the memory of the event having been psychically removed. It was useful, really, to keep track of Sora's movements. And soon now, he would either kill Luxord or defeat him, the second option making it possible for them to return Luxord to the organisation. Increasing their numbers was always a good idea. Marluxia and Larxene were currently seeking one of the doors, no doubt having worked out what he was after. Marluxia was intelligent and had no doubt made the same connections Xehanort had. Still, they too would also either join him or die.

The computer sprang to life, an image of another door becoming visible in an area Xehanort recognised as Agrabah…how fortuitous.

"I will dispatch Saix and the others to acquire it. Continue the tracking", Xehanort said, addressing the new AI that controlled the computer system. It had been good fortune discovering the being who had proven so useful in taking control of the technology here…a being who called itself…Megabyte.

To be continued…


	18. Games

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: The new character appearing in this chapter is the property of Cagedshadows and is used with her permission. Also, if you're a fan of comics, be sure to check out my upcoming fanfic "Partners" in the Batman section. It features one of the oddest pairings you're likely to see.

Chapter 18

Games

In the virtual world, existing inside Xehanort's new computer system, Megabyte sat, surrounded by data. He had thought himself doomed after the conclusion of his last scheme, a plan that was sweeping and brutal. But instead, he had found himself freed from the world of Mainframe, free to travel to any world through their data systems. And now, Xehanort had offered him a deal, a deal which promised to offer great benefits to him.

"My dear Xehanort…what exactly is the status of the child with the Key?" Megabyte asked, addressing his question to a hologram of Xehanort that hovered in front of him, glowing with strange light.

"Still serving our cause well. He still has no idea that Zexion is sending him to eliminate our rivals, and find our lost members. Soon, our Organization will be restored to its original strength", Xehanort said, as Megabyte smiled a wide shark like smile.

"Thirteen is an important number for the Organization?" Megabyte asked, tilting his head, curious as to the significance of the number.

"Indeed. The details are best left unmentioned, for now. But be assured, when the Organization is back to its full strength, the worlds will be ours to mold. Our new empire will rise, and you shall receive your…reward", Xehanort said, as he faded away. In many ways, Megabyte reminded him of his Organization members. Both were creatures that had come to exist beyond the limits of their form.

Soon now, Sora would deliver them either Luxord's services or his head. But with Xaldin gone, a new member would have to be brought into the Organization…the question now was how to find one.

In the real world of Radiant Garden, Yuffie had been expecting trouble when a hand close on her, seizing her from behind. What she hadn't expected was Cid and Merlin, both of them the worse for wear and Cid apparently missing an arm!

"What…what the hell? Are you trying to give me a heart attack you perv?! And what the hell happened to your arm?" Yuffie asked, staring at the injury.

"Let's just say Xehanort aint exactly the kinda guy ya wanna argue with. Now get movin…we aint got long", Cid said, opening a concealed door in the brickwork, leading into a tunnel.

"Where are we going? And what's Xehanort doing here!?" Yuffie asked, disbelievingly.

"Keep ya voice down would ya? He's got the whole town, the whole WORLD under his control!" Cid said.

"That's right, fool! And it's up to us to take the bastard down!" a voice yelled out, causing Yuffie to turn around. A man stood their in the shadows, the lights glinting off…a metal hand? The man stepped, forward, causing Yuffie to stare. He was at least six foot, built like a tank and with a cybernetic hand where his real one should be.

"Name's Barret. I'm guessing you're the little ninja I've heard about?" Barret asked, as Yuffie nodded weakly.

In Luxord's private chamber, which currently occupied thirty square miles, Luxord himself was laughing as Sora and the others had finished explaining their proposition.

"Oh this is priceless! I was planning to just leave you in the dungeon, but this…this is fantastic! You want to compete in Play for your Life?" Luxord asked, as Sora and the others nodded.

"But: As you like to gamble Luxord, how about we up the stakes?" Sora suggested, stepping towards Luxord, who watched him with an interested sparkle in his eye.

"Oh? And how would you like to achieve that?" Luxord asked.

"We go free, and so does Jasmine…and Genie", Sora said.

"About the lovely princess, I will agree: she may go free if you win. But to release the Genie…what kind of fool do you think I am?" Luxord asked.

"We thought you'd say that. You obviously know that Sora would win the games and you're too scared to risk it", Kairi said.

"Only an idiot gambles more than he's prepared to lose. Still…give me a few minutes to think it over. Guard, take them outside and watch them", Luxord said, as Sora and the others were lead out of the room.

"What now, Sora? The plan didn't work", Aladdin said.

"We've got him to agree to release Jasmine, that's something", Sora replied.

"But without Genie's help, how can we stop Luxord?" Aladdin asked.

"C'mon, have SOME confidence in me!" Sora said, pointing at the Keyblade.

"But…they don't work on this world" Kairi noted, wondering if Sora had thought this plan through. Sora just shrugged, still grinning.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing", Sora said, as Luxord approached them.

"I'll take you up on your bet, Sora. But if the Genie goes free, he has to surrender his powers to me, understand? I can't have him ruining my games, now can I?" Luxord asked, as Sora nodded.

"Alright then…LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Luxord declared, clicking his fingers, transporting all of them into the main game arena. Sora spotted Genie standing on the sidelines and rushed up to him, followed by the others.

"Genie…I'm so sorry", Aladdin said, putting a hand on Genie's shoulder.

"There was nothing you could do, Al. It's me who should be sorry…all my power and I couldn't stop that lousy card cheat from winning Agrabah. And now Jasmine…plus I have to wear this humiliating outfit!" Genie said, pointing at his costume, which resembled a colour blind circus masters.

"We're gonna get you AND Jasmine out of here. And Agrabah's going to be saved as well, trust me", Sora said.

"I know that's what you said…but you still haven't said how! Luxord's holding all the cards! Even if we win and he lets Genie go, he wants Genie to give up his powers", Aladdin said.

"And without my powers I'm just a big lump of useless, huh? I'm not just a pretty face Al…in fact, I think I've worked out what the kids planning", Genie said.

"Right…Luxord wants Genie to give up all his abilities as a Genie to him…I say we do JUST THAT", Sora said, winking. Kairi and Riku smiled, catching onto what Sora was talking about, as did Aladdin.

"So, first we have to win the games, huh? For Jasmine…Genie…and all of Agrabah, I say we go for it!" Aladdin said, as they headed towards the main gaming area.

In the World that Never Was, former base of the Organisation, something was stirring. The castle had long been devoid of life, abandoned by Nobodies and Heartless alike. With Maleficent and Pete's reform, the castles other would be owners were also vacant. But still, something moved. In the tallest tower, in a room that was completely bare, a pod hissed open, as it had done several times in the moths since Xehanort's death, allowing the occupant to go free. A pale white hand clutched the side of the pod, allowing the occupant to exit, amber eyes shining in the dark.

Snow white hair flowed over her shoulders as she walked over to the window, gazing out at the sights of the city, now abandoned by all living things, save her. If she could be called living, in all honesty, she supposed. As always, she found the same emptiness, the same feeling of being incomplete that she always felt. Like a jigsaw missing the last piece, she found herself longing, or at least doing a reasonable imitation of longing, for the heart that had been denied to her by fate and the Keyblade Bearer. HE had been foolish, his methods deliberately making an enemy of Sora…he should have tried another way, as she had suggested.

It was at that point that she noticed a man, a man with flame red hair and a huge sword, struggling along the pathway to the castle, his body covered in wounds, marks that appeared similar to those left by Heartless. She supposed she should leave him to be devoured, as it would give her something to watch and would make certain he would cause no trouble in her world…but she felt a strange sense of familiarity with this man, a sense that perhaps it would be best to keep him alive.

Descending through the various levels of the castle, she opened the main doors, watching as the man collapsed on the ground, lying still. She walked cautiously over to the body, brushing a hand over the mans thick red hair, trying to remember the correct way to say the words that she remembered were appropriate for this situation.

"Who are you?" she asked, as the man looked up.

"YOU! So…I made it. The Superior…I need to talk to him", the man gasped out, coughing up blood.

"Fa…Xehanort is not here. I believe he is dead", she replied, noting the shock that appeared in the mans face.

"I need help! I…can hear my heart beating! The sound….it's deafening me! I can't sleep…when I eat, food tastes like an explosion in my mouth. When I drink it's like I'm drowning in an ocean of honey! My brain is on fire!" the man said, clutching his skull.

"You were with the Organisation and now you have a heart?" she asked him, curiosity…or what was very like it, filling her mind.

"Yes. Please…my lady, help me. Help me…Princess Talixs", the man gasped out, kissing her hand.

"Name yourself", she said, wanting to know the identity of the one who may be able to help her.

"My name…is Lexaeus", the man said, rising to his full height.

In the games arena, Sora stood in the gladiator section, a blank space a door at the other end of the field slowly opening as Luxord spoke in a booming voice.

"The challenger…Sora! The opponent…the stone warrior! The prize...THEIR LIVES! Let the games begin!" Luxord announced, as the door finished opening, revealing a massive creature, made entirely out of stone.

"Not what I was expecting…", Sora muttered, as the thing slammed both its hands down towards him, causing him to dodge out of the way, the creature's attack narrowly missing him. He then swung the Keyblade around, before remembering that it didn't work, as Luxord chuckled to himself.

"It seems you're bluff has been called Sora", Luxord said, as the stone warrior raised one foot, preparing to stamp it down on Sora. Sora rolled way, leaping for the edge of the field, only to bounce away.

"Sorry Sora…no time out. This match is played until the final score", Luxord said, smiling.

"Then I guess it's time I started playing for keeps!" Sora yelled, leaping towards the entrance that the stone warrior had entered through.

"There's no way out that way, Sora! If this is the best you can do, I'd say it's YOU who should have been called a Nobody, not Roxas", Luxord said, as Sora stood, facing the creature.

"Giving up? Even DEMYX would have put on a better show", Luxord said, as the thing drew its hand back…and Luxord realised what Sora was planning. The first shot forwards, smashing into solid stone as Sora jumped away, the brickwork of the archway crumbling down on the creature, crushing it to powder, as Sora stood victoriously.

"Now, I think you owe me and the others our freedom?" Sora asked, grinning broadly.

"Oh, I think not. The rules of our little game say that this is finished when they've all won their freedom. You can leave them if you want though…run off back to your ship and let me keep them", Luxord said.

"I'm playing to win, Luxord. I'm not leaving until their all free", Sora said, as Luxord grinned.

"Then lets see how Riku and Kairi are doing, shall we? I've added a unique twist to their games", Luxord said. he clicked his fingers, transporting Sora to what appeared to be a huge wooden room, two sets of people wearing white and black armour on either side.

"As you've been to Wonderland you may be familiar with this one: Human chess. And look where our dear Kairi is", Luxord said, clicking his fingers and pointing, to where Kairi was dressed like a queen.

"Not quite a princess but close enough. And as for Riku…as he enjoys being so dark, I thought I'd make him a dark knight", Luxord said, pointing to where Riku stood, in a knights armour.

"What, you're pitting them against each other?! That wasn't the deal!" Sora yelled.

"Not me, the games. It's all automated Sora, and each move is controlled by two immensely powerful computers. You had just better hope that one side gets the other in check before…well, before Knight takes Queen, or vice versa", Luxord said, snapping his fingers and teleporting them once more.

"Where are we going?! TAKE ME BACK!" Sora demanded, as Luxord giggled.

"You're in no position to make demands. Anyway, there's still one more player…let's see how Aladdin is doing, shall we?" Luxord asked, smiling as they arrived in what appeared to be a blackjack table.

"This looks…like a normal casino. I don't get it…with you there's ALWAYS an angle, I've figured out that much", Sora said, as he ran down the steps, looking for Aladdin. He spotted him on the far side of the table.

"You're right there Sora. Watch this…it's amazing. How much will you bid this time Aladdin?" Luxord asked.

"I'll wager…five years", Aladdin said, moving a red chip towards the table.

"You shouldn't be so cautious. The more time you have left, the higher the odds are of getting rid of it. Take a risk and you may get out of jail before you're ninety", Luxord said, as the wheel spun.

"So what happens now?" Sora asked.

"If you'll turn your attention to the left, Sora, you'll see. You identified Genie as part of the game so part of the game he is. Aladdin…you lose", Luxord said, clicking his fingers, as Sora saw Genie lowered from the ceiling. He was trapped in some kind of metal cage, unable to move. As Sora watched in horror, a huge metal playing card descended, shot forward and cut Genie's head clean off, his body slumping to the floor.

"NO!" Sora and Aladdin both screamed, as Luxord laughed.

"Relax…a Genie cannot technically be killed. Not easily anyway. Observe", Luxord said, as Genie's head reappeared on his shoulders.

"Of course, he can still feel pain. So you see, for every bet Aladdin loses, Genie gets to die…over and over. Have fun, Sora", Luxord said, before vanishing.

"How can we risk it Sora? Every time I make a mistake, Genie suffers!" Aladdin said.

"Oh Al, getting my head cut off is nothing! Looking at the décor of THIS place, now that's suffering. Talk about tacky", Genie said.

"Genie…I can't…" Aladdin began, before Genie interrupted.

"Oh c'mon Al! If you give up now, we're ALL in trouble! Not to mention Jasmine. Trust me, I can take one for the team…anything's better than working for Luxord anymore!" Genie said.

"Alright…then let's play", Aladdin said, turning back to the table.

Luxord stepped back into his gloriously decorated throne room, feeling much more relaxed. Sora and the others were playing for a worthless prize. Even if they were free, Agrabah was still his, and they would have no way of taking it from him. He was invincible, unbeatable. This was his time…his moment.

"Do you really believe that?" a calm voice asked, causing Luxord to spin around. Standing in the shadows in a black cloak was Zexion, that damn unreadable expression on his face.

"Not nice to read minds without asking", Luxord growled.

"It's not particularly friendly to conquer an entire world and enslave the populace either", Zexion said, his voice still calm and level. Sometimes the freak could be calmer than Saix.

"What do you want Zexion? I'm done with the Organisation, understand. I got what I wanted out of it…now that I've got a nice shiny new heart, I really don't need you idiots, do I?" Luxord asked, mockingly.

"Xehanort has returned. He has sent me to retrieve the lost Organisation members and manipulate Sora. At the end of this battle, you may find yourself the loser, given Sora's previous track record. Should that occur, Xehanort is prepared to offer you a place in the Organisation again", Zexion said. Luxord growled flinging a razor sharp card at Zexion's head, the mind reader twitching slightly to the left to avoid it.

"I'll take that as a no then", Zexion said, walking away.

"I've won the game, Zexion. I'm quite happy with my winnings, and I REALLY don't want to try going for double or nothing. I'm sure you'll understand", Luxord said, as Zexion faded away, leaving the room empty.

In the world of Radiant Garden, Yuffie and the others stood around a large computer console, a holographic map of the castle appearing on it.

"This is just about the only computer not under that bastards control. Xehanort has some kinda program that seeks out and infects any computer system, some kinda virus. But this one's been kept safe thanks to a program one of us wrote", Cid said.

"DAMN IT! We aint got time for tech talk right now, Cid! We've got god knows how little time before that psycho makes his big move, and then we're all screwed!" Barret yelled, slamming his metal hand down on the console.

"How'd you get that thing, anyway? I've never seen one of those before", Yuffie said, pointing at the cybernetic hand Barret had.

"Damn girl, aint you got any tact? Ya don't ask someone something like that!" Cid said, but Barret shook his head.  
"Nah, it's alright. I aint ashamed of it. I lost my real one in the big war a few years back, when all those freaks with keyblades started showing up. That psycho Lexan cut it clean off, laughing the whole time he did it, too. That laugh…I aint ever forgotten it. S'why I hate our new buddy back there so much", Barret said, jerking a thumb towards another of the various people gathered in the shadows.

"Oh, was that directed at little old me? I'm hurt", the man said, stepping forward. Yuffie had never seen anything like it: chalk white skin, green hair, a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Hello my dear little Yuffie…you can call me the Joker. I'm here to help", the Joker said, his smiled twitching ever wider.

In Agrabah, in Luxord's palace, Aladdin and the others stood, facing the exit as Luxord walked up to them, a dejected expression on his face at the fact they'd all managed to survive the games. Still, he'd set the rules, he'd have to play by them.

"So, you're free to go. Agrabah no longer wants you and I certainly don't. feel free to drop in any time you're tired of living", Luxord said, bitterly.

"Trust me, we won't be rushing back here. We'll just take Genie and…" Sora began, before Luxord interrupted.

"Not so fast shorty. I haven't forgotten that part of the deal. Genie has to hand ALL his powers over to me, otherwise he stays here. Understand?" Luxord asked.

"Perfectly. You heard him Genie…hand them over", Aladdin said, as Genie grinned, pointing one finer at Luxord.

"You want em pal…you got em", Genie said, and in a flash, it was over. Luxord looked down, noticing that he was seemingly blue, had a tail instead of legs, and had gold bracelets clamped around his wrists. All things considered, it hadn't been what he was expecting.

"What is this!? What have you morons done!?" Luxord asked, rage filling his eyes.

"You wanted the powers of a genie…you got them. But you get the strengths, you get the weaknesses too. Now, it's time. So Luxord…back in the lamp", Riku said, holding out a solid gold lamp, as Luxord hovered away.

"NO! I AM THE RULER OF THIS WORLD! I'd won you little freaks…I'd wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon", Luxord screamed, as he was dragged back into the lamp, energy sparking from his body as he vanished.

"Are ALL of the organisation insane?" Kairi asked, as Aladdin dropped the lamp to the ground.

"You're lucky I don't take that personally", a calm voice said, as Sora and the others span around to see Zexion, Xigbar and Saix standing behind them.

"Sora…hand over the lamp and no one gets hurt", Saix said, grinning as he exposed his wolf like fangs.

In Halloween town a small portal of darkness opened, Marluxia and Larxene stepping from it, both dressed for the occasion. Marluxia had dyed his normally bright pink hair black and was sporting a skull like decoration on his scythe and vampire fangs, while Larxene had blood red hair and pale face make up, her eyes surrounded in heavy eye shadow.

"Well, what next? Other than auditioning for Rocky Horror I mean?" Larxene said, noting their clothing.

"The door through time is here somewhere. And I know just the bag of bugs to help us find it", Marluxia said, removing a glittering gold cage with a spider inside it.

To be continued…


	19. Keyblade War: Second Battle

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors note: Thanks to my fans for reviewing, including the newest reviewer. To answer their questions, YES Eggman and the Joker and several others are owned by different people than the ones who did Kingdom hearts 1 and 2 and COM, but I thought it would be interesting to include them. And yes, there was human chess in Alice in Wonderland…or at least in the book, it's been a while since I saw the film. And as for Demyx, here's a hint: think of his weapon and the element he uses in battle. It might give you a clue. But if you figure it out, don't spoil it by saying it in a review.

Chapter 19

Keyblade War: Second Battle

In Agrabah, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie were currently being faced by the grinning forms of Saix, Xigbar and Zexion, all of them ready to do battle to the death. The reason? The lamp that Riku held which currently contained the transformed form of Luxord, former ally of Saix and the others and ex ruler of Agrabah.

"I won't ask again, Sora. Give us the lamp and leave peacefully, and no one will be hurt", Saix said.

"Yeah, cause you're going to use the lamp to help people, right?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"Let's just waste the brat and then find the time door! I've got better stuff to do than argue wit spiky here", Xigbar said, twirling his Gun Keyblade around his finger.

"Sora is still required", Saix replied quietly, so that Sora and the others could barely here him.

"Whatever you guys are talking about, you've gotta be crazy if you think we'll let you take any more of the doors through time!" Sora said, readying his Keyblade.

"Very well. Then it seems we have no other option", Saix said, readying his weapon as he faced off with Sora.

"You're weak without moonlight. How are you going to fight us in broad daylight?" Riku asked, preparing himself for any tricks they might try to pull. He knew from past experience how tricky Zexion could be.

"The answer was in your hands. Now it is in mine", Zexion said, as Riku looked down, to see the lamp was gone, the golden lamp now being held by Zexion.

"That can't be good", Kairi said, as Zexion rubbed the lamp three times, smoke pouring out as Luxord emerged in his Genie form.

"I refuse to bloody say 'What is thy wish', let alone call any of you master!" Luxord spat out, rage clear in his eyes as he turned towards Sora.

"Please tell me your wish is for me to kill them?" Luxord asked.

"Sadly, a Genie cannot kill. But as for my wish: turn day to night and let the moon shine down!" Saix commanded, as Luxord clicked his fingers, the skies darkening.

"This is bad", Aladdin said, as Luxord floated up into the moonlight.

"You have no idea how bad", Sora said, as Saix's eyes took on the familiar dark yellow glow, his whole form seeming to become more savage and bestial…almost wolf like.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Saix commanded, leaping down, as the rest of the Organization charged into battle with their Keyblades.

In Radiant Garden, in the underground headquarters of what was currently the only resistance to Xehanort's plans, Yuffie and the others stood as Barret outlined the plan for taking Xehanort's castle.

"The security is pretty tight. Defence systems kill anyone who get to close and he's got Heartless AND Nobodies acting like his guard dogs! Now, we got maybe ONE opportunity to shut that place down!" Barret said.

"Which is what?" Yuffie asked, trying to stay as far away from the one called the Joker as possible.

"The head science guy there, Vexen, he heads out for supplies every night at midnight. No one knows what he's getting but it's a chance for us to slip in. If we take that crazy bastard by surprise, we can take out his guards and use him to get through the security systems and right into the heart of the castle. Then all we gotta do is disable the computer systems and shut down the security programs that Xehanort's using to kill anyone who tries to stop him!" Barret said, as an image of a small entrance into the castle appeared.

"So we do this tonight then?" Yuffie asked.

"It's the only way kid. We gotta take im down before he finishes that machine he's building. Whatever it does, I doubt it means anything good for this world, or any of the others!" Cid said.

"We could try and call Sora for help", Yuffie said, as the Joker stepped forward.

"Oh, I don't think we'll need HIS help. After all, you've got the answer to all your problems right here", the Joker said, calmly.

"Oh? And why's that?" Yuffie asked.

"Because I know the exact route straight to the heart of Xehanort's base of operations", the Joker said, grinning like a madman.

In Agrabah, things had rapidly gone from bad to worse as the gathered Keyblade Wielders began the battle, charging towards each other. Saix leapt forward, snarling with animal fury as his Keyblade smashed into Sora several times, the vicious attack sending him skyward as Saix leapt up to follow him, hovering in midair before smashing Sora to the ground. Xigbar opened fire, the magic blasts being deflected by Riku with expert ease before he jumped to the side and flung the Keyblade towards Xigbar, the Keyblade twirling like a boomerang as it struck Xigbar, sending him tumbling backwards. Kairi and Zexion faced off, the mysterious telepath seeming to be without a weapon for some reason. Instead, he was holding a book in his hands.

"What are you going to do with that? Throw it at me?" Kairi asked, as Zexion allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"Not exactly", he said, as the book began to glow, the entire surroundings shifting and changing as Kairi dropped to her knees, clutching her head.

"I can alter your perceptions until it drives you hopelessly insane…or simply make you kill yourself. Whichever amuses me at this point", Zexion said, stepping towards her.

"Tell me…what does pain feel like? I haven't had the chance to sample it myself in this new body…and I'm quite curious in all honesty", Zexion said, as the glow became brighter still.

"Once upon a time…I would've been afraid of you. But I've changed since I started my adventures with Sora…since the Organization and Namine and everything else…and I'm not afraid anymore!" Kairi yelled, bringing her Keyblade up so that it struck Zexion full on in the head, sending him falling backwards, sprawling out on the ground.

Meanwhile, Aladdin was trying to hold off Saix while Sora tried to regain his wits, the brutal attack Saix had launched having knocked him senseless.

"Genie! Blast these creeps!" Aladdin yelled, but Genie shook his head sadly.

"No can do, Al. I gave all my power to Luxord like you said. I'm…powerless", Genie said, sounding truly sorry.

"A genie with no power a boy with a sword. How amusing, I may laugh myself to death", Saix said, stepping forward, his eyes taking the bestial sheen once more as he absorbed the moonlight again.

"I won't let you hurt Sora, or anyone else on my world!" Aladdin yelled.

"Is there no end to your comic talents?" Saix asked, before pouncing, grabbing the struggling Aladdin by his throat…and stabbing him clean through the chest with his keyblade.

"NO!" Sora yelled, as Saix threw Aladdin's limp body away and leapt, baring his fangs as he slashed down at Sora, the Keyblade Wielder only barely managing to deflect the blow, as a hundred more like it came with vicious severity, Saix growling and snarling like a crazed beast, his blade attacking from every possible angle, his hand occasionally making swipes at Sora's face. The savagery was more like something Sora would expect from one of the Heartless than from a human being.

Riku was having similar trouble as Xigbar had him pinned down, his specialised Keyblade firing a constant barrage of magical attacks.

"You're finished, Riku! This baby NEVER runs out of magical energy…it'll last a lot longer than you. Maybe you should just, y'know, finish yourself off an get it over with! Might be quicker man!" Xigbar yelled, grinning as the magical power scorched what little cover Riku had found.

"How do I wind up in these situations? I'm really starting to miss that dark power I used to have…" Riku said.

"C'mon Riku! You can take him!" Kairi yelled, as she rushed to his side.

"How? He's got an endless supply of magical energy to…wait. That Keyblade he's holding fires Magical energy…but I've never seen him use it like a sword. Maybe all it can do is act like a gun", Riku muttered.

"What are you thinking? What are you going to do?" Kairi asked.

"Something unexpected", Riku replied as he leapt forward into the air…and stayed their.

"Did you think Sora was the only one who could do this?" Riku asked, as he swooped towards Xigbar, getting closer to him while dodging the magic blasts. As he was near point blank range, he stopped, as Xigbar lifted his Keyblade and took aim.

"Bang…you're dead", Xigbar said, firing a huge bolt of magical lighting, just as Riku flipped his Keyblade up to deflect it, sending it straight back at Xigbar.

The affect was instant, as sparks flew from Xigbar's body, energy coursing through him as smoke rose from his clothes and hair, before he tumbled backwards, crashing through several barrels as he did so.

Riku jumped down, holding the Keyblade to Xigbar's throat, watching him intently in case he tried to make any sudden moves.

"Y'know, I really don't have anything against you. Only guys you bothered were Lexaeus and Zexion, and those two got on my nerves anyway. But right now I got a lot of pent up aggression…personal stuff, y'know? So you really don't want to get in my way. So why not be a good boy and run along?" Xigbar said, edging his hand towards his Keyblade, only for Riku to slam his own Keyblade through Xigbar's hand.

"Don't. Even. Try" Riku said, calmly.

Sora had been backed into an alley by Saix, his attacks even stronger than those he had launched in the World that Never Was. Sora had to guess that because it was the light of a true moon shining down, rather than an artificial one, Saix was much more powerful.

"Saix…I won't let you win. You'll pay for what you did to Aladdin!" Sora yelled, summoning a second Keyblade and swinging both at Saix's, forcing him onto the defensive, as he made swift attacks.

"Perhaps. But who is there to make you pay for what you did to us?" Saix asked, before snapping his fingers and vanishing. Sora looked around, wondering why he'd fled, before noticing a glowing light towards the palace.

"He's going after the doorway through time! But…I can't leave Aladdin…" Sora muttered, as the glow grew brighter.

"Sora, we'll stay with him! Go after them before it's too late!" Kairi yelled, as the rest of the Organization members also vanished.

In Halloween Town, Marluxia and Larxene stood at the entrance of Oogie Boogie's mansion, the old and crumbling brick work making it clear that it had fallen on hard times without its owner. Marluxia grimaced as ash covered his hair, the dirt and grime making him less than thrilled to be here. He took care to look his best, but this place had ruined his look. Larxene however looked like a kid in a candy store.

"We should have our honeymoon here", Larxene said, grinning as she surveyed the filth covered surroundings and wreckage.

"We can take it back from Oogie after he's done his job, if you want it. I admit, it definitely screams 'You'", Marluxia said, smiling as he dropped the spider to the ground, the insect scurrying into the wreckage. There were sounds in the wreckage, like a hundred little legs scurrying across the ground.

"Why do we need this bag of bugs again?" Larxene asked, calmly walking up to the darkened entrance.

"He knows where the door is. Once he's lead us to it…well, that's another matter entirely. After all, no sense in letting him live to be an annoyance", Marluxia said, as from the shadows stepped the familiar and hideous form of Oogie Boogie, the only resident of Halloween Town to be exiled in disgrace.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise? So what can I do for you guys now I'm feeling like a whole new maniac?" Oogie Boogie asked, his mouth moving in a horrible parody of a smile.

"We're looking for something, my insect obsessed friend…a door", Marluxia said, as he and Larxene moved forwards.

In Agrabah, in the centre of the Sultan's palace, Saix and Xigbar were standing in front of a seemingly blank wall, Saix studying it intently.

"Are you sure this is it? It looks like an average wall to me", Xigbar said, tilting his head at it.

"Xemnas powers have lead us here…we simply need to uncover it. Fortunately, the key is in our hands", Saix said, considerably calmer now he was out of the moonlight. He removed the golden lamp that currently contained Luxord, rubbing it three times to summon him.

"Yes, Saix?" Luxord asked, as he floated out, still looking furious.

"Aren't you supposed to say master?" Xigbar asked, grinning at Luxord's obvious anger and distaste.

"Get on with it!" Luxord yelled, impatiently.

"Very well. Reveal to me the door through time", Saix ordered. Luxord snapped his fingers, causing the wall to glow and a door to appear, shining with white light.

"Excellent. This should only take a few moments", Saix said, holding his hands out to the door.

Behind them, there was the sound of running footsteps as Sora came into view, clutching the Keyblade.

"SAIX! Back away from that now!" Sora ordered, as Saix turned around, a smile on his face.

"Will the comedy never end? I'm done here, Sora. I thank you for failing to arrive in time", Saix said, as the time door vanished, Saix's hands glowing slightly.

"NO! Saix, what is Xehanort planning? What do you want!?" Sora asked, as Saix stepped towards him.

"What do we want, Sora? Control", Saix said, as he and Xigbar vanished into a portal of darkness, leaving the room empty.

When Sora returned to the scene of the battle, things looked grave. Jasmine sat by Aladdin's limp form, clutching his hand with hers, looking like her heart had been broken. Sora immediately realised that the wounds Aladdin had received were severe.

"Isn't there anything you can do? He can't die like this!" Jasmine said, looking tearfully at Genie, who shook his head sadly.

"I'd do anything for Al. but without my powers…I can't do a thing", Genie said, looking down at the ground.

"What if we found another Genie? Could they give you some of their power?" Kairi asked, but Genie shook his head again.

"Genie spells can't affect another Genie. The only way for me to get a recharge…" Genie began, before trailing off.

"How? We'll do whatever it takes!" Sora said.

"Well, the only way would be to absorb power from the same original magic that made the lamp. The only other power source like that left is in another world", Genie said, as Sora and the others exchanged glances.

"And we can go to other worlds! What does it look like?" Sora asked.

"It's a trident, owned by this SERIOUSLY grouchy king. I doubt he'll rent it out", Genie said.

"Now that I remember! We can get the trident for you, no sweat. King Triton kinda owes me a favour, I'm sure he won't mind me borrowing it", Sora said, though, as he remembered what the king had been like, he found himself becoming less certain.

"Then hurry. It looks like Aladdin may not have long left", Jasmine said sadly, as she looked down at his unconscious form.

In Disney Castle, King Mickey sat on his throne, for the first time in his life TRULY scared. The terrible threat approaching was worse than any he had ever before imagined and he was beginning to wonder if there was any way to stop it. If there wasn't Sora and the others may well…

It was at that point he became aware of another presence, something that should not have been there. Turning around slowly, he found himself facing a man in armour, red armour with a huge Keyblade clutched in one of his hands. His face was obscured by a helmet that made it impossible to see who he was. But still, Mickey felt a glimmer of recognition.

"Terra?" Mickey asked, as the man stepped forward.

"No longer. A name stolen from me, along with all love and joy I ever possessed. Only hate is left now…call me Theanor, my King. I need your help", the man said, as he began to lift the helmet.

To be Continued


	20. Under the Sea

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 20

Under the Sea

In the world of Radiant Garden, Xehanort stood facing the entrance as Saix and Xigbar reappeared, Xigbar holding a golden lamp in one hand. Saix nodded to Xehanort, noting the worry in his superiors face. Ever since Xaldin's death, Saix knew that his beloved superior had begun to fear that he may lose him. Saix embraced him briefly, before standing back, as Xehanort nodded.

"The second time door is ours and already the power of the machine grows. Can you feel the energy gathered here? Soon, we shall construct our new empire, with the power of time itself as our tool", Xehanort said, walking towards the balcony to look out over the world he now ruled. Despite his power, he felt a certain fear, as if something was wrong. Some kind of presence…

"That creep Zexion ran out on us during the fight", Xigbar complained, walking up to Xehanort, who merely shrugged.

"Zexion's mission is of highest importance. He must survive to lead Sora through our plans", Xehanort said.

"Whatever man. We got Luxord…sort of. He's kinda stuck in the lamp", Xigbar said, handing Xehanort the lamp.

"Indeed? Then let us rectify this situation", Xehanort said, rubbing the lamp three times, watching as smoke poured out, shortly followed by Luxord, who was becoming more and more furious with the way things had been going.

"What now…YOU!" Luxord said, surprised to see that Xehanort was indeed alive. He tried not to show his fear, putting on a careful poker face.

"Indeed. It is time to return to my service Luxord. I trust you will rejoin the Organization if I give you your freedom?" Xehanort said, already knowing the answer.

"Never! I had enough of serving you imbeciles the last time!" Luxord spat, folding his arms.

"In which case…I wish that you are free to serve our Organization for all eternity", Xehanort said, as Luxord's eyes bulged.

"WHAT!? No! I won't! You can't do this…" he began, before his body changed back to his human form, clad in the familiar Organization cloak.

"I'll kill you for this", Luxord muttered, as Xehanort laughed slightly.

"Even if you possessed the ability to do so, you would be unable. Now…let us see where Sora is headed now", Xehanort said darkly.

Onboard the Gummi Ship currently owned by Sora and the others, they were fast approaching the world of Atlantica, with Sora explaining the specifics of the world to Kairi and Riku.

"So, we'll be underwater?" Kairi asked. Sora nodded, smiling as the ship began to land.

"Yep. But don't worry, the magic I picked up from Donald will keep us safe", Sora said.

"The fact that you haven't said HOW it will keep us safe is what worries me", Riku said, lifting an eyebrow.

Sora grinned, as he pressed the button to open up the main doors, knowing the surprise that the other two were in for.

"Trust me. You've just got to see it for yourself", Sora said, lifting the Keyblade and casting the spell from memory, hoping that he hadn't made a mistake.

When the light from the Keyblade cleared, Sora, Riku and Kairi all floated in the water, their lower bodies replaced by tails, breathing easily in the water.

"Not bad Sora. You actually did it", Riku said.

"What you mean you doubted me?" Sora joked, before they both realised that Kairi wasn't in view, turning around they soon realised why, as Sora spotted her floating a small way off, her arms held over her chest, as Sora remembered that clothing was one of the things that vanished when the spell was cast.

"Um…whoops?" Sora said, as Kairi looked daggers at him.

"WHOOPS!? Did you know this was going to happen?" Kairi asked, angrily.

"Oh c'mon! Who do you think I am, some rabid fan boy?" Sora asked, in a joke that narrowly avoided breaking the fourth wall, recently repaired from the damage Eggman did to it.

"Sora, just find me something to wear. NOW" Kairi said, in a tone which suggested time wasn't a luxury Sora had.

It took a few minutes to find suitable materials for Kairi to fashion some make shift clothes like the ones Ariel had worn, with Riku trying to hold back laughter the entire time.

"You're not helping, y'know", Sora said, as Riku nodded, grinning. As much as he cared for Sora, Riku had to admit there was nothing funnier than seeing him mess up.

"So, we need to find this King and his trident, right?" Riku asked, as Sora nodded.

"But first we'll…wait, does anyone hear that?" Sora asked. And they did. Faintly, in the distance, there was what sounded like music.

"Well, given how much Sebastian loves to hold those musicals I guess we know which way to head", Sora said, pointing in the direction the music seemed to be coming from. Little did he know the surprise that was waiting for him there.

In Halloween Town, a small portal of darkness opened, two figures stepping from it, each dressed appropriately for the world they were in. they were still recognisable as Axel and Roxas however, Axel dressed in a dark goth like clothing while Roxas wore an outfit that was nearly identical to what Sora had worn during his stay.

"How original", Roxas said, looking down at his outfit.

"Well, you and him ARE sort of the same person", Axel said, looking around while using a small burst of flame to light up the surrounding area.

"So where are we now?" Roxas asked.

"It's called Halloween Town. Got it memorised?" Axel said, opening a large rusted gate that seemed to lead into the middle of the town square.

"Have I ever told you how much that catch phrase annoys me?" Roxas asked.

"Yes. but you love me anyway", Axel said, walking towards the fountain that was in front of them.

"Unfortunately. So, Marluxia and Larxene are defiantly here? We've gotten it wrong before", Roxas said.

"Hey, don't be so pessimistic, you'll turn into Zexion. Now, we just need to find them before they cause anymore…", Axel began, before an explosion was heard in the distance.

"Trouble. Guess we're too late for that", Axel continued, as he and Roxas headed towards the direction the explosion came from.

In Xehanort's base of operations, Megabyte was planning. He had survived, true, but survival was not enough. Any parasite could survive, but it took true skill and genius to triumph. Xehanort had promised him a great deal once the task was completed, but Megabyte knew well enough to form contingency plans. A lifetime of his own sibling seeking his death had taught him to be wary of others.

Finishing the latest routine program for the security system, Megabyte walked towards the holding bay, an area hidden from all but him, where its sole occupant hung from the ceiling. The occupant was the program once known as Tron, now clearly not long for this or any other world, his circuitry hanging out and his armour in pieces. He had been almost deleted, this tiny battered fragment of his self all that remained. Now, it was time to begin the process.

Megabyte smiles, showing rows of vicious fangs as he leant towards Tron, grabbing him by the neck as his almost aristocratic voice issued from his grinning mouth.

"And how is the prisoner feeling today? Rested and ready for the task before us?" Megabyte asked, as Tron lifted his head slowly.

"You…will not succeed. So-So-So-Sora will defeat-defeat-defeat you", Tron said, his voice skipping as he struggled to hold his programming together.

"I am anxious to meet this boy with the Key. I have thought and killed guardians and warriors and creatures that do not even exist…fighting a warrior chosen by the Light itself will be an intriguing experience. I have yet to stain my hands with the blood of a user", Megabyte said, as Tron struggled.

"You…will not harm-harm-harm them!" Tron shouted.

"Oh but I shall. And now, Tron, it's time. Time to plunder some more secrets from that brain of yours. You know the location of the door through time located in this digital world. And more…you know where the gate is. You will give me the information, even if I must rip it from your processor", Megabyte growled, pressing several buttons on a control pad near him. Energy surged through Tron once more, as the download process began.

In Atlantica, Sora the others were getting closer to the sound of the music, he began to realise that one of the voices, the lead voice, sounded almost familiar. Approaching a large clearing, he noticed Sebastian standing on a rock, what looked like tears in his eyes.

"Sebastian?" Sora asked, approaching his old friend cautiously. Sebastian turned around, his eyes lighting up as he saw Sora and the others.

"Sora! But dis is fantastic! You're here just in time", Sebastian said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong mon! Dis is de greatest day of my life!" Sebastian yelled, as Sora tilted his head, looking confused.

"But…you're crying", Sora said.

"Dese are tears of joy, mon! It's the greatest thing I've ever seen! His singing, his dancing, the way he and Ariel…oh, of course, you don know mon! You been gone during this whole thing!" Sebastian said, slapping himself in the face. Sora had to admit, the crab did seem happier than he'd ever seen him.

"Maybe he won the lottery", Kairi said.  
"Um, I don't think they have that down here. And if I know Sebastian, whatever made him this happy has got to be due to music! Sebastian, what happened? What've I missed?" Sora asked.

"Shh! Here he comes now!" Sebastian said, as music built up, the ground shaking as a jest of steam spurted from one of the rocks, a figure approaching from it as the music increased.

"Hold on, I recognise that tune…", Kairi muttered, as it began. From the steam cloud emerged the familiar form of Demyx, former member of Organisation XII

"No way!" Sora yelled. At that point, Ariel joined him, twirling around him, waving to Sora when she spotted him, as Demyx made a motion with his hands, causing Sebastian's band to pop out and begin playing even louder, as he held what looked like the equivalent of a microphone to his lips.

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen_

As Sora and the others watched in amazement, he twirled Ariel around, dipped her slightly, before the two shot upwards separating in a perfectly choreographed move.  
_  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
_

As the music built up, Demyx and Ariel twirled, swam downwards and Demyx made a mere gesture that sent jets of water shooting upwards, surrounding them.

_  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen  
_

Demyx and Ariel pressed close to one another, spinning, before Ariel flipped over twice, Demyx rolling downwards, the two meeting together in the middle and pulling one another close again.

_  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance..._

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing _Queen_

With the production over, both Demyx and Ariel bowed, Sebastian clapping his claws together in sheer ecstasy, as Sora and the other floated towards them.

"I saw it. I heard it. I don't believe it", Riku said. Sora himself was staring in shock. Finding out that yet another old enemy was still alive was one thing. Finding out that they were currently hanging around an old friend and performing musical numbers with them was another.

"Demyx!?" Sora said, as Demyx turned around, noticing Sora at last.

"Wow, long time no see. Boy, this is kinda awkward, isn't it? This really isn't what you think", Demyx said, swimming backwards slightly.

"Demyx? What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"Um, the last time me and Sora met, we really didn't get on too well", Demyx said, trying his best to look defenceless.

"He tried to kill me!" Sora said, at which point Demyx held his hands up in protest.

"Hey, not true! I just wanted to free Roxas from your mind, okay? I just wanted my buddy back", Demyx said.

"Yeah, and Sora gone", Riku said.

"Look, that really wasn't personal. Xemnas would've tuned me into a Dusk if I didn't do what he said!" Demyx said.

"Why did the Organisation send you here?" Sora asked, holding out the Keyblade,

"Sora, that's enough! Demyx wasn't sent by anyone, he came here for himself! If it weren't for him…" Ariel said, an angry look crossing her face.

"Ariel, you can't trust him. He's got no…" Sora began, before Demyx interrupted.

"I HAVE got a heart! Talk about dense! Everyone in the Organization have hearts now, don't ask me how, okay? And I don't want anything to do with Xemnas or the Organisation", Demyx said, desperately.

"He's called Xehanort now. And how do I know your telling the truth?" Sora asked.

"He's not. This is obviously another one of Xehanort's plans", Riku said.

"He IS telling the truth. If he were working for the Organisation, he wouldn't have helped us out with them", Ariel said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"The Organisation sent Heartless into this world a few months ago and DEMYX helped us stop them! It's why he's been allowed to stay here with us", Ariel said.

"It could have been a set up. The Organisation would happily sacrifice a few Heartless to get a spy into this world", Riku said.

"Riku, maybe their telling the truth. He doesn't look like a power crazed villain", Kairi said, as Demyx smiled, shyly.

"Um, thanks. I like your outfit", Demyx said, trying to extend some friendship to the only one of them who had yet to pull a Keyblade on him.

"It was kind of last minute. SOMEONE didn't tell me what this world did to clothing", Kairi said, casting a look at Sora.

"Look, if you guys really don't trust me, stick around for a while. Give me chance? Please?" Demyx said, looking Sora in the eyes.

"Alright. But if we see you doing anything suspicious!" Sora said, as Demyx grinned hugely.

"You DEFINETLY won't regret this! Aw, I can tell you all about the great stuff me Axel and Roxas got up to! And you're totally invited to the wedding!" Demyx said.

"Yeah, okay", Sora said, before he realised what he'd just heard. "Wait, WEDDING!?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Me an Ariel are doing the whole 'Till death do you part' thing! You can be my best man!" Demyx said, clapping his hands together with glee.

"I don't believe it", Sora muttered.

In Mickey Mouse's castle, it had been a short time ago when a man in knights armour appeared in his throne room, through some unknown means of transportation. Since then things had gotten even stranger. He had begun to remove his helmet, but then stopped, as if worried by something.

He wore armour, of a darkish red colour, the colour faded either by age or it being worn down, and sand was visible on his cloak. His helmet was one that Mickey recognised as one that Yen Sid had once shown him, one worn by knights of the Keyblade in days of old. He bowed before Mickey, before rising to his feet.

"It has been a long time, your majesty. Although for you this is our first meeting", the man said, as Mickey walked towards him.

"Gosh fella, you look pretty badly hurt. Should I get someone to fetch a healing potion?" Mickey asked. While he wasn't sure he could trust this new comer, he couldn't allow him to die of his injuries…that would be cold blooded.

"I will heal. The wounds the Chaser inflicted were severe but I am used to it", the man said, as Mickey tilted his head.

"Chaser? What's a Chaser?" Mickey asked.

"A thing born of evil. Once I was him. Terra. A hero. A knight of the Keyblade. But now? Just Theanor. Another. An empty shell. And ever will I remain so, until I reacquire what has been taken from me", the man called Theanor (Or Terra) said.

"And what's that?" Mickey asked.

"If you wish to sleep again, do not ask. Instead only watch…and reserve your judgement until I have explained all", Theanor/Terra said, lifting his helmet from his head, revealing the last face Mickey was expecting.

"YOU!?" Mickey yelled, incredulously.

"I suppose you have some questions, your majesty", Theanor/Terra said, smiling slightly.

To be continued…


	21. When you're Evil

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 21

When You're Evil

In Radiant Garden, outside Xehanort's castle, Yuffie, Cid, Barret and the Joker were hiding in wait for the one known as Vexen. They knew they would only have a small window of opportunity to grab Vexen and get inside before the alarm was raised, and would have to make the most of it. But Yuffie was more than a little suspicious of the Joker. The guy may always be smiling, she thought, but he doesn't seem too friendly. And Barret…Barret just seemed plain angry. Right now, Yuffie was hoping he didn't do anything stupid.

One of the doors slid open, a hover ship floating out with Vexen at the controls, the crazed scientist surrounded by Nobodies and Heartless. Barret nodded to the others as they got into position, Barret's hand changing into a chain gun.

"Let's do it", Barret said, as the group moved forward, before leaping toward the hover ship.

"WHAT!?" Vexen yelled, as they took down his guards. Barret's chain gun spat thousands of bullets at the Nobodies, their strange forms being shredded by the blasts, while Yuffie kicked two Heartless over the side before flinging her weapon at three of them, the weapon spinning through them, slicing them in two before returning to her hand. One of the remaining Heartless growled, before leaping at her, claws outstretched, only for the Joker to calmly blow it away. Cid smashed one of the Nobodies to the ground, leaving only one Heartless left, The Joker walked up to it, holding his gun right next to its head.

"Here's looking at you, kid", the Joker said, before blowing its head clean off.

"Hmmm…obviously didn't have any brains to blow out", the Joker said, before breaking into laughter.

Vexen was cowering in a corner, clearly terrified, when Barret grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the ground, the scientist struggling to breathe.

"Listen up Frankenstein. You're gonna get us into Xehanort's base, or I'm gonna throw you off this damn hover ship. Clear?" Barret asked, as Vexen nodded frantically.

"Then let's get moving", Barret said, as they headed inside.

In Atlantica, Sora, Riku and Kairi were speaking with Ariel, after learning the surprising news that she and Demyx were planning to get married. This had shocked Sora more than a little, given that the last time he'd met Ariel, she'd been married to Prince Eric. However, this was quickly revealed to be a sore subject.

"After you left, Sora…Eric changed. It was like he'd become a different person, really. He started treating me badly…very badly. He womanised and drank. He seemed to care only for himself and what he wanted. So, returned here, where I knew he couldn't follow, and just tried to forget him", Ariel said. Kairi put a comforting hand around her, as Sora shook his head in amazement. Eric had seemed like such a kind and gentle soul from what he'd seen of him. Sora knew people could change, but to change so much…

"So how did you and Demyx get together?" Riku asked.

"He arrived a little while after I returned to Atlantica. I'd had my heart broken and didn't even want to think about love…but then, when I saw all that Demyx was willing to do to protect Atlantica and to help our people, I came to care for him. He was always willing to listen to my problems and offer sympathy and support. He could relate to me, in a way. He'd lost someone special to him, as well", Ariel said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"I think his name was…Roxas", Ariel said, before smiling slightly. "I didn't want to pry into his past. I know he did some terrible things…but in the end, he regrets them, and is trying to make up for them. Isn't that what counts? The future and not the past?" Ariel said. Sora smiled.

"Yeah…I guess it does. We'll see you in a minute Ariel. I guess we should apologise to Demyx", Sora said.

As they swam away, Riku grinned slightly as he turned to Sora, the three of them coming to a stop just outside of Triton's palace.

"You're way too trusting, you know that? One story and you're willing to trust Demyx", Riku said.

"Hey, I still remember what he tried to do. But even back then, he never seemed too into the whole 'Organisation' thing. Maybe he really has changed. Axel did and so did Maleficent", Sora said.

"I'd wait and see with that last one", Riku said darkly, narrowing his eyes. Though he couldn't explain it to Sora, the memories of his time with Maleficent were all too fresh in his mind.

"The important thing is that we get the Trident and get moving. We need to get it to Aladdin", Sora said.

"You talk to him. He'll know you and trust you. I'm going to the surface", Riku said.

"What? But we…" Sora began, before Riku interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in less than an hour. I just want to see this Eric for myself. There's something about that which feels…wrong", Riku said.

"You think he might have been turned into a Heartless?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe. We know the Organisation were interested in Atlantica…maybe they did something to Eric", Riku said, heading up to the surface.

In Halloween Town, Axel and Roxas had arrived at a large laboratory that the explosion they had heard had come from. Axel had his weapons at the ready, flames surrounding them, as Roxas summoned both his Keyblades. The door swung open, revealing a scene of destruction, a man lying beside an overturned wheel chair and another man, this one seeming to be a living skeleton, struggling to stand up.

"Huh. And I thought I'd seen everything with the Organisation", Axel said.

"Sora? Is…that you?" the skeleton asked, walking up to Roxas.

"My name's Roxas. I'm Sora's…brother, sort of. This is my pal Axel", Roxas said.

"A-X-E-L. Got it memorised?" Axel asked.  
"Well, I'll certainly try to. I do have a fairly good memory", the skeleton said, causing Roxas to shake his head in shame at Axel's catch phrase.

"Do you know who those two with Oogie Boogie were?" the skeleton asked, helping the man lying on the ground into his wheel chair.

"Hmmm…one a man, one a woman? The guy with a kind of feminine look and lots of really irritating rose petals everywhere?" Axel asked.

"Yes! And the woman had these strange knives that seemed to be electrical", the skeleton said.

"Then that was Marluxia and Larxene. Trust me, their really dangerous. But what's an Oogie Boogie?" Roxas asked.

"Also really dangerous. He was exiled from Halloween Town for going too far: we exist to frighten and horrify, not to maim and kill. Oogie only got pleasure out of others pain", the skeleton said.

"Wow…he and Larxene should hook up", Axel said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea", Roxas said sarcastically, before continuing, "So what's your name?".

"What? Sora didn't mention me to you?" the skeleton asked.

"We…haven't seen each other for a while", Roxas said, which was technically true, despite being part of a much bigger lie.

"Well then, allow me to introduce myself! Jack Skellington, Pumpkin King, at your service!" the skeleton said, bowing theatrically.

In the castle of Prince Eric, Riku was skulking through the corridors, looking for any sign of Eric or anything that might be a clue as to why he'd apparently changed so much. Riku knew that Sora thought he was being paranoid, but something about Eric's sudden change felt wrong, somehow.

Riku heard several voices approaching and so ducked into the shadows, keeping an eye on the corridor. As the voices drew closer, they started to sound increasingly familiar, but even Riku wasn't prepared for who they belonged to. Walking down the corridor, were Drakken and Shego, both of them wearing grins that could be considered unpleasant. He summoned his Keyblade, just in case either of them spotted him, as the two continued to talk.

"It's genius, really. To think, in just a few days, one of the most powerful weapons in the world will be in our hands!" Drakken said, grinning.

"Uh-huh. That's if his highness decides to share", Shego said, sarcastically.

"Oh, he will Shego. I made him what he is…I can take it away just as easily", Drakken said. Riku tilted his head, watching carefully as the two came close.

"So, how long are we going to pretend we can't see him honey?" Shego asked.

"Oh, I think it's been long enough", Drakken said, pressing a button on his belt. Riku suddenly felt a huge surge of energy shooting clean through his back, causing him to drop to the ground, paralysed and unable to hold on to the Keyblade.

"Sorry Riku. But you're not exactly a ninja", Shego said, smirking.

"Why…can't I move?" Riku asked.

"Just a little device designed to paralyse you. Don't worry, it's only temporary…though you'll be dead long before it wears off", Drakken said, grinning like a madman. Shego picked up Riku, carrying the unmoving Keyblade wielder towards the throne room as Drakken followed.

"Let's introduce Riku here to his highness". Drakken said, before bursting into laughter that nearly outdid the Joker's.

In Triton's throne room, the king himself was engrossed in several scrolls when Sora and Kairi approached him, Sora looking incredibly nervous.

"I thought you said he was a friend. Why do you look so nervous?" Kairi asked.

"A friend isn't exactly right. I know him but he's…kinda hard to get along with. Especially when he's in a bad mood", Sora said, remembering the kings anger all too well.

"C'mon, you're the wielder of the Keyblade! How can he not like you?" Kairi asked.

"He's not exactly happy about the Keyblade either. It might be a good idea not to tell him that you've got one as well", Sora said, remembering how unhappy Triton had been about just one Keyblade being in his ocean.

The king looked up from the scrolls as they approached, fixing his eyes on Sora. From the look on his face, Sora guessed he was less than happy to see him.

"Key Bearer. May I ask what exactly brings you to our ocean again?" Triton asked, swimming towards them.

"We need your help you majesty. Someone's life depends on it", Sora said.

"Indeed? An how exactly do you expect me to help?" Triton asked.

"All we need is to borrow your trident…just for a little while. We'll return it right away and then…" Sora began, before Triton slammed one fist down on his throne.

"NO! I'm sorry, but the safety of this entire world rests on the power of this Trident. It cannot be rented out like some trinket!" Triton yelled, turning away from Sora and Kairi.

"Please…someone's life depends on it!" Kairi said, only for Triton to shake his head.

"Then I am sorry. But one life cannot take precedence over the safety of millions! It seems you've had a wasted journey", Triton said, before swimming away.

Sora and Kairi both turned to each other, neither of them believing what had just happened. The question now was…what could they do?

"There's got to be some way to convince him", Sora said desperately, his mind wandering back to Agrabah and remembering how badly Aladdin had been hurt. Without the Trident…there was no way they could save Aladdin's life.

"Maybe Ariel could help us convince him. She is his daughter…maybe he'll listen to her", Kairi suggested. Sora couldn't help remembering what had happened the LAST time Ariel had tried to talk with her father, and so had severe doubts whether it would work any better this time. Still…

"I guess we'll have to try. I just hope Riku is having better luck than us", Sora said.

Riku was not, to say the least. Having been captured by Drakken and Shego, he thought the worst was over, only to learn that nothing could be further from the truth. They had taken him to the throne room of the infamous Prince Eric, and now, he was being greeted with a sight he couldn't believe.

Eric himself sat on a solid gold throne, surrounded by money and jewels, while around him various scantily clad women posed around him. An empty throne stood beside him, though a small sign tied to it informed any who could read that it was reserved. Reserved for who, Riku dreaded to think. Yet even as Eric approached him, though Riku had never met him, he felt there was something familiar about him.

"So, you're the latest one to fling that garish Keyblade around, eh, my silver haired little sneak? What brings you to my home sweet home, my brother?" Eric asked, gesturing theatrically and grasping Riku by the neck.

"I'm here to see you. Although now that I've seen who you're working with, I've got all the answers I need", Riku said, as Eric grinned in a particularly nasty way.

"It just so happens that Drakken is an old friend of mine. He's the reason I'm driving this sleek new motor", Eric said, pointing at his own body. Riku understood at once. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't Eric at all, but something that was possessing him. The question now was…

"Who are you?" Riku asked.

"Who am I? My brother, I'm shocked you don't know! After all…is my disguise that good?" Eric asked, his eyes twinkling. And at that point, Riku realised why the voice sounded so familiar.

In the World that Never Was, Princess Talixs was seated on her throne, as Lexaeus made his report, his gigantic sword still clutched in one hand, a data pad in another. The technical details he was reading out sounded almost comical in his gruff and warlike voice, and if she could, Talixs imagined she'd be laughing.

"Have completed the sweep and brought in a total of fifty Heartless for experimentation. My own body and heart has been scanned ready for a complete comparison to the Heartless. Following that, the fourteen Nobodies we've captured will also be studied and hopefully the three separate profiles will give us a workable map of the biological structure", Lexaeus finished.

"Strange. I had always viewed you as the muscle of the Organization, yet you seem quite knowledgeable on scientific matters. How?" Talixs asked calmly.

"I was one of Ansem's apprentices. I learned a fair bit of technological and biological science while serving him. And the Superior gave me and Zexion plenty to do as well. Vexen wasn't the only one who understood the science stuff". Lexaeus said.

"Splendid. Then you will soon have discovered how to control the Heartless and the Nobodies?" Talixs asked.

"Yep. Should be pretty easy really", Lexaeus replied as Talixs stepped down from her throne and walked towards him.

"Very good. Then soon we may leave this place, and attempt to locate the boy with the Key. He shall lead us to Xehanort. Xehanort shall help you and I as well", Talixs said. Lexaeus looked reluctant for a minute, before beginning to speak again.

"Sora may not be willing to help. When he finds out what you're planning, he'll go against us", Lexaeus said.

"Ridiculous. He is chosen by the Key, he will understand perfectly. This has always been the way of those who are masters of the Keyblade", Talixs said, remembering her own past, her life before she became what she was now…her life in Twilight Town.

"The boy's different from the others. VERY different", Lexaeus said, trying to stress the importance of this fact. But Talixs seemed undisturbed.

"If we must, you may kill him. But first, I must complete myself. Now, Lexaeus, I will be expecting you in my chambers later". Talixs said, calmly.

"Ex…excuse me, your highness?" Lexaeus asked.

"With Roxas gone, you shall have to suffice. You seem a reasonably pleasing specimen, at least on an aesthetic level", Talixs said calmly, before departing the throne room, leaving Lexaeus stunned and a little disturbed. He'd always wondered where Roxas disappeared to but to find out that Xehanort had made him be some kind of…some kind of plaything for his…no. best not to question orders. Do as the Princess says, Lexaeus thought, and she'll help you with your problem. She'll take you to the Superior.

Still, he thought, the plan was the thing that worried him. To say it was ambitious was an understatement. And he just knew that Sora would interfere. Hopefully, the princess still knew how to swing that blade of hers. With one last look at the blade itself, currently hovering over the throne, Lexaeus left, to continue the research. He had to wonder though…when did she manage to get her hands on a Keyblade.

Riku couldn't believe the conclusion he'd com to, but it was now clear that it was correct from Eric's reaction. He just couldn't understand how it was possible. After all, it didn't make any sense. And there was one question that remained.

"Why? Why do this to Eric…and to Ariel? What do you get out of it?" Riku asked, as Eric grinned, gesturing for Drakken and Shego to leave.

"What do I get? I get a warm feeling inside. I get the pleasure of watching people suffer. You see…I'm evil", Eric said, as music began to play, and he stepped up towards his throne.

When the Devil is too busy  
And That's a bit too much  
They call me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

Eric then winked, before doing a back flip away from his throne, landing directly behind Riku and placing his hands on his shoulders.

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need 

Eric then dragged Riku towards the window, tying a knot of rope around Riku's neck and flinging him forwards, the make shift noose beginning to throttle Riku as Eric laughed.

While there's children to make sad  
While there's candy to be had  
while there's pockets left to pick  
While there's grannies left to trip   
I'll be there, I'll be waiting 'round the corner  
It's a game. I'm glad I'm in it  
'Cause there's one born every minute  
And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need 

Eric then dragged Riku back up, flinging him to the ground and then kicking him back down as he began to get up. He then removed three steel blades, smiling sinisterly at Riku as he aimed them.

I pledge my allegiance, to all things dark  
And I promise on my damned soul  
To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub  
Has never seen a soldier quite like me  
Not only does his job, but does it happily. 

Eric then flung all three knives down, each one just missing Riku's body but pinning him down by his shirt.

I'm the fear that keeps you awake  
I'm the shadows on the wall  
I'm the monsters they become  
I'm the nightmare in your skull  
I'm a dagger in your back  
An extra turn on the rack  
I'm the quivering of your heart  
A stabbing pain, a sudden start.

And it's so easy when you're evil  
This is the life, you see  
The Devil tips his hat to me  
I do it all because I'm evil  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need  
And I do it all for free  
Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need 

At that point Drakken appeared, playing a violin in a sad manner as Eric began to make exaggerated crying motions.

It gets so lonely being evil  
What I'd do to see a smile  
Even for a little while  
And no one loves you when you're evil 

Eric then grabbed the violin, smashing it into a hundred pieces against a wall and breaking into a second fit of maniacal laughter.

I'm lying though my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need

As the music ended, Drakken and Shego began clapping as Eric bowed theatrically, blowing kisses and winking.

"Thank you my brothers and sisters. That little performance has put me in the mood for a little sport. So, what say me make use of this one little brother of ours?" Eric asked, dragging Riku to his feet.

"I'll give you a five minute head start, Riku. Start running", Eric said. and Riku simply glared, still unable to believe who was TRULY possessing Eric's body. The last person he'd expected…

In Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie, Marluxia and Larxene had arrived at what appeared to be just another cemetery. However, Marluxia knew better.

"The final component was all that was missing. And with that cripples invention now ours, we have the last piece of the puzzle", Marluxia said.

"You wanna run that by me one more time?" Oogie Boogie asked.

"My bug filled friend…we are about to control the history of this world", Marluxia said as Larxene grinned sadistically. Appearing in front of them, was this worlds door through time.

To be continued…


	22. Own Worst Enemy

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: First of all, glad everyone's still enjoying it. A few notes: Ri2, what makes you so sure Eric is possessed by the Riku clone? You may be in for a HUGE shock. And as for Lexaeus's um…OTHER duties for Talixs, that's because Talixs is, to be put it simply, more of a Nobody than other Nobodies. Talixs literally never feels anything, at all. So as she can't feel anything emotional, she craves physical sensation to make up for it. Which yes, is kinda creepy when you think about it. But it's nothing compared to what she's planning.

Chapter 22

Own Worst Enemy

In the world of Radiant Garden, Cid, Yuffie, Barret, the Joker and a reluctant Vexen were heading through the catacombs of Xehanort's castle, heading towards the control centre, from which he was commanding the defence system in the town and keeping the populace enslaved. Yuffie however was less than enthusiastic about Barret's plan, given that it seemed to her there were a LOT of things that could go wrong. And while she may have ninja skills, the Joker kept bursting into laughter and Barret's footsteps were noisier than a blaze in a fireworks factory.

Still, this was the only plan they had, and if it could do some damage to that psychotic jerk Xehanort, then Yuffie would help. She just disliked the fact they were counting on a creep like Vexen.

"You sure this is the right route freak?" Barret asked, as Vexen scowled slightly, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Freak!? I have an intellect so far in advance from you own that it's unquantifiable! You fools will…" Vexen began, before remembering that all of them were heavily armed…literally in Barret's case and so simply said "I mean yes, this is the right route".

"Listen up fool…you wanna die, you keep tryin to insult me. otherwise, keep your mouth shut", Barret said.

"Your middle name starts with an A doesn't it, Barret?" Vexen asked, guessing that Barret would have no idea what he was talking about. Fortunately for Vexen, he didn't.

As they reached a large steel door, Barret stepped aside, allowing Vexen to approach it to work the keypad, while keeping his chain gun trained on the back of Vexen's head. The door hissed open, revealing a large passageway, leading upwards towards the top of the castle.

"Well…that'll work", Barret said.

In Xehanort's study, Xehanort himself stood over a large machine that seemed to be mapping out the various worlds, while Saix stood beside him. He knew his Superior had been preoccupied lately, but all attempts he had made to talk to him about it had been met with silence. Something was clearly troubling Xemnas, something that haunted him. And somehow, it had something to do with that suit of armour he had seemed so fixated with. Perhaps he should try to broach the subject again, Saix thought, but he knew how much pressure that Xehanort had put himself under. He was hesitant to add to it.

"I still cannot find him. He has hidden himself well, to be so totally shielded from me", Xehanort said, as he studied the screen carefully.

"Who has?" Saix asked.

"An old friend…one who I am anxious to be reacquainted with", Xehanort said, a slight smile playing across his lips.

"You mean Ven?" Saix asked, causing Xehanort to whirl around, a sudden look of anger in his eyes that Saix had not expected to see there.

"How do you know that name!?" Xehanort demanded.

"You talk in your sleep. Why are you acting in this way? Who is this man that seems to terrify you so much?" Saix asked.

"An old friend who…I caused to suffer a great deal. He saw me as a hero, someone he could look up to. It cost him his life", Xehanort said.

"Strange. The other apprentices never mentioned this", Saix said.

"It was before that. Before I became who I am now. I was…a different man", Xehanort said, standing up and walking away from the console.

"You remember your old life completely now?" Saix asked.

"Yes. but only now do I begin to realise…I never truly had an old life to remember", Xehanort said, turning towards a set of monitors that showed Barret and the others.

"Ah…I see they have arrived".

In the world of Halloween Town, Axel and Roxas had explained all about Marluxia and Larxene to Jack Skellington, and the three of them had quickly gone to work trying to find any sign of Marluxia and the others. unfortunately, there seemed to be no clue as to where they could have gone, and with no way of knowing what Marluxia was here for, they had no idea where he was heading.

"We're so screwed", Axel said, as they returned to the lab, once again empty handed. Roxas nodded, as Jack threw himself into a chair.

"If only we knew why they attacked the doctor!" Jack said, sounding defeated.

"Wait a minute…if we knew what they stole, maybe we'd know why they were here!" Roxas said.

"It's worth a try. Where is he, anyway?" Axel asked.

"He'll be at the top of the labs tower. Follow me!" Jack said, leading the way. It was a quick trip up the stairs, before they found Doctor Finkelstein, working on a series of complicated looking machines, every no and then consulting a large book.

"Doctor, what was it that Oogie and the others stole? It could help us find out where they ran to" Jack said, as the doctor turned around, seeming to be less than happy with this fresh interruption.

"What? I've already started work on building a second one. It was a device to track down this", the doctor said, removing a rolled up scroll of parchment from his bookshelf, unrolling it to reveal an image of what looked like a door.

"What is THAT?" Roxas asked, staring at it.

"Exactly! I wanted to find out just what this thing was…ignorance is intolerable! So I set out to build this machine the parchment describes, so I could track it down. I tried sending those infernal ingrates Lock, Shock and Barrel after it, but they never returned", Doctor Finkelstein said, before returning to his work.

"What would Marluxia and Larxene want with a door?" Roxas asked.

"One way to find out. Doctor, can you lend us that new device once it's finished?" Jack asked.

"WHAT? Well, as long as you bring it back. And don't let it be damaged", Doctor Finkelstein said.

"Will you be able to stop these people from harming our world?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I'm experienced with dealing with Organization members. You can count on me. Got it memorised?" Axel asked.

"I think you're addicted to saying that", Roxas said.

In Atlantica, Sora and Kairi had managed to find Ariel and Demyx and had explained the reason why they needed the Trident, and the fact that the king wouldn't hand it over to them.

"Why don't you just sort of…borrow it? I mean, without exactly asking", Demyx said.

"A: It would be wrong. B: The king would kill me. C: The KING would KILL ME", Sora said, counting the reasons off on his fingers.

"Fair point. I don't suppose you can travel in time or something? You could take the trident, use it, then put it back, like, a second after you took it", Demyx suggested.

"NO", Sora replied definitely.

"Maybe I can try to convince him. He's become a bit more reasonable since you last saw him, Sora", Ariel said, causing Kairi to wonder just how unreasonable he must have been before.

"Wait, where's your friend? The one with the silver blue hair?" Ariel asked, looking around.

"Um…he kind of went to check out the whole Eric situation. To see what was happening up there", Sora said, feeling guilty for not telling Ariel about this plan earlier. From the look on her face, it seemed she wasn't to happy about it either.

"The situation is that Eric isn't the man I thought he was. He's not what he pretended to be Sora…but he's not a monster", Ariel said.

In Eric's castle, Riku hung from several chains, the steel biting into him as he swung from the ceiling, Eric giggling to himself as he watched. So far, Riku had been subjected to two right crosses and a vicious kick to a VERY sensitive spot, and he doubted things were about to get easier.

"You're such a funny thing, little brother. All that running and hiding and we found your hidey hole in seconds. No sporting hunting at all, little brother", Eric said, his mouth twisted into a crooked smile that unnerved Riku even more than he already was.

"So…Sora knows I'm here. And when I get down…I'm going to kill you", Riku said, fixing his eyes on Eric.

"My brother I think you're a little tick tocked off with me? Well…if thine eyes offend thee…" Eric said, tugging on the top of his sceptre to reveal a viciously pointed blade, bringing it within inches of Riku's eyes.

"Uh, let me have a turn with him first boss. Not as much fun if he can't see what we're doing to him", Shego interrupted hurriedly, her hands glowing with deadly energy.

"Good! Violence can be a spectacular spectator sport! Have a go my little sister", Eric said, throwing himself into the throne.

Shego brought her lips very close to Riku's ear, whispering to him quietly as he felt them brush against him.

"I just saved your eyes, sidekick. You can thank me later", Shego whispered, before slamming one fist into Riku's gut. Eric watched as Shego landed punch after punch on Riku, blackening his eyes badly, leaving him with injuries he knew it would take a whole lot of work to heal. Finally, she landed one last punch across his face and he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Splendid my little sister! Such a display!" Eric said, getting up and walking away from the throne room, ascending the stairs.

"Inform Drakken to contact me once he's found what we need. And call our ally on Earth 45. He has still to deliver the Lock", Eric called down, before vanishing from view. Shego looked once more at Riku's bloody and bruised form and shook her head.

"Christ…I'm losing my grip here. The sooner we get off this job the better. This…it's not…" Shego began, before shaking her head as if clearing something away.

"Hell, he's the hero and I'm the villain. Why should I care?" Shego asked aloud. No one answered, so the question still irritated her.

In Radiant Garden, Barret and the others had managed to get to the main control room of the towns security system as Vexen had promised them. Now it was just a matter of figuring out how to shut down the computer there.

"I really wish Leon was here right now…he understood all this computer stuff", Yuffie said, looking down at the ground as Cid stepped up to the computer.

"An who d'you think taught im? This stuff aint gonna be a problem for me to hack", Cid said.

"Ignorant hick! You're feeble mind could not begin to understand it!" Vexen yelled, his eyes bulging. While this shocked the others who were used to seeing him play the chilly academic, his fellow organisation members knew all too well how he acted when something got on his nerves. And having been kidnapped and ignored and only spoken to when they needed him to open a door, Vexen was feeling more than a little angry.

Barret simply shrugged, his hand changing into a chain gun as he took aim at the computers.

"I figure we don't need to waste no time with this shit. Let's just trash this thing and get the hell outta here", Barret snarled, readying his weapon to fire.

"NO! You half mad half insane lunatic STOP! It took me MONTHS to get that working!" Vexen yelled, grabbing Barret's metal arm and trying to move it away from the machines, getting smacked to the ground for his trouble. However, it was then that Barret felt the barrel of a gun against his head, and looked out the corner of his eye to see the Joker standing behind him, holding it.

"While I hate to agree with Vexen, he's right about one thing…we can't have you ruining ALL the good work we've done", the Joker said, grinning even wider than before.

"Traitor! I knew you couldn't be trusted you freak!" Yuffie said, pulling out one of her throwing stars and flinging it straight at the Joker's head, only for it to be shot out of the air. Turning, Yuffie saw Xigbar standing in the doorway of the lab, twirling his still smoking Gun Keyblade.

"You're a good shot girl…but I'm a lot better, y'know? And laughing boy can't miss at that range", Xigbar said, pointing at the Joker who still had a gun levelled at Barret's head.

"It's a trap", Cid said, as the computer flickered into life, Megabyte's face appearing on the main screen.

"Yes…fairly obviously, really. I'm disappointed you HEROES didn't figure it out. Allow me to introduce myself: Organisation Member 8, the Masterful Virus: Megabyte. And this is Organisation Member 9, The Man Who Laughs: The Joker. Though I believe you already knew him, though not by his "Organisation name". It's quite the little gathering", Megabyte said, his grin showing rows of savage looking teeth.

"We have reinforcements! They know where we are!" Yuffie yelled.

"My dear girl: We have been spying on you from the beginning. We know that no one else is coming. You are now…ours", Megabyte said, as Xehanort entered the room, followed closely by Saix.

"The man himself", Barret growled, as the Joker pushed Barret to the side.

"You seem to know me. But I do not recall you", Xehanort said, walking up to Barret.

"Yeah, I guess we both look pretty different, huh…Terra", Barret said, grimacing. Yuffie didn't know why he called Xehanort that, but Merlin seemed shocked by it and Xehanort thrust his hand forward, clenching it around Barret's throat.

"I believe it is time…for you to be recruited", Xehanort said, motioning for Vexen to step forward.

"Vexen…take him down to the labs. He may be useful to the project", Xehanort said, as Barret was dragged away.

"And what do we do with the others?" Saix asked.

"They are of no importance. Megabyte, Joker, you may do whatever you wish", Xehanort said, walking out of the room, the door hissing closed behind him.

"It must be my birthday", the Joker said, grinning wildly.

In Halloween Town, Marluxia and Larxene stood in front of the door, its form quickly becoming more and more solid. Oogie Boogie had been impatient to get started, but they'd explained that the door needed time to fully emerge into the world.

"Still, he has a point. I'm getting tired of hiding from those worthless things", Larxene said, sliding a knife into her hand.

"We'll get to play soon enough. In less than an hour, we'll have all of history to play with…everybody who lives, lived or will live: all ours", Marluxia said.

"All you can eat buffet", Larxene replied, grinning.

"I'm thinking more like paradise", Marluxia said, grinning.

"So this baby'll really let us loose on this whole world's history? HA! First thing I'm gonna do is smash that big eyed bag o bones who threw me outta town! Then the rest of em!" Oogie Boogie said, wishing at this point that he had hands to clench into fists.

"Huh. So that's what the machine does", an all too familiar voice said, causing Larxene and Marluxia to whirl around to see Axel and Roxas standing on the hill top.

"You two idiots again. Should've known the organisations best assassin would track us down", Marluxia said, summoning his scythe.

"SORA! Oh, it's rematch time for you!" Oogie Boogie said, his eyes falling on Roxas.

"I'm not Sora, I'm Roxas", Roxas said, getting irritated with being getting him mixed up with his Somebody.

"Whatever, Roses. It's ON", Oogie Boogie said, preparing to attack…before realising that he had nothing to attack with.

"I guess WE'LL be handling your revenge for you", Larxene said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No need. We have another way out", Marluxia said, as the door finally appeared fully, opening for them.

"Well then…time to play", Larxene said, as she, Marluxia and Oogie Boogie leapt through the doorway, vanishing into it.

"We're gonna have to follow them, aren't we?" Roxas asked.

"Or we could just leave them to it", Axel replied.

"I really hope you're joking", Roxas said, as he and Axel jumped through the portal.

In Atlantica, Sora and the others were looking for any sign of Riku, who still hadn't returned and wasn't at the ship either. Demyx had agreed to come help them look, talking to them about the Organisation as they did so. And the more he spoke, the more Sora was surprised.

"So after that, Axel was all in my face about how I'd put his Roxy-Chan in danger…that's what he called him for a week before Roxas threatened to use the keyblade below the belt, if you know what I mean…and then Saix started calling my a sitar fu…" Demyx began, before Kairi interrupted.

"The way you talk it sounds like the Organisation were…friends. Or sort of like family", Kairi said, before thinking about Axel and Roxas and their relationship, and quickly becoming VERY creeped out by the family metaphor.

"Well, sort of. We watched out for each other, y'know? I don't miss the stuff I had to do for them, the killing and the destruction…but I miss the people", Demyx said.

"Yen Sid said the Nobodies had no hearts…no feelings", Sora said. But he felt guilty saying it, something he hadn't felt before.

"We didn't have hearts. But we had emotions. We laughed we cried…some of us even fell in love. But Xemnas was trying to do would've killed lots of people…so I don't blame you for taking us down", Demyx said, looking Sora in the eye.

"I guess…I guess I forgive you too Demyx. You just wanted your friend back. I lost Riku and Kairi for a while, so I know how that feels. Besides, how can anyone stay mad at you?" Sora asked, breaking into a grin.

Demyx nodded, smiling back. He couldn't believe how understanding Sora was, how kind he was. After all the stories he'd heard about the wielders of the Keyblade, how dangerous the old ones were supposed to be, Sora was more than a little surprising.

"What did the Organisation want in Atlantica anyway?" Kairi asked, as they moved close to the surface.

"I don't know really. That was the weird thing, they started attacking right after Eric went…oh no", Demyx said, coming to the same realisation that Sora and Kairi had arrived at.

"Eric's linked to all of this. Somehow, something's changed him. And if the Organisation is involved…"Sora began, as they reached the waters surface.

"One way to find out. We go to his castle", Kairi said, determinedly.

In Eric's castle, the man himself stood in front of a view screen, the picture rapidly becoming more and more clear. The man on the screen was young, late twenties to early thirties at the most. He had short hair, not scruffy but not overly neat. He wore a sharp suit and his face was currently wearing a smile that seemed to say "You can trust me". Which obviously meant you couldn't trust him at all.

"I need the Lock my brother. It's the only thing I can use to defeat the key, simple as that", Eric said.

"You'll have it soon enough. Until then…wait. And continue looking for Triton's little secret", the man on the screen said, before disappearing, the screen switching itself off.

And elsewhere in the castle, in Drakken's laboratory, Shego was less than happy with the current arrangement between them and Eric.

"He's completely warped Dr D. He's gonna screw everything up, including our plans", Shego said, as Drakken worked on a complicated looking machine.

"Shego, we're trying to conquer the universe and bring untold suffering to our enemies. Warped is good", Drakken said, standing up and walking over to her.

"Not like this. He's lost it Dr D", Shego said.

"We're villains Shego. We should be used to dealing with people like that", Drakken said.

"Doesn't mean we can't have standards", Shego muttered bitterly, thinking of the things Eric had done to Riku. Drakken walked towards her, cupping her face lovingly in his hand as he looked into her eyes.

"We need his help, honey. With the Dalek's gone and the original plan useless, we need all the help we can get", Drakken said, smiling sadly.

"Oh my brothers and sisters, have we been having a little chat about me?" a familiar voice called, as they turned to see Eric standing in the doorway of the lab, a nasty grin on his face.

"Yeah, we have. What, you wanna here what I've got to say!?" Shego asked, igniting her gloves as Drakken cringed, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"You don't like me", Eric said.

"You're a sick little freak", Shego replied.

"I'm sick? Have you looked in a mirror lately? If Riku's treatment upsets you my little sister, you should have said. I'll give him to you if you want. After all, it might be nice for you to have a pet. Now, Drakken, I want to know if you've found what we're looking for", Eric said, ignoring Shego's further protests.

"I've tried using that device you got from your little friend, that so called mind probe of his. Either Triton is immune to its affects or he simply doesn't know where it is. Still I've narrowed it down to three locations", Drakken said.

"Super. Then we…" Eric began, only for an intruder alarm to ring out, drowning out any further words.

"Three guesses who that is", Shego said, rolling her eyes. It was so predictable. Kidnap the sidekick, the hero turned up like a sheep.

"Sora? Coming here? Oh joyous happy day", Eric said, his crooked smile twisting even further along his face, as his eyes lit up.

In Vexen's lab, Barret lay on a sophisticated operating table, as Vexen loomed over him holding a complicated .looking surgical instrument.

"Well my cyborg friend…you're just what I need for my new experiment", Vexen said, as he switched on a variety of machines, and started up a bone saw.

To be continued…


	23. Down With the Sickness

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Glad everyone is still reading and enjoying. And Ri2 Vexen was kidding about Barret's middle name beginning with an A because that would make his initials B.A, as in B.A Barracas (Not sure I spelled that last part right) the real name of Mr T, who Barret greatly resembles in appearance and personality. And you'll find out who Eric really is in this chapter. Get ready for a shock.

Chapter 23

Down with the Sickness

In Eric's castle, in the world of Atlantica, Sora and Kairi were doing their best to avoid the various diction systems, unaware of the fact that Eric and his allies already knew full well they'd arrived. However, as they'd already been spotted by sixteen cameras, that didn't make much difference in the long run.

"Kairi, are you SURE about this? I mean sure, Eric looks really suspicious, but maybe he's just a jerk. I mean, he was cruel to Ariel, but it doesn't make him a super villain", Sora said. Kairi shrugged, opening a side door and peering into what appeared to be an empty room, except for a chair and something that resembled head phones.

"Maybe. But you can't tell me that you don't think this is weird, the way he changed so suddenly. It seems a little too much like what happened to Riku", Kairi said, walking around the chair, examining the strange silver head phones attached.

"I think you just want to play detective Kairi", Sora said, as Kairi grinned in reply.

"Maybe. Wanna be my sidekick?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Why would I be the sidekick?" Sora asked, mock pouting as he picked up a hand held computer.

On it was a scan of a human brain, with several areas highlighted, a diagram on the screen displaying the headphones being placed around a human skull. Sora dropped it back onto the chair, backing away as he began to get an idea of what the device was for.

"Kairi, I think I know what happened to Eric. I think this is some kind of mind control machine", Sora said, as Kairi moved away from the chair.

"Mind control? Really my brother…is that the best you can do?" a voice called out, and Sora and Kairi spun around to see Eric standing in the doorway, flanked by Drakken and Shego.

"Eric. You need to listen to us, you're not…" Sora began, before Eric began giggling, before breaking into full out laughter, as he walked closer to Sora.

"Eric? Whose Eric? Eric is dead my brother. Now there's just…ME", Eric said, his eyes glowing slightly in the dark.

Roxas landed hard, feeling a sudden stabbing pain in his leg as he crashed to the ground. Leaping through the portal may not have been the smartest thing to do, in retrospect, but it was certainly one of the most painful. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Axel string down at him, a worried expression on his face.

"You okay?" Axel asked, as Roxas got up, brushing himself down.

"Hey, I've gone through worse. Where are we, anyway?" Roxas asked.

"I think we're in the past of Halloween Town…but there's nothing here. It's just…darkness. Still, we've gotta be careful. In the past, anything you do can have bad side affects on the future. Got it memorised?" Axel asked, as Roxas nodded.

"So are Larxene and Marluxia here as well?" Roxas asked.

"Got to be. The real question is, where are we? I mean, this whole place looks…empty", Axel said.

Roxas had to admit, he was right. All he could se around him was darkness, impenetrable and unending. There was no sign of Larxene or Marluxia, but there was a sound…something like footsteps? And what could be breathing.

"I think we've got trouble", Roxas said, summoning the Keyblade. But even as he did it, he heard a sound like a second Keyblade being summoned.

"That came from behind us, didn't it", Axel said.

"Uh huh", Roxas agreed. Slowly, he turned around…to come face to face with himself, only different, wearing different clothes and with a vicious looking scar across one eye.

"You", the man said.

"Me?" Roxas replied, suddenly feeling VERY confused.

"I get the feeling we're not in the past", Axel said, as the horrible truth dawned on both of them. If the doors could go backward in time…they could go forward as well.

Sora couldn't believe what he was seeing. Riku lay, half conscious on the floor, and it was clear that he'd been beaten badly. He wanted to run over to him in that very second and do whatever h could to help him, but Eric kept his grip on Sora's neck, not so he was strangling Sora but so that he couldn't run or attack. And Sora had to admit, even if he was free, he didn't know what he could do. Eric somehow had the power to stop Sora summoning the Keyblade, something Sora learned when Eric first showed up. With a combination of Drakken's weaponry, Shego's fighting skills and Eric's sheer viciousness, Sora and Kairi had quickly been capture, with Shego taking Kairi down to the cells. But Eric wanted to speak with Sora, and now, Sora almost wished he had been sent to the dungeons as well. Seeing Riku like this, and imagining what might be happening to Kairi, were more than he could stand.

Eric released Sora at last, flinging him to the floor and kneeling down, his eyes level with Sora's. And as Sora gazed into them, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was looking into the eyes of evil. Not just evil like Xemnas or Maleficent, who were motivated by various goals, but the kind of evil that would kill whole worlds just to pass the time.

"You're got red on you", Eric noted, grinning as Sora raised a hand to one of the cuts on his face.

"Who are you? What are you? And why did you do this to Riku!?" Sora asked desperately, as Eric giggled to himself, kicking Riku over to Sora, causing Sora to gasp, moving towards his fallen friend.

"What am I? I'm something you cannot imagine. Not a thief, or a megalomaniac or a egotist. Not a fanatic or racist, or hate monger, or crime of passion killer. Not a loner with a grudge or someone who just snapped one day from too much being dumped on them. I'm not something that can be quantified, that can be pinned down and labelled. I am a destroyer, a force of nature. Like fire, or a storm, or the beauty of a nuclear winter wonderland. I am all this and more", Eric said, and if Drakken had been there, he would no doubt have been surprised to hear Eric speaking so lucidly. But the truth was, Eric had been gleefully deceiving Drakken from day one, and was now enjoying the chance to revel in his true madness and perfection. Now…now he could truly be himself…around himself.

"You still haven't told me why you're doing this! And who are you? What did we ever do to you?" Sora asked.

"You're in my way, my brother. You have been since you got that Key of yours", Eric said, striding to a window and peering out, noting that the expected arrival had at last appeared.

"And as for who I am, brother…have you ever heard of the phrase 'I'm my own worst enemy'?" Eric asked, as a flash of lightning outside cast his shadow on the wall. But it wasn't Eric's shadow: instead it was the shadow of someone shorter, with spiky hair, holding a Keyblade. And as Eric grinned that horrible crooked grin, Sora realised what he was seeing.

"It's impossible", Sora muttered, as Eric stalked closer.

"It's very possible. I'm you Sora. I'm you", Eric said, before breaking into laughter again.

"He's insane, okay!? Not like Dr D or even like those freaky pepper pot things we worked for. He's sick. And you and your little boyfriend are the only ones who can stop him, I'm guessing", Shego said, as Kairi stared at her in amazement. While she had expected the villainess to taunt her and maybe even try to kill her, Shego had instead asked her for help, something she wasn't exactly ready for.

"But, you're working with him. Why would you want us to stop him?" Kairi asked, as Shego smirked.

"Our plan is a little different than Eric's. he's just been giving us some tech we needed: now we've got it, I figure it's time to smile and watch that smug psycho go down", Shego said, her hands igniting as she thought of Eric's twisted little jagged smile.

"So you're betraying your own partner? That's low even for villains", Kairi said, as Shego grinned savagely.

"Sweetie, in this business, it's all part of the game. Eric's going to expecting me and Dr D to mess with him…what he won't be expecting is this", Shego said, handing Kairi a small orb, that seemed to shimmer a deep watery blue.

"What does it do?" Kairi asked.

"Trust me, when it needs to work, it'll work. Right now princess, you need to play the good little prisoner, kay?" Shego asked.

"Is this your idea of helping? Insulting me and locking me up?" Kairi asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm being NICE here. I kinda like you, y'know? You remind me of someone I used to know. Only a little less athletic", Shego said.

"Is that an insult?" Kairi replied.

"Given that she could take down whole armies of henchman with ease, just take it as a fact", Shego said, before walking out of the room, leaving Kairi unsure of what to do next. The orb could be a trap, and the simple fact was, she and Sora were now counting on a psychotic villainess for help: it was hard to get much comfort from that.

In the world that was now clearly the future of Halloween Town, Roxas and Axel had come face to face with the last person they expected: Roxas future self. Now, they had a few questions, to say the least. Well, Axel had questions. Roxas was feeling more than a little shocked about this whole situation, especially when Roxas had taken them outside of the darkened room they'd arrived in.

"How did it get like this?" Axel asked, this referring to the world around them. The once gothic and magnificent buildings of Halloween Town now lay in rubble, no sign of life visible anywhere. It was a wasteland.

"The war happened. You're going to need to take this", the future Roxas (F. Roxas for short, as Axel had named him in his head), said, offering two needles.

"Drug dealing? I'd be shocked, but as Roxas already knows, I've got no morals. Got it memorised?" Axel said, as Roxas shook his head.

"Does he still do that catch phrase in the future?" Roxas asked. He expected his future self to laugh, or at least smile, but he just kept the same unreadable expression on his face.

"The drug is designed to counteract the dangerous magic energy in the air. Without it, you won't last more than an hour", Future Roxas said, as Axel and Roxas took the offered needles.

Axel cringed as he felt the needle slide into his arm, desperately trying to look anywhere but down at the needle. He wasn't generally squeamish, but doing this kind of thing to himself made him feel ill. It was lucky that he was looking up, however, or he probably wouldn't have seen the huge fortress floating in the sky, seemingly armed to the teeth.

"What is that?" Axel asked, as Future Roxas followed his line of sight towards the fortress.

"That's our ride", Future Roxas said, calmly.

"Your rides a flying castle? That's incredible!" Roxas said, but from the scowl on his future self's face, it was probably the wrong thing to say.

"You wouldn't be so impressed if you had to live there. Now we need to move: the streets aren't safe", Future Roxas said, removing what looked to be a teleport device from his belt.

"You said there was a war. What war?" Roxas asked. Future Roxas grimaced slightly, as he looked up into the sky.

"The Keyblade War", he said simply.

In the world of Radiant Garden, Xehanort stood watching as Vexen went to work on Barret. The process was not pleasant to say the least, but Xehanort knew it was necessary. Much like sending Zexion to deal with the other prisoners was necessary. Besides…Barret knew too much. How he knew it was irrelevant, but Xehanort could not allow him to remember such secrets.

Saix walked up to him, holding a small computer pad, a faint smile on his face as he held it out to him. Xehanort soon found out why he was smiling.

"It's found him", Xehanort said, as the screen displayed an energy signature that was unmistakably Ven's. the worrying part was the fact that surrounding the energy signature were four life signs he definitely recognised.

"Chasers", Xehanort muttered, summoning his Keyblade into his hand. Clearly, something would need to be done. And he knew just how to handle it.

In the dungeons, Yuffie, Cid and Merlin were desperately trying to figure out some way of breaking out of the cell. But whatever faults the Organisation had, they obviously knew how to build a prison.

"We're seventeen different kinds of screwed", Yuffie said, as her weapon once again bounced harmlessly off the bars of the cell.

"Young lady, if Barret is right about Xehanort, you have no idea", Merlin said, shaking his head sadly.

"Yeah, he called him Terra, right? Who is that?" Yuffie asked.

"A man who…we all believed to be dead. But while there may be similarities, Xehanort has too many differences to be him: perhaps Barret was confused", Merlin suggested, causing Cid to laugh coarsely.

"Wishful thinking, magic man. Barret aint the kind of guy who'd make that mistake", Cid said, as the door at the end of the dungeon opened, allowing Zexion to step inside calmly.

"Yuffie, Xehanort wishes to speak with you", Zexion said calmly. Yuffie growled, leaping at him, only to miss, slamming into a wall.

"I'm currently throwing your aim off. No matter how hard you try, you won't be able to strike me. now please come with me", Zexion said, offering his hand to help her up. Yuffie reluctantly took it, following him out of the room and into the hallway.

"We can't let her go with that freak!" Cid yelled, preparing to leap after them, only for Merlin to restrain him.

"My friend, we have little choice in the matter", Merlin said sadly. And somehow, the sight of the wizard looking so defeated scared Cid to his core.

Zexion lead Yuffie through the various tunnels of the castle, each one covered in Xehanort's technology. But while it was obvious that changes had been made to the castle, she knew for a fact they were going the wrong way.

"Hey, this is the path to the hangar! What's going on here?" Yuffie asked, as Zexion turned to her, slowly.

"I'm saving your life. Now come with me quickly, before Xehanort finds out about this. I'm hiding us from Megabyte's sensors, but it won't last long", Zexion said, opening the door to the hangar bay.

"Why are you saving me? You're one of them!" Yuffie said, looking for any possible escape.

"Indeed. But my reasons are not really important right…" Zexion began, before Yuffie slammed him into a wall, pinning him there.

"I'd say they are! And I'm not leaving those idiots back there…they'll get killed", Yuffie said angrily.

"Cid and Merlin are not the main priority right now. I need to get you to safety", Zexion said, still calm despite the circumstances.

"Oh? And why would you do that?" Yuffie asked.

"Because I care. And because I'm working for someone who cares even more", Zexion said.

"Yeah right, like Xehanort cares about me", Yuffie said.

"Xehanort? Who said I was working for Xehanort?" Zexion asked, as Yuffie slowly released him.

In Atlantica, Eric, now revealed as Sora himself, was gloating over Sora's defeated form, as his Keyblade materialised in his hand, being similar to Sora's but with a much darker design, and what Sora could only hope was red rust around the blade.

"You see Sora, what I am is something that came into existence when you became a Heartless. Your heart remained with Kairi, your shell became a Nobody, but there's more to it. There's something else, something more which comes into existence. There are Heartless and there are Nobodies and then…there are Chasers", the other Sora, the Dark Sora said, grinning smugly.

"What are you talking about? What's a Chaser?" Sora asked, becoming more and more confused.

"I'm you Sora. I'm your other side, in a way. Like a clone, made from all your wants and desires. A Heartless is the side obsessed with survival. The Nobody is the intellect. And the Chaser is the hope and the desire and all the other emotion that the other two have little of. While Nobodies can feel rudimentary emotion and Heartless have a kind of bestial aggression, the Chaser is pure need. And what do I need? Hmmm…my picture in the paper? Or maybe I only wanted to be loved?" Dark Sora said, walking towards the door and flinging it open, allowing what looked to be a massive crate to trundle in.

"My early birthday present. Happy birthday to me", Dark Sora said, picking up an axe and swinging it into the crate, smashing it to pieces.

"You're NOT me! I could never be something like you!" Sora yelled, charging at his other self, only to be smashed to the ground effortlessly.

"My god, is my other side really that naïve? We all have a dark side Sora. I'm every angry thought, every selfish desire, every dark little voice in the back of your head. You wanted to cling to the light, so when you became a Heartless and split in two, your Chaser was filled only with darkness. Ironic really. You made me…father", Dark Sora said, grinning horribly.

"You're insane!" Sora yelled.

"Maybe. But I'll tell you one thing I am: sick of this body. Oh Eric was useful at first, being one of the monarchy. But I'm about to become so much more. I need to dress the part", Dark Sora said.

And it was then that Sora saw what was in the crate. It was a huge chamber, like some kind of massive box, made of a strange kind of metal. And there was a door on it hissing slowly open,

"Time to slip into something more comfortable", Dark Sora declared, before leaping backwards into the box, the door sealing shut behind him. Sora ran back towards Riku, lifting him up and trying to drag him towards the exit before his other self emerged from the box again. But he was too late, as he watched horrified, at the slight that emanated from the now opening door. Stepping from it was his other self, now no longer in the form of Prince Eric. Instead, he resembled Sora in a way, except this hair was longer and of a silvery colour, and his eyes burned with amber light. And all around him, shadows seemed to grow from his body, like a living suit.

"Running back to Riku, eh? Perhaps I'll let you keep whatever's left of him when I'm done", Dark Sora said, smiling in a way that suggested there wouldn't be much left.

"You sick twisted…" Sora began, before his other self broke into laughter.

"Trust me Sora, it's a whole lot more fun on this side of the fence. You should try it. I mean really…", Dark Sora said, as music swelled up and he began to sing, his eyes burning with evil

Do you feel that?

Oh shit

Wah ah ah ah

Wah ah ah ah

Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness

Get up c'mon get down with the sickness

Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness

Open up your hate and let it flow into me

Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness

You mother get up, c'mon get down with the sickness

Get up, c'mon get down with the sickness

Madness is the gift that has been given to me!

Dark Sora then leapt forward, draping his arms around Sora and bringing his face uncomfortably close, smiling an impossibly wide smile.

I can see inside you

The sickness is rising

It sems that all that was good has died

Oh no! The world is a scary place!

Now you've woken up…the demon…in me!

WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

GET UP! C'mon get down with the sickness!

GET UP! C'mon get down with the sickness!

You mother get up c'mon with the sickness!

OPEN UP YOUR HATE AND LET IT FLOW INTO ME!

Here it comes…get ready to die!

Get ready to…die!

And with that, Dark Sora summoned his Keyblade and brought it swinging down…only for it to pass through empty air, as both Sora and Riku vanished. Dark Sora looked around, seeing no sign of them, before smiling again, that jagged Jack'O Lantern grin.

"Okay…plan B", he said, as he headed up to the control room. It was time to get what he wanted from Atlantica.

In the future, Axel, Roxas and Future Roxas had managed to arrive at the floating castle, the doors hissing open to allow them entry, as various scanners confirmed that they were allowed access.

"Y'know, I'm kinda curious where Sora and the others are. If things are that bad, shouldn't they be here?" Axel asked, as Roxas entered a security code into one of the doors, allowing it to open.

"Sora's dead", Roxas said, simply, as the doors hissed open to reveal the last people Axel and Roxas thought they'd see. They looked different, but standing in the room were Yuffie, Zexion, Vexen, Ariel and Cid.

"Meet the last surviving heroes in the entire universe", Future Roxas said, grimly.

To be continued…


	24. Instruments of Destruction

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 24

Instruments of Destruction

In the future, on the world of Halloween Town, Roxas and Axel had quickly found one shock after another. First they'd met Roxas' future self, then they'd learned that Halloween Town had been destroyed in something called the Keyblade War, then they'd found out Sora was dead. And now, they'd learnt that the universe's only surviving protectors were Yuffie, Cid, Zexion, Vexen and Roxas' future self. Not exactly the best day of their lives.

"This can't be everyone! What about the girl Sora was obviously in love with…Carrie?" Roxas asked, as his future self shook his head.

"I think you mean KAIRI. And she's…not with us", Yuffie said, clearly trying to hold something back.

"What? You mean she's dead? Taken prisoner?" Roxas asked.

"Not exactly. She's…more of a loner now", Yuffie said, which was puzzling to say the least.

Axel walked over to one of the viewing windows to gaze down at the landscape, only to see what appeared to be a man of average height, running across the streets with a severe wound on his arm.

"Uh, I think we have a problem", Axel said, pointing downwards. Vexen glanced down, but dismissed it with a shrug, clearly not thinking it important.

"Just another survivor trying to find shelter. The Chasers will be on him in moments", Vexen said, turning away from the sight.

"Wrong. This is Heartless territory now: Talixs's little pets will be chewing on him soon enough", Future Roxas said, causing Roxas to stare, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"So, we're just going to leave him out there?! He'll be killed!" Roxas yelled.

"Yes. I suppose he will. Get us out of here", Future Roxas replied, as the fortress began to move away from the screaming man, who was quickly overcome by Heartless, Roxas looking away as they pounced.

"Some heroes. He was trying to come here for help!" Roxas said, his Keyblade appearing automatically in his hand.

"Boy, he would have brought the Heartless with him. We're not fighting a battle here. We're fighting a war. And we're losing", Vexen said.

"Huh. Not like you to be so calm…about anything", Axel said, gazing at Vexen.

"Things change, Axel. As you can no doubt see by now, old friend. Now, we need to get out of Talixs's territory", Vexen said, activating the booster engines and beginning to steer the fortress to the north.

"Who's Talixs?" Roxas asked, tilting his head curiously.

"She's one of them. One of the three", Future Roxas replied, gesturing for Roxas and Axel to follow him to the upper level.

In the upper level was a hall, devoid of anything save for three chairs and a huge monitor screen displaying three separate faces. One seemed to be some kind of cyborg or robot, the other was unmistakably Xehanort and the third was a girl with white hair who seemed almost to be a female version of Xehanort.

"The three. Current rulers of the universe, what little there is of it. Darkside, Xehanort and Princess Talixs. Each one responsible for the deaths of billions of sentient beings across thousands of worlds. That's what we're fighting here. An enemy who can destroy whole galaxies. Perhaps now you understand why we haven't got time for smaller heroics", Future Roxas said, his voice level but creeping towards anger.

"In the future we're screwed. Got it memorised?" Axel asked Roxas.

In Atlantica, in the private control room of the man who had, until now, been masquerading as Prince Eric, a vast machine stood ready. "Eric" was now in his true form, as Sora's chaser, an amalgamation of all the darkness and hate in Sora's heart. And he had plans. And more importantly, at least in his mind, he had a very big weapon.

"I'll teach you such agony, brother. I'll turn your precious Atlantis to dust! And then when I'm done, I'll fuse it together and then smash it all over again!" Dark Sora giggled to himself, pulling a lever that lowered the targeting system. Drakken and Shego both entered the room as he began programming the coordinates into the machine.

"Let me guess: they escaped. Well, I suppose we…" Drakken began, before Dark Sora grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up into the air.

"I could rip out your throat, and chew your vocal cords Doctor. My advice? Keep a civil tongue or I'll tear it out", Dark Sora said calmly, before throwing Drakken to the floor.

"So what's the plan?" Drakken choked out, as Shego helped him to his feet.

"Simple really. I can't find the artefact while it's hidden in Atlantica. So I'm going to level Atlantica. When it's gone, searching will be so much simpler", Dark Sora said.

"Are you high or something? You'll blow the artefact up as well!" Shego yelled.

"It should withstand the barrage. I'm willing to take the gamble", Dark Sora said, smiling calmly.

"God, you make the freaks I used to work with look smart. Shut it down!" Shego yelled.

"Too late, my little sister. The barrage has begun", Dark Sora said grinning.

Outside the castle, Sora and Riku shimmered back into existence to see Kairi facing them, holding a blue orb in her hands that seemed to be glowing faintly. Words couldn't express the relief Kairi felt as they reappeared in front of her, and she leapt forwards, throwing her arms around Sora, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I thought I might have been too late", Kairi muttered, as he held her, before stumbling backwards, obviously in pain.

"Sora?" Kairi asked, concerned, as Sora struggled to stand.

"He's hurt. Eric…the thing inside Eric nearly killed him", Riku said, standing up, wiping some of the blood off his face.

"Thing inside Eric?" Kairi asked, confused.

"it called itself a Chaser. It's some kind of dark version of Sora. And it's planning to…" Riku began, before a deafening whine caused all three of them to clap their hands over their ears.

Looking up, they saw what appeared to be some kind of missile fly overhead, before plummeting down into the water, towards Atlantica.

"He's started. Sora, Kairi, there's something he wants in Atlantica and he's going to bomb it to the ground to get it", Riku said, as Sora and Kairi stared.

In the World that Never Was, Lexaeus stood over the machinery that Talixs had instructed him to build, watching as it scanned the frantically struggling Heartless. It was clearly feeling some rudimentary form of pain but the simple fact was: Lexaeus didn't care. More than that…he was glad about it.

He'd found out about it after carrying out the first few experiments. The only time the sound of his heart and the roar of his emotions could be quietened was when one of the Heartless was dying.

"They are such simple creatures, are they not?" a faint voice said, causing Lexaeus to turn and see that Talixs was standing in the doorway, regarding the struggling heartless with a calm gaze.

"It's their nature. Pure animal instinct with no higher brain function", Lexaeus said, as Talixs almost smiled. Almost.

"And yet, they have a passion and strength that I cannot remember ever having. In a way I envy them. To feel…to have such aggression…it must be so liberating", Talixs said.

"Having received a heart, I've come to believe their vastly overrated", Lexaeus said, thinking of the weeks he spent in agony with his new feelings.

"Perhaps. But to be whole again is what I think I desire…and my thoughts dictate my actions in the absence of emotion. Being around these Heartless at least gives me some feeling, I suppose. How much longer until the plan is completed?" Talixs asked.

"We still need Sora to finish it. When we've found and recruited him, we can accomplish our goal", Lexaeus said.

He was about to leave when Talixs reached out a hand to stop him, seeming to be struggling with unfamiliar words and phrases, concepts that were alien to her altered mind.

"Lexaeus…thank you for your…kindness. I have been alone for some time now. alone…is not a good thing to be", Talixs said, her voice seeming unaccustomed to articulating such sentiments.

"I will help you regain what was taken from you. I promise you that", Lexaeus said, but he could feel the familiar stir of emotion causing him agony again. The guilt he supposed…guilt for the part he played in turning Talixs into this creature. And that was what forced him to stay, forced him to comfort her in the ways he had and to serve her. But she wanted more than that, he supposed. She wanted love. And when she found out about his part in her condition and that he wouldn't provide the emotion she wanted, the Heartless D.N.A inside her would tell her only one thing.

"Kill".

And then he'd have his cure. At long last, the voices would be silenced and he would be able to be at peace. The ever lasting peace that waited in death.

"Hurry Sora. Hurry", Lexaeus muttered.

In the future, Roxas and Axel had been shown to their quarters by Yuffie and had now begun discussing the fate of the other worlds with her. It wasn't happy news. Yuffie had told them of how Radiant Garden was the first to burn as a result of Xehanort's plans, followed swiftly by the Destiny Islands. The rest of the worlds united under the Disney Kingdom and fought to the bitter end…but the end was more terrible than anyone imagined.

"Sora fought the hardest of all. He was even stronger than Riku by the end, stronger than anyone. he was so like Leon in his last days…maybe because of his experiences. Losing Kairi…" Yuffie began, before Roxas interrupted.

"Whoa, hold up! Kairi DIED? How? Who could've…" Roxas asked, as Yuffie shook her head sadly.

"She saved so many lives that day. She stopped an event that could have killed billions…but Marluxia and Larxene didn't care about that. She was weakened and they…there's no words to describe what they did", Yuffie said, shuddering slightly, remembering the sight of Sora carrying that body away from the wreckage.

"Marluxia and Larxene are here, Yuffie, in this time. We came to stop them. Got it memorised?" Axel asked, as Yuffie tilted her head.

"Their not here anymore. Sora killed them, right after they murdered Kairi. Trust me, after what he did to them, they can't come back", Yuffie said, and there was something about the way she said it that made Roxas uneasy.

"The Larxene and Marluxia we're hunting are from the past, like us. And…if their running around loose, things are about to get a hell of a lot worse, aren't they", Axel said, realising just what the two depraved lunatics and that bag of bugs Oogie Boogie could get away with in the future.

Far from the floating fortress, in a similar construct mad of shining white metal, the three individuals in question had materialised at the very gates of Xehanort's kingdom, all three of them unsure of exactly what had happened.

"This sure as hell doesn't look like Halloween Town in the past! You sure that thing works like you thought?" Oogie Boogie asked, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings.

"It looks like a wasteland. Well, that or L.A", Larxene said.

"Is there a difference? Now, wherever we are, this at least I recognize. It's built from the same material as Castle Oblivion", Marluxia said, gesturing towards the huge tower that loomed in front of them.  
"So we're in the World that Never Was?" Larxene asked, only to hear what sounded like something moving behind her. Swinging around, all three of them found themselves confronted by what appeared to be some kind of armoured warrior, clad in black with a strange helmet over it's head, similar to one worn by a biker.

"What the hell is that thing? Looks like a damn pizza boy…a tasty pizza boy", Oogie Boogie said, his mouth stretching wide.

"I wouldn't. Harming a Chaser can have very bad side affects", a voice called out, seemingly from nowhere.

But then, slowly but surely, a figure began to materialize in front of them, a figure clad in armour that seemed fused directly into its skin, as if it were some kind of cyborg creature. It's face was covered by a black and gold mask, two eye holes the only recognisable feature. The rest of it's armour was a shining silver in colour, with a raised metal colour behind its head. And it was glowing.

"They shine and sparkle. Oh can we play with them? Can we?" the thing identified as a Chaser asked, as more and more creatures like it began to appear around them.

"Marluxia?" Larxene asked, slightly nervous. She liked a good old fashioned slaughter fest more than anyone, but she couldn't help noticing that not only were the Chaser's better armoured than them, they also seemed better armed.

"You have plenty of opportunity to play already. These ones…ah, of course. They have come through the door, and as such must be from the time before. They are too valuable to be casually broken", the cyborg said, gesturing for the Chaser's to back away, while beckoning Larxene, Marluxia and Oogie Boogie closer.

"Welcome, allies. You have found sanctuary here. You may call me…Darkside", the cyborg said, it's mechanical voice sounding almost familiar to the three it was addressing.

Back in Atlantica, in King Triton's palace, Ariel and Demyx floated outside the palace gates having just failed to convince the king to hand the Trident over to Sora. Ariel knew her father could be stubborn, but to let his stubbornness condemn someone to death…still, he'd made it quite clear. No matter who they were, he couldn't trust a surface breather with his trident.

"No offence…but I'm really glad you don't take after your dad", Demyx muttered, looking down at the floor.

"So Sora and the others really think that Eric is tied to the Organization?" Ariel asked.

"Or something like it. And they've been gone nearly an hour…maybe we should check to see if their okay", Demyx said, feeling more than a little worried. Right now, he had a weird feeling and the last time he'd got a feeling like it was the day before he was sent on that mission to Radiant Garden that got him killed. He was starting to wonder if he had some kind of sixth sense for danger.

Due to the universal force of comic timing it was at the exact moment that he wondered this, that one of the mountains near them exploded into a million pieces.

"What the…" Demyx began, only for Ariel to push him out of the way just in time to avoid a missile that streaked past them, obliterating the front of the palace.

"What the hell is going on?" Demyx asked, panicking more than a little as what appeared to be some kind of modified missile weaponry shot down into the water, impacting on Atlantis with a series of deadly explosions.

"DEMYX! ARIEL! Get inside the Palace now!" a voice called out, and they turned to see Sora and the others swimming towards them, all of them clearly injured.

Demyx and Ariel did as asked, quickly followed by Sora, Riku and Kairi, the palace quickly being surrounded by a specialised force field that Demyx had helped design using Organization technology. But under the barrage of the missiles, it wouldn't last long.

Inside the palace, Triton turned angrily to Sora as he entered, his eyes blazing with fury and, even more disturbingly, fear.

"What have you done? What kind of madness have you brought to our world now?" Triton asked, as the palace shook.

"No offence your highness, but this madness is happening on YOUR world. We're the ones trying to stop it, so how about a little appreciation?" Riku asked, acidly, as his Keyblade appeared in his hand.

"Young man, what are you talking about?" Triton asked, as Riku swam towards him.

"Eric is the one behind this. He's become possessed by something called a Chaser and unless we stop him, your entire kingdom is going to be levelled. Now back down and let us help", Riku snarled, his eyes meeting with Triton's.

There were a few terrible moments of silence, with Demyx trying his best not to be noticed, having become accustomed to the kings bad temper…but the last thing he expected happened. Triton backed down.

"Very well. Then it seems the safety of our kingdom is in your hands", Triton muttered.

"I suppose if anyone could get through to him, it'd be Riku", Kairi said, remembering how stubborn Riku could be back on the Destiny Islands.

"Father…I want to help. I can't just let Sora and the others risk their lives while I do nothing!" Ariel said, but Triton shook his head emphatically.

"I forbid it! The danger alone…" Triton began but then clutched his head, as if in sudden agony, his eyes seeming to mist over.

"Father? What…what's wrong?" Ariel asked, concerned. But Triton looked up and his mouth…it was twisted in a crooked smile that Sora and the others knew too well.

"Ariel keep away from him!" Kairi warned, as Triton chuckled softly.

"Why should she do that? Come here my dear girl…give your father a nice big hug", Triton said, as Sora summoned his Keyblade.

"Keep your creepy hands off her!" Sora ordered, as Triton turned to look at him.

"Why, I won't hurt her brother. I love her…I just want to love her to death", Triton said, his grin twisting into something that would give Sora nightmares for many years to come.

"What's wrong with him? What's happening to my father?" Ariel asked, as Triton began to swim towards them.

"He's being controlled. The thing that took over Eric, the Chaser, it has some kind of machine that lets it posses people", Sora explained, as Triton faced him, his trident in his hands.

"Well what have we here my brothers and sisters? The most powerful weapon in this world is in my hands…but it's not what I'm after, sorry to disappoint. I have bigger fish to fry", Triton said, the voice now unmistakably Dark Sora's.

"The most powerful weapon in this world isn't in your hands", Sora said calmly.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Triton asked.

"Because it's in mine", Sora said, holding the Keyblade in front of him.

"You can't threaten me Sora…after all, you wouldn't kill yourself, would you? You and I brother…we're part of the same power. Can't you feel it? Can't you hear it? The sound of the universe…the heartbeat of creation", Triton said, before collapsing, Dark Sora's presence leaving his body.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked.

"We defend Atlantica…and we stop him for good", Sora said.

In the control room in Eric's palace, Drakken and Shego had watched as Dark Sora appeared to talk to himself, not realising that he was temporarily possessing Triton's body. But then, he turned towards them, a smile on his face, aas he walked towards a second control panel.

"Ready my little presents for the good girls and boys. Time to deliver them", Dark Sora said, opening a control panel and keying in an activation code.

"Their still not fully tested. Give me a few hours and…" Drakken began, before red lights began flashing.

"Too late", Dark Sora said.

And so, slowly, they emerged, heading down into the water. Robots, hundreds of them, sinking down into the water and shooting towards the palace, each one programmed with one target in mind.

"Super, super fun", Dark Sora said, his crooked grin stretching wider still as his eyes lit up with malice and twisted joy.

In Radiant Garden, Cid and Merlin had been dragged out of the cell by Xigbar, both of them being lead at gun point towards Vexen's lab, where the man himself was working on something that was mostly obscured by a white sheet. However the grin on his face as they entered didn't bode well.

"So, not quite so confident now, eh? Want to try holding a gun to me now!?" Vexen taunted, as Saix stepped forward, grinning savagely.

"So the flunky and the egg head. Where's the big boss?" Cid asked, noticing that there was no sign of Xehanort.

"Xehanort is handling other business. And so he has delegated this task to me", Saix said, sounding faintly amused, which Cid definitely didn't like the sound of.

"And what exactly do you want with us sir?" Merlin asked.

"Oh? I thought you would want to be reunited with your friend. Perhaps I was mistaken?" Saix asked, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"What the hell you talking about?!" Cid asked, angrily, only for Xigbar to smash his gun across his head, causing Cid to drop to the ground.

"Barret of course. You will be pleased to know we are returning him to you. Vexen…" Saix ordered, and on cue, Vexen pressed a button that caused the table with the sheet over it to rise, the sheet falling away to reveal what was underneath.

Barret stood there, now covered in a much larger amount of cybernetics, a mechanical device attached around his skull, his eyes glowing a cybernetic red. Both hands were now robotic, and currently in weapon mode.

"Allow me to reintroduce Barret, Number eleven of the Organization: Steel Warrior", Saix said, as Barret stepped forward, training his weapons on Cid and Merlin.

"A test is in order I think. Barret…kill your friends", Saix ordered, as Barret activated his weaponry.

To be continued…


	25. Nemesis

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 25

Nemesis

Dark Sora stood on the platform as it hovered down towards the water, his mind filled with thoughts of what he'd do to all the pathetic terrified little primitives who called the ocean home. And Ariel…maybe he'd let her watch when he killed Demyx. The insignificant musician was high on his list of people to make suffer. But louder than all of that, louder than thoughts and feelings was the sound. The never ending noise.

The sound all Chaser's heard, from the moment they came into the world. Like an itch, like a tickling in their brain. The heart beat of the universe. The sound of the power. The music of the spheres. A whistling a shrill note that seemed almost like a dog whistle. But to a Chaser it was the voice of God.

"Brother…it shall be such a war", Dark Sora muttered.

In the future, in a desolate stretch of wasteland, two people clad in filthy rags, were running. Both were mostly human, though one had an arm that seemed to be constructed out of some golden material. The other wore a long flowing robe that was noticeably slowing them down, as Heartless scampered across the terrain, their bulbous eyes fixed on fresh prey, their vicious claws scrabbling at the rubble on the ground as they scurried over it.

"We're not going to make it…the citadel has already moved!" the one in the robes shouted to his companion, who simply continued running forwards, trying his hardest not to look back at the things that were pursuing. But then it happened. The figure in the robe tripped, fell, and crashed to the ground, their friend spinning around to help them.

But the Heartless were upon them in moments and soon he saw the claws slashing downwards, bright eyes gleaming as they…there was a flash of light. And suddenly the Heartless was falling backwards, it's fellows being cut down as lethal magic energy rained down on them, the Heartless either bursting into flame or freezing solid and shattering. The Heartless clearly sensed which way the battle was turning and began to flee, only for a vast wave of magic energy to obliterate them, their ashes fading away to nothing.

"Are we dead? Ism it over?" the figure in the robe asked, but the man with the golden arm simply let out a triumphant laugh as he looked up a the person who had saved them.

"It's her! She IS real my friend! She is!" he shouted as the figure stepped down in front of them. She wore a modified armour suit, a heart shaped logo visible on the front of it. Long red hair flowed down from her head, while her face was mostly obscured by armour and a pair of red shades. In one hand she clutched a deadly looking Magic Cannon while in the other she held a Keyblade coloured a blood red and looking viciously sharp. The Keyblade: Death Master, owned by the protector of the surviving people of this world…the one known only as the Shade.

"The citadel is over fifty miles north of here. I will provide transport", she said, the armour altering her voice so it came out as sounding more mechanical than human.

The person in the robe nodded, removing their hood to reveal the face underneath. Their was no mistaking it, despite the long scar that ran across it…it was the face of Shadow, former side kick to the deceased villain Syndrome.

Onboard the flying fortress, Roxas and Axel were watching as the Future Roxas and the others worked on what appeared to be some kind of global monitoring device, wondering exactly what it was they were doing. It seemed to be tracking something, but Roxas had no idea what that something was.

"Y'know, your future self's a jerk. Got it memorised?" Axel asked as Future Roxas pointedly ignored them as he walked past.

"I get the feeling he's been through a lot. This whole future is seriously screwed up", Roxas said, as his future self pressed a small switch down, bringing up a massive vid-screen. It seemed to show what looked to be a motorcycle fast approaching.

"Well, see if you can get him to explain what their looking for", Axel said, motioning towards the screen.

"Me? Why not you?" Roxas asked, but Axel shrugged.

"Hey he's YOU. If anyone can get through to him, you can. So go on: talk to yourself", Axel said.

Roxas had trouble deciding if Axel was being serious or not sometimes and this was one of those times. Still, he supposed he might as well try and find out what they were actually doing in this place.

"Um, Future me? What exactly are you looking for?" Roxas asked.

"That", his future self replied, pointing at the motorcycle fast approaching them, throwing up a thick cloud of dust in its wake.

"So what is that?" Roxas asked, wondering if his future self was being vague on purpose.

"We're leaving this world. We're scanning for any final survivors heading this way. Though they've got five minutes to get here", Future Roxas said calmly.

"Hold on, we can't leave! You said there were other people on the surface! What do they do?" Roxas asked.

"Wait. We'll be back in about a year", Future Roxas replied harshly, before turning back to the screen.

"Axel and me need the door to get back to OUR past! Without it we'll be trapped in the future! And Marluxia and Larxene are here as well!" Roxas yelled desperately.

"Then I suppose you'll have to stay here. I'll tell the others your leaving", Future Roxas said, not seeming at all phased at abandoning his past self and Axel.

"Fine. Then I guess we go it alone", Roxas said, turning away from his future self and motioning for Axel to follow him as he walked away. Yuffie cast one last glance at Future Roxas before following them.

In Atlantica, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Demyx and Ariel all stood ringed around the palace, facing the oncoming armada. The machines were your fairly standard robot, armed to the teeth and built to kill, with the additional problem of there being hundreds of them.

"How many of them are there?!" Ariel asked, as they got closer and closer.

"Hundreds, maybe thousands. Ariel maybe you should…" Demyx began, but Ariel interrupted.

"No. All my life my father has been trying to protect me from danger. But you can't just hide away from the world. I'm staying and fighting to protect Atlantica", Ariel said, as the robots weapons activated.

"Hey, I once took on a thousand Heartless single handed. This'll be easy!" Sora said, as a voice boomed out across the ocean.

"Oh my brother…you foolish little thing, you don't have a chance. Let the sport commence", Dark Sora said, as the robots opened fire.

Sora flung his Keyblade up, the blast ricocheting harmlessly back at the robots, causing several of them to explode, while Demyx summoned several of his water based creatures, the strange beings attacking the robots, tearing through the circuits and causing them to short circuit when their water proofing armour was disabled. Ariel meanwhile was swimming towards the various machines, her Keyblade slashing out and cutting one of them neatly in two, only for two others to target her, several missiles rocketing forwards at her from specialised launchers attached to their wrists.

"ARIEL!" Demyx yelled, flinging himself in front of her and taking one of the blasts, being sent reeling backwards and down to the ground, as Dark Sora watched on, grinning.

"Can you feel it, Sora?! The glory of war! The pleasure of destruction! Fight me, Brother! Let us show these primitives how battle is waged!" Dark Sora said, summoning two dark keyblades into his hands, and charging down towards Sora.

"Let's end this", Sora said, as his own keyblades lashed out, striking his doppelgangers, only for them to rebound away, as Dark Sora thrust forwards, trying to stab Sora through the heart. Sora span away, firing a burst of magical flame at Dark Sora, only for him to throw a shield up that deflected it. However, as he swung both blades at Sora's head, Kairi swam down at him, striking him across the face with one of her Keyblades. Dark Sora threw his hands over his face, letting out a shriek of pain, as he smashed Kairi aside.

"My little sister, do you think you can just jump in? I'm playing with Sora right now", Dark Sora said sadistically, only for Kairi to fling a burst of ice at him, causing him to leap back.

"The little sister has TEETH!" Dark Sora said, only for Kairi to swing both blades forward, sending Dark Sora slamming into a wall.

"Don't call me sister", Kairi said, sickened by the thought that any part of that thing could be Sora. Dark Sora just seemed to grin, unfazed by the attack.

"If you want to spank me little sister, you jut had to ask. My turn", Dark Sora said, before firing a huge blast of dark lightning from his Keyblade, sending Kairi smashing through a wall.

"NO! Keep away from her!" Sora yelled, spinning both blades forward, the weapons clashing into Dark Sora's each blow being expertly parried. Dark Sora knew exactly what move Sora would make, and Sora knew every move his dark opposite would attempt. One on one, they were perfectly evenly matched.

"I wonder what I'll do with you, brother? Death? Enslavement? Turned into a tasteful wooden chair?" Dark Sora said, his eyes gleaming with madness.

"I know exactly what I'm going to do…stop you once and for all!" Sora said, blasting a fireball at Dark Sora, only for it to be harmlessly deflected.

"C'mon brother! Gimme some killer instinct!" Dark Sora said, blasting to vicious bolts of lightning at Sora, before casting a time stopping spell on him, freezing Sora in his tracks.

"No? Well, alright then", Dark Sora said, swinging his Keyblade back, ready to bring it down on Sora…only to be smashed down, by a vicious and heavy blow to the head.

Dark Sora struggled to regain his wits, only to be smashed across the face again, realising that the person who was attacking him was none other than Demyx, attacking with his heavy and dangerous instrument, the blows sending Dark Sora reeling.

"Nice aim, you guitar fu…" Dark Sora began, before a jet of water sent him slamming up into a jagged rock, the rock slicing into him.

"Enough! I…" Dark Sora began, before looking away, distracted, towards one of the chunks of rock that the battle had dislodged.

"Oh yes…fortune favours the insane!" Dark Sora declared, shooting forward towards it, dodging Demyx's follow up attack.

"What's he doing?" Ariel asked, as Dark Sora grabbed the rock, all of them noticing that the underside of it was a strange gold colour.

"Oh, my little scared sheep, you're in for a tip top time now. Drakken! Shego! Get me out of here", Dark Sora said, as…nothing happened.

"Drakken? Shego? That was an order", Dark Sora repeated, only for the comm. Link to remain silent.

"Pay back time", Riku muttered.

"That does sound delightful…but I'll have to reschedule. Robots!" Dark Sora ordered, signalling his surviving units to surround him, the circle glowing a bright blue.

"Now, I take my leave. Be seeing you…from the shadows. When you least expect a pair of hands to wrap around your neck", Dark Sora said, before vanishing, along with the robots.

"What the hell just happened!?" Riku asked, as he, Demyx and Ariel went to check on Sora and Kairi.

In the future, in the castle of the three current rulers of the universe, Xehanort, Darkside and Talixs, three people had arrived more than a little unexpectedly. Those three were Marluxia, Larxene and Oogie Bogie, all of them having travelled to the future though the same door as Axel and Roxas. They had just been rescued from the strange Chasers, by Darkside, and now stood in the main throne room, a room filled with statues of Xehanort and Talixs, a massive screen looming overhead which seemed to view the entire world.

"Welcome to the heart of the empire. Have a seat" Darkside said, as three chairs rose up from the floor.

"Who or what are you?" Marluxia asked, as Darkside sat down upon the throne.

"I am the man who can have all three of you cut into lots of pieces with just a wave of my hand. Now…sit. Down.", Darkside ordered, again.

"I suppose you should know…we don't really TAKE orders", Larxene said, before flinging an electrified knife at Darkside's head, only for it to vanish before it ever made contact.

"Well, that's just cheating", Larxene said, as a second door opened, allowing a woman with snow white hair, and amber eyes to enter, her body covered in a black suit with a high collar.

"Thank you", she said, as she sat on the throne next to Darkside's. Larxene and Marluxia both stared, recognising the woman instantly.

"Princess Talixs?" Marluxia asked, tilting his head. He felt the scythe slide into his hand automatically, as if even the weapon could sense that she was somehow wrong.

"Marluxia and Larxene, returned at last. We had thought you were dead. Still, new allies are always useful…kneel", Talixs ordered, stepping towards them.

"Excuse me?" Oogie Boogie asked, incredulously.

"Get on your knees before me", Talixs repeated.

"Kinky. But I don't do that on a first date", Larxene said, feeling a second knife slip into her hand behind her back.

"Do you truly believe that I would not notice that?" Talixs asked, gesturing calmly, and Larxene felt the knife disappear, as if it had never been there.

"The princess commands the power of the Void and the might of the Ghost Zone. She can erase all three of you from the face of the earth…so here's a tip. Don't piss her off", Darkside said calmly, as Talixs smiled slightly.

"It has been too long, old friends. I will forgive your indiscretion this once, due to our past. But do not repeat the mistake", Talixs said.

"Listen, we didn't exactly start this plan so we could find ANOTHER leader. We'll be returning to the time door immediately", Marluxia said, calmly. Talixs always put him on edge…everything about her was wrong and it seemed even worse now.

"You will not be leaving yet. The time is now: the time to prepare your for your destiny", Darkside said, as Larxene smirked.

"Destiny is what idiots believe in. Like that poor little puppet Sora, and that gullible Roxas", Larxene said.

"Perhaps fate would be a better expression. You see, it is no coincidence that you arrived here. You need to be here, so you can be prepared to deal with Kairi", Darkside said, as Oogie Boogie stepped forward.

"And where do I fit into all of this!?" he asked, annoyed at being ignored.

"You have an important mission as well. And we shall provide you with the means to accomplish this mission", Talixs said. And then she paused, a far away look crossing her already fairly vacant face, as a smile crossed her lips.

"She returns", Talixs said, simply.

In the floating fortress, Yuffie had caught up with Axel and Roxas, and was desperately trying to convince them to stay. Roxas, however, wasn't listening. He'd had more than enough of this time zone.

"You need to listen to me!" Yuffie said, only for Roxas to turn around, snapping at her.

"I don't need to listen! This whole future is screwed up! My…future self or whatever the hell you call him, is leaving all these people to die! And you! Why should I believe what you say? You've already lied to me once!" he shouted.

"I haven't lied to you! I just want to help!" Yuffie shouted back, as Roxas laughed, sharply.

"You told me Kairi was fine. Then suddenly, she's dead! So which is it?" Roxas asked angrily. Axel was surprised that he seemed so upset about the death of someone he barely knew, but then remembered that as Sora's Nobody, Roxas had at least some of Sora's affection for her.

"BOTH!" Yuffie replied angrily, as a warning alarm began to ring, signalling that someone was approaching.

"Oh no…she's coming", Yuffie muttered.

It was a desolate landscape, little or no life existing in this place. Some called it the World that Time Forgot. Others called it the Endless Torment. The place of Eternal Sunset. And to others, it was hell. But the things that were currently pursuing a blonde, armoured man, in his late twenties, were no demons. They were Chasers.

"Run little man! Soon you'll see there's nowhere to run to!" one of the Chasers yelled, it's voice almost childlike, yet the intent clearly malicious. The man spun around, flinging a blast of magic at the Chaser, but was unsurprised when it had no affect. A Chaser was impervious to most normal magic.

"This is it. I can't run any more", the man muttered, as he stopped dead, faced with a huge rock fall that had blocked off the path that he'd been running down. The Chasers slowly approached him, their weapons sliding into their hands, as their featureless helmeted heads tilted, unseen eyes watching him.

"Giving up? But that's no fun!" one of them said, edging closer and closer.

"Just finish it, you lunatics! At least I'll see Aqua again…when it's all over", the blonde man said, throwing his arms open wide. However, the expected attack never came, instead he felt something rush past him, and as he watched, the Chasers were vaporised, in a burst of light.

"Hello Ven. It has been some time", a deep voice said, a voice that Ven recognised. And as he turned around, he found himself facing the last person he expected. He looked different, it was true, his hair was longer, a different colour, and his clothes were different. But there was something about him that Ven instantly knew.

"Terra?" Ven asked.

"Yes", Xehanort said, smiling.

In Atlantica, in the ruins of the palace, Triton lay, still unmoving after his possession by the being known as Dark Sora. The trident floated nearby, and Sora and the others had gathered around him, their various healing spells having no affect.

"What…what do we do?" Demyx asked, looking concerned, as suddenly, Triton's eyes opened, his expression grave. He looked up at Sora and smiled slightly.

"Young Keyblade Master…how fitting that it should be you who are witness to this. There is little time…soon I will be gone", Triton said, his voice weak.

Father, no! We'll get help! We can…" Ariel began, but Triton waved a hand dismissively.

"I am not immortal, daughter. This moment would have come eventually. I am old and tired now…perhaps it is time to go. But first there is much you must know…and little time to tell it. I must tell you the truth…" Triton murmured, before beginning his tale.

Many centuries ago, at the beginning of the age of magic, the tools of magic were forged. For each world, a certain magic item was forged that was more powerful than any form of Magic. For Disney Castle it was the Cornerstone of Light. For here it was the Trident, in Agrabah it was the Lamp. And so on. But then the leaders of these worlds became fearful of the misuses of power that could occur, and sought to find a way to prevent it. And so, I, Yen Sid, Zeus, Hades and several others poured all of our powers into forging a weapon…a Keyblade.

The Keyblade would only choose those of noble heart and kindness. Those who would watch over the worlds of the universe. The Keyblade would allow the wielder to travel between worlds easily, policing the rulers and the world of magic. But power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely. The first wielder of the Keyblade sought more and more power, and so he created a vast number of Keyblades, and tried to force the universe to comply to his rules. He killed hundreds and destroyed an entire world in his madness, before he was struck down, and the Keyblades scattered. We thought it would end. We were wrong.

The Keyblades came to rest on many worlds, but the magic of them was weakened, so that a strong willed owner could force his will upon it, make it obey him. On one world, a world known as Radiant Garden, this became a serious problem, as people from various worlds duelled out on the world, with the Keyblades. Finally, a force of Knights was formed. Theanor, Ven and Aqua were the three greatest of these knights, but they were soon faced by a nightmare called Lexan Bastion. A man who wielded not only the Keyblade's but an army of Chaser's, creatures you have encountered in the form of your dark opposite. He had even found a way to split his own diseased soul into other Chaser bodies, cutting his being into pieces and spreading them across multiple bodies.

Theanor, Ven and Aqua pursued him to a area known as The Gathering Place. But something happened there…Theanor had some connection to that place…something old and terrible. I cannot…I do not wish to speak of that. It is tangential to the story. Theanor began calling himself Terra the moment they arrived there, and claimed it to be his true name. Aqua and Ven followed him to face Lexan Bastion and so the battle began. Lexan had lost most of his power, being only able to create one last Chaser, but still the battle was severe. Ven was frozen solid and flung from a cliff, and Aqua…Aqua died in a terrible way. But Theanor…Terra survived. And watched as Lexan flew towards Kingdom Hearts. Yes, the Gathering Place had an access point to Kingdom Hearts, but as Terra stared up at that light, a change overcame him.

His eyes burned with amber fire, his hair turned a pal silver in colour, and his powers surfaced in a way more terrible than any had ever imagined. He followed Lexan and he…he opened Kingdom Hearts. He absorbed its power, and Lexan fled, realising what this meant. Terra became a god.

Lexan fled across the universe, but Terra responded by finding those worlds which were filled with darkness and obliterating them. Billions burned and the heavens were lit with flame. It was Judgement Day. Finally, Terra found Lexan and broke his mind in two, before covering him in chains that burned his very soul, forcing him into an eternity of agony. We were forced to intercede, because such madness and cruelty was an abomination, whether directed at the light or the dark. Terra was defeated and his Keyblade broken in two. But still, he would survive. He had learnt how to form a Chaser from Lexan, and so he split his ambitions and drive into a separate form and sealed up its memories so we would never find it. And then he vanished into the wilderness of the Gathering Place, never to be seen again.

His Chaser however, WAS seen again. It was found by a man named Ansem the Wise in a place known as Hollow Bastion. And there, taking an anagram of his old name Theanor and adding an X, Terra chose his new identity.

As Triton finished his tale, Sora and the others stared in shock, unbelieving of what they had just heard. It seemed so impossible and yet…surely Triton had no reason to lie.

"I see you now realise who Terra and Theanor are", Triton said, smiling slightly.

"Xehanort", Sora said.

"Whoa, back up! The Superior was a Keyblade Wielder?! How the hell did he keep that from us?!" Demyx asked, shocked.

"He didn't fully know what he was at the time you knew him. Now he does…and whole worlds are in danger. Sora…Kairi…Riku…look after my daughter and take my Trident", Triton said.

"What do you mean? Father, you have to live!" Ariel said, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Ariel, I tried to protect you…perhaps I tried to hard. But you are more than just a princess. You are a Keyblade wielder", Triton said, as he smiled, fixing his eyes on Kairi.

"And Kairi…you have always wondered where you came from. You have memories of another place. And you must know this…There…is…another…", Triton murmured, before falling silent. In this small chamber, the king of the sea, had finally died.

In the World that Never Was, Talixs stood watching over the construction process, with interest, or a reasonable facsimile of interest. It was certainly something she had a lot invested in, she supposed. This was a chance to become more, to become whole. Something denied by her ever since the day she slept and was born again. HE had been foolish to try and seize the power of Kingdom hearts…but she would improve on the design. Below her, a vast gate was being constructed, and once completed, things would be so much better. She just needed to find Sora.

Lexaeus oversaw the work as the Heartless carried the materials towards the gate for the construction effort. It was a miracle the way that Talixs had given them such a high degree of sentience. There was no doubt that she knew what she was doing, but still…he had to wonder if this would really work. And it did, what would happen to the rest of the universe? Still, he had no choice. In the end, he was a loyal member of the Organisation, and without Xemnas and the others, Talixs WAS the Organisation. He knew where his true loyalties lay.

In Radiant Garden, Barret's weapon was aimed clear at Cid and the others, the reasoning clear in his mind. He had his orders and he would follow them, to the letter. Cid and Merlin were enemies of Xehanort's Organisation, he was a servant of the Organisation. He must terminate them. It was his function.

"What are you waiting for, Barret? Kill them", Saix commanded, as Barret aimed and fired. The bullets burned through the air, going clean through both Cid and Merlin…literally. Saix snarled, as he realised that what he was seeing was nothing more than illusions, images that had taken the REAL Cid and Merlin's place!

"Whoa…what the hells happened there? Did the old wizard guy pull this off?" Xigbar asked, confused.

"No, this isn't Merlin's work. This illusion is the work of Zexion. It would seem our fellow Organisation member has gone rogue", Saix muttered, baring his fangs. He would hunt Zexion down for this…there was nowhere he could hide.

In the Future, at the doors of the flying fortress, she stood, her Keyblade in hand, ready to greet the inhabitants of this castle with the survivors. As the door hissed open, she was met by a very surprising sight. Roxas stood there, but he looked vastly different to the Roxas she had been dealing with for months, and Axel stood beside him. And Axel was…

"Who the hell are you?" Axel asked, as Yuffie rushed up behind the two of them, looking less than happy.

"Um, Roxas, Axel, this is…" Yuffie began, but the woman known nas the Shade was already removing her red tinted glasses and the armour around her face was retracting. Roxas stared in disbelief at the face, damaged and altered though it was, of the last person he'd been expecting.

"Kairi? Is…is that you?" Roxas asked, as the cybernetic augmented face smiled, the eyes glinting as Roxas realised that they were cybernetic implants as well.

"I ask myself the same thing every day. You're you from the past, aren't you? Then we need to talk", Kairi said, becoming serious.

"About what?" Roxas asked.

"About how you can help save the world", Kairi replied, smiling slightly.

To be continued…


	26. Family Buisness

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 26

Family Business

Ven stared up at the man, not quite believing what he was seeing. Terra was alive and well, his form changed but seemingly uninjured. After all this time, he was alive. Ven had given up all hope, especially after Aqua's death, but this, now, was the best news he could have wanted. Although there did seem to be a strangeness around Terra, a certain kind of…sadness?

"Terra, please tell me this isn't a dream! I thought for certain that you would have died fighting Lexan! I searched this place for you a hundred times and when I didn't find any trace, I assumed the worst!" Ven said, as Terra walked towards him, the familiar golden Keyblade still in his hand. He smiled, slightly.

"You are to call me Xehanort", he said, as Ven grinned slightly.

"Changed your name again, have you? You really should try and pick one and stick with it", Ven replied slapping his old friend on the back, before pulling him into a hug. Terra or Xehanort, whatever he called himself, the man who had been a brother to him was back.

"Forgive me. I should have gone with you fight Lexan. Aqua…she's gone", Ven murmured.

"I am aware of that. And it is I who should ask to be forgiven. I lead you here Ven. Had it not been for me, you and Aqua would be married by now, would be living a peaceful life in Radiant Garden. I should never have convinced you to join the Keyblade Guards. It's my fault that Aqua and yourself suffered the fates you did", Xehanort said, lowering his head to stare at the ground. He had been awaiting this meeting for some time, but now found that he couldn't make eye contact without the guilt washing over him.

"Aqua would have followed you to the end of the universe, brother. Nothing you could have said would have convinced her not to join. And I may have been impressionable, but I knew there would be risks when I joined. I knew I may die. I would change nothing. But I have to ask one question", Ven said, as Xehanort looked back up. He could guess what the question would be.

"What?" he asked.

"Sora. Is he safe? Is he alright?" Ven asked.

"Yes. I am sorry", Xehanort said, looking away.

"Sorry? What for? That's wonderful new, brother! We can go and meet him at once!" Ven said.

"That's not what I'm sorry for", Xehanort said, before slamming the Keyblade down on Ven's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Forgive me", Xehanort muttered, as he lifted Ven's body and carried it away.

In Atlantica, Sora and the others stood by the waiting Gummi Ship as Ariel and Demyx approached, the last details taken care of following King Triton's demise. Sora couldn't make eye contact with Ariel, feeling responsible for what had happened in a way. It was his double who had done this, his dark side who was guilty. If he didn't exist, neither would Dark Sora. Without him…

"I know what you're thinking Sora. Stop it", Kairi said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Why? It's true, isn't it? If I wasn't around, none of this would have happened! If it weren't for me…" Sora began, before Kairi interrupted.

"If it weren't for you, Triton, Ariel and millions of others would all have died years ago. You saved everybody. Twice. And you'll do it again, Sora, because that's who you are. You aren't responsible for what your copy does, Sora. He's not you", Kairi said, as Sora shook his head.

"But he is! He's all my darkness! Somewhere inside, I'm like HIM! How can I be worthy of the Keyblade if there's something like him in me?" Sora asked. Riku stepped forward, his expression serious, locking eyes on Sora.

"Everyone has darkness in their heart. But overcoming it…being a good person and ignoring those darker impulses….that is what makes you a hero", Riku said.

"So lighten up! Don't go Batman on us Sora. Just stay you and you'll be fine. And you'll be ready to take that worthless clone down once and for all, next time", Kairi said. Sora nodded, smiling slightly. The love Kairi and he had…the friendship he felt with Riku…as long as he had those, he would NEVER be like Dark Sora.

Ariel and Demyx approached them, Ariel holding a dark blue Keyblade in her hand, Demyx carrying his instrument with him in one hand and the Trident in the other.

"Are you sure about this?" Sora asked, as Ariel prepared to enter the ship, magic spells having been prepared to transform her physical form.

"I'm sure Sora. For whatever reason, I've been chosen for this Keyblade…and I intend to use it to stop the man who killed my father. Besides, the Trident will respond best to me. now let's go and help your friend", Ariel said, referring to Aladdin, the man who needed the Trident's magic to help him.

"I guess it'll be good to see the big wide universe again. So, our first stops Agrabah, huh?" Demyx asked, as Sora nodded.

"Strap in…we're taking off", Sora said, as the ships engines fired up, the Gummi Ship departing Atlantica and heading out into the stars.

Far from the launch site, in Prince Eric's now empty castle, Drakken and Shego stood, grinning at the vast amount of technology that Dark Sora had been forced to leave behind during his hasty escape.

"Well my dear Shego…I'd say that's everything we need", Drakken said, grinning nastily. His plans had taken some slight detours since teaming with Dark Sora, but now that the idiot had ran away, all this machinery was his to manipulate and control. The future would soon be his.

In the World that Never Was, Princess Talixs stood and watched as the final component was slid into place, the machinery at last becoming reconfigured correctly. It was almost time for the first test, she supposed. Lexaeus seemed nervous about it and she assumed she should be enthusiastic. She tried to make her mouth move into a smile, but it just made her face hurt. In the end she gave up, instead turning her attention to the matter of how to activate it. The machine was part of a much older technology and would require two Keyblades to activate it. Hers alone would not suffice.

"Have you located Sora yet?" she asked Lexaeus as he entered the observation room she was currently occupying, his face and hands stained with ash and chemicals from the construction process.

"One of our Heartless ships we managed to construct reported seeing him leave Atlantica. He's heading for Agrabah, we think", Lexaeus said.

Talixs nodded, turning to Lexaeus. He had served her well since his arrival, proving himself to be a useful warrior and capable scientist. She felt as if there was something she should say here, and she found herself struggling to produce the words.

"I…am grateful…for your help. Lexaeus", Talixs said, after a lengthy pause, the words sounding strange and unfamiliar to her, but also right somehow.

"We are the last of the Organisation. It's up to us to rebuild it", Lexaeus said, though in truth he felt very little empathy for the goals of the Organisation or Talixs. The simple fact was that this plan would bring Sora running, and when he arrived, Lexaeus would finally be able to die. He'd spent so long clawing for a heart but now he had quickly learned he didn't want one anymore. Being a Nobody was preferable to what he suffered at the moment.

"I have…had the Heartless make you this", Talixs said, and handed him a white cube. Lexaeus looked at it closely and saw that it was made up of various separate white squares.

"What is it?" Lexaeus asked.

"I believe it is called…a Rubiks cube. I had heard you were fond of puzzles and other trinkets like this…so I had the Nobodies construct it", Talixs said.

Lexaeus stared at it for a minute, realisation sinking in. Talixs barely remembered the difference between colours anymore and the Nobodies couldn't comprehend such differences. And so they'd made a Rubiks cube where every single square was the same white colour. He could have told her that she'd made a mistake. But he didn't.

"It's lovely", he said, and the guilt pounded away inside his skull again. Whatever problems Talixs had, he had to take responsibility for. The Organisation made her what she was.

In the future, Roxas and Axel had been seconds away from leaving the fortress run by Roxas future self, when the last person they had expected to arrive, arrived. This person was Kairi, someone that Yuffie had told them was dead. Although, as Roxas stared at her, he found himself wondering whether she was telling the truth.

"Y'know, given what you do with Axel, I'm guessing you're not staring because of my good looks", Kairi said, her voice sounding…strange, as if mixed with something mechanical.

"It's just…Yuffie told us you were dead", Roxas said, feeling a little uncomfortable. There was something about Kairi that seemed different. Not just her appearance or voice, something deeper.

"I am dead. I just won't lie down yet", Kairi replied.

"Ummm…are you kidding when you say that, or are you serious?" Roxas asked.

"Well, you don't need to worry about me eating your brains", Kairi replied. She then walked past, followed closely by two cloaked individuals, who nodded to Roxas and Axel.

"So is she dead or alive?" Roxas asked, realising she hadn't really answered his question.

"Maybe she's both", Axel said, as they followed her.

In the main control room, Future Roxas had been less than happy when Kairi showed up, but he had been even angrier when she revealed who she'd brought with her. One of them was Shadow, ally of Syndrome and the other…was Luxord.

"What is that thing doing here?" Cid growled, as Luxord backed away, lights shining off his golden arm.

"Dying", Future Roxas said, as his Oblivion Keyblade appeared in his hand. Luxord leapt back as Future Roxas advanced on him, before Kairi stepped between them.

"Luxord has something we need. Right now, he's more use to us alive than dead", Kairi said, as Roxas and Axel ran into the room, followed closely by Yuffie. Roxas stared as his future self held the Keyblade to Luxord's throat, not believing what he was seeing. Luxord had always been obnoxious, but he'd never wanted him dead. Obviously his future self had a different opinion.

"What can this cowering waste of flesh offer us? Another mouth to feed?" Future Roxas asked.

"How about the last Genie in existence? Does that interest you?" Kairi asked, as Luxord cowered.

"It's true! Please…just let me talk!" Luxord begged, falling to his knees as Shadow looked on, disgusted.

"Snivelling worthless cretin. At least face death with some dignity you pitiful abomination", Shadow sneered.

"Shadow, join the others. We'll be leaving soon", Future Roxas said.

"WHAT!? You let her in and pull a Keyblade on me!?" Luxord asked indignantly.

"Yes. because she can fight. You're useless", Future Roxas said, grabbing Luxord by the throat and lifting him up.

"Kairi's telling the truth! I have a Genie! Take me with you and I'll give it to you!" Luxord begged.

"Where is it?" Future Roxas asked, causing Luxord to reach into one of his pockets, removing a card from one of them. An image of a Genie was imprinted on it, screaming.

"All I need to do is release him and he's yours to command!" Luxord said desperately.

"I'm not stupid. A genie is useless without a lamp", Future Roxas said, only for Luxord to hold out a second card, with a picture of a lamp on it.

"Alright. take him down to the guest cabins", Future Roxas ordered Yuffie.

"Hey, Luxord. Not hanging around with your buddy Xehanort?" Axel asked. Luxord stared for a few seconds, before laughing sharply.

"I think dying affected your mind", Luxord muttered, walking away with Yuffie.

"Sorry? What's that mean?" Axel asked.

"Axel…in this time…you're dead", Yuffie said, before walking away with Luxord and Shadow.

"Damn the future sucks", Axel muttered.

"Why's he afraid? If Xehanort rules the world, should Luxord and the rest of the Organisation be with him?" Roxas asked.

"Wow. It's almost unbelievable how naïve you really are. Or were", Kairi said.

Far from Future Roxas' fortress, in one of Xehanort's many headquarters that he had established in the future, Larxene, Marluxia and Oogie Boogie had been taken to a place known only as the central chamber, where Xehanort had greeted them, showing them around the place. It appeared to be some kind of monitor chamber, except that it seemed to be viewing events not just in this present, but in the future and the past (Which was the present to Larxene, Marluxia and Oogie Boogie).

"This is a great and difficult task, one that has taken some time to achieve. But the key to it all is time", Xehanort said.

"So, you've finally got a heart and you're still too serious. C'mon, what's the point of hurting people if you don't have fun doing it?" Larxene asked, as Xehanort scowled.

"You're flippant attitude is why I did not want to bring you into this plan. but you are the only one who can accomplish it", Xehanort said, as a screen appeared, showing an image of Sora and his allies, landing in Agrabah.

"In your present, this is where Sora is. You must goad him into a confrontation at the Destiny Islands, where Kairi must be killed. I care not how you do it, but it must happen. The future depends on it" Xehanort said.

"So we have to kill her to make this happen? Can we take our time doing it?" Larxene asked.

"But of course. Enjoy yourself", Talixs said.

"Oh we will, trust us. But how exactly do we get back to our time?" Marluxia asked.

"My Heartless will lead you to a doorway that will take you back to the past of Halloween Town. Your own abilities can get you to Agrabah from there" Talixs said.

"And me? You aint planning to leave me here?" Oogie Boogie asked.

"You still have a part to play in this time. The one known as Roxas is here in this time, and must be dealt with. To that end, you must deal with him. We will provide you with weapons to achieve your task", Xehanort said, as a smile twisted across Oogie Boogie's cloth face.

Back in the present, in the world of Agrabah, Sora, Kairi and Riku, along with Ariel and Demyx, had arrived back at the palace and made their way to where Aladdin was being kept, hoping that they weren't too late. But as they approached, Sora began to have the strangest feeling like…déjà vu?

"Sora? What is it?" Kairi asked, as Sora stopped for a moment.

"Nothing. It's just…it feels like this has happened…before", Sora muttered, before shaking his head.

"It's nothing. Now let's get to Aladdin", Sora said, running onwards, followed by the others.

In the main chamber of the palace, Aladdin lay, unconscious and bandaged up as Jasmine and Genie watched on. Both of them looked up expectantly as Sora appeared, their eyes lighting up when they saw that Ariel had the Trident in her hands.

"You did it! Didn't I tell you my old pal Sora would come through?" Genie said, as Sora rushed over to Aladdin's side.

"How is he?" Sora asked, but he knew the answer from Jasmine's expression. He didn't have much time left.

"We need to do this now. It's his only chance", Jasmine said, as Ariel pointed the Trident at the Genie.

"Not to worry, Ariel knows how to transfer the power to the Genie", Sora said, only to become more than a little nervous when he saw Ariel shaking her head.

"I don't know how. But…I think the Trident knows", Ariel said, pointing it at the Genie.

"Hey, just so long as you don't damage my stunning good looks! Juice me up!" Genie said, grinning as a bolt of power shot from the Trident striking him in the chest. The effect was instantaneous, as the Genies began glowing again, the same bright blue glow as he had when he was using his powers.

"OH YEAH! I tell ya, you don't realise how much you love having these powers till their gone. Well, one quick cure, coming right up!" Genie said, poiting a finger at Aladdin's wound. A bolt of magic shot from it, the wound healing up instantly as Aladdin's eyes shot open and he took a ragged breath, looking around frantically.

"Sora…but how? That man with the blue hair, he stabbed me! I remember…" Aladdin began, before clutching his head in pain.

"Go easy there Al. Coming back from the brink of death can leave you with one hell of a headache", Genie said, as Aladdin stood up unsteadily.

"I should have guessed you'd come through for me Sora", Aladdin said as Sora shrugged.

"Hey, rescuing someone from the brink of death? No problem", Sora said, putting his hands behind his head and grinning.

"How sweet. The boy hero gets to lap up the applause because he didn't screw up this time", a familiar taunting female voice called out, a voice Sora recognised all too well.

"It can't be…" Demyx muttered, because he'd recognised the voice too. And sure enough, materialising out of a portal of darkness, was Larxene, followed closely by Marluxia.

"Hello Demyx. You didn't invite us to the wedding…I'm hurt", Larxene said, grinning as she pointed at Ariel.

"And married to a Keyblade Wielder! You've moved up in the world from being the joke of the Organisation. Now you have an entire Kingdom that can laugh at you", Marluxia added, as Demyx backed away.

"Don't listen to them Demyx! Their just trying to play their mind games", Sora said, who knew full well how manipulative the twisted couple could be.

"That's right. You're stronger than anyone I've met Demyx, you've protected Atlantica and helped me! I love you! Don't let them make you forget that!" Ariel said, as Larxene laughed.

"How sweet. Beauty and the Weak, I suppose. Maybe it could be a touching musical", Larxene said, flinging a knife at Demyx that narrowly missed him.

"Oh…oh yeah? W-w-w-Well it looks like your aim is off!" Demyx stammered.

"Could you try stammering that again? I could quite make it out. And I only ever miss on purpose", Larxene said.

"Enough, Larxene. We have another mission today", Marluxia said, as he turned towards Sora.

"What do you want, Marluxia?!" Sora asked, summoning two Keyblades into his hands, as Marluxia chuckled.

"Just to say that I've seen some other old friends of yours. Your Nobody and his little boyfriend are still alive. But they won't be for much longer. Larxene and I are headed to your home world of Destiny Islands…to have some more fun. And we'll be taking your girlfriend with us", Marluxia said, pointing at Kairi.

"No way!" Sora replied, as Larxene giggled.

"That's your comeback? You should work on those", Larxene said.

"I'm not coming with you. I've gown since the last time I met you Organisation lunatics! I wasn't afraid of Saix and I'm not afraid of you!" Kairi said, summoning the Keyblade Olympia into her hand.

"Such a powerful blade for such a weak wielder. Put it away before you hurt someone", Marluxia said as Kairi got into a fighting stance.

"Leave now, or we'll make you leave", Riku said, summoning his Keyblade into his hands.

"Foolish, my friends. And Sora…if you knew what the future held in store for you, you may want us to kill you now", Marluxia said, tauntingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, as Marluxia chuckled darkly.

"You can think about it while you search for your friend", Marluxia said, clicking his fingers and summoning a portal of darkness, then advancing on Kairi.

"I said stay back!" Kairi said, only for a burst of electricity from Larxene to knock her unconscious, as Marluxia grabbed her falling body.

As Sora moved towards them, Marluxia held her in front of him, holding his scythe to her throat as he backed towards the portal, followed by Larxene.

"You can follow us in your little ship, Keyblade Wielder. But if you don't come immediately, the girl dies. And if you try to stop us leaving…well, one twitch and Kairi suffers", Marluxia said.

"You'' pay for this", Sora said as Larxene smirked.

"Well, now I'm just terrified. I can we should be really scared now, shouldn't we, Mar? What are you going to do, Sora? Throw your Keyblade at us?" Larxene asked, as she, Marluxia and Kairi vanished into the portal, which immediately closed up behind them.

"Yikes! Who were those people? They make Jafar look like Sanest Man of the Year!" Genie said, as Sora stared at where the portal had been.

"Their former members of Organisation 13, just like Luxord. And I'm going after them", Sora said, heading back towards the ship.

"Sora, wait! Those two were the worst of the Organisation…even the older members were scared of them! You can't…" Demyx began, before Sora whirled around to face him.

"I'm going after them! You can either help em or get out of my way!" Sora shouted, before climbing back into the Gummi Ship. Demyx and Ariel hesitated for a moment, before heading after him. Riku followed, thinking about what had just happened. He understood why Sora was worried, but that wasn't what concerned him. When Sora had snapped at Demyx, he'd seen something in his eyes. Something he'd last seen when confronting Sora's Chaser, Dark Sora.

In the World that Never Was, Lexaeus watched as the Heartless dragged the unconscious body through the halls, not believing his luck. He'd wondered how he would be able to bring Sora to this world, only for him to turn up, unconscious, at their door step. He looked different, it was true, his outfit darker, but then again, who knew what had happened in Atlantica. Still, Princess Talixs would need to be informed that the key to completing her project had arrived.

Arriving in her throne room, he found that more changes had been made since he last entered it, the Heartless continuing to alter the lay out of the castle. A large orb was in the centre of the room, on which an image of Kairi, Sora's ally, was visible.

"I have found Sora, Princess Talixs. But he's unconscious, so it may be a few hours before he can complete the project", Lexaeus said.

"It's not him", Talixs said quietly, as Lexaeus leaned in close to try and hear.

"What? But then…" Lexaeus began, before Talixs interrupted.

"The matter shall be dealt with by me. But now you must go to the Destiny Islands, to complete a new mission for me", Talixs commanded.

"But…away from this place…the pain!" Lexaeus said, remembering the agony of emotion and feeling, when he had first reacquired his heart.

"You will need to overcome it. I wish Kairi to be brought here. It is time to see my sister again", Talixs said, calmly.

To be continued…


	27. Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Okay, just a few brief words. MangaFreak, Xehanort isn't called Xemnas in this story because he's not a Nobody or a Heartless anymore. He's got his original form back, like the others in the Organisation. Leon's Gunblade could fire in this story because THIS Leon is a different version to the Final Fantasy version. And if you dislike Slash, just stop reading the story. And don't post bigoted rubbish like "Stop with the gayness!" it just makes you look like an idiot.

Chapter 27

Reunion

Where am I? Who am I? What…is this place?

**Terra.**

Who are you?

**Come from Darkness and Light, reborn in the same. Hidden away for so long. Now it is time.**

Why can't I…move?

**It is time, Terra. Look into the flames. Hear the sound. The sound of time. The Heartbeat of the Universe. The Music of the Spheres. **

Where's Ven? Where's Aqua!?

**The storm is coming. You are the storm.**

Xehanort's eyes snapped open, flitting about to take in his surroundings. He realised he'd been breathing heavily and felt embarrassed slightly by it. To show fear was foolish. He could not allow the others to see any form of weakness. Only Saix had ever seen him uncertain or fearful and that was because he was the only one Xehanort trusted. But that dream…no more like a memory. The day he died, in a way, all those years ago. Back when he was Terra and a member of the Keyblade Guards. Before he became what he was, before he diluted his existence to achieve what he had achieved.

He knew why the memory was choosing this point to return. It was obviously a result of taking Ven back to the castle as part of his plans. But he refused to let guilt cripple him, not when his plans were advancing so well. Two more doors through time had been captured and the next one would soon be in his grasp. Saix had tracked it to the Destiny Islands and was already going there to retrieve it, along with Xigbar, Vexen and Barret.

Still, Xehanort was concerned by the problem with Zexion. He had believed that he was fairly trustworthy, considering he was one of the original members, but he had turned against him, rescuing Cid, Merlin and Yuffie for unknown reasons. Still, he supposed, it would not be too difficult to track Zexion down, even with his abilities, and then they would get their answers as to who he was now serving.

"Perhaps it may be fortuitous to track down the Gummi Ship he stole?" a refined voice suggested, and Xehanort noticed that Megabyte had appeared on one of the screens.

"Indeed. Do so at once and report back when it is completed", Xehanort commanded, but Megabyte lingered on the screen.

"And my body? Is it fully constructed yet?" Megabyte inquired.

"Almost. The scientists of Radiant Garden are almost a match for Vexen. I believe the man in charge is called Shiouji. I shall tell them to speed up the process, if you have become impatient", Xehanort said.

"Not at all. Merely looking forward to challenging this Sora. I have yet to kill a flesh and blood user. It should be an intriguing experience", Megabyte said, grinning a shark like grin.

In the World that Never Was, Dark Sora opened his eyes. He had though he had won after his battle with his other self, Sora, the one who he had been created from. But after he had teleported away with his prize, the artefact he'd been searching for in Atlantica, he'd found that there was a disturbance in the teleport matrix, something disrupting the flow of space/time. He'd been thrown off course and ended up…wherever here was.

Blinking desperately, he stared up at a huge white light and wondered if maybe he had died during the process. It was said that Chasers entered into a tunnel of light when they died, becoming part of something else. He'd never believed it but maybe…

"You are not Sora. What exactly are you?" a faint feminine voice asked, and he struggled to see who was speaking, only to realise he was strapped down. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realised the light above him was part of a machinery designed for the early Hollow Bastion experiments and began to struggle even more. He knew what devices like that could do.

"DO not be afraid. Fear will not help you. Please answer my question", the voice continued and a face came into view, a woman with long white hair and eyes he had seen before. No not him…his other. Sora. They were just like Xehanort's.

"I'm Sora's Chaser. Though personally, I'd say I'm far more impressive than that weak little thing. I'm a better dresser for one thing", Dark Sora said, as the clamps were released allowing him to sit up.

"Do you posses a Keyblade?" the woman asked as Dark Sora smiled.

"Yes, indeed. Here…" he said, summoning it and holding it to her throat, "You can have a good look at it".

"Foolish", Talixs said, and suddenly she wasn't standing there at all she was beside him and he felt a burst of pain exploding in his skull, making him drop the Keyblade. To his amazement, it vaporized, turning to ash as he crawled on the ground.

"It is proper to kneel before a princess", Talixs said, feeling something creep into her voice that was almost amusement. It was clear the experiments were yielding results, bringing more and more of her heart back to her. But Sora was the key…and now there were two of him.

"Please…I can't", Dark Sora muttered, not believing that he was whimpering so pitifully before this fool. But the pain…it was like something was splitting his skull open. Talixs's hand appeared to glow, as a Keyblade appeared in it, the blade coming to rest before his chest.

"Perhaps you may prove useful…although only as a last resort. I believe I will allow you to live. But first, a proper measure is in order", Talixs said, before pushing the blade into Dark Sora's chest, as he howled out in pain.

In the world of Destiny Islands, a dark portal had appeared, signalling the arrival of Marluxia, Larxene and their captive, Kairi. They had already planned out where to go to, to lure out Sora, so that was dealt with. But that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun first.

"So Kairi, what's it like, being kidnapped again? Sora did a GREAT job protecting you, didn't he? He's so caring", Larxene said mockingly as Kairi scowled.

"Sora's coming to get me. Not that I need him to protect me from a couple of losers like you!" Kairi spat, only for Larxene to hold a knife inches from one of her eyes, smiling sadistically.

"Don't you know it's not nice to be rude to people? You might hurt my feelings. Then I'll have to hurt you", Larxene said, as Marluxia grabbed Kairi by the throat, lifting her up.

"You should remember that we are in complete control of what happens to you. If we so decide, VERY bad things will happen to you before you die", Marluxia said, smiling slightly, only for Kairi to slap one hand across his face, making him drop her, more out of surprise than pain.

"I'm not frightened of you. You're nothing but a bully, trying to force people to do what you want. And I'm not scared", Kairi said. Marluxia grinned, summoning his scythe and holding it to her chest.

"A bit of advice, girl. You should be", Marluxia said, before grabbing Kairi's arm, dragging her along.

"I think I preferred Namine. She broke much easier", Larxene said as they headed towards a large building that appeared abandoned. A strange look passed over Marluxia's face for a moment, but it disappeared in an instant, as he swung the door open. Dragging Kairi in behind them, Marluxia flung Kairi into an old and dusty sofa as Larxene draped her arms around her, making sure her knives were close to Kairi's throat.

"Make yourself comfortable, Kairi. You'll be VERY uncomfortable soon enough, Larxene said, and the tone she said it in left Kairi with no doubt that her future was bound to be unpleasant.

"When Sora arrives, we intend to hand him over to you. In several pieces", Marluxia said, as Kairi stood up, facing off against him.

"You have what you want! You've got your heart! Why are you doing this!?" Kairi asked.

"A heart is useless without feeling behind it. And I only really feel happy when I can manipulate. When I can make people feel happy or sad or terrified, because of what I have done. I suppose perhaps I'm insane. But I prefer not to dwell on it. Ultimately, if you had lived my life, girl, you would understand why I craved power", Marluxia said.

"You seem perfectly normal to me, Mar", Larxene said, running a knife across Kairi's throat, just barely avoiding breaking the skin.

"You're both insane", Kairi said.

"Maybe. But in a few hours we'll both still be breathing. That's more than can be said for you", Larxene said, smiling. And with that she walked way, whistling a creepy little tune and making sure Kairi noticed the large array of sharp implements she had brought with her.

In the future, Roxas and Axel had followed Kairi to a small monitor room in the lower levels of the fortress, Kairi explaining the situation to them as they followed her.

"Luxord and several other Organisation members went against Xehanort when he revealed his true plans. Saix stayed loyal, but the others tried to stop him. They helped Sora and us against him, but they were too late. It turned out that Xehanort had planned for that and they died in seconds. Luxord is the only survivor. Well, Luxord and you, technically", Kairi said.

"Yeah, well if that guys my future I think I'd rather be dead. He's insane!" Roxas said, as Axel looked at Kairi, thoughtfully

"What about me? How do I die, Kairi? C'mon, you can tell me", Axel said, but Roxas knew that despite his flippant tone it was frightening him. Axel had come close to death once. He didn't want to repeat the process. .

"You died saving Roxas. One of the newer Organisation members, the Joker, was sent to kill you and he relished the job. But Axel stepped in and managed to get you out of there in time, but not before the Joker infected him. Axel laughed himself to death. By the end it…it wasn't pretty. But if it helps, The Joker can't harm anyone now", Kairi said.

"He's dead?" Axel asked.

"I think he wishes he was", Kairi replied, darkly.

"So what about you? Yuffie said you'd died, that Larxene and Marluxia…" Roxas began, before Kairi interrupted.

"I don't want to talk about that day. But afterwards, Zexion took me to people who could help me. They…brought me back, in a way. Replaced damaged parts of my body with cybernetics and wiring. Now…I'm like this. The tin woman with a heart…well, a cybernetic flesh hybrid designed to pump life sustaining nutrients, anyway", Kairi said.

"So Sora…what happened to him?" Roxas asked.

"A man called Darkside killed him. A man who is now one of Xehanort's closest allies. But all of this: there may be something you can do to help. Maybe…you can stop it", Kairi said.

"How? This whole place is a nightmare! The worlds last hope is us? You might wanna look for replacements. I mean I'm dead already, what am I supposed to do?" Axel asked.

"If I can get you back to the time door, I can send you back to your time. You can stop this ever happening. You can save us all", Kairi said.

"How? What do we need to do to stop this future?" Roxas asked.

"You need to go somewhere. A world that just might hold the key to stopping Xehanort's plans, and when you're there, you need to find someone", Kairi explained.

"Who?" Roxas asked.

"His name is Bob", Kairi replied.

Elsewhere in the future, in the fortress of Xehanort and the other three rulers of the planet, Xehanort himself stood over a massive pit, a strange red energy burning brightly within it. Next to him stood a hideous mass of flesh and technology, the face unmistakably that of Megabyte.

"How much longer?" Xehanort asked, as Megabyte smiled widely.

"The power still needs time to build. My servants will finish the project within twenty four hours at most. And then we can bring an end to this foolish conflict", Megabyte said, his claws clicking together.

"Indeed. You have served me well, Megabyte. You will be well rewarded when the resistance is crushed and our new empire is constructed", Xehanort said. turning, he saw that Saix was approaching, still limping from the wound to his knee. Xehanort regretted having to take a gun to his knees, but it was the only way to reprimand Saix for daring to side with Xigbar, Zexion and the other traitors. It was better than what the Joker got.

"It would appear that Oogie Boogie is fast approaching his target. Do you intend to allow him to survive?" Saix asked.

"My dear Saix, why would I wish to do something as foolish as that? Would you spare the 'life' of a bullet? Or a missile? A crude and pitiful creature like Oogie Boogie is a weapon to be directed at whoever I choose, a blunt instrument. I am HARDLY going to offer him membership!" Xehanort said, before bursting into laughter.

Saix sighed and nodded, before excusing himself. He remembered the superior back when he had known him, back when he had been the bold, intelligent man who had lead the Organization. So wonderful, so full of ideas and ambition. But then, when he had completed his plans, he had changed, become the cackling, ridiculous creature that Saix could barely look at anymore. It was as if everything that had made Xehanort who he was had been swept away, leaving only a pale shadow. There were moments when Xehanort was like his old self, moments that made Saix's heart hurt just to witness. But they were gone in an instant, leaving only the pretender. It was for this reason that Saix would feel no sorrow…when he killed him.

In the world of Destiny Islands, Marluxia smiled as he leaned in close to Kairi, watching as she backed away. To think, this one was chosen by the Keyblade. Hard to believe.

"Do you know something, Kairi? You've got no idea how much I hate you. Do you know why I hate you? Why the sight of you, the smell of you, the…touch of you makes me sick?" Marluxia asked, grabbing Kairi's arm, as she tried to pull away.

"Because you're a twisted sicko?" Kairi asked, only for Marluxia to strike her viciously across the face.

"NO! Because you are like HER! What right has a brat like you…a pitiful princess, never subjected to the agony of existing with such emptiness…what right do you have to look like Namine?!" Marluxia asked, wrapping his hands around Kairi's throat.

"Why…do you care!?" Kairi choked out, struggling to breath.

"Namine…was special! Her powers, what she could do for me, chaining my memories back together, giving me happiness and joy and all the other things I needed to overcome that hollow nightmare! But YOU got to live while she vanished from the world! What justice is that!? My Namine…my beautiful memory weaver…I needed her…I loved…" Marluxia screamed, before realising what he was doing and releasing his grip on Kairi's throat. She fell to the ground, gasping in agony, as Marluxia turned away.

"If you cared about Namine, you had a stupid way of showing it! I saw her memories when I joined with her…you people tormented her, tortured her physically and mentally!" Kairi replied angrily.

"Princess…when all you have known is pain, it is all you know how to give. I doubt you could last an hour in MY life", Marluxia said, before sitting down across from Kairi.

"Look, you don't have to do this. You have your heart, what do you want now?" Kairi asked.

"Revenge first. Then power, princess. Power has always been my driving force my ambition. I tried to take the Organisation, but now I see I was too small scale. With the forces about to be unleashed on the worlds, not even godhood is beyond my grasp", Marluxia said, smiling slightly, as he posed and rose petals fluttered around him. Kairi had to stare, not believing the sheer egotistical narcissism it took for someone to pose that way in front of someone they'd KIDNAPPED. Was he trying to impress her or himself?

"Why do you want power? Why are you obsessed with it?" Kairi asked.

"Because power is everything, Kairi. I have crawled through a living hell to become the man I am today and I will NOT allow anyone to stop me claiming my prize. It's my destiny. Do you believe in destiny, Kairi?" Marluxia asked.

"Well…I suppose. A lot of things have happened to me and Sora that seem to weird to just be coincidence", Kairi said.

"You see? The universe chooses our roles for us. We're all puppets…but soon, I shall cut the strings and become puppet master", Marluxia said, and as Larxene entered, it dawned on Kairi that these people were actually insane, not in a "Mad Scientist" way but honestly, utterly insane. A pair of sociopaths.

"So you're going to kill me?" Kairi asked, as Larxene smiled sadistically.

"Of course. But really Kairi, we're doing you a favour. You're nothing but a pawn of higher forces, just like your little boyfriend, really", Larxene said, smirking.

"And that means it's alright for you to kill me?" Kairi asked.

"Well, like Mar said, destiny controls everything. I guess destiny's decided it's time for you to die. Maybe even the universe is sick of you…just like Sora is", Larxene said.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Kairi asked.

"You've been here for hours. If Sora REALLY liked you, he'd have come for you by now. I guess he wants to get rid of you as much as we do. No wonder he forgot you so easily in Castle Oblivion", Larxene said, holding the knife close to Kairi's throat.

"Now, princess…this is where they usually start screaming", Larxene said, only for the entire house to shake, briefly.

"What was that?" Marluxia asked, before the door burst off its hinges, revealing Sora standing there, both Keyblade's drawn, in his shining silver outfit.

"Step away from Kairi", Sora said, as Larxene grinned.

"The boy hero arrives at last. Let's get started, shall we?" she asked, mockingly.

In the future, Roxas and Axel had followed Kairi to the exit, arriving at the site where she had parked her vehicle, a massive bike with several slots for Keyblade's. Roxas and Axel both stared, unsurprisingly given that the bike looked like it could level a small city with the sheer amount of magic power behind it.

"It's called Fenris Mk2. a gift from an old friend", Kairi said, inviting Roxas and Axel to climb on. Although it was a little cramped, it was at least a way of getting to the door through time and helping to fix this bizarre future.

"So what about everything here? Xehanort and the others, and my futue self?" Roxas asked.

"If you stop this, none of this will ever happen. And if you fail…we'll just keep fighting. After all this time, we're used to it", Kairi said. and that was when Roxas realised what was different about her. The Kairi he had met, if only briefly, was someone who seemed full of life and vitality, someone who had hope. This Kairi seemed to have lost that. But then, given all that had happened…

"It's rude to stare", Kairi said, and Roxas shook his head, realising he'd been staring blankly at her again.

"I know what you're thinking. I must look terrible, I suppose, stuck inside this armour. Like some kind of monster", Kairi said.

"No, it's not that. It's just…I haven't seen you smile, really smile, since we met. And you're eyes…" Roxas said, but Axel nudged him, as a less than subtle way of trying to tell him that this was a subject that should probably be left alone.

"It's alright. I just…my eyes have seen too much, for me to smile anymore", Kairi said, before starting up the bike. Without another word, the three of them drove off into the distance.

In the fortress, Yuffie watched them going, wondering what to do. The others needed her but she had to wonder: if Axel and Roxas could prevent this future, was it worth the risk of going after them? Helping them? Seeing Roxas as he had been, the kind, caring person who had made even Axel, the Organisation's most ruthless killer a good man, made her remember the good times, before the darkness that had spread throughout the worlds. Maybe…there was a way to stop it.

Grabbing her weapons, a flask of water and a magic shield to hide her from any Heartless in the area, Yuffie began to walk out, only to feel something behind her, causing her to turn around. When she did, she couldn't believe what was standing there. Smiling at her, with not a scratch on him, despite what had happened to him all that time ago, was Squall Leonheart.

Sora stood facing Marluxia and Larxene, his eyes narrowed with an anger Kairi had never seen before. But far from being scared, the two former Organisation members seemed almost amused by all of it.

"Have we finally gone too far? We tend to do that", Larxene said, as Sora growled.

"Enough of this. I had hoped to kill Kairi before you arrived but I will delay it if necessary. After all…revenge before pleasure", Marluxia said, as his Scythe lengthened, glowing with a deadly light as he and Larxene got into fighting stances.

"This ends now. you'll never hurt anyone again!" Sora said as he lunged forward, followed by the others.

Sora's two Keyblades struck Marluxia's scythe with a deafening clang, before spinning away and slashing down at him, sending Marluxia flying backwards. However Larxene took the opportunity to send a bolt of lethal power through Sora's back, causing him to double over in pain, allowing Marluxia to strike him across the chest, sending him into a wall. But as he leapt forward to deliver a killing blow, Demyx summoned a jet of water, sending Marluxia crashing through the roof, dropping his scythe as he did.

Larxene leapt towards him, but Ariel's Keyblade deflected the attack and Larxene flipped backwards to avoid a slash from Riku's Keyblade, giggling as she did. She then flung two blades at Riku's heart so quickly that he barely had time to throw up a guarding spell, sending them flying back at her. Larxene gasped in pain as the two blades struck her arm, leaving a vicious red wound, blood soaking through her cloak.

"Nice aim. But without the darkness behind you, you're just another brat with a Keyblade. This won't be a challenge", Larxene began, only to be smashed away by a vicious blow from Sora's Keyblade, sending her stumbling. Sora then swung again, knocking her knives out of her hand, as she fell to the ground. Again and again, Sora brought the Keyblade down, until Riku grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him back.

"Sora, enough! Look!" Riku said, and Sora noticed the pools of darkness appearing near him, signalling how close he had come to giving in to it. Larxene smirked up at him, both eyes blackened and bloody, her nose broken, her hand crushed.

"Do it. C'mon hero, prove you've got some guts, some spine. You know you want to", Larxene said, mockingly.

"If I killed you now Larxene…I'd be worse than you. And I'm not going to let Riku and Kairi see me like that", Sora said, as Larxene laughed to herself.

"So the boy hero is better than me? you may have matured a little Sora, but you're still the same weakling that I met in Castle Oblivion. And the only guts you have…are the ones we'll rip out", Larxene said, as a burst of light filled the room, Marluxia descending from the hole in the roof, his scythe back in his hand.

"Time to die, Sora. Time to meet your end", Marluxia declared, his eyes fixing on Sora as he prepared to attack…only for a burst of light to fill the room, Lexaeus appearing from it clutching his sword.

"What the hell!?! Is this some kind of Organisation XIII reunion or something!?" Demyx asked, as Lexaeus grabbed hold of Kairi's arm.

"I have not come to fight. But you are coming with me…princess Kairi", Lexaeus said, as Sora faced off with him.

"Let her go! Now!" Sora ordered, but Lexaeus shook his head.

"I cannot. But remember your hatred of me…you will need it when you kill me", Lexaeus said, only to vanish in a burst of light. As Sora slumped to the ground, feeling the fear swamp over him, he realised that as well as losing Kairi again, Marluxia and Larxene had vanished from the building. As Riku placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, Sora stood up, facing towards the others.

"This doesn't change anything. We're still going to get Kairi back, no matter whose taken her. Even if we have to go to the end of the universe", Sora declared.

"I'm pleased to hear it. But there is a far greater problem than a missing princess right now", a calm and collected voice called out, causing them to turn around. Standing in the doorway was Zexion, a slight smile on his face.

"As amusing as watching you chase after your girlfriend is, we have a slightly more pressing task", he said calmly.

In Port Royal, the people had been expecting the day to be much the same as any other, the pirate attacks now a distant memory. Which was why there was a great deal of shock when a man came running through the streets, screaming about an oncoming pirate ship. The townspeople who were able ran to the edge of the docks, some armed with swords or guns, expecting to see a great wooden vessel approaching from the sea. Instead however, it was completely deserted, the sea calm and still.

Before they could turn on the man who started the panic however, they heard the sound of something in the air above and looked up, to see what the man was talking about. Hovering in the sky, armed to the teeth with weaponry, was a massive pirate ship, floating in the air above them. At the edge of it stood an overweigh man, clad in a red and black outfit with dark eye glasses. His voice boomed out, louder than any normal human voice should, deafening the crowd.

"People of this world, lend me your ears! As of today, I Doctor Ivo Robotnick declare this planet, it's populace and it's huge stocks of lard, mine for the taking! I, your immortal ruler, now order you to panic wildly and run screaming in terror, as if Godzilla himself were about to crush your tiny port!" Eggman screamed out, as the people stared in disbelieving horror.

"Didn't you hear me? I said RUN!" Eggman said, and that was the point the people started fleeing, screaming in fear.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel. Attention all crew…target the townspeople and start picking them off…one by one!" Eggman ordered, his eyes gleaming with evil.

In the World that Never Was, Lexaeus reappeared, clutching Kairi firmly so she couldn't escape, an expression of relief crossing his face as they fully materialized. Here in the castle, he at least felt some measure of relief from the never-ending pain.

"Don't struggle, Princess Kairi. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you attempt to escape or harm me in any way. And do not try and summon your Keyblade…you WILL regret it", Lexaeus said gravely.

Kairi looked around, realising where she was, the castle where she had been reunited with Riku and Sora during the final battle against the Organisation and Xemnas. But someone had made alterations to it, installing new technology that Kairi didn't recognise. She realised that she was standing in front of two huge doors, decorated with strange symbols, and looked up at Lexaeus.

"What is this? What do you want from me?" Kairi asked.

"I want nothing more than to be allowed to die. But my mistress demands that you be brought to her first", Lexaeus said, allowing the doors to slide open, revaling a huge throne room. In the centre sat a woman with long white hair, and strange amber eyes, dressed all in black. Her espression, that icy calm and strange gaze, remined Kairi of the story of the Snow Queen, who would kidnap people and bring them to her castle. She wondered if maybe the story held some truth to it, as the woman approached her. But despite her fear, Kairi noticed that there was something familiar.

"Sister it is…good to see you, I believe", the woman said.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked.

"I am Princess Talixs, daughter of Xehanort. As are you", Talixs said, as Kairi heard a chuckling sound.

"Real twisty turn there, eh Princess?" a voice called a voice Kairi recognised instantly. Stepping out of the shadows and grinning like a Cheshire cat was Dark Sora.

To be continued


	28. Getting Acquainted

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 28

Getting Acquainted

Zexion smiled as Sora and the others stared at him in shock, knowing full well they were surprised to see him. Still, he reasoned, they'd be even more shocked once he'd told them everything…though he had no intention of doing that just yet.

"I see I'm not the first Organisation member you've bumped into today", Zexion noted, as Sora pointed both his Keyblades at him.

"Tell Xehanort I'm not letting him take Kairi. And that I'll go through you to stop him if I have too!" Sora said, but Zexion merely sneered.

"You remain ignorant. Xehanort did not send those two deviants after your beloved Kairi, and he did not send Lexaeus either. But I have a good idea of where he has taken Kairi, and why", Zexion said.

"Then tell me!" Sora ordered, but Zexion shook his head.

"Not yet. If I were to tell you, you would rush to her side. And that cannot be allowed yet, given the far greater danger brewing. I promise Kairi is in no danger", Zexion said.

"Yeah, he's real trustworthy", Riku muttered, causing Zexion to smirk.

"I confess I have served Xehanort in the past. But I am no longer working alongside him, or his plans. I serve…a different master now", Zexion said.

"Who? Tell us or…" Sora began, before Zexion interrupted.

"You cannot threaten me. I am the only hope you have of seeing Kairi again", he said calmly.

"That's low even for an Organization member", Sora said, narrowing his eyes.

"I am not in the Organization. Must I repeat myself? Now we need to get to Port Royal immediately", Zexion said, as Demyx walked up to him and Sora.

"I knew Zexion back in the Organization Sora, and the guy sucks at lying. We always used to joke it was ironic he got the power of illusion when he was so transparent. If he says we need to get to Port Royal, he's telling the truth", Demyx said.

"See? Now then…I take it you have a ship? I prefer to travel light when I teleport", Zexion said, walking away from the others.

"Kairi…just hold on", Sora muttered under his breath.

In the World that Never Was, Kairi sat in her room, shivering slightly from the cold. She had been better treated than she had during her first stay, she supposed, but just because the surroundings were nice didn't change the fact it was a prison. Talixs had refused to explain her comment to Kairi about being her sister, or about her…her father, Kairi thought, biting her lip.

It was always something that upset her to think about. She had been told both her parents had died during a storm, and had been raised by her grandparents in the world of the Destiny Islands. But still, she now knew that she had first come from Radiant Garden, a place she had only vague memories of and wouldn't even know of if not for the Ansem Reports. But the reports had been written by Xehanort so he should have known that she was his daughter. Why wouldn't that be in the report? What did Talixs know? And how had she become a Nobody and arrived here in the World that Never Was.

As sound outside her window caused her to look out, seeing what appeared to be a large gathering of Nobody's and Heartless, two speakers set up next to them with a tune playing from them. She could guess who it was, and sure enough, as two doors at the end of the courtyard sprang open, she saw Dark Sora standing there, dressed like a crazed Elvis impersonator with no fashion sense. A bright white jacket, covered in sequins was wrapped around him, while his platform boots lifted him at least four inches from the ground. A pair of shades were perched on his face. And sure enough, he was singing.

**I just woke up  
Coffee in my cup  
Sultry walk on a sunny day  
Find out what the paper says**

**I'm so happy, feeling snappy  
My life is rosy, I'm feeling comfy cozy.**

With that, he drew two guns from somewhere in his suit and opened fire on the Heartless, cackling like a lunatic as he gunned the frantically running creatures down. one of them leapt at him but he calmly blew it away. **  
**

**  
Free, limo ride  
Free food inside  
**

He grabbed one of the Nobodies and to Kairi's disgust bit into it, staring its head from its neck and swallowing it, dropping the dead creature to the ground where it vaporised.

**Grabbed my briefcase, left my house  
Got a meeting with the mouse  
Flying first class**

I'm so happy  
Feeling snappy  
My life is rosy' I'm feeling comfy cozy  
Keeps getting better  
Good times forever  
And this is one great day  


And with that, he looked straight up at Kairi, as if he had known she was there the whole time and winked at her, grinning cockily as he clicked his fingers. A platform appeared in front of Kairi, hovering in mid air.

**Playing guitar in a band  
Just got back from Disney Land  
Driving my new four by four  
Ed McMahon is at my door**

Stocks I bought just went up  
Canucks won the Stanley cup  
Bill Gates put me in his will  
Someone paid my visa bill  


He then pointed at the hovering platform, and Kairi reluctantly stepped onto it. The last thing she wanted right now was to get on the wrong side of this psychopath. As she stepped onto it, it lowered to the ground.

**I'm so happy  
Feeling snappy  
My life is rosy  
I'm feeling comfy cozy  
I'm so happy  
Feeling snappy  
Will there be sorrow  
When I wake up tomorrow**

And as the music finished, he grabbed hold of Kairi, bringing her close to him, so his mouth was inches from hers, as she tried to pull away.

"I can see why Sora likes you. You're VERY cute little sister", Dark Sora said. Kairi shuddered but kept control of herself.

"Do you mean that literally?" Kairi asked sarcastically as Dark Sora grinned that horrible lopsided grin.

"No my poor little princess, Talixs is the only one here whose family for you. But I WOULD like to get to know you…better", Dark Sora whispered, as Kairi pulled away from him, backing away as she looked around for something to fight him with.

"Don't worry Kairi, I don't bite…not before the second date anyway!" Dark Sora said, before breaking into laughter. However as he walked towards Kairi a wall of shadow appeared between them, revealing the form of Lexaeus, clutching his weapon.

"Talixs wishes to speak with Kairi at once…WHAT were you doing?" Lexaeus asked, narrowing his eyes at Dark Sora.

"Nothing at all, my brother. Just saying hello to this charming little thing", Dark Sora said, walking back into the castle, whistling calmly.

"If he tries to hurt you, inform me and I will deal with him at once", Lexaeus said to Kairi, thinking how much he would relish that. Dark Sora was someone who he would gladly dispose of. Ever since the little abomination had arrived, Lexaeus had thought of nothing but strangling him.

"I can take care of myself", Kairi said, following Lexaeus into the castle to meet with Talixs.

In the throne room, Talixs sat with a faraway look in her eyes, a look that vanished as they settled on Kairi. Suddenly, Lexaeus thought he could almost see a smile developing on her face.

"Sister. It is good to see that you have rested", Talixs said, as Kairi approached the throne.

"Well, I thought I was still dreaming when I looked out this morning, but I wasn't that lucky", Kairi said.

"You should not see this as a prison. I have brought you here to keep you safe. You are…very special to me", Talixs said, approaching Kairi.

"Because I'm your sister. Why should I believe that I'm Xehanort's daughter?" Kairi asked, as Talixs reached out a hand and ran it through her hair.

"Because it is the truth. You must have memories you cannot explain…of the destruction of Hollow Bastion and the last day you spent there. Of being sent away by HIM", Talixs said, and Kairi though back on he nightmares, like the one Sephiroth had summoned up in Port Royal.

"No. Nothing", Kairi lied, as Talixs walked towards a large control panel next to her throne.

"Your lies are not helpful. But you must understand that I do not want to hurt you. My plan will be of great benefit to the worlds and to us", Talixs said.

"So if you're Xehanort's daughter, how did you end up here? It's not like you can inherit being a Nobody", Kairi said.

"I was chosen, Kairi. Like you, I was chosen by the Keyblade. And then they found me", Talixs said, as a screen descended from the ceiling, showing an image of what appeared to be some kind of vast construction project.

"My plan shall transform everything. Starting with this castle", Talixs said, and as she pressed a button, the sky started falling.

Onboard the Gummi Ship, Zexion was seated quite calmly, as if there was nothing unusual about the situation, much to the others annoyance. None of them liked having to do as the smug illusion caster said, but they didn't have much choice. Without him, they had no way of finding Kairi. But it seemed like finding Kairi wasn't high on his list of priorities.

"An incredibly stupid genius has stirred up some dangerous forces in the world which contains Port Royal. A man named Dr Ivo Robotnick has caused this…situation, but he's about to tamper in forces best left…un-tampered with. He is dangerous and too much of a problem for me to handle alone. Therefore you will assist me with it", Zexion said, stating it as a matter of fact.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell us?" Sora asked, annoyed.

"For the purposes of this task, you don't need to know anything else. Now, we'll be landing soon. Call me when we do", Zexion said, walking away. Sora growled, not believing that after all the effort to rescue Kairi, she'd been taken again, by Lexaeus. Who knew Kairi could usually handle herself okay, but still…he couldn't help but be afraid. He'd known Kairi nearly all his life…he didn't know what he would do without her.

"She'll be alright, Sora. and we'll find her", Riku said, walking up to Sora.

"I wish I could be a as calm as you are about it. But Kairi…she means so much to me. and I'd only just got her back after all that trouble with the Organisation and the Heartless and Ansem", Sora said.

"Hard to believe how much we've all been through together. To think, this all got started with us building a raft", Riku said, as Sora smiled slightly.

"Yeah. I guess it's kinda crazy all that's happened to us. But we've handled it", Sora said.

"And so will Kairi. She's changed since we first knew her Sora. I wouldn't be surprised if she rescued us. Well…YOU anyway", Riku said, teasingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"Hey, HOW many times did I have to help you out during that fight with Xemnas?" Riku asked, winking to show he was kidding.

"Still…Kairi's all alone out there, with that lunatic Lexaeus. What if something happens?" Sora asked.

"She's got a Keyblade and she DEFINITELY knows how to use it. What's the worst that could happen?" Riku asked.

"When you're quite done selling Dr Pepper, could you come over here?" Zexion asked, his voice tinted with a malicious tone. Sora and Riku walked up to him, peering through the window to see what he was talking about. Hovering over Port Royal was a massive floating pirate ship, armed to the teeth and with a flag that seemed to have a picture of…

"A giant egg?!" Sora asked.

"Dr Robotnik…also calls himself Eggman", Zexion admitted reluctantly.

"And people actually FEAR this guy?" Riku asked.

Zexion's answer was lost over the sound of the engines bringing the Gummi Ship down for a landing, allowing them to leap from it, closely followed by Demyx and Ariel, who looked around in amazement. Given that she'd been trapped in her own world for so long, it wasn't surprising how much she finding to be amazed at in the different worlds they'd travelled to.

"So this Eggman guy, what's he actually planning to do? I mean, I'm assuming he's got a plan, right?" Demyx asked.

"He intends to turn the entire planet into a base for his empire and use it as a staging post for his plans of universal conquest. But that isn't the biggest problem", Zexion said.

"Then what is the biggest problem?" Sora asked.

"Eggman is dealing with a dangerous mix of science and magic. He's already made himself immortal using the Aztec gold, but he's casually discarded the pieces he doesn't want. And now that excess magic is causing a build up of energy that something is harnessing", Zexion said.

"Oh no. you don't mean…" Sora began, before Zexion interrupted.

"Yes. The one winged angel is feeding off of it. If we cannot stop Eggman…Sephiroth will return", Zexion said.

And in the shadows, two figures, both of medium height, one with strange looking spikes protruding from his back, the other of a slightly overweight build, were watching.

In the future, Roxas, Axel and Kairi's future self had finally tracked down the door to the past, using various gadgets built into the Fenris Mk2, Kairi's bike. The door was glittering slightly, and one of the doors was slightly ajar, suggesting that someone had used it recently. That wasn't comforting.

"Looks like Larxene and Marluxia have already headed home. Send them my love, won't you?" Kairi asked, sarcastically.

"You're not coming with us?" Roxas asked.

"If you fail…if none of this changes…the worlds need people who can fight to protect them. I can't leave that behind. Not while Xehanort and the others still live", Kairi said.

"I hope you can beat him one day. And that…you learn how to smile again", Roxas said, as Kairi slid one of the doors open.

"Do you know how to work these things?" Kairi asked.

"I think it's just two way. So if we go through it again, we should end up back in our present", Roxas said.

"So, you know who to look for?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Find this Bob guy, save the world. I got it memorised", Axel said, as they prepared to step through the door. However, before they had the chance, the ground in front of them exploded, sending all three flying backwards, as insane laughter rang out.

"Well, well: looks like you losers were planning to run out on me, huh? We haven't even played my favourite game yet…Hide and shriek!" a mocking voice called out, causing them to look up, not believing what they were seeing.

Oogie Boogie stood there, only changed from the last time they'd seen him. He was installed into some kind of exo-skeleton and armed to the teeth with several deadly looking weapons, his arms now ending in huge metal claws.

"Oh good, someone's given the sack an upgrade", Axel said, as Oogie turned to glare at him.

"HEY! You're lookin at the guy whose gonna rule over all Halloween Town once I've dusted you chumps!" Oogie Boogie yelled out.

"So he's going to rule…over a desolate lifeless waste land?" Roxas asked, having spotted an obvious flaw in Oogie's plan.

"Guy's defiantly not playing with a full deck. Got it memorised?" Axel asked.

"The exo skeletons weak points are in its joints. Take it down!" Kairi yelled, drawing two Keyblades, Olympia and Oblivion from her bike's armoury, and charging into battle, followed by Roxas and Axel.

Kairi's first two strikes cut away the arm cannons attached to Oogie, before she spun around and deflected a jet of flame from a built in flame thrower. She then flung one of the Keyblade's with pin point accuracy, destroying the flame thrower, before catching the Keyblade as it came back like a boomerang. Axel's weapons spun in his hands as he fired off two jets of flame that caused Oogie to scream out before slamming one of his arms down towards Axel. But the flame haired man simply dodged away quickly, as Roxas brought his Keyblade down, cutting off the cybernetic arm, before leaping over to the other one and doing the same to it.

"MY SQUEEZING ARM! YOU TOOK MY SQUEEZIN ARM!" Oogie yelled out, activating two mini machine guns and opening fire, only for Roxas to throw up a shield that sent the bullets back at the weapons, totalling them.

Desperately, Oogie slammed one arm on the button marked eject, launching himself out of the machine and preparing to run for the door back to the past. Which was when Kairi notices the flashing light on his chest.

"Oh no. Roxas, Axel, we've got a problem! Oogie's got a self destruct device attached to him!" Kairi called out.

"What!? You mean that double crossin snake was gonna blow me up!?" Oogie asked, angrily.

"Not to worry. We'll make sure WE don't get hurt", Kairi said calmly, before removing a bottle of clear liquid from her bike and flinging it into mid air. She then shot it to pieces with a blast of magic, the liquid showering Oogie, as he laughed.

"That's you answer? Throw water on me? What do I look like, the wicked with o the west?" Oogie asked.

"That wasn't water. It was alcohol. You're made of cloth and Axel controls fire. Do the math", Kairi said, as Axel grinned a sinister grin, before flinging a burst of fire at Oogie, torching him instantly. Kairi then pressed a button on the bike, causing one of the Keyblade's to launch from it at high velocity, spearing Oogie and carrying the now burning madman into the distance, just as he detonated, blowing apart a safe distance away from the three.

"You two had better get out of here. When Xehanort finds out this idiot failed, things are going to get difficult", Kairi said.

"We'll find Bob, Kairi. And we'll stop Xehanort", Roxas said.

"Got it memorised?" Axel added, before Roxas pushed him through the door, leaping in after him.

In the World that Never Was, things were falling apart. Literally. All around the city, the Nobodies and Heartless fled in fear as buildings crumbled, the streets cracked open and the sky itself seemed to fall down around them, shattering like glass. And in the centre of it all, Talixs stood, watching all of this calmly. Dark Sora had rushed in looking incredibly nervous, only to be stopped by Lexaeus as h approached the throne room.

"What the hell's going on out there? The worlds gone topsy turvy insane and as a little chicken once said, the sky is falling!" Dark Sora screamed.

"The world is changing, to meet my needs. It shall harness the forces I have gathered here to achieve my goal. And you or my sister shall help me, as I require a second Keyblade", Talixs said.

"Help you do what?" Kairi asked.

"Save the universe. That is the duty of a Keyblade wielder", Talixs said.

"How does destroying this world save the universe?" Kairi asked.

"I am not destroying. I am remodelling", Talixs said, as she sat upon her throne, the chair lifting into the upper part of the throne room.

"Are we safe here?" Dark Sora asked Lexaeus, who simply shrugged.

"The princess informed me that you would be secure inside the castle. She has no reason to lie", Lexaeus said.

"What's wrong with her, anyway? Even for a Nobody she seems…strange", Kairi said.

"She's not a Nobody. Not a true one anyway. She's a creation of this place and years of research. She's…not really anything anymore. Much like her father", Lexaeus said, thinking of the extreme lengths Xehanort had gone to survive.

"Meaning what? And how can Xehanort be my father?" Kairi asked.

"That is a question for the princess", Lexaeus said, pointing up to where Talixs was monitoring the project.

After a short trip up the many stairs leading to the upper level, Kairi carefully approached Talixs, who stood observing the worlds transformation, whole streets crumbling and reforming elsewhere.

"I want to know Talixs. Who are you? What happened to you?" Kairi asked, as Talixs turned to fix her eyes on her.

"I am a creation of this place Kairi. And I cannot tell you…I can only show you. Do you want to see?" Talixs asked.

"Yes", Kairi said, although inside she wasn't so sure. Talixs was clearly disturbed, and Kairi didn't trust her with her life.

"Then see", Talixs said, before placing a hand over Kairi's face.

There was a burst of light.

Kairi found herself staring at a room inside Castle Oblivion, where Vexen, Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin and Xehanort…no, Xemnas at this time…were all gathered. Lexaeus had just entered and walked towards the others, holding a metal case, about the size of a person of medium height. And that was exactly what it contained.

"I found her in Twilight Town, exactly where you said she'd be. How did you know?" Lexaeus asked.

"Unimportant. Vexen, bring the machinery through, we shall begin at once", Xemnas ordered, as Xaldin stepped forward.

"So we are turning this one into a Nobody? I wasn't aware we had the ability to do that artificially", Xaldin said.

"You will monitor the bio scans. You will not ask questions, unless you wish to leave the Organisation. Vexen, prepare the second feed", Xemnas ordered. Vexen nodded, as Xemnas took a seat on one side of the machinery, Vexen hooking him up to the machinery and inputting several instructions into the computer systems.

"Wait. You intend to share your own essence with her?" Zexion asked.

"Of course. It is the simplest way to make her into one of us", Xemnas said.

"Or kill you both. This process has never been done before. It's more likely to kill the both of you than anything else. The chances of you surviving…" Zexion began, before Xemnas interrupted.

"This is not a matter for debate. This shall be done as I have instructed", he said, his tone making it clear that he would allow no argument.

"Besides, any good experiment carries a measure of risk! To push back the limits of our knowledge of the heart, we must try new things, yes Superior?" Vexen half said, half asked, looking at Xemnas as if seeking approval. Zexion allowed a small smile to cross his face. Vexen was like a lost puppy without the Superior, always looking to him for guidance.

"Begin", Xemnas ordered, as the unconscious girl was hooked up to the machinery next to him.

"Out of interest, Superior, why this girl?" Xaldin asked.

"Yeah, are you getting lonely or something?" Xigbar chimed in, earning a look from Xemnas that sane men would flee from.

"I don't know why her. But perhaps this process will yield the answers I seek", Xemnas said. the others exchanged a glance, knowing full well how the Superior's mysterious past was a matter that angered him greatly…well, as much as a Nobody could feel anger.

"Beginning transfer…now", Vexen said, typing in the final set of instructions, as the power began to flow. And in that moment, both Xemnas and the girl's eyes shot open…and they began screaming.

"Shut it down! You'll kill them both!" Lexaeus yelled.

"Nonsense! The readings show it's working! The first artificially created Nobody! Think of the possibilities! Think of the research! Think of the future! The Superior was right, it CAN be done!" Vexen said, practically salivating.

"Whoa…those readings aren't right", Xigbar said, causing Vexen to glance down, noticing that according to the scans, the girl was now past the point of being a Nobody and still fading.

"Impossible! The machines are saying she doesn't even exist anymore! She should be reduced to less than dust!" Vexen said, frantically shutting the machines down. Xemnas stood up to his fall height, detaching himself from the machinery and fixing them all with a deadly stare.

"Leave. Now", Xemnas ordered.

"But the girl…what happened in there? Did you know this would occur?" Lexaeus asked.

"No…yes. Go…now! I wish to be alone", Xemnas ordered.

"As you command superior…and the girl?" Zexion asked.

"She will remain in the castle. She may provide useful information", Xemnas said.

The others left, all of hem exchanging glances. They knew something was wrong with the Superior, but none of them dared question him about it. They knew all to well what he could do. When they had left, Xemnas let his hand lay delicately on the girls head, his eyes fixing on hers.

"Daughter…" he muttered, hoping inside that somehow this would lead him to answers about his missing memories.

And just like that, Kairi was back standing next to Talixs, who had removed her hand from Kairi. She stared as Talixs turned away from her, the mysterious woman now monitoring the process again.

"On that day I ceased to be. Now all I am is what you see here. Less than a ghost, less even that a Nobody. I am simply nothing. But I have survived and I will complete the plan that I have begun", Talixs said, as Kairi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, just because Xemnas changed you into…this, you don't have to be enemies with Sora and I. we can help you, maybe find some way to undo this process", Kairi said.

"I am not your enemy. I am making the universe beautiful again. I will have my heart and I will restore the hearts of all worlds. You will see. You will all see the shape of things to come. Lexaeus, take her away", Talixs ordered. Lexaeus nodded, grabbing Kairi's left arm and dragging her back down the steps.

"You will see. The universe will be so much better", Talixs said, as the transformation of the world continued.

In Port Royal, Sora and the others had managed to get to the local jail, which Zexion had insisted heading to. Skulking through it, they noticed the presence of several robots, each one armed to the teeth with lethal weaponry.

"Eggman's invasion force. We'll need to get past them", Zexion said.

"Just six of them? No problem", Sora said, as he Riku and Ariel leapt towards them, Keyblades drawn. The metal creatures spun around, arming their weaponry, but too late. With a few quick slashes, the robots fell apart, sparking and smoking on the ground.

"Sora? Is that you?" a familiar voice called out, causing Sora to peer into one of the cells. Chained up inside it was the familiar form of Will Turner, a man Sora had met during his last visit to this place.

"Will? Eggman got you too?" Sora asked, slicing through the cell door.

"Yes…and Elizabeth too. She's being kept up on Eggman's flag ship! We have to rescue her", Will said.

"You're in luck. We have an appointment to meet the good doctor as well", Riku said, summoning a second Keyblade.

"So-a-you're looking for-a-the Egg-a-man as-a-well!" a voice called out from behind them. Turning around, they found themselves staring at a short man with a thick black moustache, red cap and red overalls, standing next to a short blue hedgehog.

"We're old friends of Eggman's. if you're going after him, you can count us in too!" the hedgehog said, grinning.

"I'm-a-the Mario and-a-this is-a-my bumbling side-a-kick Sonic!" the man called Mario said, earning a slap across the head.

"Whoa re you calling a sidekick?" Sonic asked, only to be bitch slapped in return.

"THIS is our help?" Demyx asked, looking nervous.

"It could be worse. Though I'm unsure of how", Zexion said, wondering if anyone would mind if he hypnotised the two newcomers to take a long walk…off the pier.

Onboard Eggman's flagship, the lunatic himself stood before his assembled robots, striding back and forth. In his experience whenever he got this close to conquering the world, something always went catastrophically wrong at the last minute that ruined everything. So far things had gone smoothly, which was good but…disturbing. Still, he would soon enough have all the power he needed from this small world. Then he would begin his conquest of the entire universe, until all bowed before him! And this time there was no…no…S the you-know-what to stand in his way. Neither that irritating blue…thing…or his allies could get him.

Turning back to his captive he put on a small smile as he walked up to her. She had been less than hospitable, given that she'd tried to shoot him, but fortunately he was prepared for any other escape attempts.

"Now Miss Swan, I'm not that bad a host, am I? Surely you can bear my company a little longer?" Eggman asked. Elizabeth scowled, but couldn't do much to the insane doctor. Her arms were tied to the chair she was sat in, as were her legs. The real question was, what did this psychopath want with her.

"You're probably wondering why I've kept you alive. Well, you're my insurance policy. I know for a fact that you're father has a lot of influence around here…with you in my power, I can stop him calling for help! No one shall learn of what is happening in Port Royal…until it's too late!" Eggman said, before breaking into laughter.

"LORD EGGMAN?" a cybernetic voice called out, as a robotic head descended from the ceiling.

"Ah, my specialised computer system. Tell me, M mk2 what do you have to report?" Eggman asked.

"REPLAYING FOOTAGE FROM PORT ROYAL JAIL. PLEASE TRY NOT TO HYPERVENTILATE", the computer said, as a screen descended, showing an image of Sora and his friends…and a familiar blue hedgehog.

"Oh no…him again. It's always HIM! Alright…stay calm…stay cool…not…working…" Eggman said, as behind his glasses his eyes bulged.

And, outside the Egg Carrier, there was the sound of a deafening scream.

In the World that Never Was, Dark Sora was skulking around the laboratory complex, where various Heartless scurried back and forth, either aiding in experiments or being the subject of them. The transformation of the world was complete and they were still alive. But the buildings were now radically different, the strange machinery of Lexaeus and Talixs having been added to all the structures in the world. And he was not happy.

Kairi's arrival had irritated him to no end, not helped by the weird and confusing feelings he felt when he looked at her. he had existed as a being of hatred, malevolence and cruelty, ever since he had come into existence. But partly because of the traits he shared with Sora, his other, he felt different when he looked at Kairi. He'd never felt love before, and frankly, he didn't care for it.

"What's this stuff?" Dark Sora asked, pointing at several test tubes filled with what looked like ink or oil. Lexaeus sighed, wishing tat the irritating Chaser would leave. But he knew that as Kairi and Sora may refuse, it was best to have a backup Keyblade Wielder.

"It's a side affect of our experiments. When we were trying to give Talixs her heart back, we took apart some of the Heartless at a basic level. That 'stuff' as you so crudely call it is concentrated darkness", Lexaeus said.

"Really? Tell me brother, what would happen if someone were to be exposed to it?" Dark Sora said, a thought popping into his twisted mind.

"They'd slowly but surely become 'Darker' more cruel and callous. Until finally, they'd lose their heart altogether", Lexaeus said.

"And they could be exposed to it anyway?" Dark Sora asked.

"No, it would have to enter their body. Either by touch or by eating or drinking it", Lexaeus said, wondering why Dark Sora was suddenly so full of questions.

"I see. Well, thank you my brother. A most illuminating little chit chat", Dark Sora said. as he left, he grinned slightly. Kairi seemed to be bringing out a side to him he hated, a side far too much like that sap Sora. So, he reasoned, it was only fair he brought out a different side in Kairi. Grinning, he looked down at the three test tubes he'd pocketed. That should be more than enough…to make some interesting changes to Kairi.

To be continued…


	29. Darkness

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Seriously sorry for how late this chapter is. Hope it was worth the wait! There's a fair few surprises here, including a surprise appearance by the last character anyone was expecting

Chapter 29

Darkness

In Port Royal, currently under the control of Dr Eggman, aka Dr Ivo Robotnik, Sora, Demyx, Ariel and Riku along with Will Turner and new arrivals Sonic and Mario had finished comparing their information of Dr Eggman and his plans, and were now wondering how to reach his base of operations.

"So this Sephiroth guy is dangerous, huh? And Eggman's going to bring him back?" Sonic asked.

"Unless we stop him", Sora said.

"Um, how exactly are we gonna do that again? I keep missing that part", Demyx said, as they reached the centre of the town.

"That's where we're fortunate. With Eggman's robots everywhere, getting captured should be relatively easy", Zexion said, calmly, as the others stared at him.

"Well, do any of you have a better plan? The only way to get onto his ship is by being caught. And I believe an opportunity is about to present itself", Zexion said, as they spotted three robots swooping towards them.

"HA! If this is the best Eggman can do…" Sonic began, before Zexion grabbed hold of him.

"DO you lack basic intelligence? Am I not speaking clearly? We WANT to get captured. Therefore we must PRETEND to lose to them", Zexion said, causing Sora to stare a little. From what Riku had told him it was really unlike Zexion to lose his cool.

"Lose to Eggman? Man, the things I do to save the world", Sonic said.

"Um, is he serious?" Sora asked, not quite believing the staggering ego of the mysterious hedgehog.

"Unfortunately I-a-believe so", Mario said, shaking his head in shame.

In the world of Radiant Garden, Xehanort stood over the machinery that was by now rapidly approaching completion. It had taken so much work, but already it was taking shape. All but a few of the doors through time were still needed, the one from Atlantica being the latest to arrive. The entire world had been in morning for its foolish king, a fact he had taken great joy in. Triton was as much to blame for his wretched life as the others. Maybe more so. That weak old man, so scared of power. He would show the worlds power that made the Keyblade look like a toy.

Time was the key to his plans, the key to everything. Soon it would bend to his wheel, obey his every command.

"The prisoner has been contained as you requested. But it seems incredibly foolish to keep him alive", Megabyte said, his face appearing on one of the monitors.

"I have my own reasons for needing him. He will prove a psychological deterrent to Sora", Xehanort said, as Megabyte opened up a view screen showing him the progress so far. The door through time had been discovered in Tron's world and was even now being turned into physical matter, ready to be added to the rest.

"Sora cares for this individual?" Megabyte asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Not yet. But he will", Xehanort said, as a portal of darkness opened up near him.

He turned, expecting it to be Saix or one of the other agents he had sent, and surprised, indeed shocked, to see who it actually was. Standing there, injured but alive, were Marluxia and Larxene.

"Hello superior. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Marluxia asked. He might have had more to say, but Xehanort was already throttling the life out of him by that point. Larxene tried to swing one of her blades at him, only to be smashed to the ground effortlessly.

"Tell me traitor…would you like a swift death or a slow one?" Xehanort asked, lifting Marluxia up.

"We didn't come here to fight!" Larxene yelled out.

"Good. This will hardly be a fight", Xehanort replied. Marluxia summoned his scythe and lashed out with it, only for Xehanort to catch it effortlessly, shattering the blade.

"Look, we've got information you idiot! We've seen the future! You WIN!" Larxene yelled, causing Xehanort to drop Marluxia, turning to face her.

"What did you just say?" Xehanort asked, but his mind was already racing with possibilities. Oddly enough, the thought of actually using the doors themselves before capturing them had not occurred to him. But if Marluxia and Larxene did indeed have knowledge of the future, that could be very useful…or very dangerous.

"We found a door through time in Halloween Town. And through it we found the future, Xehanort. You win. And more importantly, WE are what helps you win. You need Larxene and I alive, okay? So how about it? Ready to put the past aside? Or kill me and doom your plans", Marluxia said, petals appearing in mid air around him as he grinned cockily.

Xehanort snarled slightly, staring at the arrogant former master of Castle Oblivion. He had always disliked Marluxia, that pitiful fool, so self assured about his plans to rule the Organisation. Starscream was more subtle than that fool. But if he was telling the truth then he was important to his plans…and could he really risk the chance of him lying?

"Very well. If you are indeed telling me the truth, you may stay here. Now…tell me what you know", Xehanort said, settling into a chair.

"For starters, that idiot Axel and his little boyfriend the Sora clone are coming here. And their going to try and enter the net", Larxene said, gesturing towards the screen currently showing Megabyte.

"Well then, we'll need to prepare a suitable welcome for them", Xehanort said, smiling slightly. At last, the traitors to the Organisation would be eliminated. The time was now.

In the future, Yuffie was still staring at the man who had appeared behind her moments ago, a man who looked exactly like the one person she had loved in the world, Leon. But Leon had died, killed in battle with Sephiroth years ago. For him to be here, now, was impossible.

"I know what you're thinking Yuffie. And I don't want to depress you. But I'm not the man you knew, not the Leon you met. My name is Squall and I come from another world. I have a message for you", the man called Squall said, as Yuffie felt for her weapon.

"What…what is this? Some kind of trick? One of Talixs's games?!" Yuffie asked, but Squall shook his head.

"We don't have time for this. You have no idea what I'm risking just by coming here. You need to find him. Find him before it's too late", Squall said, stepping towards Yuffie, who backed away instinctively

"Find the replica. He and he alone can stop it from happening", Squall said.

"What!? Stop what from happening?" Yuffie asked, confused.

"Everything", Squall said, before pressing a button on his belt, activating a small device attached to it. In another second, he was gone.

Yuffie stared at the spot where he had once stood, wondering what he had meant. Leon had always been pretty stoic and non communicative, even at the best of times. But still…he'd said himself he WASN'T Leon. And what did he mean about a "Replica". What the hell was a replica?

"Can someone tell me what the hell that was about!?" Yuffie asked no one in particular. But surprisingly, someone answered.

Eggman grinned in a sinister fashion as he stared out at the recent arrivals to his prison camp. Not just because his wretched enemy Sonic the Hedgehog was among them, but because he did EVERYTHING in a sinister fashion, up to and including brushing his teeth. He'd decided long ago to be a villain and unlike some, he had no problems with unrestrained evil. After all, what was the point of setting out to conquer the universe itself if you couldn't have fun doing it?!

"So my arch nemesis…it seems you have fallen before me at last. As you were always destined to!" Eggman said, grinning.

"Sir, Sonic is not currently here", the computer beeped out, its voice registering some degree of worry about its creator's sanity.

"I know that you fool! I'm practicing for when I actually go down and deliver my speech to that rodent!" Eggman snapped. Didn't this cold unfeeling machine understand him!?

In any case, it was now only a matter of time before he had complete control of this world. Then he would launch his offensive on other worlds, as the immortal emperor of the universe!

Still, there was the little matter of taking care of the hedgehog and that strange keyblade wielder. He would eliminate them and THEN make himself an indestructible tyrant. Priorities were important after all.

At that very moment in the prison section of his new ship, Eggman's newest prisoners were already working on a plan. Sora and Riku had managed to shut down the security on the lower deck and hopefully it would take Eggman a few minutes to realise that. And a few minutes should be all they needed.

"So how come you guys are working together? Are you even from the same world?" Sora asked, as he glanced at Mario and Sonic, who had only recently stopped arguing with each other. Something about who had the better spin off and after that the only words Sora could make out were "Luigi" and "Shadow".

"Yes and-a-know. It's-a-sort of-a-complicated" Mario said as Sonic grinned.

"As if. Like I'd share a world with this guy!" Sonic quipped, earning a slap across the face from Mario.

"Zexion, their both insane! You do realise that?" Will asked, as Zexion shrugged.

"I had noticed, yes. still it seems that they both have a grudge against the Eggman", Zexion replied, his voice calm as always.

"That's-a-right! He-a-tried to kidnap Princess Peach and-a-conquer the Mushroom Kingdom! Fortunately I-a-managed to fight him off!" Mario explained.

"Oh please. I've been beating Eggman since before you even finished Plumbers school", Sonic replied.

"That's-a-very brave of-a-you to admit you are-a-old and-a-past it!" Mario snapped back, initiating another round of slaps to the face and Italian profanities.

"Sora…I think I'm going insane", Riku said, gritting his teeth.

"Trust me, we ALL are", Demyx replied.

However, after managing not to kill each other for a few minutes more, the group finally made it to the storage area where Eggman kept the chest, approaching it cautiously.

"So this is the chest, huh? So what do we do with it?" Demyx asked, at which point Sora realised that they really had no idea. Without the gold back in the chest, Eggman couldn't be stopped.

"It seems you're out of luck, doesn't it?" a horribly familiar voice said, causing them to spin around. Standing there, completely see through yet still radiating evil, was Sephiroth.

"So the Keyblade Wielder returns…but this time with no Cloud to help you. And ONLY Cloud can harm me", Sephiroth said, smiling slightly.

"You're dead Sephiroth! You're time in this world is finished!" Riku shouted, summoning two Keyblade's as Sora did likewise.

"It's true that I am no longer in possession of a physical body. But my life force remains. And soon it will have enough magical energy to reform the body that was once mine", Sephiroth said, laughing softly as he vanished from the room.

"We have little time. We must…" Zexion began, before a blast from behind rendered him unconscious.

"You have less time that you can imagine rodents!" Eggman declared, stepping into the room with a laser cannon in his hand. Two robots flanked him, there guns trained on Sonic and Mario.

"At last old friend…the time has come for you to meet your death! And you've even delivered me the Keyblade in the bargain. Excellent!" Eggman declared, pointing the gun at Sora, who prepared to deflect it.

He didn't have to. At the last moment, as Eggman pulled the trigger, a bullet struck his hand, causing him to yell out in pain and drop the weapon to the floor. Standing there, pistol still smoking…was Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Drop the weapon and call the metal men off…savvy? I'm here for my ship", Jack said, keeping his pistol aimed at Eggman.

"But how!? You were thrown into the ocean! It's impossible!" Eggman yelled out, not believing that once again luck seemed to be favouring that insufferable rodent.

"You forgot one thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow", Jack said, as his hand glowed…and in it emerged a Keyblade.

In the World that Never Was, Kairi sat in her room, thinking about all that had occurred. Whatever Talixs was planning was happening right now, and the world was still shifting and changing as new technology emerged. She knew that she should be brave, but right now everything seemed hopeless. There was no way to escape and if she even tried she'd be surrounded by Nobodies and Heartless in seconds.

She heard her door open and turned to see Dark Sora standing there, holding a tray of drinks in his hands, his dark aura glowing fiercely.

"I thought our dear princess could do with some refreshment. Far be it from me to be an ungracious host", Dark Sora said, setting the tray down on the bed.

"You're not a host of anything. You're just Talixs's henchman", Kairi snapped, hating to even look at Dark Sora. there was so much darkness and evil in his eyes.

"Not very nice way to greet someone trying to offer a hand of friendship, my sister. After all, I'm not completely cruel", Dark Sora said.  
"Yes you are. All you have in you is the darkness and the hatred in Sora's heart. That's all you are", Kairi replied.

"Not nice to judge a book by its cover. I'm trying to be a better person, my sister. After all, we're going to be here for all eternity. Might as well get on", Dark Sora said.

Kairi didn't trust the creepy Chaser one bit, but she had to admit that she WAS thirsty. And logically, he wouldn't try to kill her because Talixs wanted her alive. If he killed her, Talixs would kill him, and the Chaser definitely had an interest in self preservation. Reluctantly, she picked dup a glass and drunk it down, the liquid tasting strange but definitely not poisonous.

Dark Sora grinned as she drunk the mixture, knowing full well what was inside it. The concentrated darkness that he had stolen from the castle laboratories had been laced so heavily into the drink that its affect would be instantaneous. And then…sweet Kairi would be his. And finally he would be rid of the awful feeling in his head, that sick reminder that he was part of that fool Sora. Signalling the Nobodies he had outside, the music began to play as he sat beside Kairi.

Little Mary Sunshine, with her hem cut so low...  
Little Mary Sunshine, with her ducks in a row... 

"It burns my lungs", Kairi muttered, choking slightly as she began to feel strange.

Little Mary Sunshine nees a change in her life... 

"Oh, my head feels funny, Sora", Kairi said, trying to ove away from Dark Sora, who was now smiling his familiar jagged smile.

Little Mary Sunshine needs a man 

"Oh!", Kairi said, as the liquid began to take its full effect.

Now come on Mary Sunshine  
It's time that you learned to be BAD!  
You make a charming armful,  
So snuggle up, my buttercup, 'cause you've been HAD!

Enjoy it, Mary Sunshine,  
Dissolve in the sweet burning glow!  
Peruse yourself in pleasure-  
drink it on down till you forget the word 'no'!

"I can't, what about ... Sora?", Kairi said, but already he was seeming more and more distant, as he brains chemistry changed, he body altering as shadows began to move towards her.

Sora's a rube, provincial and dull  
Don't be tricked, he's strictly quadrilateral! 

At this point, Kairi started to grin slightly, as she joined in, the lights dimming slightly.

Sora's a boy, I'm ready for men!  
Let's go up and down and up and down-  
And down again!

"Kairi, you're ultra ultra –", Dark Sora yelled, his face twisting into an even wider grin.  
"I feel a little naughty..." Kairi muttered  
"Maybe I'll help you relax", Dark Sora said, giggling slightly, only for Kairi to stand up holding a whip and chains  
"I'll tie you up with phone cord- We'll play with whips and nipple clips and candle wax!" Kairi said, grinning as Sora began to back away. 

Now hold on, Mary Sunshine -  
Let's not get carried away!

Kairi grabbed him, dragging him back towards her as she replied, smiling, her eyes glowing with light as her clothes transformed into a black leather outfit and high collar. 

Just call me 'Mary Wanna'  
And Kairi's got some scary little games to play!  
I'll lather you up  
I'll give you a shave

"SHAVE!?" Dark Sora asked.

I'll paddle you, I'll straddle you, my little slave!  
Down on your knees- it's pointless to fight!  
Save your strength, it's gonna be a lengthy night!  
Don't you run! I'm not done!  
Can't you tell? We've just begun!  
What's your rush? You're not having fun?

"No, I'm really not!" Dark Sora said, as he desperately banged on the locked door, only for Kairi to grab him and throw him onto the bed, summoning several dark shadows to hold him down.

Mary, Mary Sunshine  
Burned for, yearned for  
Dirty life!

As Dark Sora learned all to well how true the old saying "Be careful what you wish for" was, Talixs stood on the balcony of her own room, staring out at the sky. Stars shot across it, lighting it up like a fireworks display solely for her. but still, she could feel nothing. She knew that her father had not wanted to harm her. His Nobody did not understand that his actions would condemn her to this empty condition. He just wanted to not be alone anymore. She could understand…alone was a terrible thing to be.

She often thought of her friends in Twilight Town, and the day she was chosen by the Keyblade. Her training under Yen Sid and her first few missions. Until the day the Organisation came and she ceased to be Talicks, no longer worthy of that name. She took the name Talixs, the X signifying she was one of them. But her existence was hidden from all but the inner circle, the first of the Organisation, the original six. Xemnas had once told her that she was princess of the World that Never Was. A princess of nothing…what a fitting fate for the daughter of a Nobody.

"Princess Talixs…the machinery is ready. It merely awaits your entry", Lexaeus said, appearing through a portal of darkness.

"Then we begin at once. It is time…to finish this", Talixs said.

In the future, in the desolate wasteland which was Kairi's home, a man stood on a rocky patch of ground, his hand clenched around a Keyblade, his expression one of determination. He had been travelling for so long, but now…now it was time. Time to put an end to the evil that created him and prove his right to exist. He turned to the others and nodded to them, signalling them to move forward. Each one wore and Organisation cloak, and beneath each one was identical.

Soon Xehanort would know. The Riku Replica had returned.

To be continued…


	30. Things Fall Apart

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: I know most people will skip these and I can't blame them. After all you're not here for my ramblings, you're here for a Kingdom hearts fic. But I'd just like to say: One of the reasons the last chapter was late was because I wasn't sure whether people were still reading. But after seeing how many have favourited this and reading the reviews from Ri2 and LoraRiku (And can I just say, thanks guys! You're comments have always been constructive and pleasant to read and you both seem like cool people. Love your fics! Can't wait for the next chap of Match made in hell Ri2) I've really come out of my funk. Hope you like this chapter. They'll be more on the Riku Replica (or Repliku as Ri2 referred to him once) and you'll learn what Talixs is planning in full. It's not good news. Oh and big thanks to Ri2 who gave me the idea of the comedy that could ensue from Jack Sparrow getting a Keyblade.

Chapter 30

Things Fall Apart

Talixs felt what could almost be a smile pass across her face as the last piece of the machinery was slotted into the device, completing it at last. The Heartless working on it made little twitching motions and let out a series of clicks and whirrs, in what appeared to be some rudimentary language. They were fast becoming more intelligent, Talixs realised, which was good. It served her purposes nicely.

The machinery stood in the corner, ominous and powerful, glowing with deadly energy, dark shadows clinging to it. Thousands of Heartless had been pulped and sifted to complete this machine, a device whose functions were a mystery to all but Talixs and Lexaeus. Kairi stood staring at it, her eyes glittering with malevolence, Dark Sora stood beside her.

"What would I normally say about something like this? Oh my paws and whiskers?" Kairi asked, her voice possessing a mocking tone that had not previously been in it. Her eyes glowed with a dark purple light from the dark energy that her body was now absorbing.

"I know that machinery. I know what she's going to do", Dark Sora said, and Kairi grinned as she realised the little fool was actually AFRAID.

"What are you talking about you little waste of darkness? What does it do?" Kairi asked.

"She's going to do it. Princess Talixs is going to kill every single living thing in the entire Mega-Verse", Dark Sora whispered. For a moment he wondered whether this was going too far even for him. But a voice, still more fierce than his own, had the answer. Of course it wasn't.

Eggman gaped at Jack Sparrow and more importantly what he was holding. And for the first time, the others in the room agreed with him. Sora still couldn't believe that Jack Sparrow, of all people, had gotten his hands of a Keyblade. And what's more, it was bigger than his! Sora wasn't petty or anything but being the chosen one and all, it did feel a little weird to be upstaged by a rum soaked pirate whose main goal in life was to steal anything not nailed down.

"Sora me old mate! And you're hooked up with William again…still, the company I keep aint much better", Jack said, causing Will to smile slightly. Someone else might be insulted by Jack's put downs, but he was all to used to the strangely charming pirate by now.

"Now, drop the guns, alright? and we'll be on our way once you've put my ship back in water where it belongs", Jack said, holding the Keyblade to Eggman's throat.

"But how did you survive!? This is impossible!" Eggman said.

"Y'know doc, for a scientist you haven't got much of an imagination", Sonic said.

"Though it-a-makes me want-a-to kill myself, I agree with the hedgehog-a-. You should-a-know how hard it-a-is to kill a Keyblade's chosen wielder", Mario agreed.

"He didn't have that sparkly piece of trash with him when I killed him!" Eggman yelled, as Sora and Riku used the distraction as a way of trashing the robots Eggman had brought with him.

"You're right there. And let me tell the tale of how I came by this beauty", Jack said.

Jack Sparrow's Rum Fuelled Nonsense Flashback

Jack Sparrow, that dashingly handsome rogue, had fought his way through the dark and terrible hordes that infested the deep and disturbing depths of the seven seas. And now he was ready to claim his prize from that prancing nancy Scotsman, Davy Jones.

"OCH AYE THE NO! Ye are too much of a n opponent for me YA WEE BEASTIE! I give ye the Keyblade and ask that you spare my life!" Davy Jones said, Jack's impersonation leaving a lot to be desired.

"NEVER!" Jack Sparrow declared, knowing that Davy Jones white flag was no match for his pistol, heroically murdering his defenceless foe and stealing the Keyblade.

End of Nonsense Flashback

"And that's what happened", Jack proclaimed proudly.

"Y'know I get the feeling there's something not quite right about that story", Sora said, grinning.

"I may have…embroidered the truth a little", Jack admitted, tilting his head and spreading out his hands in a disarming gesture, which sadly was a terrible Italian profanity in sign language, causing Mario to kick him in the shin.

"Okay, so the plumber doesn't like me. I'm not a great fan of men who spend their time lurking in drainage", Jack snapped.

"How did you REALLY survive?" Eggman asked snappily, as Jack grinned.

"Sorry. I'm keeping that little gem me own secret for now", Jack said, calmly.

"Enough of this! You wanna shoot me!? Fing shoot me!" Eggman yelled.

"Done", Jack Sparrow said, pausing only long enough to wonder how it was possible to bleep a swear word out of someone's speech in real life. With that admittedly petty consideration put aside, he pulled the trigger and put a bullet in Eggman's heart.

He didn't fall. He didn't even stumble. He just grinned, and this time Sora saw past the seemingly harmless and bumbling exterior, into a world of evil in the mans heart. Pressing a button, he let automated windows slide down, allowing moonlight to shine on him…as he turned skeletal.

In Radiant Garden, a great deal of construction work was taking place in Xehanort's laboratory. Technicians clustered around a white sheet, a body visible underneath it, each one carrying technical equipment. Megabyte watched from a small computer screen, anxious to see the results. He had longed to possess a physical body since learning of the full scope of the world beyond the net, and at last, thanks to the researchers Xehanort had brought in, he would have one.

The purple haired Dr Shiouji stood in the middle of it all, smiling slightly as Megabyte watched impatiently, rubbing his clawed fingers together in anticipation. Vexen was yelling at two bio-engineers, coordinating the bio-cybernetic fusion that would allow the body to function organically.

"What exactly is taking so long?" Megabyte asked impatiently, growling slightly at Dr Shiouji.

"Surely you want my work to be of the utmost perfection. I did promise it completed at twelve. We're still twenty seconds away", Shiouji said, causing Megabyte to wonder how someone could be so anally punctual.

"Remember, the body may be…slightly different than the one you're normally accustomed to. It's all a matter of personal taste on my part. Personally I think it's never looked better". Shiouji said. Megabyte was about to ask him what he meant by that, but then he hear the whirr of gears as the table began to move upwards. The sheet slid off, revealing his new body…and he stared/.

The hair was the first thing he noticed. It was PINK. With CAT EARS. And a TAIL. Then there was the outfit, the black silk gloves and the giant shiny eyes. he'd asked them to build him a powerful body, befitting someone such as himself. They'd built him a cute cat-girl.

"What do you think?" Shiouji asked.

"The immediate thought that comes to mind is…WHAT THE HELL IS IT!?!" Vexen asked, staring in horror.

"The Ropponmatsu Project is the culmination of all our work to design a body to accommodate Megabyte here. Completed on schedule and per specifications", Shiouji said.

"Whose specifications?" Megabyte asked wearily.

"Well, mine mostly", Shiouji admitted shamelessly.

Megabyte sighed. He never thought the day would come when he'd miss Hack and Slash and that lunatic Dr Bunnyfoot, but clearly he'd been wrong. Growling slightly, he narrowed his eyes at Dr Shiouji.

"You expect me to make my lesser tremble in THAT?" he asked, as Shiouji shrugged.

"Dear god…why has it got…", Vexen began to ask, having noticed an extra feature on the blueprints, but Shiouji cut him off.

"I've tried to make it EXACTLY like a human being. In every detail. EVERY detail", he said, chuckling.

"I see. Vexen…take the good doctor away. For raw materials", Megabyte said, as Shiouji suddenly looked afraid.

"Now hold on…" He began, as two Nobodies grabbed him, holding him in place.

"You were correct about one thing Shiouji. You WILL contribute to my new body. After all, every tin man needs a heart", Megabyte said, laughing darkly as Shiouji was dragged away. Perhaps his successor would do a better job. Megabyte was a great believer in the educational power of examples.

Elsewhere in Radiant Garden, Roxas and Axel had managed to get through the main security systems, Axel's portal of darkness taking them as far as they could safely get. Heartless and automated guards patrolled the corridors, but they'd managed to avoid being spotted so far. However from the looks of the security equipment that seemed to occupy every spare bit of wall, it was only a matter of time before they were found and then…well, it wasn't going to be pretty.

Axel grinned as he short circuited one of the doors with his weapons, the large and imposing metal doorway sliding open to let them pass through.

"After you", he said, gesturing towards the open doorway.

"Axel, has it occurred to you that we have no idea HOW to get to this Bob guy? He's in the net. We're people. That's kind of a stumbling block", Roxas said. but Axel shook his head, smiling slightly.

"You're forgetting. I ALWAYS have a plan. got it memorised?" Axel asked.

"Care to share the plan fearless leader?" Roxas asked, a little worried. Axel's LAST plan had ended with him being set on fire and nearly being utterly destroyed.

"The Organisation was keeping close tabs on Sora during that whole thing with Kingdom Hearts. He came here, and found this weird machine that Ansem…the real Ansem I mean…built to digitize a human body. Turn it intro data and teleport it into the net", Axel said.

While Roxas wasn't exactly crazy about the idea of his genetic structure being radically altered and then put in a computer, they were out of options and running out of time. If they needed this Bob guy, then this was the only thing they could do. But he had to admit, he was starting to wonder if it was even possible to stop the Organization.

The computer room appeared deserted, the machinery humming with power as Roxas and Axel entered. Axel looked around cautiously, suspicious of any possible traps. It looked clear, but he knew all the kinds of nasty little surprises the organisation could prepare. Mainly because he used to help prepare them.

"Something's wrong here Roxas. This is too easy…", Axel said, as the large digitizer in the centre of the room began to activate behind them, targeting on them…and activating.

It was over in a flash. Both Axel and Roxas were bathed in it's bizarre and unfathomable energies, remerging inside the net clothed in the Tron styled suits that Sora and the others had worn on their last visit to this place. But everything else had changed, the once calming blue of the surroundings now a deep blood red. And they weren't alone.

"Well…visitors. And dropping in so unexpectedly. I'll just have to kill you quickly", Megabyte said, descending from the air, an animal grin on his face.

In the future, in Xehanort's stronghold, every square inch was filled with a massive amount of activity, Nobodies, Chasers and Heartless scurrying back and forth to carry out various tasks. Xehanort himself stood on a floating platform, digitized controls coordinating every step of the process. His plan was fast approaching perfection and he had every intention of finishing it soon. Megabyte stomped over to him, the disgusting mix of flesh and metal wearing something that was almost a smile. It would have looked better if his jaw wasn't made of salvaged human flesh and wiring.

It tapped one of the buttons on the side of the machinery, lifting itself up to Xehanort's control station, taking it's place at his side. Saix watched from the sidelines, remembering the time when he had stood at Xehanort's side, when he had been treated with respect. A time that seemed a thousand years ago.

"It would seem our little time travellers escaped that bag of bugs you sent out. And Kairi is even now headed to one of our Heartless Manufacture plants. Perhaps the time has come to release the Chaser's on her en masse?" Megabyte suggested, bringing up the map position of Kairi's vehicle.

"Even now we are preparing to eliminate the heart of the resistance, and you would divert our forces after one human girl? Perhaps this explains why you failed so often", Xehanort said, barely acknowledging Megabyte.

"I am merely suggesting my lord…", Megabyte began, before Xehanort struck him with such force that he crashed to the ground, pieces of metal and wire flying off his body.

"When I want advice, I will ask one of my fellow rulers. Followers should FOLLOW. SILENTLY", Xehanort said, his eyes blazing with the same madness that Saix had seen all too often, ever since he began his plan. He had gazed into the heart of time…and time had gazed into the heart of him. It had driven him hopelessly insane.

Xehanort descended from his control platform, heading towards the centre of the chamber. Dark Side and Talixs took their places beside him as he reached out a hand towards the massive machine, even now channelling the raw time energy.

"It's almost time. Time to crush these ignorant rebels once and for all…and rule over my new Kingdom. A kingdom built with the raw power of time itself!" Xehanort declared. Saix simply smiled and waited. He knew what was coming. And he would be there when the world fell on Xehanort.

Kairi growled as her bike cut out halfway to the Heartless manufacturing plant. Megabyte must have a dampening field up on this one, as he had on others. still it wouldn't make much difference. Drawing the Fenris and Oblivion Keyblade's from the bike and throwing the Oath-keeper and Olympia over her back, she headed off toward the plant.

It was an ugly building, like some vast black insect or parasite, feeding off the world. It drew power from the dark heart of the world to build more and more powerful heartless which it then spewed out into the universe.

Kairi approached it at a run, her footsteps echoing across the vast area as they clanged across the metal flooring that extended outwards from the building. It was a simple task. Get in, tear apart the reactor, get out. Another Heartless factory eliminated.

"Time to make you hurt, Xehanort", She muttered, as she leapt…only to be blasted to the ground. Landing and rolling out f the way of a massive foot, she looked up to see several giant Heartless towering over her, along with two of the lethal winged sword wielding varieties. She raised both her Keyblades up….but was beaten to the punch.

Out of nowhere, several figures in the black robes of the Organisation appeared, wielding bizarre looking weapons and began to decimate the Heartless gathered there. The battle was short, the last of the Heartless actually attempting to run, only to be struck down by a shorter figure in a black robe, wielding a blade she recgonised all to well. It was the blade of a dead man,

"Riku?" she asked, as the hooded figure nodded to the others. they reached up, pulling their hoods down to reveal that each and every one of them was an exact copy of Vexen.

But that wasn't the biggest shock for Kairi. The biggest shock was that, underneath the hood of the shorter man, was the face of Riku himself, only somehow…different? There was something strange about him. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Riku? That loser? Guess again Kairi. You're looking at Repliku. Better, stronger and faster than the original", the man smiled, winking at her. He then turned towards the factory, his eyes narrowing.

"Now…looks like we have work to do", Repliku said.

It's the end of the world as we know it. That's the thought that was running through Cid's mind. This damn place was giving him the creeps, and that Organisation bastard still hadn't shown up to tell them what the hell was going on. And then of course there were the people he was stuck with. Yuffie he had nothing against. The kid was annoying as hell but she had her heart in the right place at least. And Merlin, well, that crazy old wizard had been through too much shit for Cid to dislike him right now. He still hadn't woken up.

But then there were the others. and they, Cid thought, were absolutely bat shit crazy. And that was putting it nicely.

"So you built a rocket ship? How impressive. I mean, all I've managed to build is a hyperspace drive capable of crossing the universe in seconds", the blue skinned man said, smiling. Cid had no idea why Zexion had left him and the others with Shego and Drakken but he really wished he hadn't.

"Yeah, Dr D? Try not to annoy the guy with the large metal staff. I really don't feel like saving you from a pounding AGAIN", Shego said.

"Please, I can take him. I've been doing boxercise!" Drakken said, causing Shego to roll her eyes. The doc had a lot of strengths…being honest with himself wasn't one of them.

Yuffie hopped down to stand by Cid, noticing how worried he looked. She'd never got on that well with the surly old drunk, but he'd been through a lot and she didn't feel like making fun of him right now.

"He'll pull through. And we'll rescue the others", Yuffie said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You believe that you're crazier than that blue freak. We're facing a goddamn army lead by a lunatic! He'd gathering enough power to destroy the universe! Every last one of is dead. Might as well get drunk and enjoy the end of existence", Cid snapped, snarling slightly.

"The universe doesn't have to end. The future isn't set in stone", Drakken said, causing Cid to laugh.

"Drakken…do you think there's anyone alive who can stop this now? Cause I gotta tell you…I DON'T", Cid said.

Eggman snarled as he leapt at Jack, only for Sparrow to slash out with his own Keyblade. Eggman leapt backwards, pulling two laser pistols and opening fire on the three, causing them to scatter. Demyx leapt at him, only for a well placed strike to send him tumbling to the ground.

"Damn it, how is this fat madman so agile!?" Sonic asked, annoyed.

"I know ninjitsu my pitiful foe! Now face the flaming fists of my egg like fury!" Eggman screamed, leaping at Sonic, only for the hedgehog to…trip him up, sending him into the wall.

"You cheap son of a…" Eggman began, stopping only to role out of the way of a blast of magic from Jack Sparrow's Keyblade.

"Why is it that so many people are chasing me!? who have I hurt!?" Eggman asked.

"The people you've killed?" Riku suggested, angrily.

"Oh right. My violent conquest of this world…silly me, I forgot", Eggman said, his hand reaching for a weapon…only for Jack to put a bullet in it.

"You might want to consider a new career doc. You seem to be having a lot of trouble with the whole universal conquest thing", Sonic said, grinning.

"Make your jokes, FOOL! For I have already made myself immortal…so the answer is really quite simple. COMPUTER! ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT!" Eggman screamed.

As soon as he said it the entire cabin was bathed in red light, as a computerised voice informed everyone gathered that there was precisely one minute until the ship exploded.

"Are you mad? You'll burn with us!" Will shouted.

"So? I win. You all die in the explosion…but I'll survive!" Eggman declared, breaking into a fit of freakish laughter. A fit of laughter that was cut off as he felt a sudden stinging sensation, looking down to see a sword sticking out of his chest.

"Who the hell put that in there!?" Eggman asked, turning to see Elizabeth standing there, a pistol aimed at him.

"You're a wretched, arrogant monster…but there's one thing you're not. COMPETENT", Elizabeth said.

"Don't you fools get it?! I've won! And you have no way of stopping me!" Eggman said.

"Now THAT'S where your wrong", Sora said, before raising his Keyblade high…and casting a magnetic spell. As Eggman watched in horror, the gold pieces poured from across Port Royal, falling into the treasure chest he had placed in the room. Jack Sparrow grabbed the last piece and held it over the chest as Eggman frantically tugged at the sword.

"Wait…Jack! Please! I'll help you! Remember our deal? Ultimate power? You could rule this world!" Eggman yelled desperately.

"Frankly mate…I couldn't think of anything more boring", Jack said, before flipping the coin into the chest. Eggman let out a scream of rage…before collapsing to the ground.

"Um…how-a-are we getting out?" Mario asked, as the counter reached ten seconds.

"Like so", Zexion said calmly, opening a portal of darkness in the middle of the room which the others quickly ran into. Smiling he cast one last withering look at Eggman before stepping through himself. And with that, the ship exploded into a hundred fiery pieces.

As they watched the ship plummet to the ground, Jack Sparrow shook his head, annoyed.

"Well, there goes the pearl again. I'm starting to think fate doesn't want me to keep that ship", he said.

"Since when did you listen to fate? Or anyone other than yourself?" Will asked.  
"You've got a point there, lad. So Sora…looks like you're not quite as unique as we though, eh?" Jack said, gesturing to his Keyblade.

"It's coming. The Keyblade War. The great battle. And all the warriors are taking their places", Zexion muttered, unheard by the others.

Sora turned to Zexion, looking impatient as Demyx, Ariel and Riku gathered behind him, each of them holding their various weapons.

"You promised when this was over you'd take me to Kairi. So…where is she?" Sora asked.

"I'm not known for keeping my promises, Sora", Zexion said simply, only to hear a distinct clicking sound. Turning, he saw Jack standing there with the pistol trained on him.

"Now let's be thinking this through, eh? The lad's looking for his friend…and I'm inclined to see him find her, given that he helped me out of a jam a little while back. I'm not one for owing anybody a debt…it looks to me like this is a way to repay it", Jack said, keeping the gun trained on Zexion.

"Foolish pirate. Sora is not yet ready to face what is out there. He would be destroyed by it utterly", Zexion said.

"For Kairi, I'm willing to take that risk", Sora said. Zexion looked at the crowd and made the only decision he could under the circumstances.

"Very well. We shall stop off to bring Demyx and Ariel to the others…then we shall proceed to the World that Never Was. And to it's new ruler", Zexion said, reluctantly.

And, in the depths, Dr Eggman's corpse floated through the waters of the deep, not moving, not even twitching. And from the darkness, from the dark black abyss, came a gravely voice, tinged with a Scottish accent and a strange watery bubbling quality.

"Do you fear death, Dr Robotnik?"

In the World that Never Was, Dark Kairi stood beside Dark Sora as Talixs finished inputting the instructions into the vast machinery that now filled very last inch of the World that Never Was. Talixs was inserting the Keyblade into the slot of the machine, before turning towards Kairi.

"Are you ready, sister? Will you help me to achieve this great task?" Talixs asked, her eyes unreadable as ever. Kairi wasn't sure if she had yet realised her new nature, but for now she seemed oblivious.

"I guess…I mean, how can I not? You're my sister and all…I've got to help you", Dark Kairi said, doing a passable impression of how she used to sound. Her voice had been steadily changing since her transformation, becoming colder, harder, as the recognisable emotions were removed from her, swallowed by the darkness.

Dark Sora noticed that Lexaeus was watching Kairi carefully and immediately knew what that meant. He KNEW. Somehow that damn former Nobody could sense the changes that were happening. Maybe because the same process had been done to him. Either way, it was bad news. VERY bad news.

Kairi smiled as she inserted her Keyblade into the machinery, lights flashing across the panels as long dormant technology became active once more. She had to wonder…who had built this machine? It was billions of years old, yet needed a Keyblade to activate. Where had they come from, these blades? Who had made them? Oh well…not really important anymore.

"It is done. The machine sings and all falls into place. It shall obliterate every last speck of matter from the universe, consume it, feed upon it. and then we shall rebuild it, make it better. Such is the true destiny of a Keyblade Wielder. My father taught me that", Talixs said. soon she would have a heart, a being again. She would no longer be the princess of nothing. She would be everything. And everything would be hers.

To be continued…


	31. Time War: Conflicting Interests

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Authors Note: Just like to say how great it is to hear from Cagedshadows of DeviantArt, whose character (Talixs) I used for this fic (With permission). Really, if you weren't freaked out by the way Talixs causally ordered Lexaeus into a (Ahem) relationship you must have some pretty weird chat up lines. And as was hinted in that scene, Talixs and Rox were "Together" when the Organisation was based in the World that Never Was. Though it was hardly romantic.

Basically, Talixs clings to physical feeling, due to her inability to feel any kind of emotion (I flirted with taking this into areas of self harm, but thought that might make things too dark). She's less than a Nobody, a true "Princess of Nothing". And, with Cagedshadows permission, I'll be examining how she got that way in my upcoming "Origins" fic. (Given that Talixs seems to be two characters in you gallery, the friendly, sweet girl from Twilight Town and the blank, creepy princess of TWTNW)

And I hope you like how I bring Talixs story to an end. I'm betting on there not being a dry eye in the house. (That or I'm just a big softy) all I'll say is that not every character is going to get a happy ending.

Oh and Lorariku you're right, Kairi's transformation is one of the main reasons for her "Darker" future self. And if you like Repliku, I think you'll like this chapter.

Chapter 31

Time War: Conflicting Interests

It was the last day for Wonderland. All around things came apart, the Queen screaming orders at her cards as the white rabbit found himself late in more ways than one. The Mad Tea Party finally came to an end, as the white void consumed everything. Finally, all that was left was a great patch of blackness, where once there had been a world of wonder and madness.

Talixs gave herself a satisfied smile, made all the more satisfying by the fact that she could FEEL satisfied, or indeed smile. The energies of the machine were already taking affect, restoring her being to her. Soon she would be complete, whole at last. With the whole universe remade around her.

Dark Sora and Dark Kairi stood by her side as the planet shifted and changed, the energy crackling around them. Dark Kairi smiled slightly, her eyes now glowing with purple light. The destructive potential here was incredible…and a delightfully wicked thought had occurred to her.

"Let's just let it all burn", she whispered to Dark Sora, who was staring at the massive white void appearing over their heads as the weapon charged up again. He turned to her, shooting a quizzical look in her direction.

"When the weapon is finished…when all that's left is ash and dust…we kill Talixs and we leave it as is. Think of it…to destroy the universe. To be a killer of not just people but of all things everywhere. Now THAT'S something to brag about", Dark Kairi said, grinning horribly.

Lexaeus moved forwards, bowing before Talixs before handing her a data read out. she examined it carefully, before nodding.

"He's coming. Ready the Nobodies and the Heartless. Sora is coming here. He is coming to us", Talixs said.

Lexaeus nodded. But he already knew that the only arrangements he needed to make were for his funeral. At long last…he was going to die.

In the future, Kairi and Repliku had managed to fight their way to the heart of the Heartless manufacture plant, hundreds of the bug eyed creatures leaping at them, as they dispatched them with their Keyblades. Two Angel Heartless zoomed at Repliku, only for the two Vexen Replica's beside him to freeze the Heartless solid and shatter them like glass.

Kairi had to admit, they were good. Not as good at battle as her, but still pretty professional. She took aim with the Olympia and Oathkeeper and fired bolts of magical lightning that torched three Giant Heartless, and sent fifty of the smaller varieties scattering, before turning to dust.

"I'll keep them occupied. Take out the hart of the generator!" Repliku said, charging into the mass of Hearltess swarming at them, the Way to Dawn slicing through thirty of them at a time, turning them to ash, as the Vexen's froze vast numbers of the Heartless, backing Repliku up.

Kairi headed up the vast staircase towards the towering black crystal that was spawning the Heartless, its lethal energies drawing the power straight form the heart of this world. Stepping up to it, she readied the Oblivion KLeyblade and took careful aim…only to feel a presence behind her, making her spin around. Standing there was Talixs, clad in her black robes, her white hair flowing over her shoulders.

"Hello sister. So, you are still carrying out this foolish quest", Talixs said, her voice flat and emotionless as ever.

"And you're still blindly following fathers plan. which is worse?" Kairi asked, readying herself to use the Keyblade at a moments notice.

"My own plans ended in so much suffering…yet Xehanort shall build us our new home. The Heartless shall be reborn, as will all the poor creatures of the universe. We are making heaven", Talixs said, summoning her powers of nothingness, white energy swirling around her.

"With you as masters of everything? I don't think so", Kairi said, leaping at the power core and swinging the Keyblade into it, shattering the crystal.

"Futile", Talixs muttered, before turning from Kairi and looking down at Repliku, whgo was fighting his way through the thousands of Heartless gathered there.

"So you still cling to the past. Why do those with hearts do all they can to make them break?" Talixs asked, looking into Kairi's eyes.

"Why do you cling to the man who abandoned us and chose the darkness over his own family?" Kairi asked, holding her Keyblade to her sister's throat.

"Because this is all I know how to do", Talixs said, before vanishing into the void she travelled through, leaving no trace behind.

"Some family", Kairi muttered, sheathing her Keyblades.

Repliku walked up to her, holding what looked like some kind of data pad in his hand. On it, a massive diagram was visible of what appeared to be a vast and complex tower, covered in machinery.

"We just ran out of time", he said, as Kairi realised just what it was designed to do.

"What is it? what are those whack jobs in the Organisation planning?" Repliku asked.

"He's going to destroy the Heart of all worlds. He's going to burn Kingdom Hearts", Kairi said, shocked.

Back in the past (Or present depending on your temporal view point) Axel and Roxas were fast being surrounded by walls of lethal viral code in Tron's world. The cause? The malicious viral intellect known only as Megabyte, grinning a cruel and sardonic grin.

"Two little flesh creatures just happen to stumble into my realm? How…unlikely. Tell me who sent you and I MAY show mercy", Megabyte said, though if he had ever shown an ounce of mercy, it had gone unrecorded by history.

"Sorry. I'm many things, but I'm stupid. Got it memorised?" Axel asked, his spinning blades appearing in his hands, generating vast amounts of flame.

"Don't", Roxas muttered, grabbing Axel's arm, causing him to glance at Roxas.

"What? Let's torch this idiot and then…" Axel began, before Roxas interrupted.

"The last time you tried that, you were pretty much killed by it. I'm not going to lose you now", Roxas said, fixing his eyes on Megabyte.

"How sickeningly touching. Let me join you two together in oblivion!" he said, before causing the viral walls to crash inwards, obliterating all in their path.

Their was a long, terrible silence. But from the darkness, slowly but surely, Roxas and Axel emerged, both poised and ready to fight.

"Impossible! How did you?!" Megabyte began, before a weakened and wizened figure stepped forward. Though near death, and scarred, it was still recognisable as Tron, former guardian of this realm.

"You will not…harm another user…while I am still functioning", Tron muttered, his powers ebbing from cracks and gashes in his armour.  
"Then function no more, guardian", Megabyte said, extending his claws and slashing a huge chunk of Tron's armour away, causing him to stagger backwards, fluids leaking from his chest. Roxas rushed to help him up as he stumbled to the ground, breathing erratically.

"Pathetic. Will you not put up some feeble attempt at a fight?" Megabyte asked.

"I fight…by helping my friends", Tron said, handing Roxas a small silver sphere.

"Take it. it will lead you to the one you seek. I…will finish up here", Tron said, squaring off against Megabyte, who looked more amused than scared.

"And what will you do? Throw your severed limbs at me?" Megabyte asked, as his claws clicked together.

"No. I have always known I might have to do this. MCP command protocol. DELETE", Tron said.

The world went black. And on every screen in Xehanort's base were two flashing words.

FUNCTION TERMINATED.

Xehanort was less than happy. The system had gone into total shutdown, and every last one of his machines for keeping the populace in control had begun to short out. The Heartless and Nobodies were keeping them under control for now, but this was a serious set back, and it had been caused by two Organisation traitors and a foolish computer program.

Megabyte had yet to surface, but wherever he had scurried off to he had best present himself soon. Xehanort wanted an explanation for how this security breach had been allowed to occur. He turned to see Saix, Vexen and the Joker standing there, all of them now clad in Organisation robes, though the Joker had adorned his with what appeared to be a squirt flower.

"This is clearly the work of an outside source. And Zexion's apparent treachery makes him the most obvious suspect. Find him, and dispense swift retribution to this traitor. We have almost accomplished our task…we can afford no mistakes at this point", Xehanort said, as the others nodded, opening a portal of darkness.

Xehanort smiled to himself, pressing a button on one of the consoles, and being rewarded with a small screen opening up in front of him. Tron was a fool to think he could stop the plan that easily. Xehanort had emergency back ups. They would be enough to activate his machine. Soon now, the universe would be his to mold.

Dark Kairi smiled as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, her steadily changing form pleasing her, like a snake shedding its skin. Her hair was now a dark purple colour, her eyes pure black, while her fingernails resembled talons, pointed and vicious. She was now clad in a long flowing cloak and dress, with pointed shoulder blades, similar to her sisters outfit, but improved by her own natural sense of flair, Kairi thought..

However, that wasn't all she saw in the mirror. Standing there, sword in hand, was Lexaeus, watching her with a careful and calculating look.

"I thought I might be wrong. Dark Sora gives off so much dark energy it confuses even my senses. But I'm not. You've been transformed into one of them, haven't you?" Lexaeus asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"Maybe. The real question is…what do I have to DO to stop you telling my sister?" Kairi asked, drawing close to Lexaeus and running a hand over him slowly

"You have nothing I want", Lexaeus muttered, discomforted by how much she had changed. Kairi giggled slightly.

"Oh but I do. I can give you what you most want", she said.

"And what's that?" Lexaeus asked. But the next thing he felt was a sharp stabbing pain in the side of his head, as Kairi smashed a heavy mug against his skull, fracturing it, sending him tumbling to the ground, bleeding badly.

"K…K…Kairi…" he gurgled, as she summoned a dark energy blade into her hand, grinning horribly, like an animal scenting blood, her voice predatory.

"Kairi? Kairi is dead my friend. You can call me Karixi", she said, as she lowered the blade to Lexaeus skull, her voice a low growl.

On the far side of the World that Never Was, a small Gummi Ship descended from the sky, touching down gently, and opening to reveal its occupants. Standing there was Sora, Riku, Zexion, Yuffie, Drakken, Shego, Cid and Merlin, all of them there with one objective. Stopping Talixs and rescuing Kairi.

"I still can't believe this is our backup. This little brat hates me!" Drakken said, pointing at Sora.

"Yeah. Maybe because you tried to KILL me", Sora replied, as Drakken threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh sure, bring THAT up. Alright, my sensors tell me the biggest grouping of life signs comes from Xemnas's old castle. I'm guessing that's where your little girlfriend is", Drakken said, pointing in the direction of Xemnas fortress.

"Great. This is the last place I wanted to be again", Riku muttered, looking around. This was the place where he had been forced to harness the darkness within him, turning himself into Ansem, physically at least. Memories he didn't want to revisit.

"So this Talixs person who kidnapped Kairi…she's her sister? And Xehanort's daughter? What does she want?" Sora asked, as Zexion smiled.

"After all this time, I still don't know. I think in the end, her needs are simple. However she dresses them up, she's always had the same desire. She just wants to feel", Zexion said, casting a glance up to the tower.

"Then let's make her feel this", Shego said, summoning the lethal green energy into her gloves.

As they headed towards the castle, Sora stopped, suddenly feeling a strange chill run down his spine. The last time he'd felt that was when he'd met Roxas…bizarrely, he realised, in this very place. Turning, he saw nothing except shadows…or did he?

In the darkness, cloaked but not invisible, there was a hooded figure, wearing the very familiar outfit of the Organisation. He took a few tentative steps towards them, and could just make out a few whispered words.

"The convergence of destiny, bringing forth the tool of Armageddon. History repeats, the endless circle of time condemning the ignorant to oblivion again and again, the cruel teeth of history rending the helpless body of the light and the dark and even the nothing itself. Only the free survive", the voice whispered, and then it looked up, Sora making out vaguely feminine features and a strange red glow where the eyes should be.

"Only the Timeless", the voice whispered, and then it was gone. Sora turned to the others, about to ask them if they'd seen that, but their impatient expressions as they called him over answered his question. Just like with Roxas, only he had observed that strange scene. The real question was, who had that woman been? The Organisation only had 13 members and he didn't recognise her.

"Well, well, my brother, it seems that you HAVE been busy. Gathering your little team of imbeciles to try and get in my way, but unfortunately that won't be happening today", a familiar voice called out, and Sora looked up to see Dark Sora standing there, clad in a black and purple costume similar to Sora's own outfit. Two Keyblades were clutched in his hands, dark copies of Oblivion and Fenris, two of the most powerful Keyblades.

"Why don't you come down here and say that you fake!?" Sora yelled angrily, the mere sight of his dark copy enraging him. The thought of that thing getting its hands on Kairi.

"Now why would I do that, my brother, when the view is tip top from here?" Dark Sora asked, as Sora notices the growing number of Heartless and Nobodies swarming into the area.

"Hmph. Standing by while they finish us off. Typical of this coward", Riku said, causing Dark Sora to laugh.

"Trying to goad me down with insults? And here was me thinking you were the smarter Keyblade wielder. In case you've forgotten I don't need to come down", Dark Sora said, before calmly blasting Riku down with a fireball from one of his Keyblade's, the powerful attack sending Riku spiralling away.

"RIKU!", Sora yelled out, reaching towards him, only for Shego to step in front of him.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed kid, we've got out own problems!" Shego snapped, as the hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies poured towards them.

The battle was vicious but sadly brief. Drakken was the first to go down, his laser blaster only being able to take down one or two at a time, leading to him quickly being swamped. Shego leapt to forwards to try and help, only for two winger Heartless to strike at her, sending her tumbling to the ground. Ariel fought off a group of the Nobodies who were charging at Sora, only for two dusks to strike her from behind, sending her to the floor. Demyx was overwhelmed quickly by a cobinatiuon of Heartless and Nobodies.

Sora kept on trying to fight his way through, but no matter how hard he tried, it had no real affect on the massive horde that was attacking them. He simply couldn't fight through that many creatures. Finally, nearly exhausted, he felt a portal open up behind him. Turning, he saw Kairi standing there, clad in black and purple robes, her eyes glinting in the darkness.

"Kairi?" he asked, reaching towards her. and that was when it all went black

When he awoke, he was strapped into a chair, both of his Keyblade's in the hands of Dark Sora, who was grinning a sick little grin, with Kairi by his side. Kairi…it took Sora a few minutes to remember what happened, but when he did, he was horrified.

"What have you done to Kairi!?" Sora asked, as Dark Sora smiled quite horribly.

"I've made her better, my brother. This little sister is now so much more…improved. No longer chained by the light, but freed by the darkness", Dark Sora said, as, from above, Talixs descended.

"Sora. We meet at last. You murdered my father", she said, and Sora was shocked, both at the accusation, and the cold, dispassionate way that Talixs said it.

"You're father? What are you talking about?!" Sora asked.

"I knew him by two names, both Theanor and Terra. But you knew him…as Xemnas. And I can see that this name you remember", Talixs said, as Sora gasped. How could Xemnas have a daughter? And more importantly…what was she planning to do?

"I had planned to invite you into this grand plan, but when Dark Sora arrived, and later my sister, I realised I no longer needed you. But the power here has begun restoring my emotions to me. And I feel the need…for revenge", Talixs said, her eyes locking on Sora's. behind them was…nothing. An abyss of emotionless void.

"Kairi…please…you can fight this", Sora said.

"What? Don't go the dark side? Don't let the Phoenix consume me? Is that where you're going with this? Pathetic. I'm going to enjoy watching what Dark Sora here does to you", she said cruelly.

"The end of the universe is upon us. I will re make all in my own image, as is the right of the Keyblade Wielder. HE understood that", Talixs said, summoning severl control consoles upwards towards her, as the machinery began to move into operation once again, the machinery glowing with lethal power.

And then it cut out, power dying throughout the world that never was. Talixs glanced at Dark Sora and nodded to him.

"Take the Nobodies. Discover what is causing this. A failure at this point may be awkward", she said, as there was the sound of thunder in the distance.

"Oh no…not now. boss, we might need to get out of here. we've got company!" Dark Sora yelled, as Talixs turned to see what he was looking at. Emerging from the sky were hundreds of Behemoth Heartless, closely followed by Organisation 13, and Xehanort himself.

"Father has returned. It is unfortunate that it appears he has set his forces against mine. I believe it would be…unpleasant to kill him again", Talixs said, as the Heartless began their advance.

Talixs gestured, and her Keyblade's, Zero and Void appeared in her hands, glowing with the power of nothingness.

"If the Organisation wish to fight a war…so be it", she said, as she looked towards the advancing forces. And, at the forefront, Xehanort's eyes opened wide with recognition as he saw who was standing across from him.

"Daughter?" he muttered, as the two armies, Nobody and Heartless, began their battle.

To Be Contiued…

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter was so late. Next one should be out sooner hopefully, and see a LOT of plot threads tied up. The ultimate fate of Dark Sora, Dark Kairi and Talixs, Larxene and Marluxia versus Sora and we learn who it is that Zexion is really working for. Oh and Barret meets up with the last person he was expecting and Repliku reveals how he's the key to saving the universe.


	32. Death in the Family

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 32

Death in the Family

Across the World that Never Was, a terrible battle raged, levelling all that had once stood in this strange and impossible place. Heartless fell on Nobodies, devouring them, while the towering forms of Giant Nobodies crushed thousands of Heartless with every massive step. It could not be summed up in simple words like conflict, or battle. It was WAR.

Xigbar leapt from one of the Organisation's sky-craft, Gun-Keyblades blazing, firing off bolts of magical lightening and raining fire from the sky. One massive tower was toppled by the onslaught, crushing the Nobodies beneath it, only for one Behemoth Heartless to swat Xigbar into the distance, the man landing with a body crushing impact and lying still.

Vexen stood in the command bunker, observing all that was occurring, and one thought was very clear in his mind. This was beyond comprehension, classification. This could not be quantified or studied. This was brutal animal warfare, kill or be killed. And now was a good time for him to get the hell out.

Unfortunately, as he was gathering his test tubes and research notes, he heard the sound of a door hissing open behind him, allowing two new people into the room, two who he recognised instantly. Marluxia and Larxene.

"Well, it seems our chilly academic has lost his cool. What's the matter? Scared?" Larxene asked, grinning sadistically as she drew her knives, Marluxia summoning his Scythe into his hand.

"Wait! Hold on now…I know how this works. You two prey on fear. You always leave one person alive to tell others of your handiwork. As I am the only one here, logically you cannot kill me", Vexen said. Marluxia just smiled.

"But if we don't kill you…what is there to talk about?" he asked, as Larxene filled the scientists body with voltage.

Elsewhere on the world, Dark Sora cackled as he flew through the air, freezing the Heartless and Nobodies below him, not paying any particular attention to whose side they were on. He couldn't really tell and didn't honestly care. But this…THIS was living!

Beside him, Kairi, or Karixi as she now wished to be known, fired bolts of darkness down, ravaging the world around them, destroying all in her path. Nothing could withstand the power at her fingertips. She was going to enjoy killing that old fool. Xehanort.

Barret charged through the Nobodies that were sweeping at him, his mind now completely slaved to the Organisation, his gun hand spitting out deadly bullets that devastated the Heartless and Nobodies alike, his fist smashing them aside. The Joker meanwhile gleefully released bolts of green energy from his newly acquired Key blade, grinning as the flames spread through out the city.

"Lovely" he muttered, pausing to decapitate a fleeing Heartless.

And amid all of this, Talixs regarded the entire war zone with cold clinical eyes. She cared not for the dead on either side, simply tallied up the various deaths, analysing which side was faring worse. It was not good news.

"We cannot win this with our forces. Their increased intelligence has lead to a sense of self preservation that has weakened them. Ironic. In the end all a heart does is make you weak", Talixs said, as her Keyblades glittered.

"Your wrong Talixs. Caring about life…your own, or the lives of your friends…that's not weakness. Can't you remember what it felt like to a person? How can you do this to your sister?" Sora asked.

"It was not I who changed her, though it is not particularly important what form she wears. She served her purpose anyway", Talixs said, descending into the battle, as Sora felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up to see the familiar form of Dark Sora.

"Things are getting a bit too hot to handle my brother. Time we hit the road", he said, summoning a portal of darkness.

"You think I'm going with you?" Sora asked. Dark Sora grinned.

"I think you don't have a choice", Dark Sora replied, pushing him through the portal. Then they both vanished from view.

Far from the battle, Zexion stood beside a woman who all the worlds believed long dead. He had worked long and hard for her, seeking to protect Yuffie as best he could and prepare the others for the coming war. And it would be war, there was no doubt about that now. All the pieces had gathered horribly into place and the final conflict was less than two days away.

The woman wore the armour of a Knight of the Keyblade, her long blue hair cascading down her back. She had once been many things. Hero of the people, protector of Radiant Garden. But all that had been swept away long ago, leaving only the shell. Only the Nobody.

"You know what must be done Zexion. Better than most. Were it not for me, you would be dead long ago. Yuffie must be protected at all costs, including the cost of losing this battle. If this world should fall to Xehanort, bring Yuffie to the place we specified. And if Talixs should win…be prepared to eliminate her", the woman said.

Once she would never believe herself capable of planning out such things as this. That had all changed that day, thanks to that mad man, and Terra's own actions.

"I will do as you have asked. But we should also be wary of Drakken. He has changed allegiance several times. We cannot trust him", Zexion cautioned.

"I'm prepared for that fool", the woman replied, striding away.

"Any other commands, Aqua?" Zexion asked, as the long dead Keyblade Wielder turned to face him, smiling slightly.

"Not yet".

In the future. In the heart of Xehanort's base of operations, everything was at last falling into place. Everywhere in the base, machinery was humming to life, bringing new sub systems and directives online. This was the end of everything, the end of all time and space. And at its centre was Xehanort. And he was laughing.

"Beautiful! Such majesty! For all the talk of love, for all the talk of creation and art and life, has anything achieved such beauty as this one act of heartless destruction? Truly, I am reborn in this time fire! I see now my mistake…why build, when it is so much more glorious to destroy?" Xehanort ranted, as the few remaining Organisation members still with him watched on with trepidation.

"He's gone completely mad. None of you can question that now!" Saix said, gesturing at their cackling, raving leader.

"Yes but…with the sheer power he now wields, what are we to do against him? I myself am quite formidable, but the power he wields…" Megabyte replied, before Talixs stepped forward, regarding Saix coolly.

"Father has a plan. Father always has a plan. Don't you father?" she asked, calling out to where Xehanort stood on high.

And then he looked down, his features twisted into a quite horrible grin, regarding them with pure, unrestrained malevolence.

"A plan? oh yes…I plan to watch as time and space burn around me. I plan to bring desolation to everywhere and every-when starting with this wretched decade. My dear daughter I'm simply going to kill everything and everyone", Xehanort said. And his tone of voice made it quite clear that he was being deathly serious.

"Xehanort…you leave us no choice", Megabyte said, and then, as one, they moved in. Talixs died first, speared cleanly by a Aerial Blade through the chest, Xehanort flinging her body at the Nobodies and chasers that gathered around it, unleashing raw nothingness, tearing them away from reality. Megabyte pounced, his claws slashing away, but Xehanort shielded effortlessly and proceeded to take a firm grasp of Megabyte's skull, squeezing until finally the combination of metal and bone gave way, with a sickening crunch. Throwing the now dead cyborg to the ground, Xehanort turned to face Saix.

"Do not make me do this Superior. I do not wish to kill you", Saix said calmly. Xehanort's eye twitched, his smile widening.

"That's a key difference between you and I", Xehanort said calmly. The next sound Saix heard was an aerial blade slicing clean through his neck. Then it was all over.

Xehanort turned, smiling at Darxide, who cocked his head to the side slightly, the armour hiding all visible emotion.

"You did nothing to help them. Why?" Xehanort asked.

"I wished to see who was stronger. Power is all. Whoever holds the power…holds the loyalty of Darxide", the armoured man said, removing the face plate and smiling. The face beneath was disturbing to behold, not because of deformity, but because it was in polarised black and white, like a photo shopped picture. And it was the face of Sora.

"Dark Sora was weak. But when I consumed him, I took all his power and bent it to the will of a true Master. Let me see this glorious devastation, Superior. Share with me the power of the mighty!" Darxide declared, his hands glowing as his two Keyblades, Pestilence and War appeared in his hands.

"Then come, Darxide. To the end of time itself!" Xehanort, declared, as the machines activated.

In the World that Never Was, Yuffie, Cid, Drakken, Shego and Zexion were doing their best to fight off not one, but two armies. Nobodies leapt at them from left and right, Cid spinning his battle staff and sending a few of them flying away, while Yuffie's throwing stars went spinning through a crowd of Dusk's, cutting them down.

Two massive, dog like Heartless bounded towards them, only for Shego to ignite her lethal glowing hands and leap towards them, the energy tearing through one with eas, a blast from one hand scorching another, causing it to temporarily rear back.

Zexion, for his part, was imply amusing himself with the sight of the Nobodies and Heartless slaughtering their own allies, his illusions controlling their perceptions easily.

"Hardly a challenge", he muttered, before their was a thump behind him. Turning, he saw Karixi sanding there, her eyes glowing with dark purple energy.

"You want a challenge book worm? Let's see you trick your way out of this!" she said, pouncing on Zexion, her hands lengthening into claws.

Onboard his battle ship, Xehanort watched the fight carefully, surprised at the savagery being displayed by his daughter Kairi. Clearly, the darkness within her had caused a profound change.

"Her savagery rivals even that of my sister. Perhaps we should offer her a job", Megabyte said, causing Xigbar to smirk as he bandaged his wounds.

"Dude, you're scared of your SISTER?" he asked, grinning.

"If you'd met her, you'd understand", Megabyte thought, shuddering at the thought of the cackling mask wearing sociopath.

Onboard one of the Heartless Production ships, Megabyte's carefully designed systems were torn apart as Marluxia and Larxene smashed everything to pieces, their blades carving away at circuitry and Heartless alike, as Talixs descended, glowing with the energy of raw Nothing.

"I see you two were useful after all. You were wise to come to me first", Talixs said.

"A little emotion finally creeping in?" Larxene asked, only for Talixs to shake her head.

"No. Merely stating a fact. Had you not sided with me, you would be condemned to die with the rest of the universe. But…you are not loyal. That could be a cause for some concern", Talixs said, though in truth she was never really concerned about anything much.

"Meaning what exactly?" Marluxia said, his scythe sliding into his hands. He never even had time to scream, as a blast of energy digitised both him and Larxene, causing Talixs to simply shake her head.

"Meaning I hope you enjoy Tron's digital world. A pity. Had they been trustworthy, they might have served a useful purpose", Talixs said, as Vexen stepped from the shadows, badly injured but alive.

"I…did as you asked…here", he said, holding out a container, which glowed with the energy of a heart. A heart forged from the energy of both Larxene's and Marluxia's.

"Thank you Vexen", Talixs said, before calmly decapitating the scientist, paying no attention to the blood that splattered onto her robes.

"You may go now", she said.

Saix roared in fury as he tore through Heartless after Heartless, barely registering which was friend and which was foe in his berserker fury. His eyes gleamed with the power of the moonlight as he tore through the armadas of Talixs, his weapon smashing down on them, crushing hundreds at a time, as hi Nobodies tore similar pathways for themselves, their weapons hammering away at the enemy.

Pausing for a moment, he spotted the last person he had expected fighting off several of the Nobodies. None other than Yuffie, the irritating young ninja who had escaped them in Radiant Garden. He glanced sideways, seeing Barret tearing through the enemy with his brutal strength, and smiled.

"Barret…fetch me the ninja's head", he said, and the mind controlled cyborg simply nodded, charging towards the besieged heroes, as Saix turned back to the grim task at hand, summoning more power from the moonlight.

Barret charged towards Yuffie, his chain gun forming out of his hand and opening fire, spitting balls of fiery death at her, only for the young ninja girl to nimbly dodge them, flinging several of her throwing stars at him, only for him to brush them aside with his hand. His eyes were filled with murderous rage.

She tried to think of something noble and inspiring to say at this point to bring him out of it, but nothing occurred to her, so she just kicked him in the head. It was the second best option open to her. And really, she wasn't the noble and inspiring type, in all painful honesty.

Nearby, Xigbar spun down into the middle of several Nobodies, opening fire, shredding them in a burst of lethal lightning, sending them back to oblivion. Twirling both his guns around, he smirked, glancing as he heard a sound behind him.

"You want some girly? Come get some", he said, as Talixs stepped forward. She didn't reply, she simply pointed one of her Keyblade's at Xigbar, and the next thing he felt was everything in him being drained away, like his soul was leaking out. Then he realised what had happened. Looking at his hands, he saw just pointed white limbs, stubby and useless, as his Keyblade clattered to the floor. He was a Dusk. And that was the last recognisable human thought he had.

Talixs calmly sliced the Dusk clean in two with her second Keyblade, before gently floating upwards, summoning several Giant Heartless and sending them towards the attack ships of the Organisation. They would tear through them in seconds. She had a larger target.

Across from this battle, Barret was still trying to crush the life out of Yuffie, who was obviously very determined not to let that happen. As his hand transformed, changing into the familiar chain gun, Yuffie allowed herself a small smile, as Barret tilted his head confused.

"Behind you", she said, and as Barret turned, he saw Riku plummeting towards him, Keyblades in hand. Before he could doge or block, both blades were brought down on him, sending him spiralling into a wall. Pulling himself up, he snarled, aiming his weapon at Riku…only to stop dead.

Standing there was Zexion, a member of the Organisation and as such, someone he was conditioned not to harm, something the illusion caster was well aware of. Smiling, he held his book aloft and said just one simple word.

"Remember".

Onboard Xehanort's craft, the man himself was carefully observing the battle. While they had the weight of numbers, it appeared that Talixs had found a way of increasing the intelligence of the Average Nobody or Chaser, making them a much bigger threat. Of course, that would not save his foolish daughter. Nothing would at this point.

Hearing a portal open behind him, he turned to see Talixs standing behind him, her eyes reflecting the eerie light flickering around her. he long flowing black dress was now shimmereing like liquid metal, and he realised she had activated her drive form. That could make things…difficult.

"I have no wish to harm you. But I will if I must", Xehanort said, as his Keyblade appeared in his hand. Talixs shook her head.

"This universe…so full of pain and weeping…must be wiped away, father. You stand in the way of me fulfilling my duty as a Key Bearer. And so, I shall kill you. And I will not hesitate", Talixs said.

"Then let us finish this", Xehanort said, as the two leapt at each other.

It was Talixs who landed the first blow, the strike cutting deep, but Xehanort recovered quickly, flipping in mid air and scorching the area with blasts of pure nothingness, which Talixs barely managed to avoid, deflecting some of them with her Keyblades, before jumping up at Xehanort and smashing him to the ground.

Xehanort leapt back up, sending a blast of fire at Talixs, which sent her spiralling away, crashing into a wall of the ship. Leaping at her, pressing the advantage, Xehanort was caught in the face by a jet of ice, making him howl out, and stagger away, as Talixs leapt back up.

The two paced around each other, measuring each other's strengths, preparing for the next attack. Xehanort prepared to summon a shower of lightning bolts, but was caught of guard as Talixs threw up a shield spell, deflecting the worst of the attack, before leaping at him. He smashed her aside, only for the princess of nothing to spin away and send out a huge wall of flame that scorched him, sending him through a wall with the force of the impact.

Struggling to stand, he watched as Talixs approached him, both blades in hand, her face set in expression of total determination.

"Any last words, father?" she asked, as she prepared to deliver the final strike.

"I am sorry", Xehanort said, as he thrust his blade upwards, piercing her chest, as Talixs eyes went wide. She staggered for a few moments, dropping both Keyblade's, before falling to the ground and lying still. Grimacing, Xehanort wiped his Keyblade clean and open a portal to reach the planet's surface. It was time to finish it.

Had he stayed a moment longer, he would have seen the glowing heart that Vexen had created, float into Talixs's chest, and seen her eyes flutter open.

On the surface of the World that Never Was, the Organisation were slowly but surely turning the tide. Saix, Joker and Luxord were devastating the Heartless and Nobodies massed against them, Luxord's powers proving very useful against them. The Genie rule against killing did not apply to Heartless, as they were not TRULY living things. Something Luxord was VERY happy about.

Saix noticed that Barret had vanished, and made a mental note to inform the Superior of this. After all, if he had broken his conditioning, that could cause problems later on.

"Quite a party, eh Wolfy? I'm fifteen ahead by the way", Joker said, grinning.

"Fifteen ahead of what?" Saix asked, irritated by this psychotic clown.

"On kills, puppy! Don't tell me you're not keeping score?!" Joker asked, cackling as he sent out waves of ice, freezing the creatures to death.

Above them, Xehanort materialised, his hands glowing with lethal energy, as he surveyed the planet below him, smiling slightly. Victory was his. There was no one left to stand in his way now. It just remained to finish it for good.

"Here me…heroes. You're time is done. The day of the Organisation is here. We rise. And today…you fall", he said, as he clicked his fingers, summoning the final door through time from the planets surface, the doorway clicking into place, as his ship began changing.

It folded in on itself, other sections expanding, raising up specialised machinery, until the complete configuration was terrifyingly cvisible. It was a weapon the likes of which had never before been seen. A weapon so devastating that even Barret had to stare in horror. But it was Zexion who was frightened the mot, though he would never admit it. because he knew what it did.

"The World that Never Was…dies tonight. And I suggest any who value their lives start running now", Xehanort said, as the weapon opened its main iris…and fired.

The effects were devastating. Heartless and Nobodies alike screamed in agony as they were torn from existence, leaving great sucking wounds of nothingness on the face of reality. The weapon engineered lethal time energy to devsating affect, buildings rusting, rotting away and eventually turning to dust, the planets shrivelling as its very existence was torn away bit by bit. The remaining Organisation members quickly opened portals, teleporting themselves to safety, as Xehanort watched the destruction all around him. This was glory. this was power. This was….

"It's all goint to be mine. All of it", he muttered, as he teleported himself onto one of the ships which were rapidly leaving the area, as Zexion ran over to the others, his face for once showing genbuine emotiuon. Terror.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!", he said, opening a portal of darkness and gesturing wildly towards it.

"What? We've still got to find Sora and Kairi! They could be anywhere!" Riku said, but Zexion shook his head frantically.

"Then you'd best hope their off this world, because if not their as good as dead. That weapon is a Time Cannon, one of the arsenal of weaponry that Xehanort has been designing. Don't you get it? he's going to declare war on all creation! He's going to rule everything, build an empire throughout time! And now, he's got the last piece of the puzzle!" Zexion declared, before pushing the others through the portal. Casting one last glance at the devastated world, he realised that it was too late. Far too late. He had done this. He had helped Xehanort unleash this.

Closing the portal behind him, he stepped into the path of the beam, and felt the energy consume him. It was all over.

In her tower, Talixs stood, tears rolling down her face. The pain…the agony was too much to bear. She had fought so hard…done so much. But now, she had the heart she had wanted. And all she felt was shame and horror. She was meant to be the Keyblade Wielder. She was meant to be special. Instead, she was the princess of nothing, ravager of worlds. She was truly Nobody.

She heard a portal behind her, and turned to see Xehanort standing there, his expression determined.

"This world is falling apart, daughter. Now is your last chance. Come with me. join me, and you will rule beside me in my Organisation", Xehanort said. Talixs just stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow, as she fell to the ground, weeping.

"How do you stand it? the pain…the rage. I wanted a heart, wanted what was taken from me. but all I have now is guilt and self loathing. I wanted to feel, but…I didn't want to feel like this! The darkness….so much darkness. Before, there was intent. I had a purpose. I had to re build this shattered universe. It was my duty. I just wanted to do my sacred task as Keyblade Wielder.

But now, I am shunned by family and friend alike. I cannot go back to Twilight Town now. look at what I am! You mad me a monster and now ….now I feel it! why didn't anyone warn me? better to feel nothing, to know nothing, than to realise the abomination I am!" Talixs spat out, snarling at Xehanort.

He looked in her eyes and saw nothing but hatred. Hatred from one dauighter, fear from the next. And shame from his friends. What he had become…was this the price he had been forced to pay, simply for seeking to do the right thing? Did this universe not afford him one simple moment of compassion?

"Please daughter! I will…I will seek to undo the damage. Please…i…no longer wish to be alone", Xehanort said, offering her his hand one more time. But she laughed, and turned away.

"You sold your soul Xehanort. Now accept the penalty. I…I shall face my fate. I am a monster. What else does a monster deserve?" Talixs asked, as Xehanort turned, cast one last look at the lingering reminder of his old life, and teleported away.

Talixs sat, on her throne and thought on her life. the people she'd used, the people she'd killed. Poor loyal Lexaeus, whose death she had not given a second thought. Her own sister, kidnapped and turned to darkness. She had destroyed everything she touched. She did not deserve anything but this.

Still, as the wave approached her, she thought on Sora and on Kairi and on the others. and, with great mental effort, she harnessed her family gift, the power to manipulate the portals of darkness, and redirected them all to the same place. She hoped it would be enough. Sitting to wait her death, she remembered a tune, something her mother used to whisper to her, in the dark cold night. Tears rolling down her face, she whispered it to herself. There was no kind loved one to sing it for her.

When I was just a little girl

I asked my mother, what would I be

Will I be pretty

Will I be rich?

Here's what she said to me

Que Sera, Sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que Sera, Sera

When I was just a child at school

I asked my teacher

What should I try

Should I paint pictures

Should I sing songs

This was the wise reply

Que Sera, Sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que Sera, Sera

Standing, she moved to the window, to see thw whiteness approaching her, tearing a path through the world. She thought back, to Twilight Town, to the first kiss she hd ever had, to those few brief moments of happiness before it had been taken away. Seifer…

Whe I grew up and fell in the love

I asked my sweetheart

What lies ahead?

Will, there be rainbows

Day after day

Here's what my sweetheart said

Que Sera, Sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que Sera, Sera

It was then she heard a noise behind her, and turned, to see Lexaeus struggling towards her, horribly injured, yet fighting on. Kneeling down to him, she embraced him, the former Nobody holding on tightly as the wave of nothing crashed down.

"For us, it's better this way", Talixs muttered, as it descended.

Que Sera, Sera

Whatever will be, will be

The future's not ours to see

Que Sera, Sera

What will be, will be.

And just like that, they were gone.

On the world of Twilight Town, Dark Sora stared out across the horizon, noticing the faint energy traces of other portal sof darkness approaching. The others were coming. Time to get the party started.

To be continued…

Authors Note: And so, begins the end! (Insert dramatic music) just one more chapter of "Side Story" to go, wrapping up the hole Dark Sora/Dark Kairi thing, before we get to the final tale in this fic. The Time War is coming. Some may have thought that was just a side joke to the fact I had Daleks featured in early chapters, but as you'll now see, Xehanort really is planning on waging war on time itself. And while Talixs fate may have been kinda depressing, I thought it was the only logical one for her. Unlike most of the Organisation, she was nice person before becoming what she was, so her natural reaction to her actions as a Nobody was horror and disgust. And, like Lexaeus, she couldn't stand existing like that anymore.

Oh and next chapter features an appearance by two characters who should be a nice little surprise. One you may be able to guess based on previous plot threads, but I'm thinking the other will be a shock.


	33. Dark Sora can't decide

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Kingdom Hearts: Time Wars

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of its creators. All characters used here are the property of their respective writers/creators and are used for non-profit reasons. The songs appearing in this chapter belong to their singer/song writers and various companies. No copyright infringement is intended. However, any original characters are mine, and cannot be used without my permission.

Chapter 33

Dark Sora can't decide

In the world of Twilight Town, Sora awoke slowly, his head throbbing with pain, his vision blurry, before slowly coming into focus. He soon wished it hadn't, as he realised he was tied to a chair, by chains that were definetly magic. And then he remembered who'd brought him here.

"You…", he muttered, as Dark Sora stepped out of the shadows, his eyes glowing in the dark, like horrifying lamps. His jagged grin, like a scar across his face, was visble, and his expression would send sane men running for the hills.

"Wakey wakey, brother of mine. Not time to rest, not when we've got a bright, BRIGHT new day ahead. Time to greet it…RISE AND SHINE", Dark Sora said, before kicking Sora's chair across the room, the wheels attached to it causing it to skid right towards the window, and what Sora rapidly saw was a fifty foot drop.

But at the last second, he came to a sudden stop, before rolling backwards. Turning, he saw Dark Sora, wearing one of Syndrome's zero point gauntlets.

"A little something borrowed from Marluxia and Larxene. Now, I can't have you dying on me yet, brother. Not till I've had my fun", Dark Sora said.

"My friends will find me Dark Sora. And we'll stop you", Sora said, narrowing his eyes at his insane twin.

"Said like he actually BELIEVES it! Oh you're so delicious Sora…I could eat you up. No really. I COULD", Dark Sora said, before shoving the chair into a wall, the impact sending a jolt of pain lancing through Sora.

"You won't get away with this", Sora said, but Dark Sora just ignored him. He picked up his Keyblade and turned towards Sora, brandishing it menacingly.

"Maybe. But I'll have had my fun first", Dark Sora said, as he drew closer and closer to Sora.

"But you know, little brother…I just can't decide…"

"Can't decide what!?" Sora asked.

"I'd just love to kill you…oh so slowly brother…but I just can't trust you to stay dead, can I?" Dark Sora said, as he drew his face close to Sora's

It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
If I can kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten 

He wrapped on hand around Sora's throat and lifted him up, chair and all, before dropping him painfully to the ground and kicking him across the room,

I'm not a gangster tonight  
Don't want to be a bad guy  
I'm just a loner baby  
And now you're gotten in my way

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Dark Sora wrapped his arms around Sora and spun the chair around rapidly, before sending a bolt of lightning through the chair, the electricity amplifying the effect as Sora screamed.

It's a bitch convincing people to like you  
If I stop now call me a quitter  
If lies were cats you'd be a litter  
Pleasing everyone isn't like you  
Dancing jigs until I'm crippled  
Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled

I've got to hand it to you  
You've played by all the same rules  
It takes the truth to fool me Instant Song Lyrics  
And now you've made me angry

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Dark Sora then sat across Sora and held the Keyblade to his throat, pressing it into Sora's skin as his eyes went wide, his insane doubles twisted features filling his field of view

Oh I could throw you in the lake  
Or feed you poisoned birthday cake  
I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone  
Oh I could bury you alive  
But you might crawl out with a knife  
And kill me when I'm sleeping  
That's why

I can't decide  
Whether you should live or die  
Oh, you'll probably go to heaven  
Please don't hang your head and cry  
No wonder why  
My heart feels dead inside  
It's cold and hard and petrified  
Lock the doors and close the blinds  
We're going for a ride

Bursting into laughter, Dark Sora stood up and kicked Sora painfully in the stomach, causing him to double over from the agony.

"Be glad I'm in a good mood…eh brother?" Dark Sora said, before walking away, whistling "twisted nerve" to himself.

Elsewhere in Twilight Town a large portal of darkness opened in the middle of the town square, depositing a group of travellers who should be familiar to anyone who has read this far. Riku, Ariel, Demyx, Drakken, Shego, Yuffie, Cid and Barret all landed hard on the ground, with the exception of Shego who seemed to have an uncanny ability to always keep her poise and balance.

Dustin g themselves off, the group looked around, one question lingering among all of them. It was Yuffie who finally voiced it.

"What happened to Zexion?" she asked, as the others looked down, the same realisation overtaking all of them.

"He…didn't make it", Demyx said, sadly. Zexion and he had been friends in the Organisation…well; Zexion had tolerated his existence more than the others at least. He was the closest he'd had to a friend except for Roxas.

"What about Sora and Kairi? What happened to them?" Riku asked, as Yuffie put a hand on his arm.

"We'll find them. But Riku…I saw Kairi during the battle. She's…she's not the same", Yuffie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riku asked, rounding on her.

"Your friends been tainted by the darkness. It's possible she's already lost her heart to it", Drakken said tactlessly, as Riku snarled at him.

"That's not possible! Kairi wouldn't…" Riku began, before Drakken interrupted.

"Most likely that psychopath Talixs did it to her. but fortunately for you, you have a highly qualified scientist on your team", Drakken said.

"But…Zexion died", Demyx said, causing Drakken to groan.

"ME you idiots! ME! I happen to be a level ten genius", Drakken said, causing the others to look at each other in disbelief.

"Right, sure you are. Look, have we got anyway to find Sora or Kairi? Does anyone even know where we are?" Riku asked.

"I know where we are. And I can find your friends too", Barret said, standing up.

Riku and the others leapt back at that, Riku summoning his Keyblade to his hand, Shego's hands igniting as Barret stared at them, quizzically.

"What the hell you crazy foo's think you're doing? You lost your minds?" he asked as the others looked at each other.

"No, but you lost yours. You tried to blow my head off! TWICE", Yuffie said, as Barret stared.

"I got no idea what you're talking bout. Last thing I remember is being strapped down to that crazy bastard Vexen's experiment table. Then…it's like I got a big hole in my memory", Barret said.

"All the hall marks of mind control. But generally, mind controlled in individuals lack guile and subtlety, so the fact that he's acting so naturally suggests he's back to normal", Drakken said.

"Maybe I knocked some sense into him?" Yuffie suggested jokingly.

"You said you could find Sora and Kairi…can you?" Riku asked.

"Oh yeah. Easy. This hand o mine's got a tracking system and as both your pals are carrying Keyblade's, that energy signature will stand out. unless we're standing on top of a Oracle plant there won't be a power source stronger for miles around", Barret said, tapping a few buttons on his arm, causing a small holo screen to appear above it.

"Three huge signals. Two towards the north and another in the forest", Barret said.

"Three? So whose the third?" Yuffie asked.

"Dark Sora. He survived too" Riku said, with certainty. Which was good. Because it meant he'd be able to finish that psycho off himself. And if he'd hurt Sora or Kairi…he'd regret it.

Drakken stepped forward, pacing back and forth as he addressed the others, acting as if he owned the place which was generally how he always acted unless there was any risk to his precious self.

"Alright we should split up into two teams. I'll go with Shego, Demyx and Barret to try and locate the lone signature, while Yuffie, Riku, Ariel and Cid go after the two. Strength in numbers after all", Drakken said.

"Um, Drakken? Who put you in charge?" Yuffie asked, cocking an eye brow.

"Uhh…just trying to pitch in. right? Go team", Drakken said feebly as he glanced at the ninja girls large and lethal looking throwing star.

"Nice one Dr D. Maybe while we're here we can try and look for your spine too", Shego muttered.

"It's not a bad plan. But without Barret how will our group be able to find the other two signatures?" Riku asked, privately being amazed that he was actually agreeing with Drakken.

"Hmmm…with the proper materials I might be able to replicate Barret's device. Sadly however, we don't have that kind of technology with us, and I doubt this primitive place has…", Drakken began, but was drowned out by the roar of vast engines. Looking up all of them were amazed to see a Gummi ship hovering over them, with none other than Goofy and Donald at the controls.

"Well…that'll work", Drakken admitted.

It took a while for them all to get their respective stories straight, Goofy and Donald explaining how they had been sent away by King Mickey with information to bring to Sora, how they had been trying to meet up with them ever since. And Riku, for his part, explained all that had happened to them, right up to the present.

"Gawrsh. Sounds like Xehanort means business this time", Goofy said, amazed at how much destruction Xehanort had wrought in the World that Never Was.

"Aw we can take him. Just as soon as we get Sora back", Donald said, as the others nodded.

"But it sure is nice to know the king is safe. We've been worrying about Disney Castle since we left", Goofy added.

"Maybe you were worried. I never doubted King Mickey for a second !" Donald said, puffing his chest out. Riku smiled. Donald was still as full of bravado as ever.

"While I hate to break up this lovely reunion…no wait, I don't…we've got a psychotic clone to find people", Shego said.

"She's right. So, do you think you can replicate Barret's device with the Gummi parts?" Riku asked.

"Easily. I am a mad scientist after all. Unsurprisingly I know a little about technology", Drakken said.

"Still have to steal all your weapons though", Shego muttered, remembering all the times she'd been sent to steal this or that doomsday device that the doctor couldn't't be bothered to build.

In Dark Sora's tower, the insane Chaser was grinning horribly as, from his form, new Chaser's sprung, clad in dark black armour, armed with shadow Keyblade's. he was really enjoying Sora but that pleasure didn't get in the way of clear and rational thought. He knew that the brats friends would come after him…so he had to prepare a suitable welcome for them.

He heard a door creak open behind him and spun around, two Keyblade's materialising in his hands…only for him to see it was none other than Dark Kairi, her body glowing with an unearthly purple light as she surveyed the room with a grin.

"You have run far. Hidden yourself on this mud ball. And skulk in an abandoned sky scraper. Are you AFRAID?" she asked, as Dark Sora grinned.

"Cautious. Riku can be as cold blooded as me sometimes…I think he'll be less than happy with my treatment of dear Sora", Dark Sora said.

"Ah yes. our little Sora will doubtless bring his friends here to us…so we'd best make sure he's dead by the time they get here", Dark Kairi said, grabbing Sora and lifiting him up, chair and all.

"Oh I've already thought of that. Follow me", Dark Sora said.

Shortly, he had lead Dark Kairi towards a large glass window looking out across Twilight Town. It took Dark Kairi a few seconds to realise just what it was and when she did she grinned quite horribly.

"We're in the clock tower. Whatever are you planning DS?" she asked. Dark Sora grinned, pointing to a head sized hole he had made in the glass, adjacent to where the clock hands spun past.

"Dear Sora's life span measure in the tick tock of the clock. His head is placed through the hole…and he gets to watch as the minute hand slowly cuts it off, minute by minute", Dark Sora said, giggling to himself.

"How pointlessly complex. Honestly, with this AND that ridiculous impersonation/possession you pulled with Prince Eric I think you're incapable of thinking up a straight forward plan. you'd get dizzy walking in a straight line", Dark Kairi said, giggling to herself as she did.

Dark Sora just grinned as he slid Sora's chair over to the hole in the glass, fitting it in neatly as Sora tried to free himself from the bonds.

"It's the end of the road brother. Funny really…I guess this is murder AND suicide but I don't really care. y'know something Sora, as this is my last chance to say it…I really, really HATE you", Dark Sora said, before walking calmly away, heading down towards the lower level of the tower.

"What now then? You KNOW they'll find us", Dark Kairi said. Dark Sora smiled his jagged smile.

"My dear little sister…I'm counting on it", Dark Sora said.

In the sandlot of Twilight Town, Riku, Ariel, Cid and Yuffie were walking beside Donald and Goofy, the device Drakken had devised blinking with a faint green light. Around them were various people giving them some VERY odd looks.

"What are they so nosey about?" Donald asked irritably as they headed down a small back alley, Riku grinning.  
"You'd think they'd never seen a talking duck before", Riku said sarcastically. Ariel however was staring in amazement at the people they walked past.

"The world…so much variety. So much life! No matter what happens today Riku…I just want to thank you and the others for this. For letting me see all of this", Ariel said.

"C'mon Ariel you're talking like it's the end. You'll see worlds ten times as amazing as this one. Wait till you see Halloween Town", Riku said, as the light on the device turned a bright red, blinking repeatedly.

"Hey, this doohickey is acting pretty weird", Goofy said, pointing at the rapidly blinking display.

"Yeah…and that means Sora's close by! But…where?" Riku asked pointing the device this way and that…before it settled on the clock tower.

"Well…looks like time is on our side", Yuffie said, grinning.

"NO. It's not". And at that moment everything changed.

Behind them was quite possibly the last person any of them expected. Kairi stood there, augmented by cybernetic parts, carrying two vicious looking Keyblade's and with various Key chains hanging from her arms, legs, hip and neck. Standing beside her was a man in a hood of Riku's size and height.

"Kairi…you're back to normal? You're free from the darkness?" Riku asked, hopefully. Having felt the darkness in his own heart once before, the thought of Kairi suffering under it was unbearable.

"This is going to sound insane. But I'm Kairi from the future and unless you listen to me now, we're all dead", Kairi said.

"She's right wannabe. We just came from the end of all existence…so listen up", the man in the hood said…in Riku's voice.

"Oh god no…not him", Riku said, in a voice full of dawning horror…as the man lowered his hood to reveal himself as his replica.

"This is all kinds of bad", Riku said despairingly.

"Understatement of the century. Let me explain", Kairi said, pressing a button that activated a holographic display of images in time with her narration.

Today is the turning point. What happens in the next few hours seals the fate of the entire universe, every universe in fact. What happens today is the beginning of the end. Unless we save Sora we lose. The universe is taken over by the Organisation and you die. All of you

Xehanot goes mad, madder than he is now, and builds massive weapons that drain the very heart from the universes he conquers. He slaughters his friends and his enemies and burns a path across creation, dertsroying even Kingdom Hearts itself. But the more power he gains, the more psychotic he becomes in his lust for power. Eventually, he comes across a piece of parchment from the year 5021 on the Earth the belongs to the man you met called the Doctor. It tells of a weapon called a Cruciform that will take all of time and space, every moment, every second, and blaze through it. the fire will consume all of existence, and the wielder will control all that ever was or will be. Alongside a sociopath called Darxide, Xehanort activated that weapon and we…we were to late to stop him.

Roxas fought the hardest but it was all for nothing. Darxide tore his head from his shoulders and he was LAUGHING while he did it. Yuffie…you died at the hands of the Chasers, Xehanort's little pets. And Xhenaort himself finished the rest, filling their pasts with nothing but pain and torment up until he killed them with the power of the Cruciform.

Finally, he destroyed it all, collapsed the universe down to nothing around him, obliterated every last trace of the world. But we time slipped back here using a device Repliku stole from one of Xehanort's agents. We need to stop him NOW before it's too late. It's that simple. Because today is where it all goes wrong and unless we can prevent it…well.

Kairi stopped there, letting them stare at the final image. It was of all of them, dead at the feet of Xehanort.

"Okay…so this is a possible future right? That means we can stop it", Riku said, as his replica laughed derisively.

"Not without help wannabe. You lose on your own, that's a fact. Nothing possible about it. what you need right now…is the cavalry", Repliku said.

"And that's you? Well, I'm impressed", Riku noted sarcastically, causing his replica to summon his Keyblade to his hand.

"Look, Organisation XIII are depleted right? A ton of them died during that battle in the World that Never Was. So no worries. We can take them", Yuffie said calmly.

"You're not facing Organisation XIII now. You're facing…", Future Kairi began before a bolt of dark enerby struck the ground near them causing them to scatter. Hovering above them were Dark Kairi and Dark Sora, both armed with two Keyblade's.

"Now this…this is ACTUALLY unexpected! Oh frabjuous day you sad little heroes actually surprised me! I mean this clichéd rescue attempt I saw coming but this…clones? Robot duplicates? Or is that poor bookish little mouse Zexion casting illusions again?" Dark Sora asked, as Dark Kairi stared at her future self, her smile vanishing.

"No…not fakes. This is really the real me. but…such thoughts in her head. She's…from the future?!" Dark Kairi said, ;looking shocked.

"Yes. and I'm here to make certain I don't have to endure this one second more. I remember what it felt like having you in my head…I won't let her…me…suffer through it any longer!" Future Kairi said, the anger clear in her voice, but with an undertone of pain and sorrow mixed in. Summoning Oblivion and Fenris to her hands she leapt at her past self…and battle began.

Aboard one of the Organisation's war ships, Megabyte stood admiring his new physical body. It had taken a long time to build a physical; form in this world that mirrored his original one but it had been worth it. he flexed his claws tentatively as Shiouji was dragged before him, the frightened scientist thrown to the floor by two Dusk's, while a group of Samurai Nobodies looked on.

"Ah, the good doctor. How to reward your faithful efforts, good servant? I wonder…" Megabyte said, as he claws wrapped around Sgiouji's throat…and paused.

At the back of his head, a tickling had begun, a sense of something so utterly…wrong. Something that shouldn't be here, something that…oh no. not him. He couldn't have followed him, not into this reality. Unless…Axel and Roxas. Could they have found him? Brought him here?

As Shiouji watched in fear, Megabyte began to laugh, gently at first, but then deeper, a massive dark laughter, filling the halls of the ship with the sounds of his insane cackling.

"Oh things are going to get interesting now? Yessss. But first. physician…heal thyself", Megabyte said. and he squeezed his claws tight.

In Twilight Town, all out war raged in the streets. In the sky, Riku and Repliku were duelling with the giggling form of Dark Sora, who danced between the buildings, each time his foot touched even the edge of a house or tower, he flipped in mid air, like a crazed sky walking ballet dancer.

Riku summoned a bolt of lighting which Dark Sora effortlessly deflected with a guard spell, followed by a slash at Riku's chest that he narrowly blocked. While Repliku tried to stirk at Dark Sora's back, he twisted one arm around, the Keyblade in his hand blocking Repliku's strike.

The two leapt away as he touched down on the edge of the clock tower, his grin widening as he fired a jet of ice at Repliku that froze his arm solid. The replica dodged the follow up bolt of lighting that would have shattered his arm had it struck, landing on the grund in an awkard heap, casting a low level fire spell to defrost his arm.

Dark Kairi meanwhile was duelling with her future self, along with Ariel and Yuffie. Yuffie had lost her throwing star, the weapon having been metled to molten slag by a burst of flame from one of Dark Kairi's Keyblade's and was now relying on a volley of punches and kicks that Dark Kairi was easily evading and deflecting. She was laughing as she did it.

"Is this it? C'mon sis, you're ME! I'm so disappointed with myself! You pitiful little fools haven't struck a single blow yet and my future self is really letting me down here. c;mon, sracth my face, pull my hair. Fight like a girl sis!" Dark Kairi said, cackling loud and long, as Future Kairi growled in frustration.

"You want to be impressed. Fine by me", Future Kairi said…as her drive form activated.

Dark Kairi tried to leap away, but too little too late. The twin Keyblade's struck her a dozen times, smashing her this way and that, before slamming her down into the ground. She struggled to rise, only for blasts of energy to slam her back down, a volley of deadly power issuing from Future Kairi's Keyblade's as she closeds the gap and pulled off a vicious doudle slash that sent Dark Kairi into a wall. However, as Ariel aimed her Keyblade at Dark Kairi, the psychyotic creature saw an opening.

"STOP! Mercy…please! I yield! I yield!" Dark Kairi called out, rising lsowly to her feet.

And in that moment, in a moment of compassion for an enemy that didn't deserve it, Airle lowered her Keyblade…and was sturck by a massive ball of fire, sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Now then…", Dark Kairi said, putting her Keyblade to Ariel's throat and lifting her off the ground, "Let's look at options here hmmm? Either I walk…or ms Princess here gets to sleep with the fishes in a whole new way!" Dark Kairi said, giggling and chcuckling madly.

It was at that point a massive volley of powered bullets struck her in the back, sending her tumbling tro the dirt, releasing Ariel from her grip as she did so. standing behind her was the unmistakable form of Barret.

"I choose door number 3 FOO", he said, grimacing.

"Oh I love it when a plan comes together", Yuffie said, causing the other two to stare at her.

"WHAT? I've been dying to say it since we met him", she said coolly.

"It's all for nothing you sad sack simpletons! You'll still never find Sora! his lifespan is emasure in mere minutes!" Dark Sora called out.

Riku stared up at him, gritting his teeth in anger…and then noticed the clock tower. The large clock tower that Dark Sora had been based out of. And the minute hand. And the strange round shape just visible near it.

"Thanks for telling me just what I need to know", he said, leaping into the air, flying towards the clock face.

He hit it with the force of a missile, shattering the glass and pulling Sora way, just as the minute hand reached the point where it would have sliced into his neck. He looked don at Sora and grinned.

"What would you do without me?" he asked.

"Well, I'd never have had to worry about headaches again", Sora replied smirking slightly, as the two stood up.

"Now what?" Riku asked as Sora glanced at Dark Sora.

"Now we deal with him. If I reabsorb him into my body…" Sora began, before Future Kairi interrupted.

"NO! That's how it starts. If you absorb him, the darkness consumes you!" Future Kairi yelled as Dark Sora grinned horribly.

"OH how marvellous! So tell me HEROES…how will you deal with me?" Dark Sora asked.

"Like this", Future Kairi said. she placed the tip of her Keyblade to his head…and unleahed a bolt of lighting, blowing it to pieces.

"That's for making me like you, you twisted piece of nothing", Futur Kairi said, before walking towards her past self.

"SO how can we fix this? There's GOT to be a way to free Kairi from darkness", Sora said.

"There is. But it's difficult. You'll need to synch your heart up with hers…join it with hers. For a brief second the two of you will be one. You can guide her back to the light Sora", Future Kairi said.

"But what if I fail?" he asked, despairingly. Future Kairi took his hand, holding it gently in hers as he looked up at her.

"I know you won't", she said. and in that moment, in her eyes was none of the bitterness that had been there before. In those eyes was the light of the girl Sora had loved since before he knew how to put a name to that feeling.

"Alright…let's do this", he said

Kairi floated in darkness, surrounded by darkness. The world was cruel, it told her, full of evil and despair. Why fight it? why struggle so uselessly against the dark? Why fight such a hopeless battle? Accept the darkness, embrace the darkness. Revel in horror and depair, bring nothing but pain to those around you. Destroy. Trample. Crush. KILL.

But then…amdist it all, she felt something new. A spark of light, of life in the darkness. Something familiar, something gentle and caring and kind. And it spoke to her. While sometimes people may be cruel, it said, and sometimes life may be unfair and horrible…there is so much more than that. So much kindness so much beauty. So much good in so many people.

And the point of fighting against the darkness, however hopeless it may be…is that as long as just one person stands against the forces of darkness and evil it will never win. Because the only way it can ever truly win is if no one stands to oppose it.

Kairi's eyes shot wide open and she found herself staring up into the eyes of Sora, tears rolling from his as he clutched her hands tightly. As he looked into his eyes, his mouth slowly curved upwards into a smile.

"Kairi…is it you?" he asked, but deep inside he knew. He KNEW.

"Sora…I was so alone in there. So frightened…but you found me", Kairi said. and she brought her face up, as her lips brushed Sora's, the two tenderly kissing, for the first time.

"Well…about damn time", Riku said grinning.

"Hate to interrupt this lovely moment here…but we are REALLY screwed if we don't get moving", Future Kairi said impatiently.

"Um who are you? And…why do you look so much like me?" Kairi asked.

"No time for that. It's a long story and I'll explain later", Future Kairi said.

"Oh great. We're a cliché", Repliku noted.

"Now look. We need to move and move quickly if we're going to stop Organisation 13…", Future Kairi began before Sora interrupted.

"Hey, they may have some fancy weapons behind them but we have nothing to worry about. It's just Xehanort, Joker and Lexaeus we've taken on WAY worse odds than that!" Sora said smirking.

"Why is it that BOTH versions of you insist on interrupting me?! We're NOT facing Organisation 13", Future Kairi said, as she summoned an image from her hoolograhp projector. On it was Xehanort and the others…surrounded by thouands of enemies of Sora's, along with others they had not met. Villains from across all worlds.

"We're facing Organisation 1300", Future Kairi said. As the hologram paused on a image of Megabyte, grinning gleefully, a voice spoke from behind them.

"Megabyte teamed up with a villain armada? Taking over all worlds?" the voice said, as the two turned around. Standing behind them were Axel, Roxas…and a man with sulvery blue skin, in a pale blue and yellow suit. Bob, guardian of Megabyte's world. Now holding a Keyblade.

"I DON'T THINK SO", he finished.

To be continued…

Authors Note: Yes, a little SQUEEEE moment there for fans of Reboot. The minute I decided to introduce him in this chapter I KNEW I had to get the catch phrase in there. So, with the bad guys numbering in the thousands, what's gonna happen next? Well let me put it this way. Sora's about to have a LOT of company.

The Keyblade War begins next chapter. Get ready for the end.


End file.
